Even Evil Hearts Can be Broken
by FracturedFaerie
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Hermione becomes friends with Pansy, who has a terrible secret? What will happen when Hermione gets mixed up in something that she wasn't supposed to? Contains rape, original characters, and other mature themes COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Sorcha and Breena Turston sat next to eachother on the Hogwarts Express. They stared calmly out the window as the many passengers gathered on Platform 9 ¾ to say their goodbyes. Sorcha and Breena were identical twins with Jet Black hair, piercing blue eyes and pale complexions. They were entering their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
All their lives Sorcha and Breena had done everything together. They played together, dressed identically, and spoke a secret twin language. They always wanted the same toys and wanted to do the same things. They wanted to be together, always. Their parents, both Magicfolk, knew how odd this behavior was. Even as the girls had grown up they never wanted to be appart. Their parents had always supported them and encouraged them to find their individual selves, but the girls would have none of it. Which was why it came as such a shock to everyone when the girls were sorted into separate houses. Sorcha had been a Gryfindor, and Breena a Slytherin. For the first time in their lives the girls had been forced apart.  
  
While they were at school, they lived separately. But as soon as they returned home, the girls were inseparable. They sat now, on the train to school, dreading the time when they would arrive and be pulled apart again.  
  
Two compartments over, Harry Potter, known to the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat discussing their summers. Ron was talking excitedly about the joke shop his twin brothers Fred and George were soon opening, and Hermione was going on about the books she'd read and how excited she was for classes to start again. Harry sat listening to their stories, almost glum, wishing his summer had been as eventful. He'd gone to visit Ron for a month during the summer, but had been forced to return home to Privet Drive while the Weasleys went to visit Ron's brother Bill in Rumania.  
  
In the compartment across the hall, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle were busy plotting their school year and devising evil ways to torment their enemy Harry Potter.  
  
The train ride was over before they knew it, and the students piled onto the platform at the Hogsmeade Station. Breena and Sorcha hugged eachother goodbye and piled into the carriages to be taken up to the castle.  
  
The Welcoming Feast was every bit as grand as always, and the Sorting Ceremony sorted the frightened looking first years into their houses. Breena sat miserably with her Slytherin peers and picked at her dinner. Barely anyone seemed to notice her lack of appetite.  
  
Anyone but Draco Malfoy, that was. Draco had had his eye on Breena since the previous year's Yule Ball. He noticed she had hardly touched anything on her plate, and wondered what was bothering her. He wondered if she could perhaps be homesick so soon. He shrugged it off, and vowed to ask her to the Yule Ball by the end of the evening.  
  
"Breena!" Draco called, as the girl was about to enter the Slytherin common room with her friends later that night. She paused and turned to look at him. He motioned for her to come over to him, and her friends giggled and pushed her towards him.  
  
"We'll wait inside," one of the girls told her. She nodded and followed Malfoy down the hall.  
  
"So, Breena, how was your summer?" he asked, making small talk. He slapped himself mentally for his lack of conversation skills. She shrugged and talked a little about her trip to the muggle beach. She and her sister had bewitched blonde hair and suntans to fit in and had tried flirting with muggle boys who seemed excessively thick.  
  
"Stupid muggles," she commented. "I hate to ask this Draco, but where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I like some hot chocolate before bed, so I thought we'd visit the kitchens," He explained, wondering why he hadn't told her in the first place. "Are you hungry at all? I noticed you didn't eat much of your dinner."  
  
"I didn't realise anyone was watching me," she said, a bit flustered. "I am a little hungry," she admitted. Draco smiled. He was getting somewhere after all.  
  
They walked along the corridors, making small talk until they arrived at the kitchen. Draco let them in, and soon they were swarmed with house elves. Draco and Breena got hot cocoa and some rolls that were left over from the feast. Breena couldn't help but notice a sad little elf in the corner.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked the elf. The elf nodded, her large eyes welling up with tears. "Then why are you crying?" she asked. The elf wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Please, Ma'am, forgive Winky. She is trying to be happy here," the elf said, her chin quivering. Breena smiled and broke off a piece of her roll.  
  
"Here, cheer up. You've got lots to be happy about. Why don't you come up and visit sometime?" Breena offered. Winky brightened.  
  
"Winky would like that, Ma'am," Winky replied, eating a small piece of the roll. She hopped off her stool and went to join the other elves. Draco walked over.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Breena nodded and they left the kitchen, walking slowly and eating their rolls. As they approached the common room, Draco stopped.  
  
"Breena, I know it's kind of early, but I wanted to ask you something," He said, taking her hand. She looked at their hands together, and then slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I was wondering if I could have the privelage of taking you to the Yule Ball?" he asked. Breena's eyes fluttered back to their two hands, still joined together, and then back up to meet with his. They were shining now, as a small smile spread across her face.  
  
"I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you, Draco," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Malfoy knew he had caught her off guard. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and they headed back to the Common Room. Draco never let go of her hand the whole time.  
  
Draco slid into bed, and fell asleep quickly, confident that his school year would go well. Breena headed up to her dormitory and found her friends still waiting up for her.  
  
"Well?" They gushed, as she set her hot cocoa down. She took her time, changing into her nightgown before she started talking.  
  
"We went down to the kitchen and got hot cocoa, then as we were walking back he stopped and asked me to the Yule Ball," she told them. They squealed, except for Pansy, who looked pale.  
  
"He asked you?" She said softly, sitting down on her bed. She looked at her hands.  
  
"Yeah," Breena said, not sure what to say to Pansy. Pansy had been Draco's date the previous year, and Breena was sure Pansy had thought he would ask her again this year.  
  
"It's kind of early to be looking for a date to to Yule Ball, isn't it?" Another of their roommates asked. Breena shrugged.  
  
"I'm awfully tired," Pansy said suddenly. "Let's turn out the lights and go to bed, okay?" She asked, pleadingly. The other girls got into bed and someone turned out the lights. Breena sat up in her bed, finishing her hot cocoa. As she lay there, waiting to fall asleep, she touched her cheek, and a smile spread across her face. 


	2. In Which we learn Pansy's Secret

The next morning, Draco met her in their common room. He greeted her with another kiss on the cheek and took her hand as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and Breena could swear the entire room was watching them as he escorted her to a seat next to him. She looked up, and met the eyes of her sister, who was sitting at the Gryfindor table. Her sister raised an eyebrow that was plainly full of questions. Breena smiled at her, having already sent her an owl explaining it all.  
  
Next to Sorcha, Hermione, Ron, and Harry wondered about Draco's new girlfriend.  
  
"Who is she?" Hermione asked bitterly. "I've never seen her before in my entire life."  
  
"I have no idea," Ron said, dazzled by her appearance. Hermione kicked him under the table. "Well, I don't!" He exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"Then where did she come from?" Harry asked. Sorcha heaved a sigh.  
  
"She's my sister," Sorcha said. The trio turned to her in surprise.  
  
"You don't look anything like her," Ron said in shock. Hermione kicked him again.  
  
"It's a spell, isn't it?" She asked Sorcha. Sorcha nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore agreed to let us bewitch ourselves un-identical. Even he couldn't understand why identical twins would be sorted apart. Especially not into houses with such a strong rivalry. He thought it was for the best," Sorcha explained. "Really, I look exactly like her." She said, twisting a strand of her dark brown hair around her fingers. It was slightly thicker than her sisters. She'd also darkened her complexion a bit.  
  
"I see it now," Harry agreed. "It's the eyes." He said, looking back and forth between the two girls. Ron stared at Sorcha's eyes and then looked over at Breena.  
  
"Maybe you should work on your bewitching spell," he told her, looking back at the two of them again. Hermione kicked him for the third time. "Stop that, you know it's the truth, her sister's loads prettier than she is."  
  
"He's right," Sorcha said softly. She stood up just then. "Excuse me," she said, barely above a whisper. She all but ran from the Great Hall. Hermione gave Ron a good hard kick one last time.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "It was true."  
  
"Ron, you can't say that to girls," Hermione scolded. "She's probably gone to cry."  
  
"Hermione's right," Harry agreed. "You should apologize."  
  
"I just figured that if it weren't really her it didn't matter. They're identical underneath!" Ron defended. He shrugged. "I'll send an owl after potions."  
  
"Well, I'm going to make sure she's alright," Hermione said defiantly. And with that she left.  
  
center* * */center  
  
Hermione approached the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lived. She could hear two sets of tears as she drew nearer. She slipped in quietly.  
  
"Sorcha?" She called softly, "It's Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione heard someone blow their nose and then a stall opened. It was Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy? What's the matter?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Like you'd understand, you've never had a boyfriend before," Pansy snapped.  
  
"You look like you need someone to talk to," Hermione offered. Pansy's eyes filled up again.  
  
"It's Draco," she sobbed. "He took up with that stupid pratty Breena, who's just too perfect for her own good, and now he's completely taken with her.look!" Pansy fumbled in her robes and pulled out a letter Draco had written her. She handed it to Hermione.  
  
iOh, Panse, you have no idea. I don't even know what's come over me, but when I'm with her everything just feels so right. She's incredible. I can't stop thinking about her, not even when I sleep - I dream about her. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I feel like a completely new person. /i  
  
"Oh, Pansy, that's terrible!" Hermione agreed. Pansy's sobs grew louder. "The nerve of him, writing that to you!" Hermione gushed. Pansy nodded.  
  
"He's taking her to the Yule ball and everything! I don't know what I'm going to do, and I just had the most awful summer, this is not what I wanted on my first week back at school," Pansy went on. "Can you keep a secret, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione promised, expecting something trivial.  
  
"My parents, god, this is so awful, I just found this out this summer. You know, you wouldn't think that, oh, the sorting hat even, I mean, and Lucius Malfoy doesn't, I mean, My whole life I never knew I never had a clue, I always thought, and this could ruin my entire life," Pansy stopped there, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What is it Pansy?" Hermione asked, pushing the girl to go on. Pansy looked up at Hermione, sobbing.  
  
"I'm a mudblood," Pansy said. 


	3. In Which we learn more about Myrtle, and...

A/N : Just so we're all clear, the only characters I own are Breena and Sorcha. I don't really need to post this every chapter do I? Anyway, read on.  
  
Sorcha sat in her bedroom, in front of a mirror with her spell book open to the page on image bewitching. She wondered exactly what it was that made her so unattractive. She straightened her hair, made it shiny, curled the ends under, and added some highlights. She wasn't sure that would help much, so she stood back to look at her whole self in the mirror.  
  
"I wonder," Sorcha said outloud. She flipped a few pages in the book and muttered some words. In no time at all her breasts were fuller and perkier, and her stomach was not only flat but more toned as well. Her face was thinner and her legs looked a little longer. She could hear the others entering the common room so she quickly closed the spell book and headed down to see Ron.  
  
"Better?" She asked, flouncing in a chair. When his eyes almost fell out of his head as he recognized her, she laughed. He nodded his head. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"That's incredible," Ron croaked. He blushed. "I mean, not that there was anything wrong to begin with."  
  
"That's really remarkable," Harry admitted, "But Ron's right, there really wasn't anything wrong to begin with."  
  
"Well, thank you, but I think it was time that I grew up a little," Sorcha admitted.  
  
"Did Hermione find you?" Harry asked, "She went to look for you."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her," Sorcha admitted, "But I think it's time for Transfiguration."  
  
* * *  
  
"And Draco promised me we'd always be together," Pansy continued. Hermione had to fight to not roll her eyes. Pansy hadn't stopped talking for the last fourty minutes. They were both twenty minutes late to class, and Hermione was getting the idea that they weren't going to make it at all.  
  
"He promised, and he said he loved me," Pansy went on, between sobs. "And so I gave him my virginity before we left for the summer, and then he didn't send one owl all of summer vacation. He would show up at my house randomly, late at night and sneak into my bedroom, so we could s-"  
  
"Draco must be good in bed," Myrtle broke in. Pansy blushed.  
  
"Well," Pansy admitted, a fair shade of pink.  
  
"I gave my virginity to that nasty Tom Riddle. He was always making me come down to the prefect's lounge after curfew, just so we could do it. I told him after a while that I didn't want to anymore, and then he got mean and started calling me a filthy mudblood," Myrtle was interuppted not by her own sobs, but by Pansy's.  
  
"Draco's going to hate me because I'm a mudblood," She wailed. "Everyone in Slytherin will."  
  
"I'm sure they won't hate you," Hermione said. Pansy glared. "Besides, I thought it was a secret. I'm not going to tell anyone, so they won't find out unless you tell them."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're so smart!" Pansy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hermione. Hermione patted Pansy's back. The two girls stood up and Pansy dried her eyes.  
  
"Come back and visit," Myrtle begged, "This was ever so much fun."  
  
"Bye Myrtle," Pansy waved. Hermione waved also.  
  
"See you later, Myrtle," Hermione said. The two girls started walking. "Well, Pansy, I have to go this way," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright. Thank you again, Hermione. You're so nice," Pansy said. She gave Hermione another hug, then hurried in the opposite direction. Hermione shook herself alittle unsure of what had just transpired, but then she quickly hurried to her common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who's that with Ron?" Hermione asked, a few days later. She and Harry were sitting in a courtyard, writing an essay for Professor Flitwick's class. Harry looked up and squinted at his friend, across the courtyard from where he and Hermione were working.  
  
"That's Sorcha," Harry explained. "She ran back to her dorm after breakfast and transformed herself."  
  
"She didn't!" Hermione gasped. "I hope she wasn't terribly insulted, Ron was really rude to her."  
  
"Somehow I don't think she really took it to heart. It doesn't seem to have put much of a damper on their friendship," Harry commented, watching as the two sat next to eachother on a bench.  
  
"Well, maybe she needed the boost of confidence, but it seems as though there could have been another way," Hermione admitted, wishing the girl hadn't felt the need to alter her physical appearance.  
  
"Hermione, you have to admit, she was rather, er," Harry paused, not sure which word to choose.  
  
"Plain. She was just plain, Harry. She certainly wasn't unattractive, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with being normal-looking," Hermione gathered her belongings as she felt tears rising up. She hurried out of the courtyard and right into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	4. In Which Hermione is transformed

"Watch it, Mudblood," Draco quipped, putting his hands on Hermione's arms to steady her. He looked down at her in time to see a tear slide down her cheek. "Whoa, everything okay?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him, to check if he was as sincere as he sounded. He caught himself just then. "Have a falling out with Potty?"  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy," Hermione warned, jerking away from him. "And you should really cut it out with the mudblood crap, you never know who might actually be muggle-born," she tried to scold him calmly.  
  
"No one that matters is," Draco growled. Hermione gasped at his bluntness, and ran down the hall. She'd been tempted to ask him if Pansy had mattered to him at all, but knew he'd make the connection.  
  
"Hermione?" A girl's voice called after her. "Go on, I'll catch up" the girl said to her friends. "Hermione, are you alright?" It was Pansy. "Here," Pansy handed Hermione a tissue. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco walked across the courtyard to where Breena was waiting under a statue of Slytherin. She smiled at him, and he kneeled at her side and kissed her hand before sitting down next to her. He looked around the courtyard at the other students and caught sight of Ron and Sorcha.  
  
"Looks like that worthless Weasley's got himself a girlfriend. Funny, I don't recognize her," he commented. Breena followed his gaze to where her sister was sitting with Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Breena exclaimed, recognizing her sister. "I mean, how did he ever manage to get her? She's too good for him, look at her!" Breena was furious. Not only did her sister not look anything like herself anymore, but she was associating with that muggle-lover. Draco seemed amused with her frustration.  
  
"My my, aren't we wound up?" He teased. She was still glowering at the two. "You're absolutely adorable when you're angry," he whispered in her ear, and began nibbling at it affectionately. Breena pushed him away and stormed across the courtyard. Sorcha and Ron looked up at her at she approached.  
  
"Can I have a word with you?" Breena spat at her sister. "Now?" She insisted, almost dragging her out of the courtyard.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Hermione, spill," Pansy insisted. She and Hermione were sitting cross-legged in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Yes, we insist," Myrtle cooed, sweeping down to hover next to the two girls.  
  
"It's so silly, really," Hermione began. She wiped her eyes again. "It's just that, Harry and Ron are so stuck on physical beauty, they can't see past how someone appears on the surface, no matter how nice someone might be. And I'm really not very pretty," Hermione confessed her fear to Pansy.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're really not all that unfortunate looking!" Pansy scolded. "You could use a good deep conditioner, and maybe some eyeliner, but really, you're certainly not unattractive."  
  
"I just, I never can compare to all the other girls. Ron's completely taken with that stupid Sorcha girl, and it's all because of her perky boobs and shiny hair."  
  
"So you have a thing for Weasley, huh?" Pansy mused. Hermione looked horrified.  
  
"Oh no, not Ron, we're too good of friends," Hermione corrected. "I don't have anyone in mind, I'd just rather not sit there and listen to them complain about perfectly normal-looking girls."  
  
"Tell you what, Hermione," Pansy said. "Wait here. I'll be right back," Pansy instructed leaving the bathroom. Hermione sat on a sink and listened while Myrtle talked about the kids who teased her while she was at school. Finally Myrtle got so distraught at her recollections she had to leave. Hermione sighed. It was almost more settling to be by herself. She certainly preferred the quiet.  
  
"I'm back!" Pansy bubbled, coming into the room with a huge basket. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw all that Pansy had in store for her.  
  
* * *  
  
"No one runs out on a Malfoy," Draco growled as he held tightly to Breena's arm. He led her through the Slytherin common room up to his dorm where he locked the door. He pushed her so she stumbled across the room.  
  
"Ouch," Breena cried, rubbing her arm. "That hurt."  
  
"Good," Draco hissed. "I was humiliated."  
  
"I said I was sorry," Breena pleaded. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough. Everyone saw you pull away from me. I can't have my reputation threatened like that," He scolded fiercely.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to do about it now," She muttered. Draco was pacing back and forth in front of her, thinking. "Besides, it's not like the whole school was watching. There were probably only five or six other people in the courtyard," she added.  
  
"Who is she?" Draco asked. Breena winced. She had wished to keep her sister unassociated. It wasn't that she was ashamed, it was just very difficult to explain.  
  
"My sister," she confessed. "We're really identical twins, but in order to avoid the confusion over why we were sorted into different houses, Dumbledore lets her bewitch her image."  
  
"That explains a lot," he said. "I wondered why you were so upset about her relationship with Weasley."  
  
"Not only that, but she completely changed her appearance, I could barely recognize her. Before she just changed her hair color slightly and her complexion, but this is a big difference," Breena had to tell someone why she was so upset with her sister, especially since she couldn't bring herself to tell her sister. Neither twin had wanted to be the one to change her appearance, so Breena had sweet-talked Sorcha into being the one. Breena didn't feel she could rightfully scold Sorcha about changing herself. Draco didn't seem as interested in this, but she could tell he was listening.  
  
"Just don't run out on me again. I like to make a scene, but one that looks favorably on me," He teased. Breena shrugged and looked at her hands. "Hey, I'm sorry I hurt you," he apologized. "I inherited my father's temper," he admitted. Breena smiled a little. "That's better," Draco smiled at her. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good," he said, looking at his watch. "Dinnertime," he announced, helping her to her feet. "You know I meant what I said earlier," he told her.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, walking to the door with him.  
  
"You really are adorable when you're angry," He told her, softly stroking her cheek. She smiled at him, her eyes shining. Draco leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Breena could almost feel her insides melting, and she put her arms around Draco for support. He wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. He broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. He could see that the rush of emotion they had felt had surprised her as much as it had surprised him.  
  
"I don't know what just happened there," he admitted, "but I would hate for it to stop there," he told her. Breena could only nod in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione Granger, prepare to be dazzled," Pansy announced, pulling the towel off Hermione's shoulders. Myrtle nodded her approval, and Hermione spun to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Pansy, that's absolutely incredible!" Hermione exclaimed. Her hair was straight and shiny, and her makeup looked amazing. Pansy had put on a light eyeliner and some lip gloss. "I barely even recognize myself," Hermione admitted. "And it was ever so easy."  
  
"Ten minutes everyday, tops," Pansy agreed. "Really, Hermione, you're almost perfect as it is."  
  
"Thank you so much, Pansy," Hermione gushed. She gave the girl a hug, and they headed down to the Great Hall together. Hermione had to admit that she might have had a hard time liking Pansy before, but now that she had gotten to know her better, she really enjoyed her company. They might even be, well, friends. 


	5. The Yule Ball

The weeks at Hogwarts seemed to fly past. Before anyone realised, the Yule ball was only a week away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room one day, working on homework.  
  
"I really hate Potions," Ron said, breaking his quill in half. They'd been writing essays for Snape. Hermione had a good foot more than Harry, and about two feet more than Ron.  
  
"Say, Hermione, have you got a date to the Yule Ball yet?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What's it to you, Harry?" Hermione asked bitterly, remembering last year how she'd been a last resort for her friends.  
  
"I was going to ask you, if you didn't already have someone to go with," he told her. She shrugged again.  
  
"I guess if you can't find anyone better," she retorted. Harry winced.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Ron," Hermione snapped. She slammed a potions book closed. "Well, I'm finished," she announced. Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione headed up to her dorm.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"She's been awfully sensitive ever since you met Sorcha. I think it has to do with Sorcha's beauty spell," Harry explained. Ron shrugged.  
  
"It's not like Hermione to carry a grudge this long," Ron pondered.  
  
"Then she's probably really upset," Ginny suggested, joining Harry and her brother by the fire.  
  
"Probably," Harry agreed.  
  
center* * */center  
  
"So, do you have your dress for the Ball?" Sorcha asked her sister. Breena nodded.  
  
"And you?" she asked. Sorcha smiled.  
  
"Yes," she told her sister. Breena couldn't help but feel a little upset that they hadn't gone dress shopping together. They were so separate now, it was almost as if they weren't twins at all. The idea made her shudder involuntarily. "So how is Draco?" Sorcha asked, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, he's good. He's so amazing, Sorch, I keep thinking maybe, this seems silly, but maybe he's the one I want to lose it to," Breena admitted to her sister, feeling childish, but still happy at the same time. Sorcha went sort of pale.  
  
"You mean you and Draco haven't? Oh, I thought you had by now," Sorcha was shocked. Breena's eyes clouded.  
  
"Why does that come as a surprise to you, sister dear?" Breena asked, barely able to get the words out. Something inside her told her she wasn't being told the whole story.  
  
"I just figured you had, I mean, Draco seems like the kind of guy who would.I don't know. I mean, Ron and I-"  
  
"You and Ron what?" Breena interrupted. She was completely furious now. "You didn't!"  
  
"I thought you already had, I didn't see the harm, really," Sorcha explained. "Breena, I love Ron, and he loves me, there's nothing wrong with it!" Breena burst into tears hearing her sister's words.  
  
"You thought I had so you didn't see the harm? What do I have to do with any of this?" Breena asked.  
  
"I just figured you'd want to be first," Sorcha shrugged. "I don't know what gave me that idea, I guess its silly."  
  
"Oh Sorcha," was all Breena could manage. Sorcha hugged her sister. "Don't think about me and what I want anymore, just do what your heart tells you," Breena instructed. "Promise me," she begged.  
  
"I promise," Sorcha said, "but only if you do the same."  
  
"I will," Breena agreed.  
  
center* * */center  
  
"Perfect," Pansy pronounced. She had just done Hermione's hair, nails, and makeup for the Yule Ball. "Now hurry and get dressed," Pansy ordered. Hermione gave Pansy a hug and said thank you before the two rushed back to their dorms.  
  
Hermione dashed to her room and quickly slid into her dress robes. They were a snugly fitting maroon color that complimented her chestnut hair.  
  
"Hermione, you look wonderful," Sorcha complimented. Sorcha was wearing royal-blue robes.  
  
"So do you, Sorcha," Hermione replied. The two girls headed down to meet their dates.  
  
Meanwhile, all the girls in Breena's room were fussing over her. She'd opted to curl her hair in soft ringlets and wear the tiniest hint of makeup. Her dress robes were a deep magenta. Finally her roommates deemed her ready, and she headed down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Draco drew a sharp breath when she entered the room. Her beauty astounded him.  
  
"You are beyond incredible," he whispered to her. She smiled.  
  
center* * */center  
  
The Great Hall was every bit as breathtaking as it had been the previous year. The stars hung lower on the ceiling and shimmered gently. The circular tables were covered with silver tablecloths and matching silver candles hovered delicately just above the tables.  
  
Draco escorted Breena to one of the tables and they sat down. Before their dinner appeared, Draco handed Breena a small gift-wrapped box.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, her eyes full of questions.  
  
"A Christmas present," he told her, "open it and find out!" He instructed. She opened the box to find a thin silver chain with a heart on it. In the middle of the heart was a tiny diamond.  
  
"Draco, it's incredible," Breena breathed, barely able to speak. He took it out of the box and put it around her neck, kissing her cheek as he did so.  
  
"It pales in comparison to you," he whispered before sitting down.  
  
Dinner appeared on their table, and they ate until they were full. The band started playing and the tables disappeared as everyone stood up to dance.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat at their table and watched everyone dancing. Hermione watched Pansy, who never took her eyes off Draco.  
  
"Poor Pansy," Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud," Hermione apologized. Harry shrugged, but wondered what she had meant. "Let's dance, Harry."  
  
"If you insist," He sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes and drug him out to the dance floor.  
  
As Draco and Breena danced past her, Pansy pretended to be very happy dancing with her partner, someone Breena didn't recognize. Pansy was singing to him though, which Breena found incredibly strange, considering the song was an old muggle song - Unforgettable, by Nat King Cole. She pushed it from her mind, and the more she listened to the song, the more she felt the song applied to her and Draco. That song was the last song of the night, and Draco kissed her as it came to an end. "Let's get out of here," he whispered to her, taking her hand. 


	6. The beginning of the end

Chapter Six  
  
Draco led Breena up to his dorm. He locked the door behind them as they entered the room. They sat down on his bed.  
  
"I had a nice time, Draco," Breena said.  
  
"I'm glad," Draco told her. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Breena, you are such an amazing person," He began," You are so incredible to me, I can't tell you how lucky I am to have ended up with you," He told her, taking her hands. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. Somehow, their kiss this time was even more incredible than their first.  
  
Breena's heart was beating so fast, she was positive he could feel it through their robes. She knew what was coming, and she was nervous. Her sister had said that it had hurt at first, but that it was fine after that. But Ron had known Sorcha was a virgin. Breena hadn't told Draco yet. She returned his kiss, somewhat apprehensively at first, but soon her passion equaled his.  
  
Draco slid his hands up and began to unfasten her robes. Five years of changing clothes in front of other girls had softened Breena's modesty; it wasn't being naked that worried her so much. Her hands shaking, she reached forward to unfasten his as well.  
  
Her robes falling around her waist, Draco gently pushed her to a reclining position. As she lay on his bed, his hands devoured her, exploring her soft skin as his eyes drunk it all in. Looking up into his eyes, she saw something so intense it sent a chill down her spine.  
  
As his hands traveled lower on her body, she got more and more nervous. She pulled at his robes, pulling them off. He grinned at her, and leaned on her hips.  
  
"Be patient, darling," he crooned, a smirk crossing his face. Breena smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. But as his hands parted her legs, the smile left her face and the butterflies in her stomach turned into vultures, plotting deviousness. She relaxed a little when she felt his finger exploring her insides, and relaxed a lot more when he hit the right spot. Her breaths became shorter and more frequent.  
  
"Maybe this won't be as bad as Sorcha said," Breena thought to herself, feeling the moisture gather around Draco's skilled fingers. She moaned then, surprising herself. Then, surprising her even more, she felt Draco's tongue where his fingers had been moments before. But it didn't last long.  
  
Draco crawled on all fours over her, looking down at her, his eyes full of love and admiration for her. He leaned in and smothered her with kisses, making her giggle. He lay on top of her, studying her face.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful," he told her. She smiled, and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. He shifted a little, still looking into her eyes, which filled with a faint note of panic as she felt him throbbing between her legs. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes," she started. "It's just, I've never done this before," she admitted, her voice dropping to a whisper. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. She shrank away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears forming.  
  
"It's alright," he said, kissing her eyelids and wiping the tears away. "I just don't want to hurt you," he explained. "But I'll be gentle," he promised. She nodded. He kissed her again, probing her mouth with his tongue, and teasing her nipples with his other hand. His hand traveled down, over her stomach and back into her, making sure she was really ready. He pushed himself up, and spread her legs a little bit wider before her entered her slowly, making sure to be as careful as possible. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. It didn't hurt as bad as she had expected; it was pain she could ignore. He started to pump in and out slowly, until she got used to the rhythmn and started meeting his thrusts. Then he sped up, Breena matching his movements perfectly until they both collapsed.  
  
Draco removed his hand from her mouth, a gesture he'd made to prevent anyone from hearing her cries of pleasure, and kissed her deeply before falling asleep on her chest.  
  
* * *  
  
"At least you got to dance the whole time!" Hermione replied bitterly, "Harry danced three dances and then refused to dance anymore. Ron danced with me once out of pity, and then Sorcha snatched him back."  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," Pansy sympathized. The two girls were sitting in their PJ's in the girls bathroom, having no where else to go during the night to talk to eachother. Myrtle was sulking in the u-bend, bitter that she had no dances to go to. "Draco didn't even have the decency to look at anyone but Breena all night," she cried, spitting out Breena's name as if the name itself had a foul taste. "And whathisface is nice and all, but he's not anywhere near Draco's caliber."  
  
"I'm sorry it was so terrible, Pansy," Hermione apologized, yawning. "I'm so sleepy," Hermione said, hoping Pansy would let her get some sleep.  
  
"Go to bed, Herm, I'm tired too," Pansy instructed. Hermione gave her a hug, and headed for the door.  
  
"Coming?" Hermione asked, realizing Pansy wasn't following her.  
  
"Go on, I'm going to wash my face," Pansy told her, turning the warm water on. Hermione nodded and headed sleepily up to bed.  
  
She had just gotten to sleep when she jerked back awake. Resisting the urge to shout "Something is not right" like that dopey nun in Madeline, she headed for the Gryffindor Tower bathroom.  
  
She was sitting on the toilet when she felt a rather odd sensation, and suddenly there was Moaning Myrtle right in front of her. Hermione jumped up and ran out of the stall.  
  
"Myrtle, never do that to me again!" Hermione yelled, before noticing Myrtle was paler than usual, if that was possible.  
  
"You have to help," Myrtle managed to say between sobs, "It's Pansy, hurry!" Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and she broke out into a run for Myrtle's bathroom hoping she wasn't too late to help. 


	7. In Which the end is over and we begin ag...

Chapter Seven  
  
"It's a muggle method," Pansy was telling her friends, as she sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. "You just cut here, like this," she gestured to her wrists, which were covered in white bandages. "And if you put them in warm water, the blood flows faster," She added for effect. Hermione had found her passed out on the floor, just in time. She had begged Hermione not to tell anyone, and had her clean and bandage the wounds for her.  
  
"That's sick, Pansy," a first-year piped up, from across the room. Pansy shot her a death glare.  
  
"She's right, Pansy," Draco voiced, descending from his dorm, Breena in tow. "Flaunting your pathetic cries for attention, like people really need to know this bullshit of yours," he abased. Pansy went pale and her mouth fell open. When she saw Breena behind him, it came to her what they had been doing in his dorm, and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Like you don't flaunt your stupid little tramp there," Pansy shot back, jumping to her feet furious at him. Breena's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, you jealous little mudblood?" Breena accused. Pansy went pale again, and had to sit down.  
  
"How?" Pansy asked, struggling to speak. "How did you know?" She managed to croak. A satisfied, contemptuous smile spread across Breena's face.  
  
"You just told me," Breena replied. She took Draco's hand and led him out of the common room, leaving everyone behind her in shock.  
  
As soon as they were in the safety of the hallway, Draco wrenched free of her grasp.  
  
"How did you know that?" He asked, almost as pale as Pansy had been. Breena smiled again. That look made him shudder involuntarily.  
  
"It came to me.she knew the muggle songs, and a muggle method of suicide. I wasn't serious, but it turned out I was right. It's kind of funny, really," She said, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny," Draco replied, furious. "Pansy means a lot to me, we've been friends since we were little kids. I can't believe you took so much pleasure in seeing her destroyed like that," he was seething now. "I've done vile things in my life, and I've taken pleasure in other people's suffering too, but she's never done anything to you."  
  
"Never done anything?" Breena was equally angry now, "She called me a stupid little tramp, and you call that nothing?"  
  
"Can't you see it, Breena? She's jealous of you!" He yelled, "You have everything she wants, I'm surprised she's handled it so well."  
  
"So well? You call attempting suicide well?" Breena was incredulous.  
  
"She didn't try to hurt you, did she?" he asked. Breena's eyes flashed again.  
  
"Forget it," she said calmly. "You're not who I thought you were at all. Go back to your little mudblood scum. I don't need you anyway," she spat at him and turned on her heel.  
  
Draco stood there, looking after her as she walked away shattering his heart with every step she took.  
  
"I'm not going to cry," he promised himself out loud. With an empty expression he returned to the common room.  
  
He could feel the stares as he walked through the room. He could hear Pansy in hysterics in her dorm. Somehow he stopped his thought processes and headed up to her room.  
  
"Get out," he told the girls who were huddled nervously around her bed. They all scattered, and he locked the door behind them. Pansy was quiet now.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes wet and wide. He scooped her up in his arms, and tucked her into bed. He didn't have to look at her to know her face was full of wondering. In fact, he couldn't look at her.  
  
"You just lost me the best thing that had ever happened to me," he told her, smoothing the covers around her. "I'd never been so happy in all my life, and it's gone now."  
  
"That's not MY fault," she corrected him, her lip quivering. He clamped a hand over her mouth and yanked back the covers. Crawling on all fours over her, he started pulling her robes off. She squirmed under him, crossing her legs and trying to kick him off, but he fought her back, and jerked her legs apart. He slammed into her, trying to make it hurt as much as possible, but also struggling to keep her quiet. He came quickly, almost too fast for his tastes, due to the high he felt from exerting his power over her. He pulled out, straightened himself up and threw the covers back over her.  
  
"No one will believe you," was the only thing he said as he left her to clean up the mess.  
  
* * *  
  
Breena turned the corner and broke into a run, knowing Draco couldn't see or hear her anymore. After she had run as far as she could, up several flights of stairs and then down other ones, she stopped to catch her breath and burst into tears.  
  
She loved Draco, she knew it deep down, but she had to be herself. If he couldn't love her for who she was, then so be it. As she tried to calm down, she straightened her robes, and remembered the necklace around her neck. She played with it in her fingers for a bit, then getting angry, yanked it off and threw it on the ground. How could he defend that no good muggle-born after what she had said about her? How could he pretend to love her and still defend that jealous bitch? Breena stormed off to find her sister.  
  
Only an hour later, Breena emerged from Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes were dry, her makeup perfect, and her confidence in tact. She marched proudly into the Slytherin common room and up to her dorm, paying no attention to the stares of her housemates.  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower, Sorcha sat on a sofa in front of the fire, a book open in her lap, but her mind elsewhere. Ron came in and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain.  
  
"We have to talk," she told him, and led him from the room. Harry and Hermione passed them on their way out of the common room as they were returning from the library.  
  
"That didn't look good," Hermione spoke up. Harry turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not following her train of thought.  
  
"Sorcha looked really upset," Hermione said. "I hope she's not going to break up with him."  
  
"I don't think so," Harry said. "She seems so happy with him."  
  
"Girls' actions aren't always black and white," Hermione told him. He shrugged. "Look what I found by the library," Hermione said, changing the subject. She pulled a silver necklace from her pocket and put it around her neck.  
  
"Hermione, you can't just keep that!" Harry scolded.  
  
"Relax, I reported it to McGonagall. There's no harm in me wearing it until it's claimed, right?" Hermione replied. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I hope Ron's okay," He commented, changing the subject. "You don't really think she'll break up with him, do you?" 


	8. Problems and Complications

Chapter Eight  
  
"Out in the real Wizarding world, we don't always get to choose who we work with," Snape was lecturing. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They knew Snape was referring to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a loud, energetic man who really got on Snape's nerves. His lecture could only mean one thing. They would be paired with Slytherins. "So I see no reason why my classroom shouldn't be the same way," Snape continued. "Harry Potter, I want you to work with Pansy Parkinson. Ron Weasley and Breena Turston, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Snape listed the students as he looked around the room.  
  
"Hey," Breena whispered as Ron sat next to her, a huge grin on his face. "You're smiling too much, someone will catch on," she criticised, squeezing his hand under the table.  
  
Hermione slid into the seat next to Draco and pretended to be very interested in her textbook. Across the room, Harry took the seat next to Pansy, who was staring blankly at her notebook, which was completely blank. He smiled at her, hoping to make the best of things, but she didn't seem to see him. At least she wasn't glaring at him, he thought to himself.  
  
"These will be your partners for the remainder of," Snape paused, and they all waited for him to say school year. "Your time here at Hogwarts," He finished. Hermione's mouth dropped open, but she closed it quickly and continued to pretend she was reading. "Now, I have your reports to finish grading. Work on the potion on page thirty-seven. I will not tolerate any arguments today," he said, sitting down at his desk. Hermione turned to the right page and read through the instructions several times as Draco skimmed it.  
  
"Need me to explain it, Granger?" He asked nastily, leaning over to her so Snape wouldn't hear.  
  
"No, I understand just fine, thank you," She replied calmly. He shrugged and looked her over. She wasn't so bad looking for, well, for her. He couldn't say for a mudblood after Pansy. But attractive or not, she was still a Gryffindor and an enemy. He stood up to get the ingredients, but something caught his eye.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace?" he hissed, turning pale. She covered it with her hand.  
  
"What's it to you?" She asked. His eyes flashed.  
  
"Because it belongs to me," he told her.  
  
"I never pictured you as the heart kind of guy, " she retorted. He started to say something but stopped. "Keep it then," He said, surprising himself and her also. He stormed over to Snape's desk and asked to be excused. He headed for the bathroom to recollect his composure. Seeing the necklace had thrown him off. He looked in the mirror. "Get it together, you pussy," he told himself. He splashed some cold water on his face, to keep him alert, and headed back to class.  
  
He threw himself into his chair next to Hermione who had already started their mixture. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded and smirked.  
  
"Were you worried?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. He took out a sheet of parchment to do the write-up while she finished adding the ingredients. He heard a giggle from across the room and looked up to see Breena giggling at Ron. His heart broke again. How could she be so cruel? She knew how little he cared for Ron, and couldn't believe she would be so terrible. He bit his lip, feeling tears spring to his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who was writing furiously, then followed his previous line of sight to see Breena and Ron flirting like mad. She frowned, then looking over at Sorcha, who was gazing at Draco with a depressed look in her eye, figured it all out. The twins had switched places. It must have been so that Breena could recover with more ease. Meanwhile, Draco was suffering.  
  
"Silence!" Snape yelled. The room fell into a complete hush. "I want to hear nothing from you the remainder of class. I cannot concentrate with this incessant prattle of yours." The class was quiet and continued working, exchanging pointed glances.  
  
Hermione took off the necklace and looked at it. Everything was coming together now. The necklace must have been Breena's, which explained why she hadn't claimed it, and Draco had been so upset by its appearance. Hermione coiled it neatly and sat it on the corner of Draco's parchment. His hand closed around it slowly, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear fall from his eye. But Draco wouldn't cry about anything, would he? She pushed it out of her mind and finished the potion.  
  
* * *  
  
"She wouldn't even look at me," Harry complained. "I did the entire potion myself," he said, referring to Pansy. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Better than her being mean and unbearable," Hermione said. She looked at Sorcha, who was sitting next to Ron on the sofa, looking completely miserable. "Sorcha, let's go for a walk, hmm?"  
  
"Er.alright," Sorcha agreed, shooting a nervous glance at Ron. He gave her a little hug, and she followed Hermione out of the Common Room and into the hallway.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked. Sorcha shrugged.  
  
"Just fine, why do you ask?" Sorcha said softly, and not very convincingly.  
  
"It's alright, Breena, I know," Hermione said. Sorcha's eyes grew wide and she checked the hallway quickly.  
  
"I'm better," she corrected. "It's been really hard," she admitted.  
  
"If you need to talk, I'm here for you," Hermione said. Sorcha's eyes grew dark.  
  
"Like I would want help from some nasty little mudblood like you!" Sorcha quipped, realizing who she was talking to.  
  
"Don't call her that," Draco said harshly. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "A mudblood is filth, not someone like Hermione here. I would have thought you of all people would be more sensitive to that, Sorcha," he rebuked. Sorcha's eyes flashed.  
  
"You're making excuses, Draco. I suppose your father hasn't taught you anything," Sorcha's voice was haughty, and her words struck the right nerve. Draco was furious now.  
  
"Don't you ever say that to me," He spat. "You don't know anything about my father!"  
  
"I know more than you think," Sorcha said under her breath. She gave him a cool smile and turned to walk down the hall. Draco's anger got the best of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her and shoved her up against a wall.  
  
"You stupid bitch," he hissed. "You picked the wrong day to fight with me," he informed her. She smiled snottily, and he smacked her across the face. Hermione gasped, and started to run the other way. Draco pulled out his wand and froze her in place. Fortunately for him she was looking in the opposite direction and wouldn't be able to witness what he was about to do. Sorcha was grinning down at him, which just made him even angrier.  
  
He unfastened his pants and yanked her panties off. There was no way this little bitch was just going to insult him and not feel sorry for it. He lowered her so that she was parallel to his waist, and slammed into her. Her head hit the stone wall hard, and she cried out in pain, but as her head rolled forward again, Draco saw her eyes which were full of lust. The pain couldn't actually be turning her on, could it? He shuddered involuntarily, and continued his thrusts. He came quickly and set her down on the ground. Her eyes met with his, and he saw a familiar look in her eyes. They really were identical twins, he thought. She pulled a wand from her pocket and gave it a quick spin, and suddenly he was looking at Breena. He went pale.  
  
"It was you all along," he gasped. She nodded, starting to cry. "I wouldn't have, oh, if I had known, Breena, I'm sorry," he said, reaching to comfort her. She jerked away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she snapped. "What's done is done. We're through, you know that as well as I do. If you would hurt my sister, you're not worth my love and trust. I'm sorry I didn't show you who I was before, but I had to know how far you would take this. I almost wish I didn't know, but I'm glad I do in a way. I won't hold this against you, Draco. I think it's best if we both just move on," she told him. He nodded.  
  
"You're right," he agreed. He reached to wipe away her tears, but she caught his hand and shook her head. She squeezed his hand, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and walked away.  
  
He watched her go and wiped the tears that formed in his own eyes. "I will never love another woman as long as I live," he vowed. 


	9. In Which the beginning begins

A/N : I'm not one of those people who won't write without reviews, but they're sure encouraging! Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review, you're the reason I'm still writing, *hugs* to all! Also, mad props go to anyone who e-mails me with who originally said the Oreo quote. (Raven_Child14@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, her heart pounding. Her pulse was racing, and she was out of breath. She'd been having nightmares about what had happened the week before, and how she hadn't done anything to help Breena. She'd been too scared to do something to stop Malfoy, and in her panic had ruined everything.  
  
Breena and Sorcha had switched places again, so the sisters were in their rightful houses, leaving Hermione to only speculate how Breena was feeling towards her at this point. Hermione slipped out of her bed and headed for Myrtle's bathroom. She needed someone to talk to, and Myrtle was better than no one.  
  
As she opened the door, she could hear Myrtle talking to someone already. Hermione sighed and peeked around the corner to see who it was. No surprises there, it was Pansy.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Hermione asked, coming into the room. Pansy shook her head.  
  
"I haven't slept well in a long time," Pansy said absently. Hermione joined Pansy on the sink. "Hermione, what if you have something you really should tell someone about, but are too scared to do it?"  
  
"I was wondering much the same thing," Hermione admitted. "You don't know exactly whom to tell, and you're scared of the consequences. "  
  
"Exactly," Pansy agreed. She thought for a moment. "Did Draco, um, well, you know, you too?"  
  
"Pansy, what are you asking me?" Hermione asked, feeling her blood turn cold. "Are you asking me if Draco raped me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if rape is the right word, I don't know," Pansy sputtered.  
  
"Pansy, if Draco forced you to have sex with him, then it's rape, whether you enjoyed it or not. Unless you were willing from the beginning, or are okay with it now, which you're obviously not.Pansy, you have to tell someone," Hermione pressed. Pansy broke into tears.  
  
"He said no one would believe me," Pansy told her. "I didn't think it would count as rape because I like him so much, and they all think I just want attention."  
  
"No Pansy, you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey, and make sure you're okay," Hermione instructed. "I'll go with you," she offered. Pansy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No, I'm too scared. They'll know it was him," Pansy was panicking.  
  
"You don't have to tell them," Hermione informed her, wanting to bite her tongue for admitting it.  
  
"I don't?" Pansy was suddenly relieved.  
  
"No, the most important thing is to make sure you're okay," Hermione reinforced. It was true, at least. She knew Madame Pomfrey could test to see who it was if it had happened recently enough. But she wanted to take care of her friend. "Let's go, Pansy."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had lost control and he hated it. He got out of his bed to take a walk. The night air would help him sort out his thoughts.  
  
Rape was certainly not a hobby of his, although he felt like it was rapidly becoming one. It wasn't even worth it most of the time. He'd had better sex when he really cared about the person he was with. The only reason rape had been good at all was the surge of power he felt from it. It was a nasty habit to form, and he was sure to get caught if he kept it up. He knew it had only been a temporary form of relieving his angst.  
  
He wandered around the castle, wondering what was going to happen to him next. He had no designs on any of his classmates, and no idea where he was going with his life. He was beyond out of control at this point. He sat on a window ledge, and studied the moon. He was deep in thought when Hermione passed him, in tears.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed her, scaring her almost to death. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale, and he could feel her shaking.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, his brow furrowing. She nodded slowly. "Don't lie to me, people don't just cry for the hell of it."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said bitterly. Draco shrugged and sat back down on the ledge. "Why are you being so nice to be now?" she asked. He shrugged again.  
  
"I don't have any reason to dislike you," he told her. "You're just a muggle-born. You're loads smarter than me anyday and everyone likes you," he explained. "It evens itself out in the end. I'm born to money and power, but everyone hates me so I can't use it." "That is power, in a way," Hermione told him, sitting down on the neighboring window ledge. He shrugged and looked out the window again.  
  
"Seven seconds," he said, after a little while. Hermione frowned, and he turned to look at her. "Seven seconds. That's how long to dip an Oreo in milk for it to be perfect. It will be just soggy enough but not so soggy that it falls apart," he told her. A smile crossed her face.  
  
"How do you know about Oreoes?" Hermione asked. He grinned.  
  
"I have a sweet tooth," he admitted. They laughed, and he went back to looking out his window. They were quiet for a long time, but it was a comforting silence -not one of those long awkward pauses.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Hermione said, after a bit. "I'm about to fall asleep," she told him. He nodded.  
  
"See you in potions tomorrow," he told her. She nodded and headed for bed. 


	10. Easter Holiday

Chapter Ten  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She winced and rolled over to look at the clock. She'd missed breakfast, arithmancy, and was about to be late to Potions. She hurriedly tossed on a uniform and raced out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As she was running for the dungeon, the staircase she was on decided to switch. Unfortunately, she was now heading in the opposite direction.  
  
She finally arrived in Potions, ten minutes late. Snape looked up as she came in and held up five fingers, to show she'd lost five points for Gryffindor. Hermione sighed and sat down next to Draco, who had started the day's potion. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Tired, Granger?" He teased. Hermione just glared and started the write-up. As soon as class was over, Hermione raced to the library. She wasn't in the mood to sit at lunch while Ron drooled all over Sorcha. She busied herself in a good book.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco went into the library and scanned it for Hermione. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She jumped and struggled to see who it was.  
  
"Let me go," she protested. Draco let go.  
  
"My, my aren't we in a mood today?" He asked. "You miss your beauty rest?" he teased. Hermione glared at him and kept reading.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" She asked. He shrugged and she put the book down. He took her hand and led her out of the library. "Draco, let go," she commanded. He ignored her, and didn't let go until they were in a room Hermione had never seen before. It was set up like a house common room with a fireplace and sofas, but there was no portrait to guard the entrance, the room was just around a corner and down three stairs. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere no one ever goes, and you've never been," he informed her. She rolled her eyes. "Sit down," he instructed. Hermione did so, grudgingly. "Hermione, we're good friends, right?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't-"  
  
"Good, so then you'll help me with something, right?" Draco asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, so Draco quickly went on. "We've got that paper due in Transfiguration, and I know you've been finished for weeks, so I was just thinking you could do me a huge favor and just, you know, maybe-" "I am NOT writing your paper for you, Draco," Hermione broke in.  
  
"I was going to ask you to edit mine, thank you. Don't flatter yourself so much, Hermione, you're not the only one around here who works hard at making good grades," Draco reminded her, not so gently. Hermione was clearly surprised by his request.  
  
"I guess I have time to help you," she agreed.  
  
"Oh, if you don't have room in your busy schedule," Draco mocked. He handed her two rolls of parchment. Hermione tucked them into a pocket. "Have it back to me at the end of Easter Hols," He instructed, walking off. "Meet me here to deliver it."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled at his retreating backside. He didn't respond. "What's in it for me?" she asked herself, as he was out of earshot.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione?" Pansy asked, coming over to Hermione in the hallway. Hermione smiled at Pansy. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit my family for the Easter Holiday?"  
  
"Oh, Pansy, that's so sweet, I'd love to!" Hermione agreed. She gave Pansy a quick hug and the two headed off to their classes. Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's where Draco lives," Pansy gestured out the carriage window as she and Hermione were on the way to Pansy's house. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the size of Malfoy Manor. Granted it was overbearing and terribly foreboding, but impressive nonetheless. Hermione had barely managed to tear her eyes away from the Malfoy Mansion when she found herself looking up at Pansy's own home, which wasn't as large as Draco's, but was a close second.  
  
As the gates opened, the front gardens seemed to overflow into the driveway. There was a large fountain in the center of the circular driveway, surrounded by lavendar and pink flowers. The carriage pulled up to the front door and Pansy hopped out, leaving all her belongings behind. Hermione did the same, taking her cues from Pansy.  
  
The butler opened the door and bowed stiffly to the two girls. In the center of the marble-floored, high-ceilinged foyer was another smaller fountain, this one holding a bowl of the same pink and lavendar flowers in the middle. Two round staircases framed the room, which was encased in dark wood paneling and navy blue wallpaper. The ceiling had a picture painted on it, but Hermione only managed to catch a glimpse of it. Pansy sped through the foyer into the sunroom, where a woman in white velvet and satin robes was seated on a matching white chaise reading a magazine Hermione didn't recognize. The woman looked up as the girls came into the room.  
  
"Pansy!" the woman exclaimed, smiling. "You're back!" She embraced Pansy, then turned to look at Hermione. "You must be Hermione, I'm Pansy's Mother, Patsy. Pansy told me you were coming. We're so glad to have you," Pansy's mother said to Hermione. She turned back to Pansy. "Are you alright? I got a call from Madam Pomfrey..." Pansy's mother trailed off, unsure if Hermione was aware of the circumstances.  
  
"It's alright, Mother," Pansy said. "Hermione was the one who made me go see Pomfrey."  
  
"I still cannot believe my daughter would suffer something so terrible," Patsy Parkinson's eyes became distant as she talked. Then they shot back to Pansy. "You're sure you have no idea who it was?"  
  
"No," Pansy said quietly. Pansy's mother hugged her again.  
  
"It's alright, dear, run up and the two of you freshen up, dinner is in an hour," Mrs. Parkinson informed them. Pansy nodded and led Hermione back to the foyer and up the stairs to Pansy's room.  
  
The room itself had white wood paneling half of the way up the wall, and the other half was painted lavendar. The floors were a lighter wood than was in the hallways, but still looked very expensive. All the furniture in the room was made of whitewashed wood, including the king-sized canopy bed that sat in the center of the back wall of the room on a raised semi- circular platform. The canopy was draped with thick purple velvet drapes. Hermione noticed that all their belongings had been brought up and sorted out for them.  
  
Pansy went to one of the two doors in the room and opened it. She disappeared for a second and then returned.  
  
"My mother gets a little excited when I have friends over," Pansy informed Hermione. "Come and see what she's done."  
  
Hermione followed Pansy into what she discovered was Pansy's closet, almost the size of her dorm at school. Pansy's mother had bought Hermione an entirely new wardrobe and had it put in a special section of Pansy's closet. Hermione was shocked; this sort of thing had never happened to her before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pansy was embarrassed. "This is why I don't usually have people over, she gets so out of control."  
  
"Well, tell your mother I said thank you," Hermione was still in shock. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We should go take a bath. Here," Pansy said, handing Hermione her thick purple terrycloth robe, which had Hermione embroidered in white thread on the pocket. Hermione draped her new robe over her arm and followed Pansy back into her bedroom and through the other door into a bathroom about the size of the common room in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
There was a pool-sized bathtub sunken into the floor in the back corner of the room, hidden by large tropical-looking plants. There were two stalls in the bathroom, one Hermione assumed was hiding the toilet, and the other she wasn't sure about, but might be a changing room. Pansy headed for the bathtub.  
  
"I thought we'd go at the same time," Pansy said, "In the interest of time."  
  
"That's fine," Hermione agreed. The bathtub was certainly big enough. The girls slipped off their clothes and got into the bathtub. Pansy turned on three of the four spigots on the side of the tub. Instantly, water and a milky-white soap liquid came pouring out, along with a lavender-scented bath oil. The tub filled almost instantly. As soon as it was half full, Pansy turned on the fourth spigot and the tub began to fill with foam.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure exactly how to wash without shampoo or anything, but she looked to Pansy who was using the white liquid soap to wash her hair. Hermione did the same, and soon the girls were sitting back, enjoying the warm bath.  
  
"Pansy, all of this is incredible," Hermione gushed. Pansy shrugged.  
  
"It used to be better," Pansy said. "I should explain before we go down to dinner." Her eyes grew distant. "I grew up with the two parents you'll meet at dinner. Everything was wonderful. When I was little, my father used to tell me that one day I would marry Draco, and everything would be wonderful. But then this summer, My father was away on business and a muggle man I had never seen before came to the house. My mother was terribly upset, she told him to go away and to leave us alone. But he insisted on having dinner with us, and so he stayed. After dinner my mother made him leave, and I asked her who he was, but she didn't want to tell me. I persisted, and finally she told me. He was my real father. I still can't picture him as my father at all, it's so different from what I know, but she told me that my father didn't know. I told her she had to tell him.  
  
"So she did, and he was angry, but he knew that it was something they had to keep to themselves. He couldn't divorce her without arousing suspicion from everyone. He told me I could never hope to marry Draco now, and that if anyone ever found out, I would be ruined. But you try keeping a secret like that to yourself," Pansy finished. She shrugged as though it didn't really matter though, and reached for a towel. "We should get dressed now, dinner's going to be ready soon." 


	11. In Which we learn never to come between ...

Chapter Eleven  
  
Hermione and Pansy boarded the Hogwarts Express at the end of their two week holiday. They talked excitedly about the summer term, and about the holiday behind them. Hermione headed for the compartment she usually shared with Ron and Harry. Pansy shrunk back.  
  
"I should sit with my friends," Pansy told Hermione. Hermione nodded. She gave Pansy a big hug.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful holiday!" Hermione exclaimed. She hurried to find Harry and Ron.  
  
The two boys were sitting glumly in the compartment, not looking at eachother.  
  
"You two didn't have a fight did you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron's been out of sorts all holiday because he didn't get to see Sorcha the entire time we were away. And she owled him this morning saying she was returning to Hogwarts late, so he's been really foul all day," Harry explained. Ron glared at Harry.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Ron said accusingly. "You've never had a girlfriend."  
  
"That's what you think," Harry said under his breath, no one hearing him but himself.  
  
"Well I had an absolutely wonderful holiday," Hermione gushed, sitting down on a bench. "I spent the entire time at Pansy's house, and he- "  
  
"I don't see how you can call that a wonderful time," Draco quipped, popping his head into the compartment. "She's almost unbearable in such large doses."  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you?" Ron said, glaring at Draco. Draco shrugged and shut the door. Ron looked surprised. "Never expected that to actually work," he chuckled. The others shrugged. Hermione gazed out the window as they pulled out of the station. She wasn't sure how she'd ever manage to readjust to Hogwarts after staying with the Parkinsons, where every time they left the house they showered her with gifts and every day brought exciting new possibilities. They had eaten dinner in dress robes every night and stayed up late watching muggle movies on the giant projector in Pansy's bedroom. It was going to be difficult, that was for sure.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione hurried up to her dorm after the feast that night. She wanted to double check her homework and make sure it was all done correctly. As she entered the room she noticed that her trunks had been set out for her, and they now were crowded into her portion of the room, whereas in the past they had barely taken a small fraction. Her section looked almost exactly like Lavendar and Parvati's. Hermione looked through her trunk and changed into some black satin lounge robes that Pansy's mother had bought her. They were shape-fitting but not tight, so they were very comfortable.  
  
Hermione was going through her assignments when Draco's essay fell out from between two other essays. Hermione picked it up and read through it. It was better than she had expected. She made some suggestions and re- rolled it, tucking it into her pocket. She hurried down to the library, in hopes of re-tracing her steps back to where Draco had taken her.  
  
She managed to find her way there, but Draco was not to be found. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the couches. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to help him, but it hadn't taken much time or effort either, so she wasn't exactly sure why she would object. Something told her it wasn't as simple as that, but she couldn't pinpoint any other reasoning, so she let it go.  
  
Draco strode into the sitting area and sat down on the sofa facing Hermione. He put his feet up on the coffee table between them.  
  
"So, how was your holiday?" he asked, making casual conversation. "Does Pansy still talk in her sleep?"  
  
"Not that I ever heard," Hermione stumbled over her words. "Draco, why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Listen, Granger, let's think about this. We have to be potions partners for another three years. You're one of the smartest girls in the school. It's the smartest move I can make right now. If you and I are on good terms, not only will Potions class not be hell, I'll also have the added benefit of asking for your help on essays and projects," Draco explained. "Besides, you never know what will happen next. Maybe you'll need my help with something at some point."  
  
"It just seems rather strange that one day we're barely speaking, and the next you're calling me a friend and asking me to edit your essays," Hermione explained. Draco shrugged.  
  
"You're a muggle born, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth?'" Draco teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and passed him his edited essay. "Thank you, Hermione," Draco said. He put the parchment in his pocket. He turned to leave, then paused. "Have you started studying for the Transfiguration exam yet?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Good luck," he told her. She smiled.  
  
"You too," she said. He left the room. Hermione sat there for a minute. Draco was right. It was better if they were friends since they'd have to put up with one another for the next two years and a few months.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. He had nothing to do, and he was bored out of his mind. All of his homework assignments were complete, even the ones due next month. He had studied until his mind was numb. Ron had even done all his laundry and re-organized his sock drawer. He had moved on to Harry's before Harry had seen him and stopped him. Now he was going out of his mind.  
  
"Ron, why don't you go for a walk outside?" Hermione suggested. "Or I have library books you can return for me, if you really want something to do."  
  
"I'd love to!" Ron said, taking the books from Hermione. She and Harry exchanged glances. Under normal circumstances, Ron wouldn't come anywhere near the library unless he absolutely needed to. Ron all but skipped out of the room, thrilled to have something new to do.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat by the fire, working on essays for Transfiguration.  
  
"Say, Hermione, if I were to write an essay on why you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, would you have any books that would provide counter-examples?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"That's not really a very good topic," Hermione said. Harry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"It's the one McGonagall assigned us," Harry reminded her. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must not have been listening," she admitted. Harry looked at her parchment.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked. Hermione quickly rolled it up.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. Just then Ginny walked into the room, and Harry was busy eyeing her. Hermione tucked the parchment quickly into her pocket. When Ginny was out of the room, Harry had forgotten all about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, what did you say?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Harry, but I should warn you not to let Ron see you looking at his little sister like that," Hermione teased.  
  
"I put up with that all holiday," Ron said, coming into the common room with a huge stack of books. "I brought you some books I thought you'd like," he explained, seeing the looks on Hermione and Harry's faces. Hermione got up to look at the books.  
  
"Wow, Ron, I'm impressed, I've never read any of these before!" Hermione gave Ron a big hug.  
  
"Me too," Harry said. "I didn't think there was anything Hermione hadn't read." Ron shrugged. He sat glumly on the sofa with the others.  
  
"She didn't even explain where she was going," Ron moped. Harry and Hermione looked at eachother.  
  
"Maybe we should take the afternoon off," Harry suggested. "Let's visit Hogsmeade. Take your mind off things." Ron shrugged, and Harry and Hermione dragged him out of the chair and down the hallway to the secret passage. 


	12. In Which we are assigned a Potions Proje...

Chapter 12  
  
"Does everyone understand the project?" Professor Snape asked. "Now remember, this is in place of your final exam. Make sure it's going to be sufficient." The class nodded in unison. Hermione looked at Draco, who was busily scribbling away at something Hermione couldn't see. She sighed. If there was one thing Hermione hated it was group projects, and this one was going to be hellish.  
  
"Relax," Draco said. Hermione looked at him again. He had drawn a picture of a girl on his sheet of parchment. "She has your eyes," he informed Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"You heard me. She has your eyes."  
  
"Thank you?" Hermione wasn't sure how to respond.  
  
"You happen to have very nice eyes, Granger," Draco said standing up. He took the parchment that she had written the requirements on. "This won't be so bad," he said, looking over what was expected. "I know exactly what we can do."  
  
"You do?" Hermione asked. She was surprised. Usually she was the only one in the group who ever wanted to do the work. Which meant she usually ended up doing it all.  
  
"What, are you playing the question game?" Draco mocked. Hermione took her notes back from Draco.  
  
"What's your idea?" She asked him. Just then, class ended and Draco took her by the wrist.  
  
He dragged her out of the dungeons and outside around to the greenhouse. Professor Sprout waved him in and he led Hermione to a darkened back corner. A single growing lamp hung over the single tray of dirt that was hidden by all of the surrounding foliage.  
  
"We plant some muggle plants and give them potions and test which potions help the plants, and which plants can't handle magic," Draco proposed. Hermione nodded. She was surprised that Draco had actually had a good idea.  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout added. "If you give me a copy of the results, I might just use this project instead of your final exam in Herbology."  
  
"That would be wonderful," Hermione gushed. "Thank you, Professor." Professor Sprout smiled at Hermione and headed back across the greenhouse. Hermione smiled at Draco. "That's a great idea, Draco, better than any of the ones I was considering. I think it'll be more fun too," Hermione admitted. Draco shrugged.  
  
"We'd better hurry up, or we'll miss dinner," Draco said, changing the subject. He and Hermione headed back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione!" Pansy said, running after Hermione later that night. "My mother wanted me to invite you back to our house at the end of summer," Pansy said. "She also said it was okay if I visited you for the first few weeks."  
  
"Oh that's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "My parents are thinking about a trip to the United States," Hermione said. "They have friends who live on a beach somewhere out west, and they're just dying to have us come visit."  
  
"This summer is going to be so much fun!" Pansy and Hermione were almost jumping up and down. The two girls headed off down the hallway talking excitedly about everything they planned to do that summer.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in the Common Room, studying for exams. She was looking through all of her notes and as she did so, couldn't help but remember all that had transpired throughout the course of the year. There was Breena, and her relationship with Draco, that everyone had sworn was perfect and would last forever. Then there was Pansy, and the discovery of her true lineage. There were Ron and Sorcha, who thankfully had been reunited so Ron was no longer moping around. And of course, there was Draco himself.  
  
He had seemingly recovered from his break up with Breena quite well. Excluding his encounters with Pansy and Breena. As far as Hermione knew, he hadn't raped anyone else. Which led Hermione to believe that Draco wasn't the type to go about raping people as a hobby. And that is a good thing.  
  
But then he was nice to Hermione. He had stood up for her to Breena, when she had called her a mudblood. He always made sure to do his fair share of work in Potions, and wasn't rude to her like he had been in the past. And he had told her that the girl he had doodled had her eyes. Hermione was utterly confused. He seemed like such a nice guy, what had taken him so long to come out and show it?  
  
Maybe it was just like he'd said. He was only nice to her because they were Potions partners. Maybe Hermione was reading too much into his actions. But she was starting to get the feeling that Draco Malfoy wasn't as much of an asshole as he would have everyone believe. After all, he and Breena had dated for close to five months. No one, not even Breena who acted like an asshole as well, could put up with Draco's nonsense for that long.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried to focus on her studying. After all, exams were two weeks away. She looked up at the clock. It was close to curfew. She decided to take a walk to clear her head before she went back to her notes.  
  
Hermione walked down to the greenhouse to visit her and Draco's experiment. They had decided to grow bean plants, because bean plants grow relatively quickly. Right now, the plants were all the same size, and were just starting to grown teeny little blossoms that would turn into beans. Hermione leaned in to talk to them.  
  
"Hey there little guys," she said. The plants stood there, unmoving. She almost felt stupid, but she had read that talking to plants helps them grow. She talked to them about growing up and how they were going to be stong plants when they grew up. She was so busy talking that she didn't hear someone else come in to the greenhouse.  
  
"Why don't you read them a bedtime story?" A voice quipped. Hermione blushed and turned around to see Draco standing there behind her.  
  
"I read that talking to them helps," she spluttered.  
  
"Helps you or helps them?" Draco teased. Hermione turned a deeper shade of read. "I'm only kidding, Hermione, lighten up a little." He looked at the plants. "They're doing so well," he said, smiling. "Anyway, it's almost curfew, we'd better head back."  
  
"I didn't realize it was so late," Hermione said. She and Draco walked back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
The next Potions class, Harry sat in his usual spot. Pansy was almost late, running in just as Professor Snape closed the door. She slid into her seat next to Harry and took out her potions book. As she did so, something fell out of it and drifted onto the floor. Harry leaned over to pick it up for her.  
  
It was a picture of Pansy and Hermione at Pansy's house during the past holiday. Both girls were in dress robes, their hair swept up in identical upsweeps, sitting on a sofa, waving happily up at Harry. He smiled at Hermione, even though he could barely recognize her. She was incredible in those dress robes. He looked across the dungeon at her. She had changed right in front of his eyes and he had barely noticed. Harry watched Hermione as she sat taking notes and whispering to Draco while Snape wasn't looking.  
  
Harry also noticed the way Draco looked at Hermione. His Hermione. It made Harry want to be sick.  
  
"Excuse me," Pansy said, bringing Harry's mind back to Potions class. "Would you mind if I had my picture back?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled, handing it over. Pansy smiled at him.  
  
"This was taken at my house, after dinner one night. I have more, do you want to see them?" Pansy offered. Harry nodded.  
  
Pansy passed him an envelope full of pictures of Pansy and Hermione together at Pansy's house. They were in matching bathrobes, having a pillow fight, doing eachother's hair, eating popcorn and watching movies. Harry's favorite by far was the picture of the two girls in the hot tub, their skin glistening and bathing suit tops barely covering their ample chests, both girls smiling furiously and laughing.  
  
Harry passed the pictures back to Pansy. He was still confused as to how Hermione had managed to slip her transformation past him. Harry spent the rest of the day in a daze, trying to figure out when Hermione had gone from being just a friend, to being the devastatingly attractive girl she was now. Harry rounded the corner and ran smack into another person.  
  
"Oh, I'm terr-ter-" Harry stuttered. Speaking of devastatingly attractive, the girl standing directly in front of Harry had walked right out of the dictionary's illustration of the description 'drop-dead gorgeous.' She tossed her waist-length jet black hair, and shifted her weight from one leg to another, waiting for an apology. Harry regained his breath somehow, and managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry, Breena."  
  
"It's alright, really," she said dully. Harry wasn't convinced, but she brushed past him and walked down the hall. Harry shook his head and headed back to his Common Room. 


	13. In Which we take Exams, and the year com...

Chapter 13  
  
That night in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry sat in front of the fire, studying for exams. His thoughts were scattered though, and soon he found his mind wandering from Transfiguration to Hermione.  
  
He looked up at her, sitting a few feet away in the big over-stuffed armchair with her Arithmancy notes spread across her lap. She was wearing some purple lounge robes, that seemed to hug her in all the right places. The front of her robes was fairly low-cut, making Harry's mind drift even further. He tried to concentrate, but was starting to find it impossible. He was trying to think of something to say, when Hermione slammed her textbook shut and started gathering her notes.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned at him. 'of course she's going somewhere, stupid, she's putting all her stuff away. you're really thick sometimes, you know that?'  
  
"Just to check on my Potions project," Hermione lied. She put her stuff away and headed for Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Pansy, was waiting, just like she'd promised.  
  
"I think Harry has a crush on you," Pansy drawled, as Hermione sat down in front of the sink.  
  
"Don't be silly, Pansy. Harry doesn't even know I have boobs," Hermione quipped. Pansy snorted.  
  
"He sure knew in Potions today," Pansy commented. "He loved that piccie of us in the hot tub."  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back so that her hair fell into the sink. "You're sure this is going to turn out okay?"  
  
"Of course it will," Pansy gushed. She was putting highlights in Hermione's hair and adding a chemical straightener. "I'll just need to add some layers or something after it's all done, but you'll be a totally new Hermione for exams tomorrow!"  
  
"Excellent," Hermione decided. She was tired of having mousy brown hair that wouldn't decide between waves and frizz. Pansy swore by the muggle methods of haircare, and Hermione being new to it all decided to take her advice.  
  
* * *  
  
By curfew, Hermione had been transformed for what seemed like the thousandth time that year. Hermione was thrilled with her new look. She had a few blonde highlights, straight hair, and a new cut that was very flattering to her face.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are gonna break hearts," Pansy teased, shaking her head at her friend as they headed down the halls to their dorms.  
  
"If she says her prayers," Breena choked, turning the corner to walk behind them.  
  
"Glad you could join us, Sunshine," Hermione snapped. Breena smiled sweetly at Hermione.  
  
"I must say it is a vast improvement. But not enough of an improvement that I'm disappointed that summer is only a week and a half away," But Breena's words made no impact on Hermione and Pansy. The two girls were so excited about the upcoming summer that You-Know-Who could have popped out of the wall in front of them and they would have just kept on walking. Breena tossed her long hair and shoved past the girls who were walking incredibly slow just to piss her off. Hermione and Pansy wished eachother luck on their exams the next day and headed in their separate directions.  
  
* * *  
  
Exams went by quickly. Hermione passed all of hers with flying colors, as if there were any doubts. Finally the last day of exams came, and Hermione and Draco stood in front of the class displaying the results of their experiment. They had even made conjectures about why certain spells helped the plants and why certain spells had harmed them or had no effect. Professor Snape was impressed, as was Professor Sprout. Both Professors gave them 100% for their Exam grades.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in her dorm, all of her belongings packed and ready to leave the next morning. She even had her outfit to wear home from Kings Cross picked out, and it was folded neatly in a travel bag to take on the train with her. Pansy would be coming home with her, and she was nervous about how things would go. Hermione had been nothing but impressed with the Parkinson's house. Pansy wouldn't know what to do at Hermione's house. Hermione tried to put it out of her mind and get some sleep.  
  
Downstairs in the Common Room, Ron and Sorcha were saying their goodbyes. They wouldn't see eachother all summer, and both of them were extremely depressed about it.  
  
Across the school, Pansy too was all packed and excited for the next few weeks. She had never visited anyone who was a muggle, let alone below her, well, stature. Pansy was very excited to learn how Hermione lived.  
  
Draco too was all packed. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the upcoming summer, but the prospect of enjoying most of it without his father, who would be away on business most of the time, was starting to grow on him. He was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, mulling over the idea of having Malfoy Manor mainly to himself. He had just decided that he rather liked the concept when Breena slid herself into his lap. His heart skipped a beat, even though he'd had almost five months to get over her.  
  
"I've been thinking." She started the conversation. Her piercing blue eyes locking with his momentarily. Draco took a deep breath. She still smelled like he remembered, a thick melody of a scent, that was intoxicating him with every breath he took.  
  
"You were thinking," he repeated, trying to get her to finish her thought. She shrugged.  
  
"It was just a thought, but maybe we were wrong to break up," She said casually. Draco's heart was melting. He had wanted to hear those words so long. He took a deep breath, and tipped his face up to look at her. She turned around to face him, her long black hair falling all around them. He breathed in again, getting dizzy from the smell of whatever it was that made her smell so good. He took her face in his hands and guided it down to his. She kissed him, pushing her tongue between his lips, teasing his mouth.  
  
Draco broke the kiss to look at her. His eyes met with hers again and he knew. He reached down and lifted her skirt as she unfastened his pants, not caring who was in the room with them. She slid onto him, and they quickly fell into a rhythmn. She collapsed across his chest as she climaxed. He slid out from under her after he came, fastening his pants properly. He kissed her long and hard, one last time.  
  
His answer was in her kiss and in her eyes. He could see it all in the way she looked at him, feel it in the way her hand brushed his cheek. He could almost even taste it, as her tongue caressed his own, sending shivers down his spine. Their feelings for eachother were mutual.  
  
"Breena, I think we both know this. I can feel it, so I know you can too. It's gone," Draco said calmly. Breena's eyes went cloudy. "There's nothing there anymore. It would be a mistake for us to try again."  
  
"You're right, Draco." Breena said. She laughed, and stood up, her long hair swinging around behind her. "You're a waste of my time," she said, laughing as she walked away.  
  
"No you're the one wasting my time, Breena," Draco said to himself. "I've got my eye on someone new."  
  
(A/N : No apologies about that last part, so if you're upset, don't bother. Breena's a lot of fun to write, so expect to see some more of her after the summer holiday, but don't worry, It's not Draco she's after this time! This story is nowhere near finished, so stay tuned. *huggles.*) 


	14. Changes for Harry

Chapter 14  
  
"Harry! Harry Wake up!" Ron shouted. Harry opened his eyes slowly, thinking for a moment that it was Christmas morning. There were no other times that Harry could remember Ron shouting at him to wake up. Harry opened his eyes not to see his room at Hogwarts and snow on the ground, but Ron's room at the Burrow. Harry was sleeping in Percy's old bed.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, now wondering why he was awake. It was all coming back to him now. The end of the school year, the two miserable weeks he spent at the Dursleys, and the three happy weeks he had spent here at the Burrow.  
  
"I'm going to visit Sorcha!" Ron announced, exhilarated. Harry felt his heart sink. Would he be asked to leave?  
  
"That's great, Ron." Harry forced the words to come from his mouth.  
  
"Yes, my mum arranged it all. We're going there for four weeks, and then we'll come back here for two weeks before we leave for school. It's going to be incredible!" Ron was now almost jumping up and down.  
  
"We?" Harry choked.  
  
"Yes, you and I. You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "Oh come off it! You're still my best mate."  
  
So the boys spent the next two weeks preparing for their trip. Harry was less than enthusiastic, but Ron's cheer was catching. Finally the time had come for them to leave. Mrs. Weasley put a spell on all of their belongings so they would fit in their pockets, and the boys stepped into the fireplace.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Pansy were on their way home from the United States. They had been visiting friends of Hermione's parents in California. Both girls had gotten very tan, and were incredibly excited about the rest of the summer. When they got home they were leaving directly for Pansy's house, where they would spend the night and leave the next morning for Italy. They would spend a few weeks there before returning to finish school shopping. They worked on their summer assignments while they were on the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in England, Draco Malfoy was having the best summer of his life. His father had been away the entire time Draco had been home, and Draco had been left with only his mother to spend time with. He was feeling sorry for himself, really he was. Draco couldn't help but laugh at that sentiment. He hadn't ever felt sorry for himself in his life, he wasn't about to start now.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, Harry woke up miserably late at Sorcha's house. House was an understatement. The Turston Mansion was four stories tall and made entirely of stone. The sun was shining in Harry's face and he could hear the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from the backyard. He knew everyone must be out at the swimming pool, so Harry got out of bed and wandered down to see them.  
  
As he had predicted, Sorcha and Ron were splashing away happily in the water. Grudgingly, Harry slid open the door and went out to join them. He threw himself in a lounge chair, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
A while later, the door opened again and Breena came wandering out into the harsh early afternoon sunlight. She fell into an empty lounge chair, huge dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She stretched out on the chair, her long black hair falling around her, catching the sunlight.  
  
Harry was wide awake now. Breena was dressed in a tiny black bikini, which barely covered her. She was well aware of Harry's eager gaze. Harry's mind was racing.  
  
Breena sat comfortably in the chair, now well aware of the attention focused on her. She took her time, spreading glittery oil on her arms and legs, then on her stomach, sliding her hand dangerously below the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She tried not to laugh as Harry struggled to stop staring at her. She flipped her hair behind her and tipped her head back to rub oil on her neck, letting her eyes meet with his.  
  
Harry had to break eye contact with her after a few moments. He had never had such intensely sexual feelings before, and they made him terribly uncomfortable, as though everyone were watching him. He glanced nervously at the pool, but Ron and Sorcha were gazing deeply into eachothers eyes. He looked back at Breena who was now laying, eyes closed, in the sun. He was sorry he'd looked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pansy!" Pansy's mother met Pansy and Hermione at the gate in the airport. Pansy rushed into her mother's arms. "You look fabulous, darling!" Pansy smiled and hugged her mother again. They collected their bags and headed for Pansy's house.  
  
"Pansy, this arrived in the mail for you this morning," Pansy's mother said, handing Pansy a silver envelope. Pansy smiled and opened it quickly.  
  
"It's the invitation to the Malfoy's end-of-summer ball!" Pansy exclaimed. "Hermione, you've been invited too!"  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," Pansy's mother took the invitation and looked it over. "You two should head off to bed, big day tomorrow!" She prodded. The two girls ran off to Pansy's bedroom. Pansy talked excitedly about the Malfoy ball until both girls fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke by the side of the pool, several hours later. Ron and Sorcha had disappeared, leaving Harry alone by the pool with Breena. Breena was now in the water, and she swam over to talk to Harry as soon as she noticed he was awake.  
  
"Come on in, the water's fine," She teased. Harry stood up slowly and headed for the stairs. He waded into the water slowly, not being a very good swimmer. But he assured himself the pool wasn't very deep and that he'd be fine. Breena laughed at him and took his hands, pulling him close to her.  
  
Harry drew a sharp breath. He'd never been this close to a girl before, and certainly not one as attractive as Breena. She put her forehead on his, and her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"So, tell me," she whispered. "Does Mr. Harry Potter ever do anything, naughty?" She asked, her voice soft and thick, almost sending a chill down Harry's spine. She laughed, and slid her hands down his back.  
  
Breena tucked her fingers into the waistband of his swim trunks and ran her fingers around to the front. She hooked them there for a second, brushing his lips with her own, teasing him. Then she swiftly yanked downwards, removing his trunks entirely.  
  
Harry flushed, and grabbed for his shorts, but Breena was faster than he was, and tossed them out of the pool  
  
"Relax," She said, untying her bathing suit top. "The water feels so much better this way," She whispered again, slipping off her bottoms. Harry was overwhelmed, and Breena could tell. She swam away from him on her back, keeping her eyes on him at all times. He stood there, unsure of what to do, and afraid of what could possibly happen. Before he could decide on a course of action, Breena was getting out of the water. She walked the long way around the pool, sure that Harry was memorizing every curve of her body.  
  
Harry blinked, and then she was covered in a towel. He was disappointed, but still elated. She blew him a kiss before disappearing into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat at the dinner table, later that night, next to Ron and across from Breena. He tried to make polite conversation with everyone and the twins' parents, but seeing Breena again was making it incredibly difficult for him to focus.  
  
He took a bite of his meat and suddenly felt a slight movement in his lap. He chewed slowly, trying to inconspicuously look under the table and see what was going on. He shrugged it off and took a sip of water, and felt something massaging his leg as he tried hard not to choke. The massaging continued, and moved closer to his groin.  
  
The rest of the meal was close to torture for Harry. Whatever was touching him was incredibly insistent, and he was hard as a rock. He took slow deep breaths, and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Then he realized what was going on. It was Breena. His eyes met with hers as she sent him seductive stares.  
  
"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well," Breena said suddenly. The massaging stopped. She stood up from the table and sent a final look towards Harry. He understood the message, and hurried after her as soon as was polite and non-suspicion arousing.  
  
Harry tenatively pushed open the door to Breena's room. She was sitting on the end of her bed, which was draped in thick black velvet. She smiled slightly when she saw him and gestured for him to join her. He sat down on the bed next to her and smiled shyly.  
  
"So, Potter does like to be naughty every once in a while," Breena commented, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Her kisses left him gasping for breath. They were an intensely powerful entity all their own, and Harry didn't find it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy had been completely spellbound by her. He wanted to touch her, to know her. Her hands worked quickly, and soon he was again naked in front of her.  
  
But this time there was no water to cover him, and his eagerness. Breena bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at him, aware of his shyness. She leaned in to take him in her mouth. He melted beneath her.  
  
"Your turn," She said, moving his hands to her body, after she had finished her task. His shaking hands removed her clothes, and then she sat there almost impatiently in front of him.  
  
"Breena, I've never, I mean, I haven't, well," Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"You've never been with a woman before," she finished his sentence. He nodded, ashamed. She took his hands and moved them over her body, down her soft stomach and between her legs. She spread her legs for him, and then pulled one hand and placed it on top of her.  
  
Harry understood, and started to stroke it lightly. He shyly slid one finger into her, and she moaned softly. His motions grew faster until she stopped him.  
  
"Did I do it wrong?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head.  
  
"No, you're fine," she said. He figured she was lying, or she wouldn't have stopped him. "It's time to move on," she explained.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him so that he was lying on top of her. He blushed and started to open his mouth, but she quickly covered it with her own. Her hips began to move against him, and soon he was as ready as she was. She slid her hands down to his lower back and pulled him close to her, pulling him inside her, much to his surprise. His instincts took over from there, repeating the motion until he collapsed on top of her.  
  
"That was so much different than what I expected," he said. Breena shrugged and yawned.  
  
"Well, I'm getting tired," she said pointedly. He put his clothes on quickly and kissed her forehead as she tucked herself into bed. She turned the light out before he was out of her room and smiled at him in the darkness. The door closed behind him and she laughed gently. "You're a real sweetheart, Harry, even if you are completely naïve," she whispered to herself in the dark. 


	15. The End of Summer

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Pansy and Hermione returned after five wonderful weeks in Italy. Hermione had enjoyed herself immensely, but she had never been so glad to return to Pansy's mansion. Both of the girls were looking forward to the Malfoy Ball two days after their return. They had bought brand new dress robes just special for the occasion.  
  
* * *  
  
The night of the ball arrived at last, and the girls spent the better part of the day getting ready. At last it was time to leave, and the girls were ready to go. Pansy was dressed in baby blue satin dress robes, with intricate beadwork on the front. Her hair was tossed up in a messy upsweep, and her eyes were accentuated with frosty blue shimmering eye shadow. Hermione wore dark green satin dress robes with similar beading on the front. She had curled her hair into tight curls and pinned them up around a French twist. She had done her eyes with dark smoky shadows and only a hint of pink at the edges.  
  
The girls eagerly rushed to the carriage to be taken to Malfoy Manor. The whole house was lit up. Tiny white lights had been bewitched in all of the outside plants, and there was a fountain which was spraying fragrant waters right in the center of the circular driveway. Hermione stayed close to Pansy as the girls were shown inside.  
  
The entire house was made of dark grey stone. Hermione imagined it would be very dark inside if it weren't for the bright lights. A red carpet covered the floor in the foyer, where there was another sweet-smelling fountain bubbling away. The house was decorated in fragrant white blossoms. The girls were shown right away to the ballroom.  
  
Huge wooden doors, painted white and gold were open to reveal a room covered in the same white and gold paneling. An intricate crystal chandelier hovered in the center of the room, and huge white flower arrangements framed the room. On the other side of the ballroom, three sets of huge French doors were open to reveal the terrace and the adjoining gardens.  
  
Pansy led Hermione through the crowded ballroom. As they walked, Hermione caught sight of several Hogwart's teachers, including Dumbledore, and various ministry workers she recognized. Hermione looked up to see Pansy's target: Draco. He was surrounded by Hogwarts students, most of whom Hermione recognized. Pansy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and introduced Hermione to the students she didn't already know. Hermione was hit with the sudden realization of how difficult it must be for Pansy to pretend like everything was alright between her and Draco. She'd always wondered how Pansy had managed, but this was taking real skill.  
  
They all talked for a while, wandering around the room and saying hello to the people they knew, and the people they didn't. After what seemed like ages, a chime rang, announcing dinner. Everyone moved out onto the terrace which was covered in little round tables. Hermione and Pansy sat with Draco, and a boy Hermione didn't know, but whom Pansy had introduced as Jason. Their dinner appeared on the silver plates in front of them. Hermione ate happily, thrilled to be here with her new friends.  
  
Across the terrace, Albus Dumbledore was eating with some of his fellow teachers. Minerva McGonagall sat next to him, looking at the other guests. Her eyes landed on Hermione, and she grabbed Dumbledore's arm.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. She pointed towards Hermione. Dumbledore shrugged and went back to his drumstick.  
  
"Albus, this could be serious. Hermione Granger is one of our top students. She has no place being here, with those children. Think of what their friendship could lead to," McGonagall was deeply concerned.  
  
"Oh, Minerva, calm yourself. They're harmless really. You said it yourself, She's one of our best students. She'll be able to tell the difference between what is harmless teenage fun and what isn't," Dumbledore insisted. Minerva sighed. She wasn't terribly convinced, but she knew it was useless to argue.  
  
As the dinner progressed, the glasses filled with champagne. To Hermione's surprise, everyone began drinking it, without a second thought.  
  
"Are we allowed to drink this?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded.  
  
"No one pays any attention. Its no big deal. Try it," Pansy directed. Hermione shrugged and took a sip. It was fizzy in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly. She wasn't sure she really cared much for the taste, but the food covered it right up.  
  
After dinner was over, and everyone at the table had had several glasses of champagne, they went for a walk around the garden. The air outside felt thick and warm to Hermione. A heavy perfume was in the air, from all of the flowering plants. Hermione felt sleepy, but very happy. They walked around the entire garden, and finally came back to the house. They went back into the ballroom for a while, dancing and joking and laughing. Hermione had to agree with Pansy that she'd never had this much fun before.  
  
A while later, Pansy took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the ballroom into the hall. They went down the hall, past the foyer and up the back stairs into another hallway. They turned right and went into the first door. Draco and most of the other kids from school were sitting around a table. Pansy shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Now the real fun can start," Pansy whispered in Hermione's ear. They sat down at the table, and Draco pulled a plastic bag out from a drawer. He emptied the bag onto the table, leaving a pile of white powder that looked a lot like powdered sugar, and pulled out two razor blades. He cut the powder into long thin lines, then rolled a 100 dollar bill up into a tight roll. He handed it to Jason who was on his left. Jason leaned over the table and snorted two of the lines. Hermione felt like she was in a dream. She'd never seen anyone do this before, and she hadn't known wizards to use drugs before.  
  
"Muggles are good for something, eh Granger?" Draco joked, as though he were reading her thoughts. Hermione was still debating. Pansy handed the bill to her, and Hermione took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to give it a try. She imitated the others and put the roll into one of her nostrils. Then holding the other one closed, she breathed in through the open nostril. The powder flew up the tube and into her nose, burning like crazy. She switched sides and did another line. She could taste it running down the back of her mouth and it tasted terrible. She wanted to blow her nose, but instead sniffled, pulling more of the powder out of her nose and into her throat.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. Everything was spinning in fact. She grabbed Pansy's arm.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, " she implored. Pansy nodded.  
  
"You okay?" Pansy asked. Hermione nodded weakly. "Down the stairs and on the left. The third door," Pansy directed. Hermione stumbled out of the room and headed down the stairs. She tried not to fall as she walked down the stairs. She turned right and headed for the third door.  
  
The room was full of cigar smoke. There were several men sitting around a fireplace, talking in hushed voices.  
  
"I wish we'd known you were coming," Lucius was saying. Then the men jerked their heads, registering Hermione's presence.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," she apologized. "I was looking for the bath-"  
  
"Quite alright," an old man said, standing up to greet her. "Come over here, join us for a moment." He gestured to an empty chair. Hermione sat, as she was instructed. "You are, no doubt, a friend of Draco's yes?" He didn't wait for Hermione's reply. "So you're starting your sixth year at Hogwarts. And no doubt you make the Slytherin house proud with your good marks. So tell me, Miss Granger," the man paused, leaving Hermione to wonder how he had known her name but not that she was in Gryffindor. "Lucius here is telling me that I should have told him I was coming. Do you think it terribly rude of me to show up unannounced?" He asked. Hermione could barely focus, but threw out the first answer that came to mind.  
  
"Well, were you invited?" She asked. The men in the room looked at her in shock. But the man who was questioning her threw his head back and laughed. The others exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Alright, Lucius, you win. But you old man, should have invited me to your party," The man said, jokingly. They all laughed at this remark. "Thank you, Miss Granger. I think you'll find the bathroom four doors to your left. I hope you have a nice evening, and I won't forget you," The old man said. Hermione stood up to leave. She unconsciously dropped a curtsey.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," She said, realizing she didn't know who the man was. His eyes met hers, and for the first time, Hermione noticed they were dark red. She hurried out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Pansy came in a few minutes after Hermione had come in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pansy asked. "I probably should have warned you about that," Pansy apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I've never done that before," Hermione said, washing her hands. Pansy smiled.  
  
"I don't do it often," she said. "Let's go back though, the night is almost over." She and Hermione headed out to the garden. There were amazing desserts piled high on a table on the terrace, and Hermione took a bowl of ice cream as she and Pansy joined the group again. They finished their desserts and wandered back in to the ballroom. Hermione and Pansy stood casually on the edge of the dance floor, watching everyone dancing around them. Professors Snape and McGonagall for example, made quite an interesting couple. But they were dancing politely, with plenty of space between them. Lucius and Narcissa, on the other hand, were dancing close to one another, looking very happy. Hermione hadn't ever imagined Lucius as the type to fall in love, but apparently, he had. Or he was a very good actor. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, tearing her away from her thoughts. It was Draco.  
  
"Can I dance with you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He led her out onto the dance floor, right in the middle of the room. They started to dance slowly as one song ended and another one began. Hermione smiled, recognizing the song as an old muggle one - Van Morrison's Have I Told You Lately that I Love you. Draco pulled her closer to him, so that her body was pressing directly up against his. Hermione felt her pulse moving faster.  
  
Then the room was empty, and it was just the two of them. They were lost in their own world. Snape and McGonagall stopped dancing and stared at their students. They knew it could mean trouble.  
  
"I don't understand," McGonagall kept saying. Snape nodded. But the two didn't seem to notice the precariousness of the situation. Snape glanced nervously at Lucius, for certainly he would be furious at the sight of his son with a muggle-born. But Lucius was smiling happily at Draco, something Snape had never seen him do before.  
  
That song ended and another began. The two danced for most of the rest of the night. Eventually, Lucius came by and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" Lucius asked, beaming at the two. Draco smiled, happy to see his father happy with him for a change, and started dancing with his mother. Lucius took Hermione's hands and started dancing. "Tell me, Miss Granger, how is it that you seem to have won over my son so easily?" He asked. Hermione was shocked. She hadn't won anything, had she? "Oh, don't tell me you didn't notice he's completely taken with you," Lucius laughed. "You silly little girl. So, tell me, now that you've met the Dark Lord, he's not so atrocious, is he?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"He was so gentle, and kind," She replied, in shock. Lucius laughed.  
  
"He liked you too," Lucius said, still laughing. "Although I've never heard anyone describe him quite like that before. Anyway, he sends you his best, I thought you ought to know." Just then, fireworks started that seemed to signal the end of the evening. Everyone headed out to the terrace to watch them. Hermione stood between Pansy and Draco. She stood there, her eyes fixed on the sky when she felt Draco take her hand. Casually, she glanced at him, not wanting to attract attention to it. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. This had been one of the most incredible nights of her life. 


	16. Prelude to an Interesting School Year

A/N : Someone Finally got the Oreo Quote!! YAY!! My apologies for taking so long to update, I haven't forgotten you all, I promise. Thanks so much to my reviewers, you are the only reason I keep writing. *hugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Pansy!" Pansy spun around at the sound of her voice. She and Hermione were in the foyer, making their way out of the house. It was Draco. Pansy smiled.  
  
"Pansy, I have to talk to you, meet me in the garden in twenty minutes," He whispered in her ear. She nodded. She and Hermione headed home.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Pansy had left Hermione watching a movie, claiming that she wanted to take a shower. She left the water running and slipped out the window. She met Draco in the garden. He too was in his pajamas, and Pansy couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked.  
  
"Pansy, I have to tell you this, I don't have anyone else to talk to," He explained. Pansy nodded. She sat down in the chair across from him and listened intently to what he had to say.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Harry woke up back in the Burrow, the next morning. It was shopping day, the day before they were to be going back to Hogwarts. The two boys dressed quickly, excited about the shopping trip.  
  
They had made plans to meet the twins in Diagon Alley to do their shopping together. They dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, only to find that the sun hadn't even come up yet. They sat down and played some Wizard's Chess to kill time.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy came back into her bedroom, and climbed into bed next to Hermione. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Pansy turned the TV off and they were left in the dark. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Pansy asked. Hermione smiled, even though Pansy couldn't see her in the dark.  
  
"Of course," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Um, Its just that, well, I don't know how to say this, but I, well, promise you won't think poorly of me?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, Hermione, It's like this. You and I have gotten to be good friends and all and that's great, and I would hate for that to change, but I just, well, I'm not sure that's all I'm feeling." Pansy managed to get out.  
  
"What are you saying, Pansy?" Hermione was concerned now.  
  
"I guess what I'm saying is, well, this," Pansy stopped talking and leaned forward and kissed Hermione forcefully.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco paced in his bedroom. He wasn't happy about the news he'd received from his father that evening. He'd known for a while that he was the Dark Lord's Heir, but he had just been told that evening that as such he would have to marry someone the Lord deemed fitting. This thought was very difficult for Draco to settle. He'd always seen how much in love his parents were, and had always hoped somewhere deep down that he'd eventually find the same kind of love. And Pansy hadn't been much help. He knew she'd always hoped to marry him, it was what their parents had always joked about when they were growing up, and she'd been upset by the news too, but she hadn't been very comforting. Draco finally gave up and tucked himself into bed. It wasn't what he'd imagined for his life, but he figured he'd make do somehow.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and she jerked away. Pansy looked down at her hands.  
  
"Pansy, I'm not, I can't, I mean, I don't-" Hermione spluttered. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"I shouldn't have," Pansy started. She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what's going on with me. I guess I'm just really having a tough time figuring stuff out. I mean, everything used to be so perfect. I always knew where I was going, what I was doing, my entire life was planned out ahead of me. I was going to marry Draco, and we were going to have lots of children and live happily ever after. But now, things are different. I'm not who I thought I was, I can't marry Draco, and now with all this business about the Dark Lord, I don't know what's going to happen," Pansy paused to catch her breath. "I'm sorry if I upset you Hermione, I just, well, you know, they say you never know until you try."  
  
"Pansy, you didn't have to - well, I mean if you just wanted to try it, you could have asked, we're friends, what are friends for? Especially if you can't ask them for help," Hermione said. Pansy shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I didn't really plan that," Pansy pushed the matter aside. "So, are you excited to go back to school?" she asked changing the subject. Hermione knew her friend was still upset but didn't push the matter any further. They talked about school and their friends and what they hoped their sixth year would be like until they fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Pansy were just leaving Flourish and Botts the next day when Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into a random alley.  
  
"That hurt a lot, Draco," Hermione said, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Good. You deserve it," He snapped. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" he asked her.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione protested.  
  
"This is for you," Draco said, pulling a flat box wrapped in black paper with a black bow on it out of his pocket. He handed it to Hermione. She opened it slowly, while Draco impatiently waited to see the contents.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed when she took the lid off the box. Nestled on a soft silver cushion was a black beaded necklace. It was very ornate, and felt heavy in Hermione's hand. Draco lost his temper and grabbed the necklace off the cushion. He swept Hermione's hair out of the way and fastened the necklace for her. As he did so, the light shone through the beads which shone red in the light. Hermione held her breath as Draco fastened it around her neck. His fingers were gentle, despite his lack of patience with her. "Thank you, Draco, it's beautiful," she managed to breathe.  
  
"It's not from me," He told her. "It's from your new friend," he mocked. Hermione spun to look at him, question marks in her eyes. "Oh don't make me say it," he pleaded, but Hermione really had no idea. "You know," Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You-Know-Who?" Hermione's eyes grew wide at the mention of his nickname. Draco rolled his eyes. "For someone who's supposedly so smart, you're really dim-witted," he mocked.  
  
"Why is he giving me this?" Hermione asked, suddenly gripped with the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"He likes you. That's what he does," Draco said, calmly. "But you know, you're on his side now, you don't really have a choice. I hope that's not going to be a problem," he said casually, walking away. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to look at her reflection in a store window.  
  
"No, that's not a problem," Hermione said, fingering the beads. They were really beautiful and for a second so brief Hermione was almost sure she'd imagined it, her eyes flashed a deep red in her reflection. 


	17. Hermione's Transformation

A/N : Yes, I did change my summary. It wasn't a very accurate description of the story anymore. For those of you who have their panties in a knot about whether or not Draco and Hermione are going to end up together, just be patient. Also, keep in mind this story is rated R for a reason. I'm going to do my best to keep it civilized, but the rating stands, and I don't want to write something I'd be proud to show my mother. That's what the schoolwork I do is for. In the future, I will post a warning about graphic content at the top of the chapter. This chapter happens to be clean.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hermione headed back down Diagon Alley looking for Pansy. She hadn't gotten far when she ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello Hermione! It's good to see you," Harry said, giving his friend a big hug. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's been far too long," she agreed. "Did you two have a nice summer?" she asked, walking with them.  
  
"The best!" Ron exclaimed. "We went to visit the twins for a month. Better than Egypt anyday."  
  
"It was fun," Harry agreed, much calmer than Ron had been. "How was California?"  
  
"Loads of fun. And we did tons of shopping in Italy," Hermione added.  
  
"Did you manage to get all your work done with all that traveling?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said. She had in fact completed most of her assignments within the first few weeks of the break. "I'm sure you have them all done," she said pointedly. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, they're finished, just not my best work," He admitted. Hermione rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.  
  
"Well, I have to meet up with Pansy, you're welcome to come along," Hermione suggested. The boys agreed and they headed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Breena and Sorcha walked side by side through Diagon Alley. It was difficult to be a twin, and even more difficult to be a twin when you weren't on speaking terms with your twin. They'd had a fight after Sorcha had discovered Breena sneaking out at night to visit boys. Breena could care less about her sister's opinion, but Sorcha found Breena's carefree attitude about using Harry atrocious. As a result, the two were refusing to speak to one another. Their parents were seemingly oblivious to the entire affair, but had noticed that the girls were pulling away from eachother, something they wholeheartedly encouraged.  
  
The twins met Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Pansy outside Madam Malkin's. Breena didn't speak to Pansy or Sorcha, but she was close to civil with the rest of them. Sorcha tried to make up for Breena's bitter attitude with ferocious cheerfulness. The result wasn't quite what she'd hoped for.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. Breena shrugged.  
  
"Well, yes," Sorcha lied. She smiled brightly at Hermione. "Just new school year jitters. I sure hope its not much more difficult than last year. Have you gotten all your books yet? They don't look much more difficult than last year's," Sorcha babbled on. The others exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" Ron suggested to Sorcha. She nodded, and took his hand. They walked away from the group. Breena threw herself into Ron's chair, and sat with her arms crossed staring at the passerby.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, everyone had boarded the Hogwarts Express and was eagerly waiting departure. Hermione and Pansy sat in the compartment with Ron, Harry, and Sorcha. The train had just left the station when Draco slid the door open and asked to speak with Hermione.  
  
"Anything you have to say to her, you can say right here, Malfoy," Harry snapped. Hermione stood up and left the compartment, as if in a trance. Harry looked at the others, who were just as shocked as he was. Harry was already in a rotten mood, Ron having told him just the night before about Breena and her not-so-good intentions.  
  
Hermione followed Draco into an empty compartment. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did so.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you knew I was serious about what I said yesterday. You're in way over your head, Hermione," he informed her. Hermione looked at her hands.  
  
"He doesn't seem all that bad," Hermione said hopefully. Draco shook his head.  
  
"You have no idea. No, you do. You know how terrible he is, you just don't want to admit it to yourself. You've seen what he can do, you've lived with an example of it since you started here at Hogwarts. Harry is living proof of the power he has," Draco explained. "You don't know what you're doing, Hermione, you're making a big mistake. It would be best if you got yourself out while you still can." He sat down next to her. Hermione's hand flew to her neck, where the necklace lay still feeling heavy on her skin. "He'll draw you in," Draco whispered in her ear. "He'll put you under his spell." Draco's fingers gently tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. His touch lingered on her skin, and suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and the room felt warm.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione and realized his warnings were too late. She was already trapped.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry wandered down the halls of the train, looking into the empty compartments for Hermione. He finally found her curled up asleep on a bench in the last compartment. He smiled and sat down across from her, so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. He found her absolutely adorable when she slept.  
  
Harry took his first time alone since the beginning of summer to really think about everything that had happened during the summer. Just thinking about Breena gave him chills, and made his stomach queasy. He felt cheated.  
  
Hermione stirred and sat up suddenly, causing Harry to jump. She looked around, wondering where Draco had gone.  
  
"We're almost there," Harry told her. He had already changed into his school robes, but Hermione was still wearing the khaki capris and black v- neck t-shirt she'd picked out to wear to the train station. She didn't really like v-neck shirts, but this one showed off her necklace exceptionally well. Hermione nodded and they hurried back down to join the others.  
  
* * *  
  
The Sorting Ceremony seemed to drag on and on for Hermione. She had slept almost all the way through the train ride, but she was still tired for some reason. Her eyelids seemed to permanently feel heavy. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was getting sick.  
  
After the feast, Hermione hurried up to bed. She fell asleep quickly, even though she'd been meaning to review her notes from the summer reading she'd done. Around midnight, Hermione woke with a start. She felt like she'd just woken from a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what she'd been dreaming about. The necklace felt warm around her neck, and she took it off, coiling it back into its box. Lying back down in her bed, Hermione couldn't sleep anymore. She stared at the ceiling, and wondered if it was safe to leave such valuable jewelry sitting out on her bedside table. Hermione reached for the box and tucked it under her pillow. Instantly she felt tired again, and closed her eyes for what seemed like only an instant.  
  
She awoke with the sun shining in her eyes, feeling like she'd barely slept at all. She got dressed quickly and put the necklace back on. Somehow she didn't feel like it would be safe anywhere else.  
  
Her first class of the day was Transfiguration. She sat next to Harry and struggled to keep her eyes open as she took notes. Inevitably, she dozed off.  
  
All around her she could see emaciated figures, just shadows really. Their eyes bored holes into her, they hated her, she could feel it. From somewhere above her, she could hear a voice calling her name.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled. Hermione sat up fast. She looked around, the classroom was empty.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" She asked. Professor McGonagall crossed the room and came to stand next to her.  
  
"Too long," she answered, turning to Harry. "Go on to your next class, Harry. I need to speak with Miss Granger." Hermione felt her heart start to pound. Harry hurried out of the room.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Professor, I've just been awfully tired lately," Hermione apologized.  
  
"Noted, Miss Granger. I am extremely worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself at all recently. Sleeping through class, and that display you put on at Malfoy Manor last week. I don't know what has come over you," McGonagall fretted.  
  
"Display?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dancing with Draco all night. Really, Hermione, the boy is nothing but trouble, especially for a muggleborn like you," McGonagall was adamant about her beliefs.  
  
"She's right, Hermione," A voice called. The women turned to look. It was Draco. "I have nothing but the absolute worst of intentions. I am Voldemort reincarnate, come to smite you," Draco laughed. Hermione laughed with him, but felt like biting her tongue when McGonagall shot her a look.  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Miss Granger," the woman reminded her. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd be late for Potions," Hermione replied. The Professor looked taken aback. "Toodles!" Hermione called, linking her arm through Draco's.  
  
"Toodles?" He asked, once they were out of earshot. Hermione dropped his arm and took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't feel so well all of a sudden," she whispered. Draco took her arm again.  
  
"You're fine," he lied. He knew all too well what she was going through. "It passes," he assured her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"What passes?" she asked, suspicious.  
  
"Time heals all wounds?" he suggested. "I didn't mean anything in particular."  
  
"I feel really sick," she said, pausing to steady herself. Her head was spinning, and her stomach felt like she was going to be sick if she took another step.  
  
"Lean on me," he instructed, wrapping his arm around her. He watched the color drain from her face and his heart went out to her. He knew exactly what she was going through. "It's easier if you don't fight it," he whispered. Slowly the color returned to her cheeks and she stood up on her own. For a fleeting second, Draco wondered if she had won. But when she turned to look at him, her eyes flashed red, and he knew she was losing.  
  
"We can go now," she said, squeezing his arm. He nodded and they went down to the dungeon.  
  
After class, Draco turned to Hermione. "Meet me in the lounge after dinner," he said. "Unless you're still feeling sick," he quickly added. It was important to make sure the timing was right. Hermione gave him a look that plainly said she didn't understand his instructions.  
  
"Okay," she said tenatively. Hermione gathered her books and headed for lunch. Now she knew she must be getting sick, but she took comfort in the fact she wasn't so tired anymore. She wondered exactly what it was that Draco wanted to talk to her about that had to wait until later that night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Albus, I am very concerned," Minerva McGonagall impressed upon her superior. Dumbledore heaved a sigh.  
  
"Minerva, I thought we had been down this road before," he said, speaking softly. "Hermione is one of our brightest students. Wasn't she supposed to be made a prefect this year?"  
  
"Well, I thought she was, but she doesn't seem to be taking any of her responsibilities as a prefect. She doesn't even wear the badge, Albus. That is what concerns me the most. I just have this feeling that something is terribly amiss," Minerva said, her eyes growing distant.  
  
"There may be forces at work here that are simply beyond our scope, Minerva," Dumbledore said, his gaze focused somewhere behind McGonagall. "Everything happens for a reason, and I'm sure this will work itself out in due time," he added. "Please, be patient. I'm sure things will work themselves out in the end."  
  
"If you could just talk to her," Minerva pleaded. Dumbledore held his hand up.  
  
"I will not interfere," he said. "Please, this matter is finished." He turned to face the wall behind himself, leaving McGonagall to exit. As he heard the door click, he let out his breath. "Please, please, please, Hermione. Don't prove me wrong," he said to himself. "I know it'll work out alright in the end, but if you could just hurry things up a little?"  
  
As she left his office, Minerva McGonagall had the feeling that Albus Dumbledore knew a lot more about Hermione than he was letting on. 


	18. Draco Explains it All

A/N : Alright, this chapter should clear up some of the confusion that people seem to be having. The point was to make you wonder, so read on, and those gaps will be filled in. This chapter contains mild(think three day old diet sprite mild) sexual imagery, but no actual sex.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Draco paced, waiting for Hermione. His backup plan, an essay for Transfiguration, lay on the table. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to her, how to explain everything. He took a deep breath as he heard her coming down the stairs.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"That's so sweet," Hermione cooed. "I'm just fine," she replied. Draco rolled his eyes. She wasn't exactly fine, but at least she wasn't sick anymore. He hoped this initial phase would wear off quickly, he wasn't sure he liked this new Hermione.  
  
"Sit down," he said, a little more harshly than he had intended. She sat down on the couch, and looked up at him expectantly. He sat down next to her, and took a deep breath. "I know this might sound a little bit strange, but just trust me on this," he started. "When you met Him at my house, last week, he put a spell on you. It wasn't a traditional wand- waving spell or anything like that. You must have made eye contact with him at some point, and in doing so, he was able to put you under his influence. Right now you're in the middle of a transformation, he probably timed it just right so that you'd be at school when it happened. That's why you felt sick earlier, your subconscious was fighting the evil influence, but it gave in, and that's why you feel all right now. And that's just the first step of the process," Draco told her. She was looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "I didn't believe it at first either, but you have to trust me. He did it to me too," Draco felt incredibly stupid. Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, I'm believing you," she said, closing her eyes. "Even though inside I'm thinking that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. For some reason you have me totally convinced."  
  
"That's His influence. It's telling you what to do, what to think, everything," Draco explained. "Now you have to learn to control it. You can't let him control your personality, or people will become suspect. You have to work really hard, and once you've accomplished that, he'll step back and let you go on about your ways. Then he'll only control you completely when he needs you," Draco continued. He took a deep breath, knowing it was only half him talking, and the other half was the Dark Lord himself, talking through him.  
  
"So I won't be like this much longer?" Hermione asked, referring to her new personality.  
  
"I sure hope not," Draco muttered. Hermione laughed. That was the Draco she was used to. Then her smile faded.  
  
"Then there's something I have to do before I go back to my conservative, insecure self," Hermione said, biting her lip. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, wondering exactly what she was about to do. Before he could even start to think about what she was intending to do, Hermione had leaned forward and covered his mouth with her own.  
  
Draco was shocked. He hadn't expected this, especially from Hermione Granger, the teacher's pet. And surprisingly enough, he was enjoying it. Until it occurred to him that she was a mudblood, and therefore was probably making his father very angry with him. "But so was Pansy," a little voice in the back of his head nagged. He had to agree. Draco Malfoy wasn't necessarily a nice guy, but he certainly wasn't a hypocrite.  
  
Draco kissed back, putting his hand on her cheek. He wasn't sure how long this would last, but he wanted to take it for all it was worth. Gently, and slowly he rubbed his tongue across her lips, testing her. Hermione surprised him again by slipping her own tongue into his mouth, teasing his palate with the tip. Draco shuddered slightly, enjoying every second. He casually placed a hand on her knee, not really thinking about it. She took his other hand and moved it to her chest, so he was just barely touching her breast. A few seconds passed, then Draco came to his senses.  
  
This wasn't just some girl he could do whatever he pleased with. This was Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in the school, and whether he liked it or not he was going to have to face her in potions tomorrow. Her good friends Harry and Ron would certainly have something to say if they could see her now. On top of it all, she was a mudblood. Muggle-born he corrected himself mentally.  
  
Draco tried to casually remove his hand from her chest, but she must have sensed something was wrong, because she broke the kiss to ask him what was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, you're a really sweet girl and all," Draco began. Hermione's eyes clouded over.  
  
"But I'm not your type," Hermione finished for him. "You prefer the slutty ones and the naïve ones who just melt in your hands. Not me, not the bookish girl, the one who edits your essays and helps you with Potions projects." She was really upset now. "Draco Malfoy, you're absolutely insufferable!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down," Draco said, standing up. "You didn't let me finish."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to hear it," Hermione snapped. Draco grabbed her by the arms and pushed her until she was sitting down again. He put his forehead against hers, and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, you're amazing. Incredible even. But right now is not a good time for us to be exploring each other's feelings for one another. I don't want to hurt you, Hermione, but I'm afraid that's the only thing that will come out of this. Can we just put this on hold until we're sure you're gonna make it okay?" Draco looked up into her eyes before he went on. "Besides, Hermione, you deserve so much more than this," he finished before kissing her softly on this lips and walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope she's alright," Pansy said, pacing. Ginny Weasley sat on the sink in Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I found this in her room," Ginny said, reaching into her pocket for Hermione's prefect badge. "I don't know why she's not wearing it. She hasn't taken on any of her duties as prefect either. I'm afraid McGonagall is going to take it away from her."  
  
"Hermione didn't tell me she made prefect!" Pansy screeched. Then her face fell. "Gosh, she must be really upset with me."  
  
"Upset?" Ginny asked. Pansy shrugged. "Something must be really bothering her if -" Ginny was cut off by Myrtle appearing at the top of a stall, squealing with delight.  
  
"Ooh, just you wait," Myrtle cooed, floating down to talk to the girls. "I was just talking to Peeves, and he told me the most amazing thing. He just saw Draco making out with Hermione in the hall. And we're not talking just a little kiss, he had his hands all over her," Myrtle informed the girls triumphantly. Pansy went pale.  
  
"Are, are you sure?" she asked, reaching for the sink to steady her. Myrtle nodded. Pansy burst into tears and sat down on the floor. "I thought Hermione was my best friend, how could she do this to me?" Pansy asked. Ginny sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"Pansy, I know Hermione pretty well," Ginny said, "And I know that she would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, or any of her friends. Something must be incredibly wrong for her to be acting like this."  
  
"Maybe," Pansy sobbed. She wiped her tears away, and stood up. "I think I'm going back to the common room to study. I really should work on my Potions essay," Pansy excused herself.  
  
All the way back to the dorm, Pansy couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had only been using Pansy. After all, Pansy had seen them together at the Malfoy Ball. Everyone had seen them, even Lucius who had smiled happily at the muggle-born as he danced with her. She couldn't help but feel cheated.  
  
"Some best friend," Pansy sniffed. She said the password and went into the Slytherin common room. It was empty except for Breena, who was reading in front of the fire. She looked up as Pansy came into the room. Her face, which was originally dark, softened when she saw Pansy's tearstained face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Breena asked, actually concerned for her classmate. Pansy shrugged and flopped down next to Breena.  
  
"My so-called 'best friend' was just seen massively snogging Draco in the hallway," Pansy's voice was venomous as she explained things to Breena.  
  
"Is that all?" Breena asked, bored. Pansy rolled her eyes and started to leave the room, but was interrupted as Draco came breezing through the portrait. He was humming to himself and though no smile graced his lips, Pansy could tell he was happy. Beyond happy even. Elated. He headed straight for his dorm, taking no notice of the girls. Pansy's face crumpled and she started to cry again. "Oh, geez, don't cry," Breena said exasperatedly. She stood up and gave Pansy a hug. "Listen, I'll tell you what. Tonight after curfew we'll sneak down to the kitchen and load up on junk food. We'll have a little pity party for ourselves. What do you think?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on her bed reflecting on the day. So she was under a spell. An evil spell. Oh, the irony of it all. She could just see the Daily Prophet headline now, "Hogwart's most talented student in league with Dark Lord." She lay down, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
She'd kissed Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. Only the hottest, most coveted boy in the school. She smiled to herself. She'd finally had the guts to do it. Hermione had harbored feelings for Draco since the first month of her fifth year. She'd been so jealous of Breena it made her sick.  
  
And then Hermione remembered Pansy. She'd barely given a thought to her best friend all day.  
  
"She must hate me," Hermione said to herself. That's not a problem a voice in her head echoed. Someday, you'll have to be rid of her anyway the voice added. Hermione shuddered. The feeling of whatever it was talking inside her head sent chills down her spine. "Who are you?" she asked. How silly of me not to introduce myself the voice laughed. Hermione recognized the laugh - she'd recognize that laugh anywhere. It was the Dark Lord. Very Good he agreed. Congratulations, you've accomplished the first step in your transformation. It took Draco a week to get this far. I have big plans for you, my dear, big plans. But for now, just be patient. Everything will happen in good time, all in good time the voice faded away as he completed his thoughts, and Hermione could feel his presence leaving her. Then she was herself again.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She was horrendously tired. She drifted off into a deep sleep, with no dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke a few hours later, around midnight. She looked around the room, and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She was feeling like the old Hermione again, which she supposed was a good thing. However, she had to wonder if she'd ever get to kiss Draco's soft lips again.  
  
Hermione slipped out of Gryffindor Tower and started walking aimlessly around the school, careful not to run into Filch or his cat. She was a prefect after all, she could make up some kind of excuse for being out of her room past curfew.  
  
After walking for a while Hermione found herself in the lounge she and Draco had been in earlier that day. She decided to sit down and take a break from walking and sort things out in her mind. The school year hadn't exactly been going according to her plans. She'd been sleeping through class, falling asleep in the middle of doing homework, forget reading anything outside what was assigned. She hadn't even worn her prefect badge once, let alone been fulfilling her duties as prefect. Hermione sighed, wondering if there was a way to turn everything around. Being trapped in some form of Dark Magic spell wasn't exactly working out for her, although Hermione had some trouble seeing what was so bad about being under His Influence. She was back to her normal self, and it wasn't like she hadn't talked to herself in the past. A chill went down her spine suddenly, and she wished she'd thought to put a bathrobe on. All she was wearing were her cotton pajama pants and an old t-shirt with flip-flops.  
  
"Cold?" a familiar voice called. Draco appeared suddenly at her right shoulder, two steaming cups of hot cocoa in his hands. "I figured I'd find you here," he said, kissing her forehead and handing her a mug. Hermione smiled shyly at him. She was almost embarrassed about what had happened earlier, especially now that she was her normal self again.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she explained, sipping her cocoa. Draco sat down next to her on the couch. He was also in his pajamas, black flannel pajama pants and a tight-fitting dark gray t-shirt.  
  
"I've had trouble sleeping lately too," Draco agreed. "There's been so much going on that it's hard to adjust."  
  
"That's true. This is really a lot to handle, and to be honest, I'm kind of overwhelmed," Hermione admitted. Draco patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You seem to be handling it pretty well. You're still sane at least," he joked. "Seriously, you're doing alright."  
  
"Draco, I know I've asked you this a million times, but why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not the hard-ass that I pretend to be, first of all. I'm not always a very nice person, but I can be when I want to be, and I want to be nice to you. I've gone through what you're going through and I would have loved to have someone to take care of me and tell me what to expect and how to deal with it all," Draco paused, trying to shift the conversation to the sense that Hermione had meant. She was asking him why he was being so nice to a muggle born. "Honestly, Hermione, this time last year I probably wouldn't have given you the time of day unless it was to tell you that you were late. I think part of it has to do with the fact that Pansy is a muggleborn, and Pansy meant and still does mean a lot to me. "We were very young, and I feel like things got out of hand. She and I were very close friends until last year, and I take full responsibility for destroying that. But because she means so much to me, I've had to change my opinion on muggleborns, regardless of how my father feels about them. So that's how I can be nice to you now. Before I was jealous of your grades, and bitter about your friendship with Harry and Ron. They're not bad people, we just don't get along, and if you were going to be friends with them you weren't going to be friends with me. "But you shouldn't worry about it anymore, Hermione," Draco said, taking her hand. "Because now you know that this is the real Draco Malfoy," he added jokingly. Hermione smiled at his joke.  
  
"That's fair," Hermione said. She was happy for the change, regardless of his original ideas. Her hot cocoa was almost empty, so she drank the last sugary-sweet dregs and set her mug on the table.  
  
"So tell me what's bugging you, Hermione," Draco suggested, massaging her hand with his thumb.  
  
''Mostly the lack of attention I've been giving my schoolwork. I can barely keep my eyes open in class, let alone concentrate on the assignments. Also, I'm a prefect and I haven't even worn my badge once, I've been so distracted," Hermione explained. She felt another headache coming on. Draco gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Hermione, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I got 12," she admitted.  
  
"I think you're allowed some time to slack off a little bit. You've done above and beyond every single year. At some point in your life you need to take a break, or you'll have a breakdown," Draco informed her. Hermione shrugged again.  
  
"I just feel like I've lost control," she said softly.  
  
"You haven't lost control, at least not yet," Draco told her. He touched her cheek. "You're going to be just fine."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. She looked up into his eyes, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. Draco put his hand gently on her cheek and tipped her head up. He could see by looking in her eyes that she was nervous, so with his thumb he gently closed her eyelids before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
The kiss felt much different to Hermione than it had felt that evening. His lips were soft, and he was very gentle. All too soon the kiss ended. Hermione smiled at Draco.  
  
"You know, we could work on homework together. That way you wouldn't fall asleep," Draco suggested. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"Wouldn't people wonder why we're spending so much time together?" she asked.  
  
"Probably, but we are Potions partners, I mean, they wouldn't say anything about it," Draco reminded her.  
  
"I'd like that," Hermione agreed. Draco smiled and kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth. He tasted sweet to Hermione, like cocoa and cinnamon. He knocked her off her feet each time he kissed her. Hermione hadn't ever given a thought to her feeling for Draco. Before that day he'd just been her Potions partner, a friend, but nothing more. It hadn't occurred to her to think of him otherwise. But why not? She wondered, as Draco's hand massaged the back of her neck. She'd been too busy to consider it, she supposed. And there was the matter of Pansy, whom she'd forgotten entirely. She was betraying her best friend, and unfortunately loving every second of it. But it was easy at night, when there was no one around to see. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the next day held. She didn't want to lose her best friend. They'd been through too much together.  
  
A sharp pain shot down Hermione's spine just then, making her jerk away from Draco's grasp. His eyes were wide with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching for her arm.  
  
"I hurt," Hermione gasped. "Pain, in my spine," she clarified.  
  
"You must have upset Him," Draco's eyes, previously full of concern, now turned dull. "Something you were thinking, maybe."  
  
"Draco, please, why can't you save me from this?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arms. Her eyes pleaded with his.  
  
"Because, it would kill you and me both. Face it, Hermione, there's nothing you can do except wait it out. Once he is dead, then we will be free," Draco whispered the last part. He pulled Hermione into his lap and began massaging her back. "Just relax, for now," He whispered, his breath warm against her ear. Hermione turned her head to meet his lips. Somehow she felt safe in Draco's arms. Free from all harm, and above anything the other students could throw at her. Suddenly she knew what it felt like to be Draco Malfoy. Not to care what the others thought, because she answered to a higher power. She lay down on the couch as Draco crawled over her, smothering her with kisses.  
  
They were so focused on one another that they failed to hear the approaching footsteps. Breena and Pansy were descending the stairs on the way to the kitchens. Try as she might, Breena hadn't been able to keep Pansy from winning a place in her heart. The girls had a lot in common after all. They chatted away like old friends, keeping their voices low, just in case. It took them a minute to register exactly what they had stumble upon once they entered the room, but Pansy let out a shriek as soon as she realized what she was seeing.  
  
"So it was true!" She hissed. Hermione turned pale, and scooted closer to Draco, who put a protective arm around her.  
  
"Yes, it is true," Draco agreed. "What's your point?"  
  
"No biggie," Breena said dryly. "Just as long as no one's spreading nasty rumors about dear, sweet Hermione."  
  
"It won't last," Pansy snapped, on the verge of tears. "Once everyone hears about this, you'll be over. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Oh come on, Pansy, let's go," Breena said, shoving the blonde girl out of the room. Pansy burst into tears as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"That went well," Draco remarked, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione sighed and leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Something tells me life isn't about to get any easier," She said unhappily. 


	19. Midnight Mischief

A/N : This chapter has graphic content.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Pansy and Breena sat across from each other on the stairs from the Slytherin Common Room up to their dorm. The stairs were littered with cookies, cocoa, and various other pastries the house elves had seen fit to provide them with. They talked and laughed like old friends.  
  
"You know, Pansy, I'm sorry I never gave you a chance before now," said Breena. She smiled at the girl who sat across from her. "Its not fair we're just getting to be friends now. I only have a little while longer here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked. Breena sighed.  
  
"My family is moving in a few months. We'll be gone before Christmas." Breena explained. She shrugged. "It's a great opportunity for my dad. The Ministry is sending him to the States, and Sorcha and I will transfer to an American wizarding school."  
  
"Oh," Pansy hadn't been expecting that. She wasn't sure what to say, or how to feel. It was the first time she'd ever really spent time with Breena, so she wasn't exactly heartbroken. After all, they didn't have the greatest history together. At any rate, Pansy was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have time to get to know her any better.  
  
"Please don't make me take points off my own house for this," Draco's voice echoed in the stone staircase. Breena and Sorcha exchanged glances.  
  
"Like you're a saint," Breena quipped. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down with the girls, helping himself to some cookies.  
  
"Good call," he agreed. "So you're moving, Breena?"  
  
"What's it to you?" she snapped.  
  
"I was just trying to make conversation," Draco replied coolly. "Besides, if you were moving, I'd be in charge of arranging your going-away party."  
  
"Ooh can I help?" Pansy exclaimed. Breena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll put you in charge of the committee," Draco promised, taking another cookie. "So what's keeping you ladies up so late?"  
  
"We were just talking," Pansy said. She smiled at Draco. "How about you, Draco, can't you and Hermione meet during the day?"  
  
"What I do with my time is really none of your business, Pansy," Draco said, none too gently. Pansy just shrugged it off.  
  
"So, tell us the gossip, are you two an item?" Breena teased.  
  
"Spare me," Draco said. "We're not official, no." Breena raised an eyebrow and shot Pansy a Look. Draco braced himself for whatever was about to come next. One of the things that had always bugged him about girls was their ability to carry on an entire conversation with the blink of an eye.  
  
"Oh, well, best of luck with that," Breena said calmly. Draco relaxed; Apparently they weren't plotting anything after all. "Cocoa?" she offered, passing him a mug. Draco accepted it and took a sip. "Any other gossip you want to fill us in on? I mean you, being a prefect and all, must have some knowledge of what's going on around here."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore is considering adding a few more formal dances, some for just the sixth and seventh years, and some for fourth and ups. Professor Binns is threatening to retire again. There's really not much else going on," Draco informed them. They sat in silence for a while until they heard the sound of the house elves coming in to light the morning fires. Quickly and quietly, they gathered up their snacks and headed to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling like a completely new person. That's because you are a voice reminded her. She rolled her eyes and got dressed quickly. While she was thinking about it, she turned to her nightstand to put on her prefect's badge, but it was missing. In its place was a silver box, with a note card propped up against it. For you, with love, You-Know-Who the voice read along with her.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, opening the box. Inside was another necklace, this one was a silver chain with the same black/red beads on it as the other one. The beads were spaced out evenly around the necklace and in the middle was a silver heart with a small capital "D" carved in it. It can stand for anything you like. Dark Lord, Dark Arts, or if you prefer, Draco Malfoy the voice said. Hermione blushed, even though no one could hear him. She put the lid back on the box and put it in her pocket, then resumed her search for her prefect badge.  
  
Hermione went through everything she owned searching for the badge. Finally she grew frantic and started throwing things around the room. Her efforts woke up Sorcha, who lazily stumbled over to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"My badge, it's gone, Sorcha, its missing!" Hermione grabbed Sorcha's pajama sleeves, panicking.  
  
"Relax, someone wouldn't just take your badge. It'll turn up," Sorcha promised. Hermione wasn't so sure. "I'll ask the others if they've seen it," Sorcha said, heading for the door.  
  
"You know, Ginny was up here yesterday, maybe she knocked it on the floor," Lavender suggested, sitting up in bed.  
  
"If not, I'm sure she knows where it is," Sorcha added, leaving the room. "I'm on my way."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco awoke in a rare good mood. As he reached for his quill, he noticed that the Dark Lord had sent him another present. He opened the box, the last present he'd received, a black leather journal with silver gilt edges that opened only to his touch, sitting in his lap. Lying on a black velvet cushion he found a silver ring in the box. Taking the ring out, he slid it onto his finger. As soon as it was situated it shrunk to fit him properly. He examined it and the way it looked on his hand. It was a snake, biting its own tail that spun around the rest of the ring, which was just solid silver.  
  
"Thank you," he said aloud. My pleasure came the reply. Draco got out of bed and got dressed, pinning his prefect badge to his robes. Humming to himself, he headed down to the common room. He dropped casually onto the sofa and thought about the day ahead of him. Potions, History, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms were all staring him in the face. While he was lost in his thoughts, Breena came into the room and planted herself squarely between Draco's outstretched legs. She leaned back so she was leaning on his chest, her head just below his chin.  
  
"Morning," she cooed softly. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked absently. She shrugged.  
  
"I seem to have this awful knot in my neck," she complained, taking one of his hands in her own. "Right about here," she told him, putting his hand on the spot. Draco rolled his eyes and started to massage her neck. She let out a soft moan, making the hair stand up on the back of Draco's head. He knew she could tell she was getting to him as she shifted her weight to make him more comfortable. Placing a hand on his thigh, she moaned again. Slowly she shifted her hand and started massaging his leg casually working her way upwards. Draco leaned back against the back of the sofa using both of his hands to massage her neck and back. He groaned loudly as her hand found the right spot and his head tipped backwards, his hands falling away from her. She turned to face him and started kissing and sucking at his neck. Just then he realized what she was doing and shoved her off of him.  
  
"You stupid bitch," he spat as Breena went flying across the room and landed on her backside at the end of the couch. He stormed out of the room, irate and incredibly frustrated.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that week, Draco and Hermione sat next to each other in Potions holding hands under the table. Professor Snape was going on and on about the potion they were about to make, but Hermione couldn't concentrate. She'd had a headache all day and wasn't sure why. She rested her head on her hand and looked over the instructions one more time.  
  
"Any questions?" Snape asked. Draco patted Hermione's knee as Neville raised his hand to ask another question. Snape launched into another ten- minute explanation.  
  
"We've got it," he whispered to her. She nodded, and Draco slowly started massaging her leg. At first it didn't bother Hermione, and she actually kind of enjoyed it. But as Snape droned on, Draco's hand moved further up Hermione's leg until he was well under her skirt. As his fingers brushed gently against the thin fabric of her underwear, Hermione gasped and shoved his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed. Draco shrugged, his eyes facing forward. Hermione could feel her cheeks glowing bright red. Never had she been more humiliated in her life. What kind of girl did he think she was? Just then, Snape finished talking and instructed to class to proceed with their potion.  
  
"Calm down," Draco instructed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."  
  
"Well you did, and I'll thank you not to do that again. Especially not in the middle of class," Hermione added, still embarassed. She stood up to get the ingredients from Snape and the box in her pocket fell out. Draco picked it up and examined the necklace. When Hermione returned he stood up and walked around behind her. Sweeping her hair off her neck, his fingertips barely moving like a whisper across her skin, he removed the old necklace and replaced it with the new one.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as he let her hair fall and kissed her cheek. Somehow his touch made every inch of her body come alive, each hair stand on end, begging for more.  
  
"Thank you," she murmered. Draco nodded and turned to the potion they were working on  
  
* * *  
  
"She's driving me insane," Draco said, later that day. Pansy was sitting on the sofa, listening intently. "It's like she's above basic primal feelings. Anything remotely sexual is insulting and beneath her. I really can't stand it," he paced back and forth in front of the fire. "Yet, at the same time, I want everything to be perfect for her. I want to make her happy, give her what she deserves."  
  
"Pansy, can I talk to you, please?" Breena asked, coming into the room. She gave Pansy a look and the girl nodded. They left the common room and stopped in the corridor outside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, her eyes wide with innocent fear.  
  
"You can't sit there and listen to that! Pansy, put him behind you, move on. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treated you. You are so much better than that. For you to sit there and listen to him go on and on about this girl that he's hopelessly in love with, that's just shit, Pansy, and you shouldn't put up with that. Don't lower yourself like that," Breena said. Pansy was trembling.  
  
"But he's my friend, we've been best friends since we were little," she spluttered, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Listen to me, as long as you're over him, then that's all well and good. But I can tell that you're not, I can tell you still have feelings for him. You need to take a break, and move past that before you can sit there and let him talk your ear off about how great she is," Breena instructed. Pansy looked down at her hands as Breena walked away. She knew Breena was right, she just didn't want to hear what she had to say. Pansy headed up to Myrtle's bathroom. She wanted someone to talk to, and Myrtle was just about the best she could do.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom, hugging her knees. There wasn't really anywhere else she could go to think. She had to admit to herself that she liked Draco. She liked Draco a lot, and she really enjoyed the attention he gave her. What she liked the best was that Draco actually liked her for who she was, or so he was leading her to believe. At least he stopped when she told him to, and he seemed genuinely sorry for offending her. The door slammed, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here," Pansy said. She stood uncomfortably in the doorway not sure whether to go or to stay.  
  
"It's alright. Come in," Hermione said, "I was just leaving," she added, getting to her feet.  
  
"No you weren't. Stay here," Pansy requested. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed. She sat back down and Pansy came and sat across from her.  
  
"Listen, I want you to," Pansy started. "Not that I'm telling you what to do, but I think it, I think you should take it slow with Draco," she said. "I know it might be hard, because it was impossible for me, but do your best. I don't want to see you get hurt, Hermione."  
  
"You don't?" Hermione asked. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I don't hate you. I don't understand how you can pretend like I don't matter, and sneak around with him behind my back, but now that its all on the table, I'd like to be friends with you again," Pansy admitted. Hermione gave Pansy a sheepish smile and a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said. Pansy hugged her back.  
  
"You're forgiven," Pansy agreed, smiling. "Now we'd better get to dinner, or we'll be really hungry come breakfast."  
  
The two girls hurried down to the Great Hall. Hermione sat down next to Sorcha and Pansy next to Breena. They smiled at eachother across the room.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? You don't look so well," Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine," she said firmly. Hermione looked around at the people sitting near her. They were all staring at her with concerned expressions.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I think I might go outside," she said, suddenly feeling a bit warm. But as she turned to stand up, she started to feel lightheaded.  
  
Draco looked up from his plate just in time to see Hermione fall off the bench and onto the floor. He leapt from his seat and raced to her side. As he knelt next to her, so did Professor Snape, who grabbed his arm.  
  
"Take her down to my office, Draco," Snape whispered into his ear. Draco's blood ran cold but started to take Hermione in his arms. Snape was a notorious Death Eater and Draco, having grown up amongst the Death Eaters, knew it all too well. The fact that Snape wanted Hermione in his office and not in the hospital wing made Draco wonder exactly what was wrong with her. Clearly, this was no typical fainting spell.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped, joining Draco on the floor. Draco's eyes flashed at him  
  
"Taking her to the hospital wing, what do you think?" Draco replied curtly. Snape held up his hand.  
  
"Draco, go on. Mr. Potter, I'd thank you to sit down and finish your meal. I'll see to it that Miss Granger arrives safely," Snape informed Harry, who sat down unsure of what to say to that.  
  
Draco carried Hermione safely into Snape's office and layed her across his huge desk. She stirred only slightly, and Draco softly kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're going to be alright soon," he promised her.  
  
"She's fine right now," Snape corrected him, coming into the room. "She's fighting back, that's all." Snape rushed about the room gathering ingredients. He quickly brewed a potion and bottled it. With what remained in the pot, he dabbed at Hermione's lips. Draco watched as the color slowly flooded back into her cheeks. Snape wrote out instructions for the potion and handed them to Draco. "Take her back to her room and stay with her until she wakes up. She won't remember what happened, but give her the potion and it should help her deal with this attack. Sometimes your subconscious has a relapse, and it's about ten times worse than the first time. Now get out of here."  
  
Draco gathered Hermione in his arms again and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Draco?" Snape called. Draco turned to look at him. "You have a very special girl in your arms, you had better treat her accordingly," Snape commanded him. Draco couldn't help but let a grin sneak across his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke a few hours later. She turned over to see Draco sitting in a chair next to her bed, asleep across the empty space in her bed. He looked so sweet sleeping there, so peaceful. She rolled onto her side to watch him sleep, and he woke up. A smile crossed his face as he saw that she was awake.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"I have a headache," she admitted, "but that's all. What happened?"  
  
"You passed out at dinner. Snape says for you to take this," Draco told her, handing her the potion bottle along with the instructions.  
  
"I didn't see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Snape insisted on handling it," Draco said. Hermione read the instructions for the potion and took a sip.  
  
"Mmm, grape," she smiled, replacing the stopper. She slid over to one side of her bed. "Room for one more," she said, pulling the covers aside for him. He crawled in next to her and kissed her cheek. Hermione reached up and let the thick velvet curtains close around them.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep all day if we like," she whispered to him. In the dark, she could feel Draco smile. Somehow she felt more confident in the dark, and she brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. "Goodnight, Draco," she whispered as she broke the kiss. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered back, loving the feeling of her in his arms, her body nestled snug against his own. He couldn't admit that he was falling for her, because he'd already fallen for her. Smiling again in the dark he wished that the morning would never come and that they could stay like that forever. 


	20. Premonitions

Chapter 20  
  
Professor Snape burst through the heavy wooden doors to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The old man jumped as the doors slammed closed. He raised his weary eyes to look at the dark haired man who had just interruppted his thoughts.  
  
"Headmaster, I have urgent business with you," Snape began. Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Snape sat in it fumbling with a piece of paper. "A student passed out during dinner this evening. I administered an illegal potion to her without your permission, sir."  
  
"Permission granted, Severus," Dumbledore said, waving his hand. Snape sat up straight.  
  
"But sir, you don't know which potion or which student or even why," Severus pleaded.  
  
"If you had come to me a year ago, Severus, I would have fired you. But times are different now. I understand that you have certain responsibilities to a certain higher power that you have little control over. Therefore I cannot punish you for your actions. However, I can punish you for withholding information that might be crucial to the well-being of our students," Dumbledore conceded. "And I'm sure Miss Granger is fine, thanks to your potion."  
  
"Sir, the only information I have has no concern with our students at the time being. Only time will tell if giving Hermione that potion was for the best. But I am very concerned for the future. I somehow feel that Hogwarts will not be safe for very much longer," Snape admitted. He didn't bother to ask how the headmaster knew which student he had given the potion to. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I too have that feeling, Severus. I will call a teacher's meeting within the hour. This matter cannot go ignored any longer," Dumbledore concluded. Snape nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Severus?" Dumbledore added, "when the time comes, you have my permission to leave."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," Snape bowed his head as he left the office.  
  
* * *  
  
As Dumbledore promised, fourty-five minutes later all the teachers were seated around a table in the Great Hall. There was much shouting and fighting as they made conjectures as to the reason for the meeting. When Dumbledore entered the room they all fell silent.  
  
"I have called you all here tonight on a very serious matter," Dumbledore began. "It has come to my attention, as well as the attention of other Hogwarts staff members, that Hogwarts may not be open much longer. It would come as a great shock to me if this educational year were to be completed as normal. Right now there is no cause for alarm, and I ask you not to bring this matter to the students. I am asking you merely to consider the possibility of the school closing before the end of the year. "During this time that we have before we may need to make adjustments to our normal school environment, I would ask that you make plans for the future. We have discussed adding more dances in the past, I think now more than ever we need them. Consider lightening the workload. Assign projects that allow for creativity and fun, throw parties. Anything you can think of to make our students happy in their last days here," Dumbledore implored. The teachers sat in stunned silence.  
  
"Do you think Hogwarts will be closed for good, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I hope not," he replied, "but only time will tell."  
  
"What will we tell the students?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"I've called a special prefect's meeting for tomorrow morning," Dumbledore replied. "Until then, say nothing."  
  
With that the meeting was adjourned, and the teachers talked amongst themselves. Minerva McGonagall hurried to Dumbledore's side.  
  
"Albus, does this have anything to do with Hermione Granger?" she asked him. He took his time thinking of a reply.  
  
"I cannot say, Minerva. It is too soon to tell," he decided. With that last comment he left the room, leaving her to watch him walk away and contemplate what he'd said.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, Draco was gone. A note lay on the pillow next to her.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stay, I had Quidditch practice. I hope you slept well. See you at the prefect's meeting at ten. Love Draco," Hermione read. She smiled and got out of bed. The room was chilly, so she put on her navy blue velvet lounge robes and headed down to the Common Room.  
  
Harry and Ron were discussing their Quidditch practice in great length by the fire. Sorcha and Ginny were sitting on the couch sharing a copy of Teen Witch! Magazine. Hermione joined them, feeling a bit like she'd neglected them the past week.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sorcha asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Much better. Madam Pomfrey said that I must have just had a little fainting spell and that I should be careful to get enough to eat," Hermione lied, surprising herself with how easily the lie came rolling off her tongue. But her answer seemed to satisfy her friends and soon she was testing out the newest manicure spells with Ginny and Sorcha.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat next to Hermione at the prefect's meeting later that morning. The prefects talked excitedly about the prospect of a special meeting. The atmosphere Headmaster Dumbledore walked into that morning was much different than the one he had approached the previous night.  
  
"Good morning, students," he greeted them. They stopped talking and waited for him to explain. "The teachers and I were talking last night, and we were discussing the future of Hogwarts. It has come to our attention that we are not grasping the full possibility of our time here at Hogwarts, so I bring to you this morning our newest idea. From this day on, we are going to spend each day at Hogwarts as though it were our last. This means parties, and dances, and fun projects. I want you all to come up with ideas for other activities as well," Dumbledore told them. They all started talking excitedly about their ideas. Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now, of course there is a more serious side to this. I think you all are mature enough to handle this, and I will ask you to share this with the fourth years and older. There is much possibility that we will not complete this school year normally. What that means exactly, I do not know. But I feel that it is crucial for you all to be aware of that fact so that you can fully embrace your time here.  
  
"As for what to tell the younger students, simply tell them to take each day as it comes. They do not need to be frightened by the possibilities, there is enough for them to be concerned with in daily life. Now if there is no other business, you are dismissed," Dumbledore concluded. He left the room before he could be bombarded by any anxious students.  
  
It wasn't in Albus Dumbledore's nature to avoid talking to his students but today he felt he needed to spend some time alone. He hurried to his office and locked the doors. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a small vial. The vial contained a sleeping draught but unlike the one Madam Pomfrey usually prescribed, this potion was meant to give the sleeper vivid dreams that the sleeper would remember upon waking. Dumbledore took a sip and curled up on the floor to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the empty classroom after everyone had left the meeting. Neither one of them would admit to it but they were starting to get scared about what Dumbledore had said. They both knew the Dark Lord had some hand in all of it.  
  
"I had a dream last night," Draco started, breaking the silence. He sat on the desk in front of her. Hermione's eyes met with his.  
  
"I did too," she admitted. He broke eye contact with her and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I don't know where I was, but I was walking through a crowd of people. They were all staring at me, absolutely petrified. Some were angry, some were crying, but most of them just looked scared. I was going to make an announcement, but I never got to make it, because I woke up," Draco explained. Hermione took a long ragged breath.  
  
"I had the same dream, Draco," she told him. His eyes flashed as he looked up at her.  
  
"That's not funny, Hermione," he snapped.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be," she barked back. Her hand closed around the charm on her necklace. Footsteps in the corridor outside the room became audible as they approached. Hermione pulled a sheet of parchment out of the desk she was sitting at and started making notes.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you're still here?" Professor Snape asked, coming into the classroom. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We were planning a party for the Turston twins. They're moving to the States," Hermione explained, standing up to show Snape the notes she'd made. He looked them over and handed them back.  
  
"Very well," he said, giving them skeptical looks. "Are you feeling better, Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "And you're taking the potion as directed?" Hermione nodded again. "Good. Well, don't work too hard, it's the weekend, after all," he said flatly as he left the classroom. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Was that a joke?" Hermione asked, incredulous. Professor Snape was not known for his sense of humor. Draco shrugged.  
  
"So, the party?" Draco teased. Hermione hastily put the notes away.  
  
"I had to do something or we would have had points taken away for being in a classroom without a teacher," Hermione reminded him. He smiled.  
  
"I was just teasing you," he said, turning to put his arms around her. Hermione smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go eat dinner," he suggested. They walked out of the room and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
On the way, Hermione remembered that she'd promised Sorcha that she'd help her with one of the especially tricky manicure spells. She told Draco she'd meet him after dinner and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As she came into the common room, she saw Harry, Ron, Sorcha, and Ginny sitting much in the same place as she had left them. As she crossed the room to join them, Harry clapped a hand over his forehead.  
  
"My scar!" he groaned, in pain. Hermione and the others dashed to his side. He groaned and grimaced several times before collapsing entirely from the pain.  
  
They all helped to carry him up the hospital wing where they were shooed away by Madam Pomfrey. Grudgingly, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as they were seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with a heavy heart that I deliver this message to you. This year we will have to change our policy about letting students stay with us over the Christmas vacation. This year all students must return home immediately following the close of the fall term. There are no exceptions, as you will not be returning to school after Christmas." 


	21. A visit to Hogsmeade

Chapter 21  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in a daze. The day before had been one surprise after another. It seemed everything was happening so fast, like a blur. She was scheduled to go to Hogsmeade that afternoon with Sorcha and Ginny, so she hopped out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Doing so, she noticed a large package by her bed. She sighed, recognizing the familiar black wrapping paper. She didn't wonder anymore how the Dark Lord kept his followers loyal; he just bought their devotion. As the thought crossed her mind a pain in the back of her neck appeared, like something had burst. She sat down to steady herself.  
  
"Sorry," she retorted. He had apparently been offended by that last thought. I only give presents to my favorites he informed her. You'll need all these things later on he added. Hermione didn't bother to wonder how jewelry would come in hand later. She opened the box to find, not only an elaborate diamond bracelet, but also a matching necklace, earrings, and a tiara. Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. Try them on he urged. Hermione closed the box and buried it in the bottom of her trunk and locked it. "Someone might see," she explained. Very well he agreed. Hermione grabbed an outfit for the day and hurried down to the prefect's bathroom to take a bath.  
  
As she soaked in the bubbles, she wondered what the day had in store for her. She hoped it was quieter and calmer than the previous day. She dried off and, looking in the mirror, made a mental note to ask Pansy to fix her hair. The highlights and straightener were starting to come out. Hermione pulled on the casual green velvet robes she'd picked out. Thanks to Pansy, Hermione now had enough outfits, both by muggle and magic designers, that she never had to wear the same thing twice. Hermione decided to pull her hair up messily, and try a new makeup spell she'd seen.  
  
After she was happy with her look, Hermione hurried to breakfast. She was worried about Harry and hoped someone would have some news. Thankfully, Harry himself was at breakfast.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey had Snape make me a special potion so I couldn't feel it anymore. Dumbledore said there was no reason it should hurt so bad, since Vold- you- know- who was nowhere near me," Harry was explaining. Everyone at the table was listening intently with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What if You-Know-Who is around? What then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I won't feel it anymore," Harry replied. "Which is okay, all it does is mix me up and make it harder to concentrate."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," Sorcha said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was awake early. He sat in bed thinking about the announcement Dumbledore had made the night before. The school was closing after Christmas. As much as he hated to turn to his father for anything, he was currently drafting a letter to him asking if he knew what was going on.  
  
While he sat there writing, a rustling noise outside the thick green velvet curtains of his bed interrupted his thoughts. He peered out to see a large box on his nightstand. Draco grabbed the box and opened it eagerly to find two new dress robes. Both were made of black velvet and lined with green satin. They were nicer than any of the robes he owned, which made him wonder where the Dark Lord had found them. Draco crawled out of bed to try them on.  
  
As he stood admiring himself in the mirror, his image went blurry and then he was back in the dream he'd had before. On all his sides were people with frightened expressions on their faces. He was walking past them to make an announcement. Ahead of him another figure came into his realm of vision. He couldn't make out who it was, they were too far away.  
  
A door in the common room slammed and Draco was looking at himself in the mirror again. He shook his head and took the robe off, folding it neatly to place in safely in his trunk.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione, Sorcha, and Ginny hurried into Three Broomsticks to warm up. It was unseasonably cold outside, and they were freezing. They slid into a booth with their packages and chatted about the rest of the afternoon.  
  
"So, Hermione, I need some advice," Ginny changed the topic out of nowhere. Hermione raised an eyebrow, a skill she'd recently discovered. "It's about Harry. You know, we've been together for a while and all, and-"  
  
"What?" Hermione was shocked. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Before school started. He was at my house all summer, and when he came back from the twins' house we decided to give it a shot," Ginny explained, blushing a deep crimson. Hermione couldn't believe she'd missed something so crucial. "Anyway," Ginny pressed on," What I was wondering was if it hurt when you lost your virginity?" Ginny bit her lip, waiting anxiously for Hermione's reply. Hermione was more shocked than before, if it was at all possible. What gave Ginny the impression that Hermione had ever done, well, that?  
  
"Oh, well, Ginny, I haven't exactly, I mean, I'm still, er-" Hermione spluttered. She blushed furiously, rivaling Ginny's earlier coloring.  
  
"What?" Ginny and Sorcha burst at the same time.  
  
"How can Draco be interested in you if you two aren't - well, I mean, He's not exactly. What I'm trying to say is-" Sorcha tried to find words.  
  
"We just sort of assumed," Ginny clarified. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, I haven't. And not with Draco. He's a very nice boy, but I'm just not interested in that right now," Hermione clarified. She felt like she was lying. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, she was just scared. She'd barely even kissed a boy before Draco, and she'd certainly never done anything more than just kiss. Yet somehow her thoughts drifted back to Potions when Draco's hand had been so close to her most intimate place. She'd never been touched there before and even though she'd been embarrassed, she couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
"Hermione?" Sorcha asked. Hermione snapped back to the conversation at hand. "What were you thinking about?" Sorcha teased, "You had a Look on your face."  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Ginny, if you're asking me if I think you should sleep with Harry, then you shouldn't do it. When you're ready, you'll know and you won't need to ask anyone."  
  
"Hermione, I have to admit, that was just a ploy to get you to tell us how Malfoy was in bed," Ginny clarified. "Harry and I have been sleeping with each other since school started."  
  
"Geez, aren't you two moving with the speed of special Olympic hurdlers? I mean, gosh, I've heard of people taking their time, but you two take that to new heights," Sorcha joked.  
  
"You are moving a little fast," Hermione agreed. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"It hasn't hurt anything," she said. The girls finished their butter beers and headed out the door. Unbeknownst to them, Pansy and Breena had been sitting in the booth behind them.  
  
"So, the little Weasley's developed a taste for the forbidden fruit," Breena mused, "and Hermione still isn't putting out. Poor Draco, he must be dying."  
  
"I'm sure he's just fine. He's 'sooo happy' with her," Pansy remarked bitterly.  
  
"Maybe we could speed things up a bit," Breena wondered aloud. Pansy glared at her friend.  
  
"I don't want Hermione to get hurt," Pansy pleaded. Breena shrugged.  
  
"Who said anything about hurting her?" Breena asked. "I just wanted to give her a little push."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Pansy asked. Breena just smiled knowingly.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco wandered into a dimly lit jewelry shop. As his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to see the glass cases filled with glittering jewels. He took his time looking at everything. 'You've made this rather difficult' his thoughts aimed at the Dark Lord. buy her a ring came the reply. Draco's eyes traveled over the selection. Nothing there seemed fitting. He left the shop feeling rather cheated.  
  
"If you hadn't already bought her everything in creation, that wouldn't have been so difficult," he snapped aloud. If you didn't care about her so much it wouldn't make a difference the voice mocked. Draco scowled irritated. He headed off to find another jewelry store.  
  
* * *  
  
"Try this," Sorcha suggested, tossing a g-string at Ginny. The girls were browsing through the underwear at Madam d'Amour's. Hermione was a little overwhelmed at the huge selection. There was every kind of underwear you could think of in almost every color and pattern imaginable. She wandered through the store taking in all the sights.  
  
"You know," a voice cut through the layers of satin and lace, "Draco's favourite colours are black and green." Hermione looked up to see Breena and Pansy standing in front of her. She smiled shyly at them, feeling out of her element completely.  
  
"Hi," she murmured sheepishly. Pansy and Breena took her hands and led her to the back of the store where the excruciatingly revealing underwear was located.  
  
An hour later Hermione left the store with Pansy, Breena, Sorcha and Ginny, her cheeks glowing bright red just knowing what was in her bag. Even though just about every other girl from Hogwarts carried the same bag, Hermione just knew that everyone could see what was in her bag and was thinking less of her for it. Sorcha and Ginny talked on and on excitedly about their next stop where they would look for something to wear to the Halloween Ball.  
  
The girls looked at almost every outfit in the store. Ginny found something rather quickly even though she was limited to a modest budget. Sorcha was a little more discriminating and found something after an hour or so. Hermione, Breena, and Pansy however, took their time and still couldn't find anything. They left the store empty-handed.  
  
"That's alright, we'll find something in London," Breena mused. "Maybe we'll hit Versace."  
  
"For Halloween? Isn't that a bit superfluous?" Hermione wondered aloud. The other girls shrugged. There was little discussion as the girls headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to find another gift on his nightstand. Not for you, for Hermione the Dark Lord intoned. save it, you'll need it later came the instructions. Draco shrugged and put it in the bottom of the trunk without bothering to look at it.  
  
He managed to get through his classes bored out of his mind. Somehow he couldn't concentrate. After his last class he hurried to McGonnagall's classroom, where they were planning the going away party for Breena and Sorcha, and the Halloween Ball. He took a seat next to Hermione and waited for the meeting to begin.  
  
"You know, I have a cousin who lives in the United States, and she said that for their dances they elect people to a court, and then everyone votes for a king and queen," Pansy suggested. The others talked the idea over.  
  
"How would we decide who got to be on court?" McGonnagall asked. "Based on marks, or teacher recommendation?"  
  
"No, no, the students vote," Pansy explained.  
  
"It sounds like a popularity contest to me," McGonnagall mused. Pansy shrugged.  
  
"I think it sounds like fun," Hermione seconded. Pansy shot Hermione a thankful glance. Two hours later, they'd planned the entire dance as well as the party.  
  
After the meeting broke up, Hermione hurried back to her Dorm to do her assignments. Looking over her assignment sheets, she realized she'd already completed them. All of them. She descended to the common room to talk to the others.  
  
"Is it just me or were we given an unusually short list of assignments this week?" Hermione asked her friends who were sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Even I have them all done," Ron replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow but declined to comment at that remark. She decided to walk down to the library and see if there was anything interesting to read.  
  
She found herself settling in with an old copy of Hogwarts, A history, even though she owned her own copy upstairs. What Hermione really wanted was some kind of distraction from the current happenings, not something that required a lot of thinking or effort. Her solitude was interrupted after a few blissful minutes when Draco sat down next to her at the table. He didn't say anything, just watched her read. After a few minutes she put the book down to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, I was just watching. You look so peaceful when you read. Just like when you sleep," he explained. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It makes me nervous when you watch me," she replied. He shrugged and got up to leave. "You don't have to go, I'll put the book down."  
  
"I don't want to interrupt," he decided. Hermione put the book back and followed him out of the library. They walked out to the courtyard which was mostly empty because it was chilly out. Draco sat down on a stone bench, and Hermione sat beside him.  
  
"Have you had anymore dreams?" Hermione asked, only half wanting to know the answer. Draco shrugged.  
  
"They're just dreams, they don't mean anything," he replied. "What does it really matter?"  
  
"I was just making conversation," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded, but didn't say anything else. They sat in silence for a while, just observing the leaves gathering in the courtyard. The leaves had all turned to shades of copper and crimson and the trees were beginning to look bare.  
  
"It'll be a harsh winter," Draco said absently.  
  
From a window in his office, Draco's words were just audible to Professor Dumbledore. Albus turned from the window to face the half-written letter he was drafting to the school governors.  
  
"If only you knew how harsh it will be," Dumbledore murmured to himself as he sat down at his desk. He wasn't sure how to explain to his superiors why he was closing the school at Christmas. In fact, he wasn't sure he could explain it to himself anymore. The dream he'd had was so vivid it had been almost like he was actually living everything he was seeing, and perhaps that was exactly why he was so frightened. The images haunted his real dreams to the point that every time he closed his eyes the frightened faces were the only things he could see. For a grown man, he felt like such a coward.  
  
After finishing his letter he peered back out his window to see if Hermione and Draco were still in the courtyard. They seemed so innocent sitting there that Dumbledore questioned his natural instinct to pull the two apart. None of the teachers thought Draco and Hermione should be involved romantically or even just as friends. "Hermione is one of our best students," they pleaded. Somehow they all seemed to go silent when Dumbledore reminded them that Draco Malfoy also was one of their best pupils. Just as Malfoy treated other students differently because of their muggle-born lineage, Malfoy was looked at differently because his father was a notorious death-eater. Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool stone window frame.  
  
Unfortunately, Dumbledore had the wisdom to know that the concerns expressed over Hermione and Draco's relationship were justified. Though Draco himself was no death eater, he was coming of age soon enough to become one. And while that was something to worry about, the real threat came from Draco's father. Lucius wanted such big part in Draco's life that he was willing to anything to keep Draco from disobeying him. If Hermione had the misfortune to come between Lucius and Draco, well, Dumbledore didn't want to think about the possibilities.  
  
At any rate, it wouldn't be Draco who was the bad influence on Hermione. Severus Snape had confirmed Dumbledore's concerns when he had come in worried about illegal potions. Dumbledore now knew that Hermione had, at some point, met the Dark Lord and was now under his influence. This in and of itself wasn't so terrible, countless other Hogwart's students were also under his influence - any of the students whose parents were death eaters or who were at one point death eaters. Even the blessed Harry Potter was to a certain extent influenced by the Dark Lord. After all, he had accidentally transferred some of his qualities to Harry as an infant.  
  
Harry was another student Dumbledore had to worry about. He had requested that Snape mute the effects of Harry's curse scar because without it, the mere presence of anyone under the Dark Lord's influence would be enough to make it ache. Someone like Hermione who obviously had a much larger role to fill that just that of a death eater would triple the effects of that scar to the extent that Harry wouldn't be able to handle it, as they'd already seen earlier that week.  
  
But this wasn't about Harry. Harry's destiny had already been laid out for him. This was about Hermione. Hermione Granger had shown great promise through out all of her school career. She was one of the most self- motivated students and all her hard work paid off. She was a top contender for Head Girl, if she ever got a chance to return to Hogwarts after the Dark Lord returned to power. Because there was no doubt that he was returning to power. He'd lain low for a year after regaining his life, but he hadn't been idle certainly.  
  
Even the top ministry workers were reconsidering their positions. Patrick Turston wasn't the only one fleeing for the "safety" of the United States. The U.S. Ministry was gladly welcoming all of the European Ministry workers who were afraid of the Dark Lord.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flipped open suddenly, looking down on Draco and Hermione who were lying in the grass. Though only Dumbledore could see it, as Draco leaned over Hermione to kiss her a circle of dead grass appeared around them. The longer they kissed the wider the circle became, killing all other living things in its path. Dumbledore closed his eyes again to see the screaming, frightened faces that haunted his dreams. Why hadn't he seen it before?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire, talking about their Quidditch practice. The season was going well for Gryffindor, and Professor McGonnagall was talking about making Harry the captain next year. They were undefeated so far, but they were playing Slytherin on Saturday, so they were enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
Hermione came into the Common Room just then, interrupting their conversation. Harry motioned for her to come over and sit with them.  
  
"We haven't seen much of you lately, Hermione," Harry started. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Malfoy lately," Ron added. Hermione raised an eyebrow, realizing where the conversation was headed.  
  
"We just want to be sure you're not going to get hurt," Harry added quickly. "Just because we don't like him doesn't mean you shouldn't see him, we just know his reputation as well as everyone else, and don't want to see you end up hurt."  
  
"I think I can take care of myself, Harry," Hermione stated flatly. "But thanks for your concern." Hermione got up and left the common room again. Harry sank back into the sofa.  
  
"That went well," Ron remarked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione headed for Myrtle's bathroom. She was supposed to meet Pansy there in an hour to fix her hair, she might as well go early and keep Myrtle company. As luck would have it, Pansy and Breena were there already working on Pansy's hair. Hermione came in and sat on the sink next to Pansy.  
  
"She's adding layers," Pansy explained. Hermione nodded. Breena stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wait, if you're a prefect, why are we doing this in here and not in the prefect's bathroom?" Breena asked.  
  
"Because you're not allowed in there," Hermione replied. Breena shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why anyone would have to know," She stated, working on Pansy's hair some more. Hermione thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Alright, meet me there tonight at midnight," Hermione decided, then left before she could change her mind. Breena smiled, but Pansy just stared straight ahead.  
  
"You shouldn't take advantage of her like that," Pansy intoned. Breena shrugged.  
  
"Why not? We're not hurting her," Breena took a final snip at Pansy's hair. "Done." Pansy flipped her head over and muttered a hair-drying spell then turned to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I guess you're right," Pansy agreed. "We're not hurting anything." 


	22. Halloween

Chapter 22  
  
"It gives me great pleasure today to announce this year's Halloween court," Professor McGonnagall stood in front of the entire school, gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, two weeks later. The hall fell silent as everyone's eyes were focused on Professor McGonnagall. "From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie MacMillan," she paused to let the cheering die down. "From Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Jeffrey Hindley."  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table wondering who would be chosen from her house. Most likely it would be Lavendar and Parvati for the girls, and Seamus for the boys, but Hermione couldn't be sure who the other boy would be. She eyed the boys at her table warily.  
  
"From Gryffindor," McGonnagall paused for emphasis. "Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Lave-" the professor had to pause until the cheering died down. When she had called Harry's name, the entire table had jumped up in surprise. They were all congratulating him. Hermione leaned across the table to hug her friend as things quieted down. Harry picked for Halloween Court. What a surprise. Hermione wondered how she could have missed that. It made sense when she thought about it. "Lavender Brown, and Hermione Granger," Professor McGonnagall finished. At first, Hermione barely heard McGonnagall. It wasn't until everyone around her was hugging her that she registered what had just happened.  
  
"And finally, from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, Breena Turston, Terence Higgs, and Draco Malfoy. Let's have another round of applause for this year's Halloween Court," McGonnagall finished. The entire Great Hall erupted into cheers. Hermione was still stunned with shock. From across the hall, Pansy and Breena ran to hug Hermione. The three girls talked excitedly about what outfits they would buy in London the next weekend as they left the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunday night Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, dreading the rest of the night. That night was the going away party for Breena and Sorcha and all weekend Pansy had been driving him crazy with the plans. He just wanted to show up and enjoy the party, he didn't want to go over the details again and again. Finally eight o'clock rolled around and Draco decided to head down to the Great Hall. The party was going full swing. As far as Draco could tell, everything had turned out according to the plans that Hermione and Pansy had been discussing. Everyone was dressed in muggle outfits, which made the atmosphere very casual.  
  
The long tables had been replaced with small square tables and one long buffet full of desserts. An extra wall had been bewitched across the hall to make the space more personal. Little fairy lights decorated the walls.  
  
As soon as Pansy noticed Draco had arrived, she was at his side.  
  
"So, Draco, who are you taking to the Halloween Ball?" she cooed. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I haven't asked anyone yet," he replied. Pansy raised her eyebrows in shock.  
  
"Oh really? You're not taking Hermione?" she asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I haven't asked anyone yet," he repeated more firmly. "So don't go spreading any rumours or anything."  
  
"Oh Draco, don't be ridiculous," Breena said, joining the conversation. "Pansy and I were just talking about how it would make Slytherin look really good if the court members went together. Nothing more."  
  
"I'll think about it," Draco said flatly. Breena and Sorcha exchanged glances.  
  
"You do that," Breena replied. "Are you going on the trip to London next weekend?"  
  
"I haven't decided," said Draco, desperately searching for a way to get out of the conversation.  
  
"Hermione's going," Pansy offered. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know that," he said, looking around the room. For a room that was full of people there certainly didn't seem to be anyone worthwhile there. By worthwhile, of course, he meant Hermione. At any rate, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Pansy and Breena were still talking to each other, carrying on and on about something or another. They barely seemed to take notice of Draco anymore, so he slipped away. He had to admit, the twins were pretty popular. It seemed like the entire school had shown up, which of course made it more difficult to find anyone in particular. Draco decided rather than hang out by the punch bowl with Neville, he'd rather just head back to his dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco stood in the middle of a crowded London street. He sighed and kicked at the road. Somehow he was as much at a loss for the perfect gift for Hermione here in London as he was back in Hogsmeade. He'd scoured every jewelry shop he'd come across and come up empty handed. Ready to give up, he headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Inside he met up with Professor Snape who was having a drink near Hagrid. Near Hagrid, but not near enough to be considered having a drink with him. When he saw Draco, Snape gestured for him to come join him.  
  
"How's the shopping?" Snape asked. Draco shrugged and ordered a butter beer. "Did you find a Halloween costume?"  
  
"My mother sent me one last week," Draco said. "Honestly, sir, I was looking for someone else."  
  
"Hermione is hard to please?" Snape mused. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not really, I just want to find the right thing," Draco confessed. Severus looked at him sharply. The boy's feelings were becoming incredibly evident, something that Severus recognized in the Malfoy family. Lucius had met Narcissa at a young age and had been unable to disguise his feelings for her. To see a similar occurrence in Draco was not shocking. Much to Draco's surprise, Severus broke into laughter.  
  
"Well, best of luck, my boy, best of luck," Snape replied. He finished his drink and headed for Diagon Alley. After consulting his watch, Draco decided to try a few more shops.  
  
As he was leaving the Leaky Cauldron, he ran into Hermione, Pansy, and Breena. Hermione was dressed in a knee-length tan skirt with a black shirt. The edges of the shirt were trimmed in the same tan as the skirt. Draco had a feeling that wasn't an accident. Around Hermione's neck was a silver necklace Draco hadn't seen before, but which he had a feeling had been a gift. The girls waved and smiled as they passed him, but didn't stop to chat. Draco watched them leave and then resumed his quest for the perfect gift.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in Florean Fortesque's with Pansy and Breena eating a chocolate strawberry twist and contemplating her purchases. The girls had slipped robes on over their muggle clothes while they were in Diagon Alley. After hitting most of the London boutiques, the girls had managed to pull together Halloween costumes. They were now taking a break to make sure they had everything they needed while they were in town.  
  
"Draco looked nice today," Breena commented. Pansy nodded enthusiastically. Draco had been wearing nothing special - dark jeans and a black sweater with his thin dark-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Sometimes I wish we didn't have uniforms," Pansy mused. She took another bite of her vanilla ice cream. "Maybe we should dye your hair black and red, Hermione."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To go with your costume," Breena reminded her. "It would look good," she agreed.  
  
"I'll think about it," Hermione sighed. She didn't think it was such a great idea. But Breena and Pansy usually knew what they were talking about when it came to hair and makeup. Hermione just followed their advice.  
  
"We could use a spell," Pansy offered. "Then it would be gone in the morning."  
  
"That would be fine," Hermione conceded. She finished her ice cream and threw away the container.  
  
"So, Hermione, who are you going to the Halloween Ball with?" Breena asked after a long silence.  
  
"I haven't been asked by anyone yet," Hermione admitted. Breena and Pansy exchanged glances.  
  
"You're not going with Harry or Seamus?" Pansy asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Seamus is going with Parvati and Harry is taking Ginny," Hermione informed them. "Whom are you going with?" she asked them.  
  
"Terence," Pansy replied. Breena got up to throw away her ice cream container. "Breena and I were hoping that the court members from Slytherin could stick together," Pansy added. Hermione smiled briefly, feeling her heart sink. She had hoped that Draco would ask her but he'd been somewhat distant lately. It had been a long time since he'd last met her in the library and torn her away from her books.  
  
Breena rejoined the two girls and they all headed back out to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping.  
  
* * *  
  
Friday morning, Hermione awoke with butterflies in her stomach. It was the day of the Halloween Ball and she still didn't have a date. Somehow she knew it wasn't usually the case that someone who was capable of being elected to court was incapable of procuring a date. Fortunately, there was a gift on her nightstand to cheer her up. More jewelry with the same blood crystals, to match your costume he had written in the note.  
  
"If only I had someone to wear them for," Hermione sighed, as she got out of bed. She got dressed in casual black lounge robes, since Dumbledore had declared uniforms optional today. When she descended to the Common Room, she noticed that it had been decorated for Halloween. The other students gathered making comments on the decorations.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Ginny squealed, coming down behind Hermione. Sorcha was behind Ginny, and the girls headed for breakfast.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall the decorations were incredible. The walls had been transformed into the facades of houses and, for some reason, the hall seemed much longer than usual. All the tables were gone. Everyone came in to the room and just stared.  
  
Dumbledore stood at the opposite end of the Hall, a twinkle in his eye. He motioned for the students to come and stand around him. Once everyone had gathered, he explained what they were going to do.  
  
"On Halloween, muggle children in the United States have a custom. They go around to the houses in their neighborhoods and knock on the doors. When the resident opens the doors, they give the children candy. It is called 'Trick-or-Treating,' and that is what you all will do this morning. Only it seems we have a few problems. They do this at nighttime, so it is far too bright in here," Dumbledore announced. He lifted his wand and brought it down slowly, which made the room dark and the stars come out, just like at night. "Also, none of you are wearing your Halloween costumes," he continued. He made a similar motion with his wand and the students found themselves dressed in costumes, holding pillow cases. "Now split up and don't all start at the same house!" Dumbledore instructed. The students scattered.  
  
Hermione found herself in a crimson-colored old-fashioned gown. Her hair was swept up and accented with a flower. Pansy and Breena grabbed her arms and led her to a door. They were both dressed as fairies, Pansy in pink and Breena in blue. Breena reached up and knocked on the door tentatively. It opened to reveal a woman who looked somewhat like Madam Hooch, holding a bowl of candy.  
  
"Trick-or-treat?" Pansy said, after a minute of uncomfortable silence. The woman smiled and gave each girl a generous handful of candy. The girls said thank you and moved on to the next house. Between houses the girls talked about the ball that night.  
  
"You know, Hermione, my cousin lives near Hogsmeade, I could owl him for you," Breena offered. Hermione shook her head. She'd rather go alone than with someone she didn't know. After the girls had visited each of the houses, they congregated in the middle of the hall, which now resembled a grassy meadow.  
  
"This is fun," Pansy commented. "I wish we did it every year." The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in her room later that day wondering what she was going to do about the Ball that evening. She decided to take a bubble bath and think things over. Taking her bathrobe and a book she was reading, Hermione headed down to the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Her mind was running over every possible situation. There were sure to be plenty of younger-year students who didn't have dates. Ginny might know someone who was going alone. But then she'd have to ask Ginny and admit that Draco hadn't asked her. As far as Ginny and Sorcha were concerned, Hermione had just allowed them to think she was going with Draco. They'd been teasing her about it all week.  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione went into the bathroom. The air was still heavy like someone had just taken a bath, and full of steam. Hermione hung her robe on a hook and headed to fill the bathtub. As she drew closer, she could faintly make out the outline of a body, leaning against the edge of the pool. She jumped, surprised to see someone there. Her eyes traveled across the figure - soft pale skin stretched smoothly over sumptuous muscles that shimmered as tiny rivulets of water crawled down them. A silvery-blond head rested on arms folded on the edge of the bathtub. The water was covered with a milky froth of soap and oils censoring his body from mid-chest down. Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm as her heart went out to the sleeping boy. He looked so serene and angelic lying there asleep. How could he possibly be the Dark Lord's Heir?  
  
Watching him sleep there, Hermione's thoughts began to wander. What would it feel like to run her hands over those strong shoulders? Would his skin be soft where it rarely saw sunlight? With a sudden burst of courage, Hermione quickly undressed herself and slid into the water. The oils fell gently on her skin like a glove. She moved slowly across the tub not wanting to wake him too soon. Reaching her hands out, she slid them across his back and over his shoulders until she could rest her head between his shoulder blades. His skin was soft, like she'd hoped, and warm. Hermione breathed a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hate these shoes," Pansy remarked, sliding her freshly manicured foot into her silver sandals. She pulled out her wand and adjusted them until she was content. "Better," she decided. A sigh drew her attention from her feet to Breena who was sitting in front of her dressing table staring blankly at her reflection. "You look fantastic."  
  
"I look like a two-dollar whore," came Breena's reply. She stood up and began rummaging through one of her trunks until she found the sheer black overskirt she'd torn off the dress earlier that week. Unzipping the black leather minidress she stepped out of it and sat down on her bed to re- attach the skirt. Pansy shrugged and went back to preparing herself.  
  
"What time is Draco picking you up?" Pansy asked. Breena stopped what she was doing and her eyes met with Pansy's. "Breena? Is Draco picking you up?"  
  
"I don't know," Breena replied. Pansy rolled her eyes and sat down at her own dressing table. "If he wants to win, he will," Breena remarked. She slid the dress back on and stood up to admire her handiwork.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He vaguely remembered deciding to take a bath before getting dressed. The clock on the wall reminded him that it was five o'clock, and that the feast was scheduled to begin at six. Heaving a sigh Draco remembered he still hadn't decided if he was going to the ball with Breena or not. Chances were that Hermione already had a date, and in order to avoid going dateless Breena was his best option. She was, after all, very attractive and he would win the respect of most of his male classmates. What worried Draco was seeing that hurt look in Hermione's eyes. He'd seen it before, too many times, and he resented it.  
  
Taking another breath, Draco realized he was not alone in the bathtub. He could feel someone leaning against his back. Definitely a female someone, as he could feel her soft breasts pressed firmly into him. Grabbing the arms draped around his neck, Draco lifted the girl into his lap so he could see who it was. Expecting Breena or Pansy, he almost dropped her in shock when he saw that it was Hermione.  
  
He cradled her body in his arms, not wanting to wake her because he knew as soon as she awoke she would be embarrassed and want to leave. With the tip of his finger, Draco swept a few strands of stray hair out of her eyes. Her eyes opened and her cheeks flushed, almost simultaneously, but instead of pulling away from him as Draco had predicted, she cuddled closer to him. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hermione, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is five o'clock, and-" He was interrupted by Hermione sitting up to look at the clock. She went slightly pale.  
  
"Pansy and Breena must be looking for me," Hermione said, finding her voice. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I guess you have to be going," He said softly. Hermione nodded. "Well, have fun with, whomever you're going with."  
  
"Thank you, um and you have fun with Breena," Hermione replied, uneasily. Draco scowled.  
  
"Did she tell you I was going with her?" He snapped.  
  
"She said Slytherin was sticking together," Hermione clarified. Draco's eyes flashed.  
  
"Who are you going with, Hermione? Is it Potter?" He asked.  
  
"No, actually, I was going to go alone," Hermione told him quietly. She looked down at her hands, then realized the precariousness of their situation. If someone were to walk into the bathroom, they would both be expelled. "I have to go," she added, slipping off his lap. Draco stood up as she crossed the pool.  
  
"I'm not going with Breena, Hermione," He said to her retreating backside. Hermione wrapped herself in her bathrobe and turned to face him. "And I would be honored if you would allow me the privilege of escorting you to the Halloween Ball."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's heart beat faster than she'd ever imagined possible. Her hair and makeup was done. Her nails were done. All that was left was for her to get dressed. She picked out some jewelry from her growing collection and carefully slipped into her dress. It was mostly black, tight to her hips, and then flared at the bottom. The bottom of the dress was made of delicate chiffon and was therefore not only very elegant but also just the slightest bit of see-through. There were red sections scattered across the gown, like it had accidentally fallen in red dye. The high neckline was accentuated with the tiniest diamond chips. Her mask was black satin with three red rhinestones on the left side.  
  
She knew she looked amazing, and she knew Draco didn't really care. What bothered her was the thought of upsetting her classmates by going with Draco. Even though she knew it wasn't a big deal, she was also nervous about whether she would win Halloween Queen or not. Hermione tried to put the thought out of her mind, she wouldn't win if she were the last person on earth. That was a fact she would just have to face; Hermione Granger was not meant to be royalty of any kind.  
  
I beg to differ He intoned. Hermione rolled her eyes. You look ravishing. Draco won't know what to do with himself  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied. "I just wish I felt as confident as I look."  
  
"Hermione?" Sorcha poked her head into the room. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Just myself," Hermione replied quickly. She grabbed her mask and headed for the Common Room with Sorcha.  
  
* * *  
  
The Great Hall looked phenomenal, as usual. Hermione smiled looking at the decorations. Silver Jack-o'lanterns were the centerpieces for the round tables which were draped in black tablecloths. The stars hung low in the sky as usual, and the usual candles hovered above each table. She took her seat next to Draco and tried not to feel as nervous. Her stomach was tied in knots.  
  
Draco put his hand on top of Hermione's to steady her. She looked about as anxious as he felt, but managed a weak smile at him. He returned her smile and kissed her forehead. As he did, a tremor went through Hermione's body and she felt warm and tingly all of a sudden. Draco pulled away and frowned, acknowledging he'd felt the same thing. After a moment he shook it off.  
  
"You look absolutely magnificent," he whispered to her. She smiled for real, unable to stop herself. The feast went smoothly. Soft music played in the background until everyone had finished eating. As the meal ended, a notecard and silver quill popped up on each plate. Hermione picked hers up to look over it. It was the voting ballot for Halloween King and Queen. Before she could even think about it, Hermione circled her own name, and Draco's name as well. The card and quill disappeared with a little pop when she was finished. Looking around the room she could see everyone else's doing the same.  
  
"Will all members of this year's Halloween court please meet outside the Great Hall at this time?" Dumbledore asked, standing up. Hermione and Draco left the room to meet with the others. Draco kissed Hermione's cheek as he handed her off to Harry.  
  
Harry took Hermione's arm, feeling for a second that he wished he'd asked her. She truly looked completely different from the Hermione Granger he'd known two years ago. His mind briefly flashed back to Potions class when he'd seen those pictures of her with Pansy in the hot-tub. He was kicking himself now, realizing that she could have been his.  
  
The doors to the Hall opened, and as each couple entered, Professor Dumbledore announced their names. The tables had disappeared, making room for everyone to dance. As the other students filled in around the court members, Draco made his way back to Hermione. He took her arm and escorted her to an empty spot in the crowd so they could dance. Hermione barely even noticed the others around them.  
  
The night wore on. Hermione danced with Ron, and Harry, and Seamus, and even Terence. She remembered seeing him at Draco's house that past summer and wondered if he remembered her. As the night passed, Hermione found herself calming down. There was really nothing to worry about anyway. The night was almost over and no one had seemed to look twice at her and Draco.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped the music just then to announce the King and Queen. The court members made a small semi-circle in front of the rest of the students.  
  
"It is my great honor this lovely evening to announce this year's Halloween King and Queen," Dumbledore announced. "This year's king, from Slytherin House, is Draco Malfoy!" The students erupted into cheers and applause. Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and headed to accept his crown. Hermione felt Pansy grasp her hand. As soon as everyone was quiet, Dumbledore went on. "And this year's Halloween Queen, from Gryffindor House, is Miss Hermione Granger!" Hermione felt faint all of a sudden. She wasn't supposed to win. Hermione Granger was the studious type, not the popular girl.  
  
"Go on, Hermione!" Pansy gave her friend a little shove. Hermione stumbled forward to join Draco. Professor McGonnagall placed a silver tiara on her head and someone took their picture.  
  
"Now, our King and Queen will have their dance," Dumbledore announced. Draco led Hermione out to the middle of the dance floor as the other students formed a ring around them. The music started again and Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder. She faintly recognized the song from her trip to the United States - Heaven by DJ Sammi. Hermione sighed contentedly, feeling safe in Draco's arms. The song was reflective of her thoughts. She really was in heaven. As the song ended, she looked up at Draco as he looked down at her. When their eyes met, they watched each other's eyes fade to red. Before Hermione could register what she had seen, Draco's mouth had covered hers.  
  
Breena and Pansy watched, turning almost green with envy as Draco kissed Hermione, right in the middle of the room, in front of the whole school.  
  
"I can't watch this," Breena scoffed as the room broke into applause. She turned to leave, and just as she did, there was a flash of bright red light. As soon as their eyes recovered, there was a collective gasp from the teachers and the students. Hermione and Draco had vanished. 


	23. The end of an era

A/N: I apologize that it took me so long to get this chapter out! I know you all were waiting, and I'm really sorry for that cliffhanger. Thanks for being so patient, you all rock! Also, if anyone knows Draco's real middle name, feel free to correct me, I was too lazy to look it up. This chapter is rated R (rather than give away what's going to happen, I'd rather just give it a rating).  
Chapter 23  
  
Pansy woke up the next morning with a terrible feeling in her stomach. She felt awful for treating Hermione the way she had been for the past few weeks. Hermione had always been there for Pansy, especially when she needed her most, and when it had finally been Hermione's turn to shine, Pansy couldn't handle it.  
  
Throwing the covers back, Pansy crawled out of bed. The clock told her that it was noon, and that classes must have been cancelled. Pansy started looking through her trunk for something to wear.  
  
"They only cancelled morning classes for a staff meeting," Breena announced coming into the room. She threw herself across her bed and began flipping through a stray magazine. Pansy sighed and pulled out her uniform. Even though Pansy was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwart's, next to Breena she felt like a little kid in her school clothes. Lifting her eyes slightly, Pansy examined the way each tuck and dart fell in just the right place. Even the gray knee socks fit just perfectly. On Pansy, they accentuated her knobby knees instead of her slender, graceful calves.  
  
"Would you hurry up? We're going to be late to Transfiguration," Breena nagged. Pansy ran her fingers through her hair, grabbed her robes, wand, and books and headed out the door. Breena followed, using her wand to quickly correct her eyeliner like there had actually been something wrong with it.  
  
The girls were five minutes late to class, prompting Professor McGonagall to grant them each a detention and extra homework.  
  
"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions as to the occurrences of yesterday evening. Although we cannot explain what happened, we can assure you that you are all perfectly safe. The school Governors were here this morning, and they think the best thing to do is to keep the school open until Christmas time as originally planned," McGonagall explained. There were murmurs of dissent around the room, but they were fairly quiet. The rest of class went on with no further problems.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe they're letting us stay here," Ron remarked. "I don't think it's safe at all. Students just disappearing like that."  
  
"It was two people, Ron," Harry reminded his friend. "Obviously, you- know-who wants them in particular for some reason. We're not in any more danger by staying here than we are by going home."  
  
"How can you say that!" Ron burst. "Hermione is gone, with Malfoy, of all people. She's probably miserable. Lord knows where she is or what You- Know-Who has done to her. Obviously you don't know exactly how bad things were when he last ruled our world."  
  
"Actually, Ron, I've got a pretty good idea, thanks," Harry said curtly. Ron looked at his hands.  
  
"I know he killed your mum and dad, Harry, but sometimes I still don't think you understand," Ron admitted. He walked out of the room and, after a moment or so, Sorcha followed him. Ginny leaned her head soothingly on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Don't mind him so much, Harry," Ginny said comfortingly. "Ron's just out of sorts because we haven't heard from Mum or Percy in a week, and Percy usually writes everyday. Ten pages at least. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think he's a little worried."  
  
"He's right though," Harry sighed. "I don't really know that much about Voldemort."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ginny consoled him, wincing at the mention of his real name. "You know more than enough."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stretched her arms and rolled over. The black satin sheets felt cool under her cheek as she snuggled deeper into bed. Her eyes flew open. She was lying in the middle of a gigantic four-poster canopy bed. Crawling out of bed, Hermione discovered that she was in a huge bedroom in a stone castle. Whose castle or where it was, she had no idea.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Granger," a familiar voice spoke up. Hermione spun to see who it was. Professor Snape was sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. He rose and gave her a slight nod of the head. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Hermione wasn't sure how to reply.  
  
"Yes, just fine, thank you," She said after a moment. He nodded, then gestured to a wardrobe on the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll wait outside until you're dressed," He promised. Hermione nodded and crossed the room to get dressed. The wardrobe was full of beautiful dress robes, all increasingly intricate and elaborate. She picked a simple one and dressed quickly. Snape was waiting outside her door as promised.  
  
"This morning you'll be dining with Lord Voldemort and Master Draco because the Dark Lord wishes to greet you and make sure you're comfortable with your room. Ordinarily you and Master Draco will dine together on the terrace for breakfast and lunch. Dinner is served at seven pm in the south dining hall, and there you'll join the Dark Lord and his honored guests of the evening," Snape explained. Hermione nodded as she followed him down the hall to the grand staircase in the foyer. Passing through the foyer, they took a left and headed down a series of corridors until they came to a set of double doors. Snape opened them and stood aside for Hermione to pass through. She smiled shyly as she entered the room, but her smile soon faded into an expression of awe. The walls of the dining room were dark, almost black wood, encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. The table in the center of the room matched the wood on the walls, and each chair had a diamond and two emeralds at the head.  
  
At the head of the table sat Lord Voldemort himself with a self- satisfied smile on his face. Draco sat to his left, leaving a seat for Hermione on his right. As she took her seat, she thought to herself again that he didn't look so bad.  
  
"I hope you like the décor, Hermione," Voldemort laughed. She nodded. "Did you sleep well? Good. It's good to see you again. I hope you didn't mind making that spectacular exit last night, believe me that was incredible. They'll be talking about that for years," he laughed again. As he continued to talk, Hermione was amazed at how at ease she felt in his presence. He was like a grandfather almost. She was almost disappointed when breakfast was over. "I trust Severus has been taking good care of you both?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"The best," Draco replied. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wonderful. He is to be your most humble servant while you are most distinguished guests in my home. Tonight, I will announce your positions in my kingdom. You have both been selected as my heirs, as I am well aware this is my last life. Even in the magic world I have no prayer for further reincarnation. But let us speak of happy things. Severus will show you both around the castle and grounds, and you shall amuse yourselves as you see fit for the time being," The Dark Lord finished his conversation with that thought, and left the room. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Charming, isn't he?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione replied. "So, do you come here often?" she asked, not intending to be funny. Draco however, almost shot water out of his nose.  
  
"Oh yes, all the time," He replied in a fit of laughter. Hermione just glared at him. Snape came into the room just then.  
  
"I trust you are finished eating?" he asked, giving Draco a dirty look. The two decided to leave ther rest of their food and tour the grounds.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy and Breena sat in their common room looking over the latest copy of Vogue that Pansy's mother had sent her. It wasn't as entertaining as witch fashion magazines because the runway models didn't move, but it served its purpose nonetheless. As Breena turned the page there was a full page spread of a model in the dress Hermione had been wearing the previous night. Breena snorted.  
  
"It looked better on Hermione," she remarked. "Too bad she had to make such a hasty exit," she added tartly. Pansy raised her eyebrows in shock.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about Hermione?" Pansy asked. Breena shook her head no. "I am. Hermione's one of my best friends, I don't know how you can say something like that."  
  
"She got herself in, let her find a way out. If she's so fucking smart, she'll figure something out," Breena retorted. Pansy stood up, taking the magazine with her.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that," Pansy replied.  
  
"What? Don't say the truth? Pansy, before Hermione met you, she was a nobody. You fixed her up, you made her pretty and popular, and then what did she do? She stole your boyfriend, and the spotlight that should have been yours. I think she deserves what's coming to her," Breena said, tossing her hair.  
  
"Hermione wasn't a nobody!" Pansy was yelling now. "Hermione was happy who she was, and she has always been pretty. Yeah, I put some makeup on her and gave her some fashion tips, but she didn't need all that to become who she is today. She could have done it without me, and she didn't steal my boyfriend, or anything of mine. Draco and I were through before Hermione and I met. If anyone should be accused of stealing my boyfriend, it's you, Breena, so don't even go there.  
  
"You walk around here thinking you're such hot shit, well you know what you are? You're just a dirty god-damned slut, that's what you are. Don't think no one knows about you and all those guys, Breena, not for a second. We all know the truth, and you've been around the block a few too many times. I'm sick of you always telling people what to do, including me. I can take care of myself just fine without your help, thank you. And what's more-" Pansy was interrupted with a resounding smack across the face. Breena turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Pansy's hand flew to her cheek as her eyes welled up with tears. "Well, that was productive," Pansy quipped, sitting down to steady her head.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's gone!" Ginny exclaimed coming down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room the next morning. Ron and Harry jumped to their feet. They had sent Ginny to get Sorcha so they could go on to breakfast.  
  
"You mean she already left for breakfast?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head no.  
  
"All of her stuff is gone, completely. She didn't leave anything behind," Ginny said.  
  
"That's odd," Harry remarked.  
  
"You're telling us," Lavender said, coming down into the Common Room with Parvati right behind her.  
  
"We went to sleep and she was there, and when we woke up, she had vanished," Parvati added. Ron sank into the sofa.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't even say goodbye," he moaned. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Ron was going to be impossible to deal with for a long time.  
  
They managed to convince him to come to breakfast, but he didn't eat much. He sat there and pushed the food around his plate until the mail came. Pig dropped a Daily Prophet in Ron's lap and then landed squarely on his head. Ginny couldn't help but snicker as Ron tried to shoo the bird away. Finally he left and Ron started to read the newspaper. It was only a few seconds later that he gasped and dropped the paper.  
  
Harry looked up at his friend. If at all possible, Ron looked incredibly pale. Harry grabbed the paper.  
  
"Ministry Workers Missing a Week," Harry read the headline aloud and then skimmed the article until he found what had upset Ron. The article listed the Ministry Workers who had disappeared in a separate column. Among those listed missing were Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head. "Gee, I'm really sorry you guys," he said softly, putting his arm around Ginny who was crying quietly, next to him. Ron shook his head and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry looked around the room and noticed that a lot of the kids were suffering the same fate. He re-read the list of names and recognized many of them as the parents of his classmates. Shaking his head again he read the article, which explained that the workers hadn't shown up to work for a week or more in some cases. A worker had been dispatched to their homes to check on them and the houses had been found empty. There was no sign of struggle or break-ins, and no clues as to where the missing ministry workers had gone. A feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach told him that this sort of thing was going to become a common occurrence.  
  
* * *  
  
The days passed by and soon a few weeks had passed. Each day the paper listed more names of people who had disappeared. Ron and Harry were on shaky speaking terms. As they sat in the Great Hall one morning, Harry looked around at all the other students.  
  
"Ron, does it seem to you that there is an unusually low number of students eating breakfast today?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from his toast and turned his head to look around.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is," Ron mused. Lavender and Parvati sat down at the table next to Ron.  
  
"Their parents are taking them out of school," Lavender spoke up. "They want to spend time with their kids."  
  
"Are your parents going to make you go home?" Harry asked. Lavender shook her head.  
  
"They've disappeared," she said sadly. Parvati nodded in agreement. Harry shook his head.  
  
"All this time I've wished the Dursleys would vanish," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Can I see the newspaper?" Parvati asked, pulling it from Harry's fingers. He shrugged and took a sip of his orange juice. "Look at this!" she exclaimed after reading for a minute. She pointed to the list of names. "These kids used to go here," she said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Let's see," Ron said, pulling the newspaper from her. "Bloody hell! She's right, look, Katie Bell, Lisa Turpin, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs," he read the names to the rest of the group. He spread the paper flat across the table. The list of names took up a two-page spread.  
  
"That's odd. Why would Slytherins be disappearing?" Ginny added.  
  
"That's a good question, I thought they were all loyal to You-Know- Who," Lavender said.  
  
"Well, they must have offended him somehow," Ron decided. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where could that many people have disappeared to?" Harry wondered aloud. No one offered him an answer; They were just as mystified as he was.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy opened her eyes to stare at the tin roof of the little shack in which she now resided. She and her parents had been captured in the middle of the night and taken to the camp where they now lived in a tiny shack they'd built out of scraps. Their wands had been confiscated.  
  
During the day her father went with the rest of the men to the work camp where they were building a palace. For whom, they had no idea as Voldemort already had one of the most magnificent palaces known to mankind.  
  
Pansy and her mother spent the day with the other women, bored to tears. They had nothing to do except take care of the children and try to find food. Once a week the guards brought a basket of food down, but it was never enough to go around. More people came everyday. Every now and then the guards would wander through the camp, throwing things at the people and tormenting them in various ways. Pansy's mother always made Pansy's father sleep in front of the door so they couldn't kidnap one of the women. Pansy wasn't scared of the guards. She wasn't even scared of Voldemort. They lived in the worst poverty possible, but they weren't sick and they weren't being tortured. She knew her family had ended up there because she was a mudblood.  
  
Today was a normal day for Pansy. She ate some bread, picking out the moldy parts, and then headed down to what was referred to as the depot. This was where the new arrivals came in. They came mostly in their pajamas, confused and scared. As they appeared one by one, the guards would hit them with two spells. The first one changed their clothes into the standard camp robe, which was basic gray wool. The second was a binding spell, making it impossible for them to leave the camp unbidden.  
  
As the new arrivals gathered, their family members that had already been at the camp rushed forward to greet them and take them into their care. Others simply wandered lost, looking for a place to build their shack. Pansy waited every day to see a familiar face.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in Voldemort's Palace, Snape was showing the camp to Hermione and Draco. They stood on the balcony looking down at the people.  
  
"And they have food?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded. He led them back inside.  
  
"In a few weeks we'll go down and walk through the camp so you can see. They're really well taken care of," he assured them. Hermione nodded and they followed Snape back to their wing of the palace. "Draco, Lord Voldemort wishes to see you, he's in the east drawing room," Snape informed him. Draco nodded and headed down the stairs.  
  
His father greeted him at the doors to the drawing room with a smile on his face. Draco returned the smile and they headed in together. Voldemort was sitting in a chair by the fire. "Draco and Lucius Malfoy. You two are quite a pair, I must say," he greeted them, gesturing for them to have a seat. "I'll waste no time, Draco, I have a task for you. A while back I sent you a gift that I said was for Hermione, do you still have it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco replied. It was still in the bottom of his trunk.  
  
"Draco, did you ever open the gift?" Voldemort asked. Draco shook his head no. "Ah, well, let's do that now, shall we?" The Dark Lord snapped his fingers and the gift appeared on the table next to him. "Go on," he gestured to Draco. Draco took the package and opened it to reveal an antique diamond ring.  
  
"Draco, do you know what that is?" Lucius asked his son. Draco shook his head yes.  
  
"So then, Draco, you understand that your task is to ask Hermione to marry you?" Voldemort clarified.  
  
"I understand sir," Draco began. "But I can't do it." The room fell uncomfortably silent. Lucius smacked his forehead mentally and then proceeded to mentally smack his son upside the head.  
  
"Draco, you and Hermione are very much in love. This is painfully obvious to me, who hears all your thoughts, and even to those around you who don't have a clue what you are thinking. Am I incorrect?" Voldemort pressed.  
  
"No sir, that's right," Draco replied.  
  
"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucius broke in. "Just give her the god-damned ring! Is it so hard?"  
  
"Lucius," Voldemort warned. "Draco, explain your reasoning to me, please."  
  
"We're too young," Draco replied. "I love Hermione, but I have yet to even say that to her. Our relationship isn't at a point where I feel like I can make such a commitment."  
  
"Draco Aiden Malfoy!" Lucius snapped. Voldemort held his hand up.  
  
"The boy makes a good point, Lucius. Draco, I must make it clear to you why I find it so important for you and Hermione to become engaged. If you two are to rule once I am dead, then you two must be legally bound to one another. Hermione as your queen will act in your place when you are called away or ill. She cannot do this if you two aren't recognized by the state as an official pair. It is not written that you must be married, so I am not asking that, as you are correct, you are far too young for marriage. However, we must announce your engagement soon.  
  
"Another thing, Draco, is the fact that everyone thinks Miss Granger is a muggle-born. This will prove to them that she is not. She, like Harry Potter, was placed with a muggle family after the death of her true parents. Not even Hermione knows that," Voldemort grinned. Draco nodded.  
  
"I understand sir, and I swear to you that in good time you will be able to announce my engagement to Hermione," Draco promised. The Dark Lord nodded and gestured for Draco to go. Draco took the ring as he left the room and headed back upstairs to see Hermione. His head was spinning. He'd never envisioned himself engaged before he finished school, let alone before his seventh year at school. And Hermione was a pureblood, which was the biggest surprise.  
  
Draco found Hermione sitting on the sofa reading a book in the sitting room. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, so peaceful. Watching her read and watching her sleep were his two favorite things to do. She looked up at him, and smiled expectantly.  
  
"What did our Lord want?" she asked. It almost surprised him to hear her call Voldemort that, but then he couldn't remember why it would be strange. He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, just to make sure everything was going well. What are you reading?" he asked. Hermione lifted the book so he could see the title.  
  
"You-Know-Who left it by my bed this morning," she informed him, jokingly referring to Voldemort's old nickname. Draco nodded and slid behind her on the sofa to massage her back and neck. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against him. After a while, she turned her head to meet his lips.  
  
Hermione stood up after they'd been kissing for a while. Her neck was starting to hurt from the strange angle. Draco looked up at her, his eyes big and begging her for more. She smiled coyly at him, looking incredibly attractive in the short skirt and button down shirt she'd chosen to wear that day. He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Hermione giggled and started to smother him with kisses.  
  
Thoughts flooding his mind, Draco wondered if there was something in the air at the palace that had disinhibited his sweet and innocent girlfriend. She wasn't playing shy anymore, that was for sure. He shrugged it off and started unbuttoning her blouse. As she realized what he was doing, she stopped kissing him and just watched him her brown eyes reflecting her insecurity. Draco looked up at her and covered her mouth with his, trying to make her relax. His hands slid across her stomach to her back, and pulled her closer to him. Much to his surprise, Hermione had neglected to wear a bra. Draco broke the kiss and lowered his head to kiss her stomach. His hands slid up her back, and guided one of her soft, supple breasts into his mouth. Hermione moaned softly, and Draco's hands left her back in favor of her long, silky legs. His hands traveled up her thighs as his mouth worked intently on her nipple.  
  
"Ahem." Draco looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway. Hermione gasped and stood up, wrapping her shirt closed around her like a kimono. Draco gave Snape a sheepish grin. "Might I suggest that in the future such activities go on behind closed doors?" Snape ventured. Draco laughed.  
  
"Severus, my man, this would be our wing, and I don't recall you having knocked," Draco joked. Snape bowed his head briefly.  
  
"Sorry, Master Draco. I'll close the door," Snape closed the door behind him. After a moment there was a knock. Draco looked to Hermione to see that she was fully clothed again. She nodded.  
  
"Come in, Severus," Draco called. Snape opened the door and came into the room.  
  
"Where would you like your lunch served today?" Snape asked. Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"On the terrace, Severus," she replied. Snape nodded.  
  
"Lunch will be served in one hour," he reminded the two as he left the room. Hermione and Draco burst into laughter as soon as he was out of earshot. Draco pulled Hermione onto the sofa with him.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," Draco started. He took Hermione's hands into his. "I've never really known what it meant until now, but I want you to know," he paused and took a deep breath before he went on. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry descended to dinner that night only to discover that the four long tables had been replaced by one large round table. He took a seat between Ron and Ginny and waited for the meal to begin. Professor Dumbledore stood up before they began to eat to make an announcement.  
  
"Since there are so few students remaining with us right now, the other teachers and I think it best that we combine houses. From now all seventh years will take classes together, all sixth years, and so on. All students will now sleep in Gryffindor Tower, together. Enjoy your meal," Dumbledore sat down. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"At least Draco's gone," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
A few more weeks passed and the governors of Hogwarts decided it would be best to shut the school down. There were few children remaining, mostly the muggleborns and those few whose next-of-kin couldn't claim them. Sirius had agreed to take Harry, Ginny, and Ron in for a little while, so they left Hogwarts with the other children. They all boarded the train with heavy hearts.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy woke one morning to the sound of screaming. She sat up quickly and crawled to look out the door of her hut. There was a large crowd gathered at the depot, so she ran down to see what was going on. All of the children who were left at Hogwart's were now here, at the camp. Ginny Weasley appeared, and her mother let out a shriek. Ginny ran into her mother's arms. A few moments later, Ron appeared, followed by Harry. Pansy smiled as the three children were embraced by Mrs. Weasley and led to the Weasley's shack a few rows over from Pansy's. After everyone had appeared, Pansy went back to her makeshift house. She was still hoping to see Hermione, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen.  
  
She had some breakfast, and then tried to wash her face a little. Rumor had it that the Dark Lord and his heirs were coming to inspect the camp. A horn made her run outside to look. Sure enough, an army of men wearing black was pouring into the camp. Behind them was an old-looking man wearing black robes, escorting a girl also in black robes. Pansy couldn't help but envy the girl's finery. She looked down at her own tattered robe.  
  
The army began to pass through each row of houses. The Dark Lord pointed out various structures as they passed through them. As they drew closer, Pansy could see that the girl looked very familiar. When they passed her house, Pansy stood up as straight as she could, and tried to look happy to see them. She had a strange feeling that she knew the girl, but couldn't place her. The boy walking behind the Dark Lord, however turned to look at her as they passed, as though he was trying to place her. Pansy could make no mistake about him. He was Draco Malfoy, she'd know him anywhere. Which meant that the girl had to be -  
  
"Hermione!" A voice cried out. Pansy ran to see who had yelled. It had been Harry. Pansy's heart raced for fear of what would happen. Calling out had been a very foolish move on his part. Two men picked him up and carried him off. The Dark Lord continued his tour without disruption.  
  
Ron watched as they carried his best friend away. His heart was breaking. Ron knew as soon as Harry has said it that they wouldn't let him live. Next to him, Ginny was crying softly. Their mother ushered them inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in her bed that night wondering who the boy had been that had known her name. He'd had an interesting scar on his forehead, and she somehow knew that came from fighting Voldemort last time he'd been alive, but that was all she knew. He looked strangely familiar. A lot of the people she saw in the camp had looked strangely familiar. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. Instead, she headed down the hall to Draco's room.  
  
He was sitting up in his bed, staring off into space. Hermione smiled as she shut the door softly behind her.  
  
"You can't sleep either, huh?" He asked, smiling as he saw her. She shook her head no and crawled into bed with him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" she asked him. His eyes grew faraway.  
  
"There was this girl I saw today in the camp. She looked so familiar, but I don't know why. I could see in her eyes that she knew me, and I can't get that picture out of my mind," he confessed. Hermione nodded.  
  
"That boy who called my name, I felt the same way. So many of those faces looked familiar, but I have no idea who they are," she said. Draco squeezed her in his arms.  
  
"Listen to us, going on about something as silly as this. Thinking we know people, when we don't. We can't let that get to us," he decided, kissing the top of Hermione's head. She rolled over onto her stomach so she could look at him.  
  
"You're right, we're being stupid," she agreed. She craned her neck and gave him a kiss. "I should go back to bed," she added.  
  
"No, stay here, with me," Draco pleaded. Hermione considered it for a moment.  
  
"I shouldn't," she decided, sitting up.  
  
"Please?" He begged, taking one of her her hands. She shook her head no, but he decided to ignore it. He pulled her back down so she was lying almost on top of him and kissed her again. Resting his hand on her back, he could feel her muscles relax as she kissed him. "Stay with me," he said again, as their kiss ended. Hermione nodded her head yes, and curled up next to him. Content, Draco wrapped his arms around her and turned out the light. 


	24. Winter

Chapter 24  
  
Draco awoke one morning to find a note on his bedside table. Today is the day it read. It didn't take him long to figure out what that meant. He got out of bed, took a long bath and got dressed.  
  
He and Hermione ate breakfast on the back terrace, overlooking the water. The entire meal his mind was everywhere but on breakfast. Somehow Hermione must have figured that out because she was pretty quiet, and Draco was thankful for that. He was trying to think of a way to pop the question. After breakfast he ran down to his father's office.  
  
"Dad, how did you propose to mom?" Draco asked. Lucius looked up from his work and took his glasses off.  
  
"Draco, it doesn't bloody matter how you do it, just give her the god damn ring and be done with it. The first campaign is tomorrow, your engagement must be announced today," Lucius replied. Draco sighed and left the office. As he headed upstairs he noticed Snape was following him.  
  
"Severus, whatever it is, let it wait," Draco ordered. Snape recoiled, wanting so badly to yell at his former student for being disrespectful. However, he regained self-control and pressed on.  
  
"Master Draco, if you would, I believe I could be of some service," Snape offered. He leaned forward and whispered something into Draco's ear.  
  
"Severus, you're wonderful!" Draco exclaimed. He ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Granger, if I could just speak with you a moment, please," Snape requested. Hermione nodded and left her bedroom to follow Snape down the hall. As soon as they rounded the corner, Draco ran in to Hermione's room.  
  
She returned a few minutes later to find her entire room filled with roses. Draco stood in the middle of the room, and Hermione rushed to kiss him. He handed her the last vase, filled with white roses with the exceptions of one red one in the absolute center.  
  
"I ran out of room for these," he explained. Hermione smiled. She buried her nose in the fragrant blossoms. As she opened her eyes, she noticed something hidden in the red rose. Pulling it out, she discovered it was an antique,  
  
"Wedding ring?" she asked. Draco took the ring from her and knelt down. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes well up with tears of happiness.  
  
"Hermione, you have been the light of my life. I never knew the meaning of love until I found you, and in so many ways you have changed my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of it with anyone but you. I love you so much, Hermione, and I would be honored if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?" Draco asked. Hermione couldn't find any words for a moment.  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed as soon as she was able to speak. Draco slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss her, but she was still holding the last vase of roses.  
  
"Let me hold them," Snape said coming into the room. His eyes were faintly misty.  
  
"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Draco asked indignantly.  
  
"Yes," Snape replied, taking out a handkerchief to dab at his eyes. Hermione laughed and then kissed Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
"My humble servants," Lord Voldemort addressed the crowd standing below the front terrace of his palace.  
  
"I don't recall getting paid for this," Ron whispered to his sister. Ginny poked him in the ribs to bid him be quiet.  
  
"It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my two heirs, the most honorable Draco Malfoy, and my daughter, Miss Hermione Granger," The Dark Lord announced, gesturing to the couple who stepped forward to wave at the crowd. Ron's face went pale.  
  
"His daughter?" he squeaked. "Hermione's not his daughter!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and trudged back to their shack. As Ron headed in that direction, someone caught his arm.  
  
"Ron?" the girl asked. Ron turned to look at her. "Do you remember me? Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Pansy. I didn't recognize you," he replied. Pansy nodded.  
  
"I know you were friends with Hermione too," she started. "She didn't tell you anything about this, did she?"  
  
"No!" Ron burst. "She's been a muggle-born since the day I met her, and if anyone deserves to be down here, it's her!" he yelled pointing to the palace. Pansy's eyes grew wide and she started to back away from Ron. "What?" He asked, wondering why she was leaving so suddenly. Then his arms were grabbed by two of the Dark Lord's soldiers. "Pansy, look out!" He yelled as she too was grabbed. Ron struggled to get free, but the harder he worked, the worse the restraints were. As he relaxed, everything faded gently to black.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Draco were escorted around the camp to their newly completed palace, situated directly across the camp from Lord Voldemort's. Snape showed them around the building, pointing out all of the amenities.  
  
"Now, Master Draco, your job is to stay here out of harm's way until it is your turn to rule," Snape informed him. Draco nodded, but felt almost cheated. He wouldn't even see battle until someone did Voldemort in, and he wasn't expecting that any time soon. "It may be sooner than you think," Snape added, seeing Draco's disappointment.  
  
"It's fine," Draco said, trying to end the conversation. Snape looked at Hermione then pulled Draco a few feet away.  
  
"If I were you, sir, I would worry about my successor," Snape whispered. Draco looked back at Hermione.  
  
"She'll probably make a better ruler than me," Draco replied. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not what I meant," he said pointedly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "As in, you might want to work on procuring an heir," Snape explained. A glimmer of recognition crossed Draco's face.  
  
"We're not married yet, Severus" Draco reminded Snape. Snape shrugged as Draco dismissed him. Then Draco and Hermione went on exploring the house. Their tour ended in the Royal Bedchamber, which was almost an entire house in itself. Each of them had their own walk-in closet about the size of Hermione's childhood bedroom, filled with completely new dress robes.  
  
"For the party tonight," Hermione remembered, looking through some of them. She pulled out a few. "Which one?" she asked Draco. He shrugged. "That's helpful," she remarked and turned back to the rack to dig through them. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You look phenomenal in everything," he informed her. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she responded, brushing the compliment off. Draco looked through the rack briefly and randomly selected something for her. Hermione took it off the hanger and headed to change in the bathroom. Suppressing a sigh, Draco waited patiently for her to come out. Here Snape was pressuring him to make babies and Hermione couldn't even change in front of him.  
  
"You know, I've seen you naked," He called after her. Hermione sighed loudly and then emerged from the stall. Draco raised an eyebrow and examined the way the robes fit snugly over each curve of her body.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco nodded.  
  
"I love it," he breathed, moving to take her in his arms.  
  
"Don't wreck it!" she hissed, pulling free from his grasp. Draco sighed.  
  
"Hermione, we're engaged, can I please touch you and not have you make me feel like I'm trying to rape you?" Draco pleaded. Hermione heaved a sigh.  
  
"Just let me take the dress off," she said going back into the bathroom. Draco followed her this time to start a bath in their Olympic- swimming pool sized sunken bathtub. He slid into the water and tried to relax.  
  
The truth was, he was worried. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to doubt his leader. Had Voldemort managed to gather a strong enough army? Were they any match at all for the opposition? No answers came to him. How strong was Voldemort anyway? Everyone seemed pretty sure that He was ready to kick the bucket.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione climbed into the bathtub with him. Draco smiled and put one arm around her.  
  
"Draco, you know I don't mean to be difficult," Hermione began. He nodded. "It's just, this is all very new to me, and there's so much going on right now," she stopped without finishing her thought, feeling foolish for making excuses.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I'm impatient; I'll be the first to admit. Which is why I get frustrated when I feel like things are moving backwards. Sometimes you're hopping the bath with me and then sometimes you're changing in the bathroom. It's hard for me to know what's going through your head," he explained.  
  
"I just want you to be happy," Hermione said, biting her lip. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, the way to do that is to make you happy," he responded. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You gave me a bogus answer, I'm allowed to give you one," he countered.  
  
"Alright," Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm just scared, I guess."  
  
"But what are you afraid of?" Draco pushed. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Just the unknown, I suppose," she decided. Draco nodded.  
  
"That's understandable," he agreed. There was a long pause while they both considered this. "Hermione, you know, I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Draco asked after a while.  
  
"I do now," she replied, smiling at him. He returned her smile and then leaned in to kiss her, using one hand to turn her head towards his. After a while of this, Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap, facing towards him. He could tell this made her a little nervous, so he put her on the seat instead and kneeled in front of her. Positioning his hands on her thighs, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. As he teased her like this, his hands were massaging her thighs, moving steadily higher up her legs. Draco leaned up and kissed Hermione as one of his fingers found its way inside her. He could feel the shock in her lips as he kissed her, but didn't let her stop him. His mouth returned to her breasts, eagerly awaiting his attention.  
  
Hermione sat in front of Draco, allowing him to touch her like this and enjoying herself. She felt her breath getting heavier by the second. Feeling faint, she wrestled with the idea of asking him to stop.  
  
Draco knew he'd managed to win her over when her eyes, which had been half closed, flew wide open. Her breathing slowed after a moment, and then she leaned back against the wall of the bathtub.  
  
"I had no idea," she gasped. Draco smirked at her.  
  
"That was only the beginning," he told her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron awoke on a cold cement floor, his head throbbing. Looking around, he felt no need to wonder where he was. Thick steel bars made the fourth wall of his cell, which he knew had to be in the dungeon of Voldemort's Palace.  
  
"It's not so bad," he mused to himself. He'd heard countless horror stories of the atrocities committed in this dungeon. Leaning back against the wall, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. As he surveyed his surroundings, he could hear the guards coming down the hall.  
  
"The camp is full," one of them was saying. "Everyone on the list is in custody."  
  
"All of the Death-Eaters have returned, and the army is nearly complete. I've heard there have been no major discipline problems in the camp yet," another one replied.  
  
"They're all just scared," the first guard said. "They're not all just mud bloods this time. Everyone who opposes our Lord is there. The ministry didn't see this coming at all, they're all sitting around scratching their heads and wondering what went wrong."  
  
"Alt!" A third voice cried out. Ron could hear the first two guards turn around to see who was calling them. "Oi've got ohrders to let th'young lady free."  
  
"That's just where we were headed," the first guard replied. "You're welcome to join us."  
  
Ron leapt to his feet as he realized what was going on. The guards were going to have their way with Pansy before they let her go. He reached his hands out to try and grasp the bars, but his left hand wouldn't close around them. Looking down at his hands, he saw that three of the fingers on his left hand had been removed. His eyes grew wide as he realized the implications of such an injury.  
  
Behind him someone moaned, and Ron spun around to see a large mass covered by a threadbare blanket on the floor.  
  
"Hello?" he called softly. The mass moved slightly and moaned again. Ron took a few cautious steps towards it. Gathering his courage, Ron pulled the blanket off, revealing a body curled into the fetal position. "Are you alright?" he asked. The head moved up to see who was speaking to him. As the head raised slightly, Ron finally recognized the person. "Harry! You're not dead!"  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy fell to the ground outside the entrance to the dungeon. Every muscle and bone in her body ached. She tried her best to get to her feet and keep walking, but somehow she couldn't make herself move on. Instead she curled herself into a little ball, hugging her knees. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she wished she could fall asleep to end the pain. Anything so she wouldn't have to deal with the stinging pain in her wounds and the roaring ache of her muscles.  
  
Five different guards had used her limp, exhausted body, thrusting themselves into any available orfice. The entire time, Pansy had lain flat on the ground like a rag doll, not helping or hindering the process. She was too weak to fight them off and she knew it. A brutal cough wracked her body, making her lungs ache even worse. Finding her feet, Pansy stumbled through the camp until she found her home.  
  
* * *  
  
The first campaign lasted only three days but resulted in massive casualties for the Light side. Voldemort was up by one, and already things seemed to be at their worst for the "good guys." The second day of the campaign a huge blizzard had rolled in, covering the camp in two feet of snow.  
  
Ron was released on the third day. Ginny barely recognized her brother when he finally made his way back into their tiny shack. His cheekbones protruded, he seemed taller, and more withdrawn and solemn. It frightened Ginny to see this change in her brother, much as it pained Ron to see Ginny's entire body erupting with coughing fits in the middle of the night. He suffered from terrible nightmares when he slept.  
  
"I found Harry," Ron whispered to Ginny one night. "He was barely alive when I left, probably not so anymore."  
  
The entire Weasley family was suffering much in the same way. The boys worked all day doing physical labor for the army while the Molly and Ginny sat at home trying to make the moldy bread stretch to feed the entire brood. The entire camp was filled with the same skeleton-like figures, wrapped in what was left of the grey robes they were issued at the beginning.  
  
* * *  
  
The snow continued to pile higher each day. Three more campaigns passed, getting longer and more destructive than the first. Word around the camp was that most of England and Scotland lay in ruin. Up in Draco's palace, life couldn't be better.  
  
Hermione spent her days reading, while Draco visited with generals and Death Eaters. They ate dinner at Voldemort's Palace every night surrounded by the best and brightest of his allies.  
  
Severus Snape spent his time serving Draco and Hermione, biding his time until the Dark Lord's reign came to an end. He'd been placed in such a position because he had betrayed Lord Voldemort's trust, and thus could not be given immense amounts of responsibility. Severus could care less; Once Voldemort was gone, Draco would be ill prepared to rule and in great need of an advisor. Less responsibility meant less work for him anyway. It was a nice vacation.  
  
Hermione enjoyed her time off from school. She knew that since Hogwarts was closed the school year would pick up where it had left off, and Hermione would be given a clean slate. Which was exactly what she needed.  
  
Looking out her window she could see the snow falling. It calmed her to watch the snow fall so gently and patiently. Snow wasn't violent like rain, just peaceful and drifting. As she gazed out the window, Draco came into the library and kissed her forehead before he sat down across from her.  
  
"The next campaign starts tomorrow," he said triumphantly. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
"Not next week?" she asked.  
  
"No, I reminded our Lord of how ill-prepared the opposing armies were last time, and suggested we catch them off guard. He seemed to think it was a good idea," Draco explained. Hermione smiled. "And what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Reading, mostly," she admitted. "I took a bath, and ate lunch, but mostly just reading."  
  
"You don't get tired of it?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head no. Draco shrugged, and turned to look for Severus. "Tea?" he asked, catching sight of Snape sitting in the corner. Severus motioned to a passing house- elf. Draco turned back to Hermione. Tea appeared in front of them a few seconds later.  
  
"Draco, how much longer is this war going to last?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Until we have won control, I assume," He wagered. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."  
  
"Who's worried?" Hermione joked. She wasn't worried about the war, she was worried about losing the Dark Lord. As long as he was alive, he was ruling which meant that Hermione and Draco weren't. Hermione hadn't been in charge of anything in her life, let alone an entire kingdom. Somehow she felt her leadership skills were much lacking. She let her eyes drift back over to the window.  
  
Outside, clearly visible from Hermione's chair, the enemy armies were rapidly approaching the palace yard. Hermione gasped, making Draco turn to look out the window.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they're visiting the camp. They bring clothes and food, which means we don't have to," Draco explained. Hermione took a deep breath. "Someone's a little uneasy this afternoon," Draco mused, with a smirk on his face. "Come here," he instructed motioning for her to sit on his lap. She did so, and Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Someday," he whispered to her, "You and I will be King and Queen, and then there will be nothing to worry about." 


	25. Draco's Birthday Present

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I haven't forgotten about you all, I promise. I sincerely hope to get the next chapter out very soon. I've been so busy the past few weeks that I only had time to work on this a little bit at a time so if it seems incongruent in places, that's why. My apologies. Chapter 25 

            For months the battles raged on and on, each one more brutal than the last. Millions of dead and critically wounded were dragged away from each confrontation. After one final battle, the Light side retreated, and Lord Voldemort stepped forward to assume his role as supreme leader. 

            The snow was finally beginning to melt. Ron was walking around the camp looking for extra scraps of wood or metal to repair the damage done to his house in the snow. He rounded a corner to see a small girl crouched in the mud, crying as though her life depended on it. Ron winced to hear her sobs punctuated by the harsh cough that also polluted his younger sister's lungs. Stepping a little closer, he bent to see who it was, and recognized her almost immediately. 

            "Pansy?" He asked, his voice full of concern. The girl looked up and him, and before his mind could register, she was in his arms, crying in to his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Ron rubbed her back gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He ventured, hoping she would say no. Pansy sobbed louder, and Ron was sorry he said anything. 

            "I had an owl, from Breena, but the guards yanked the letter away before I could see what she had to say. And they killed the owl," she added, gesturing to a lump of feathers a few feet away. "They didn't even leave it for someone to eat," she mourned, burying her face in Ron's shoulder again. He rolled his eyes and patted her back. 

            "I'm sure owl meat isn't all that great anyway," he murmured, not sure what else to say. Pansy pulled away from him then, only to succumb to a coughing fit. Ron turned away, unable to watch her suffering. Pulling a hand away from her mouth, Pansy quickly wiped the blood on her robes. She closed her eyes, trying for a moment to step outside of the harsh realities she now faced. 

            "Ron?" she asked quietly. He turned around to see what she wanted. "Will you stay with me for a while? I don't like to be alone when the guards change shifts," she said the last part softly so only Ron could hear, but he picked up her meaning anyway. He nodded and slipped a protective arm around her as they headed back towards her shack. 

*           *            *

            Breena sat on her windowsill, waiting for a return owl from Pansy. A cool breeze blew in around her shoulders making her shiver a little bit. Behind her, Sorcha came into the room and sat down on her bed. 

            "Don't wait up too long, I haven't heard from Ron in an eternity," Sorcha informed her sister. Breena shrugged and shut the window. She crossed the room to sit on her own bed. The room was smaller than the one she'd had at Hogwarts, but she only shared it with her sister. The school itself was smaller, and comprised of witchcraft and wizarding students from all around the world. 

            Sorcha leaned backwards across her bed, letting her long black hair fall in a fan around her pale face. She and Breena had agreed to be identical again when they transferred. The students were nicer and less exclusive here, which Sorcha assumed was due to the lack of house rivalries. There were no houses at their new school. 

            Breena sighed and wondered why Ron and Pansy weren't writing. There was no news from Europe about the Dark Lord, which made Breena wonder why her father had moved in the first place. She crawled under the covers, vowing to ask her father the next time she saw him. 

*           *            *

            Hermione awoke early one morning to find herself alone in the castle. Even Severus was nowhere to be found. She found her breakfast set out on the terrace, which she ate calmly, enjoying the silence. 

            On her way to take a bath, Hermione peered out the window in Draco's study, overlooking the camp below. It had been a month since the Dark Lord had decided to relax the boundaries. The people were now spread out over a somewhat larger piece of land, including a clean river, and some forest. They had primitive tools, but even so, Hermione was surprised at the transformation of the camp. Gone were the straight rows of shacks, and now somewhat more respectable dwellings were scattered around the area. Magic was still strictly forbidden to all except those in the Lord's confidence. 

            Hermione smiled at the people, who were growing more tolerant of their new Lord, and headed for the bath. She soaked for a long time in the hot lavendar-scented water. After her bath, she dressed in one of the ornate dress robes given to her by the Dark Lord. Two house elves patiently brushed her hair until it was dry, then twisted it up onto her head for her. She then affixed a small tiara to her head. As she was doing so, Draco burst through the doors of the room, startling her. Hermione spun to look at him, and gasped, seeing tears in his eyes. He fell at her feet and put his head in her lap. 

            "Hermione, our Lord is dead," Draco choked. 

*           *            *

            Ron and Pansy lay out in a green field, just beyond the edge of the town. The two had grown closer as their time in the camp went on. As he absently stroked Pansy's hair, Ron wondered aloud how much time they had left in the camp.

            "When he is dead, we will be free," Pansy said softly. Ron closed his eyes, cherishing her innocent hope. 

            "Do you honestly believe that?" he asked her. Pansy turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

            "I do, because I know Hermione. She knows what is right and she will set us free," Pansy said decidedly. 

            "She has broken one of our most absolute laws!" Ron exclaimed. 

            "Do you think that will matter if she is the one to free us from this tyranny?" Pansy asked. Ron shook his head. Pansy sat up and walked a few feet away, hugging her stomach. "Hermione Granger, I don't know what is going to become of you," she whispered to herself before Ron's strong arms descended comfortingly around her shoulders.  Pansy turned to face him and put her cheek against his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling safe as long as she was with Ron. 

            Before he knew what he was doing, Ron leaned in and softly kissed Pansy's lips. She looked up at him with wide eyes that seemed to ask what he was doing. Ignoring the plainly written apprehension on Pansy's face, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She was unresponsive at first, but at his insistence she soon began to return the kiss. 

            Just then the bells started to ring, signifying that the people should gather in front of Draco's Palace to hear him speak. The palace guards were out front defining a pathway from Lord Voldemort's Palace to Draco's. Ron and Pansy took their places near the front. They watched as Draco and Hermione, both dressed in somber black dress robes, walked up the path to their palace.

            Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if she would be able to make it safely to the palace promenade. She felt lightheaded and slightly queasy and, for the first time in longer than she could remember, she had no idea what to do or say. As she walked along the crowd, she looked at the faces of the people she was passing by. Suddenly she began to feel very ill, recognizing this walk from her nightmares. The faces all swirled around her, terrified and angry. Hermione tore her eyes away from them and forced herself to look straight ahead. She felt Draco squeeze her hand encouragingly, and relaxed a little bit. They reached the stairs of the palace and slowly ascended. 

            Taking their places on the promenade, Hermione surveyed the people around her. Lucius Malfoy was standing nearby, beaming at his son proudly. Severus was next to Lucius, his eyes fixed on the ground. Several guards stood around her. Draco stepped forward to address the crowd.

            "It is my sad duty to inform you, that our most esteemed and powerful leader, Lord Voldemort, passed away this morning," Draco announced. A hush fell over the crowd, but Draco did not miss the few smiles that graced the lips of a few people. "With a heavy heart, I willingly and most humbly accept my role as your new Monarch," he finished. He listened to the applause of the people, and smiled graciously before stepping back to stand by Hermione. Lucius stepped forward to announce the time of the coronation, and the memorial service. Draco waved in motion for the people to disperse, then he and Hermione stepped inside. 

            Their palace was now filled with soldiers and death eaters. The blissful solitude that Hermione had once enjoyed so much was now shattered. Days were spent in meetings, planning how to keep the people under control and at the same time turn them to the Dark Side. Hermione couldn't help but struggle to keep awake as day after day her fiancé discussed the same things over and over with his advisors. 

            She was growing restless with nothing to do. No matter how hard  she tried she couldn't seem to remember what she did before her true lineage had been revealed to her. School seemed far away and very hazy, and she had no recollection of her friends or what she had studied. 

            Completely at a loss for ways to pass the time one afternoon, Hermione went looking for Severus. She hoped he could at least suggest a few things for her to occupy her time with, if not tell her what she needed to do. As she walked down the stairs, she began to feel extremely light headed. Reaching for the wall, Hermione sat down on the stone stairs and rested her head against the cool surface. The moment passed and she felt better, so she stood up and headed down the hallway. 

*           *            *

Ginny walked along the edge of the camp. She felt silly and childish, but in her heart she couldn't help but feel like things had improved around the camp once Draco had come to power. The boundaries remained, now marked clearly by a stonewall; however the houses had improved vastly. The people were still starving, and wearing shreds of the old gray robes they had been issued when they had first arrived, but Ginny could tell their spirits had lifted. 

            Rounding a corner, Ginny heard a familiar laugh and paused. Cautiously she edged closer, her curiosity getting the best of her.  For what seemed only like the billionth time since she'd arrived at the camp, Ginny wished she had her wand back so she could make herself invisible. 

            "Oh, Severus," the familiar voice was saying, once Ginny was close enough to hear clearly. 

             "Hush, someone will hear us. I couldn't stand for our secret to be out, it would tear me apart to lose you," a male voice said softly. Ginny's eyes grew wide. Snape had a lover? The suspense was killing her, so Ginny peered around the corner. To her shock and somewhat disgust, clutched in Severus Snape's warm embrace was none other than Minerva McGonagall. 

            Ginny pulled back around the corner and headed far away from the secluded spot. Unfortunately the image was burned in her mind. Shaking it off, Ginny headed back home. 

*           *            *

            Lucius Malfoy hummed to himself as he walked down the hall. It was exactly a week from his son's eighteenth birthday, and things could not be going any better for the Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius had been invited to live in Lord Voldemort's old palace, along with a few of Draco's other most trusted advisors. Passing through the French doors, Lucius joined his son on the terrace for lunch, alone for the first time since Draco had been crowned. 

            Draco sat at the table already, impatiently waiting for his father to arrive. The lunch idea hadn't been his own which he resented somewhat, yet he couldn't think of a good reason why he couldn't meet with his father. Lucius sat down across from Draco and looked expectantly at his son. 

            "Glad you could make it," Draco began. Lucius nodded.

            "Thank you for the invitation," Lucius replied. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The formal, stiff conversation that followed was almost worse than the time Draco had been turned into a weasel. After a while the two men fell silent. 

            "Father, why is it that-"

            "Draco, why don't you-" Lucius began at the same time as Draco. They glanced at each other then burst into laughter.  "Call me Dad, Draco. You've already demonstrated your respect enough by following my wishes for you."

            "Alright," Draco said, somewhat surprised by this admission. "Well then, Dad," Draco began placing an emphasis on the word dad that sent them both back into laughter. "Why is it that- I seem to have completely forgotten what I was going to ask you." 

            "That's alright, It will come to you," Lucius assured. He smiled at his son, a mischievous grin crossing his face. "So tell me about Miss Hermione," Lucius pressed. 

            "What about her?" Draco asked, wondering why his father was suddenly taking interest in her. 

            "Well, she is your fiancée, I was hoping that you could tell me more about her. She seems like a very nice girl from the few times I've met her," Lucius said. 

            "She's wonderful," Draco agreed, a huge smile crossing his face. Lucius couldn't help but smile as well. The boy was undeniably in love.

            "So I suppose I should return your birthday gifts?" Lucius joked. Draco raised an eyebrow, imploring his father to continue. "Well, I was going to follow the Malfoy tradition and hire you a prostitute for your birthday, but I suppose that won't be necessary now will it?" Lucius flashed another smile at Draco, which quickly faded as soon as he saw the expression on his son's face. Draco wasn't smiling in appreciation of the joke, but he wasn't angry either. His gaze was directed at some unattainable point in the distance. "Draco?"

            "No, that won't be necessary," Draco choked the words out. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. 

            "I should be going," Lucius suggested, getting to his feet. Draco stood up to say goodbye, but couldn't look his father in the eye. Lucius started to walk away, but then turned back before he left the terrace. "Draco, if you ever need anything, you know, even just some advice, I'm always here for you," Lucius offered, watching his son's face carefully. Draco nodded absently and waved a hand goodbye. Lucius left the palace wondering what he could do to help his son. 

*           *            *

            A week later, Draco was sitting in his office looking over some papers when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Snape opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. 

            "Your father has brought your present, and requests an audience with you," Severus informed Draco. Draco nodded. "Sir, a token of my esteem." 

            "Severus, you shouldn't have!" Draco exclaimed with more sincerity than he felt. Severus shrugged and placed a thin box on the boy's desk. Draco opened it to see a silver watch lying on a cushion. He smiled at Snape and motioned for him to send his father in. 

            Lucius burst through the doors, beaming from ear to ear. 

            "Happy Birthday, Draco!" He exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "Thanks, Dad," he replied. Looking past his father as Snape closed the doors, Draco caught a glimpse of a girl standing in the hallway. "Dad, you didn't!" he hissed, glancing nervously at the now-closed doors. 

            "Of course not, Draco, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble," Lucius replied flatly. "I just brought you a companion," he informed his son. Draco raised an eyebrow warily. Lucius motioned for Snape to send the girl in. 

            Draco looked at her feet first, almost afraid to see what the girl looked like. He raised his eyes slowly, until he reached her waist. She was wearing tight-fitted satin dress robes. Her long black hair hung to her waist, curled at the ends. Draco looked away for a second, before he had enough courage to look back. His heart was racing as his eyes moved up to her face. Somehow he felt he should have seen this coming. 

            "Happy Birthday, Draco," Breena said. Lucius and Snape headed for the door, trying not to attract Draco's attention. Draco saw them leaving but chose to ignore it. 

            "Thank you, Breena," he replied. "You're looking well"

            "As are you," she said calmly. 

            "Thank you," said Draco, not sure what else to say. The room fell silent for a few moments. "Um, if you want, Severus can give you a tour." 

            "Maybe later," she agreed. "I think I'll go get settled in, if you could just show me to my room?" 

            "Uh, yeah," Draco stood up and headed for the doors. Breena followed him up the stairs to the third level and down the hall to a spare bedroom. "The bathroom is right across the hall."   

            "Thank you, Draco," Breena said. She looked around the room, which was very elaborately decorated. "I think I'm all set." 

            "Alright, well, um, dinner will be later. It's uh- Severus will let you know when and where," Draco stumbled over his words, and then chose to exit quickly. He berated himself mentally as he headed down the stairs to his office. Opening the door he headed straight for his desk, not noticing Hermione sitting in on of the overstuffed armchairs waiting patiently for him. 

            "Draco, is everything alright?" she asked, noticing his clearly shaken demeanor. He looked up, surprised to see her there. 

            "Hermione! What are you doing here?" He snapped. Her eyes grew wide, and then clouded over. 

            "I came to have tea with you. You've been working all morning, I thought you'd like some company," she replied, standing up. Her tone indicated that she wasn't very happy with him. 

            "I'm sorry, my father stopped by unexpectedly with my uh- present and I still haven't recovered," Draco sank into his chair and rested his forehead on his fingertips. "What time are we having dinner?" 

            "I don't know, what time do you want to have dinner?" Hermione asked, still a little frustrated. 

            "Never mind," Draco replied, turning to look out the window. The sky outside was filled with dark black clouds, casting a shadow over the village below. He watched the people hurry along the narrow dirt streets, casting nervous glances at the sky. Looking straight ahead he could see Hermione's reflection in the glass. She was watching him with a concerned look in her eyes. Suddenly the events of that morning seemed to fade away and he felt a smirk cross his face. He spun his chair around to look at her.

            Hermione could see a familiar look in Draco's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and stood up to walk towards her. 

            "Tell me, Hermione, what did you get me for my birthday?" He asked, taking hold of her arm. With his other hand he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek with his fingertips. He tipped her chin up and gently pulled her towards him until their lips met. His hand moved to her lower back, pulling her body close to his. After a few minutes, Hermione broke the kiss with an amused look on her face.

            "Do you think you've been good enough to deserve a present?" Hermione teased. Draco raised an eyebrow; completely serious for a few seconds before he and Hermione both started to laugh. As her head tipped back, Draco bent to kiss her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. The doors to the office swung open as Severus brought in the tea, followed closely by Lucius. 

            "So sorry!" Severus squeaked, turning around immediately only to crash into Lucius and spill the tea all over the floor. Severus let out another squeak, and quickly pulled out his wand to clean the mess up. 

            "Severus!" Draco allowed a smile to cross his face after a few moments pause. Severus spun on his heel to face Draco. "I want to ask you a question about something. I was walking down the hall the other day and came across the most curious thing," Draco began, he led Severus from the room. Lucius pulled out his own wand to clean up the stains that were forming on his robe. "Oh, Dad, you'll want to see this too, Hermione? Come on," Draco added, leading them all down the hall. They came close to the kitchen, and Draco paused suddenly. He opened the door to the currently empty broom closet and gestured inside it. 

            "Draco, it's a broom closet, it just happens to be empty," Lucius said. "Really, is that what you had to drag us down here to see?"

            "Oh, Dad, don't be silly," Draco said with a mocking tone of voice. "Go in there and actually look at what I'm trying to show you." Lucius peered in and saw nothing. 

            "Really, Draco, I can assure you there is nothing in there out of the ordinary," Lucius was beginning to lose patience. Severus waltzed confidently into the closet.

            "Master Draco, I too promise there is nothing strange about this closet. Look, all the stonework is in tact, there are no enchantments of any sort," Severus said. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "Honestly, you too aren't looking hard enough," Draco patted his pocket for his wand, but pretended that it wasn't there. "Severus, do you mind?" 

            "Not at all, Sir," Severus tossed his wand to Draco. Draco took it and held it in his hand for a second. He moved it about, trying to get a proper grip. 

            "Oh, for god's sakes, use mine it's almost identical to yours," Lucius said, tossing his wand at Draco as well. Draco caught it and held it for a moment. Then a devilish grin crossed his face. He quickly murmured a spell and the door flew shut and locked. Severus and Lucius sat, looking at each other for a few moments before they realized what had happened. 

            "Very clever, Draco, you did the same thing when you were six," Lucius called. "Open the door." Dead silence followed. Lucius pounded the door once with his fist and then sat down. Severus did the same and the two men sat in silence for a while. 

            Down the hall, Draco and Hermione sat laughing about the trick they had played on the two men. 

            "I never thought they'd fall for it," Draco admitted. "It worked almost too well. I should have thought of it sooner." 

            "How long are you going to keep them in there?" Hermione asked.

            "We'll see," Draco shrugged. 

*           *            *

            Ron Weasley sat on an empty hill, staring at the setting sun. His mind couldn't focus on any one thing. He was full of questions that he was dying to ask someone; full of emotions that were driving him crazy. The six months he had spent in the camp had worn him down. The physical labor had built up his muscles and broken down his spirit. He could feel that he had changed from the Ron Weasley he had been at Hogwart's. What he wanted most was to be free again. To go back to school, to see Harry alive and well, to see Sorcha again. He wanted to be able to say what he wanted whenever he wanted. And even if it meant having to deal with double potions with the Slytherins, he wanted to see Hermione back to her normal self. 

            He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone approaching behind him, until decidedly feminine hands covered his eyes. 

            "Guess who," a voice whispered softly. Ron's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly spun around to see who it was. His eyes widened and a huge smile crossed his face as he recognized the girl. 

            "Sorcha!" He exclaimed, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. "How did you find me?" He asked. 

            "We were coming to visit on vacation and the port key brought us here," Sorcha explained. "They took Breena away," she added softly. "Her loyalties lie up there," Sorcha gestured towards the palace. Ron nodded and hugged her tightly again, as if he were afraid to let her go. 

*           *            *

            "So, how long do you think we'll be in here?" Severus asked cheerily. Lucius rolled his eyes. 

            "Do you think my son thought of this neat trick all on his own, or did miss brainy Hermione have to help him out?" Lucius wondered sarcastically. Severus thought for a moment. 

            "Was Hermione in on it?" Severus asked. 

            "Does it matter?" Lucius replied.

            "Do you think we'll get out today?" Severus changed the subject. Lucius shrugged.

            "When do you think my son will remember he locked us away?" 

            "Do you think he'd forget about us?" 

            "Have you met my son?" 

            "Is his memory that poor?" Severus tried hard to remember. 

            "Am I hallucinating, or do you spend more time with him than I do these days?" Lucius replied. The men sat in silence, listening to the scurry of house-elves back and forth in the hall. 

            "Do you think they'll remember to lay dinner out in the west dining room?" Severus worried. 

            "Do you honestly think it matters that much?" Lucius snapped, his patience wearing thin. 

            "Doesn't it?" Severus replied softly after a few moments. Lucius faced his friend.

            "Severus, what has come over you?" Lucius asked. The Severus Snape sitting in front of him wasn't the stern potions master and strong death eater that Lucius Malfoy had once been proud to stand next to. The man locked in a broom closet with him was a docile, subservient, emotional man that Lucius wanted very little to do with. 

            "What do you mean?" Severus asked.

            "Why are you acting like this?" Lucius rephrased the question.

            "Isn't it obvious?" Severus replied.

            "Isn't what obvious?" Lucius asked.

            "You mean you haven't noticed?"        

            "Noticed what?" Lucius had reached his last nerve. 

            "Are you serious?" Severus wasn't sure he could believe Lucius. A smile spread across his face.

            "Why wouldn't I be?" Lucius replied, as if he'd never laughed in his life. 

            "So, it's not obvious?" Severus wondered aloud. 

            "What are we talking about?" Lucius asked through his teeth. The other man didn't reply, his eyes gazing off into the distance.

            "I'm sorry, what was the question?" 

*           *            *

            Hermione sat at her dressing table, applying the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. She made sure her tiara was securely firmly to her head, and then put on the matching necklace. Draco appeared behind her, and came straight to her side. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. 

            "Miss Hermione, you look ravishing," he told her. Hermione smiled and turned to stand up. 

            "Thank you," she replied, quickly adjusting his robes so that they hung just right. Taking his arm, he escorted her from the room, and down the stairs into the foyer. They turned down the hall and then entered the west dining room from the stairs. As they entered the room everyone stood up until they had taken their seats, and Draco gestured for them to sit. 

            The dinner progressed slowly, and Hermione found herself getting bored of the guests fairly early in the evening. She all of a sudden felt very self-conscious and wondered what she was doing sitting in such elegant dress robes in a room full of people who were looking to her and Draco for support and guidance. 

            "Tell me, Hermione, when do you and Draco plan to get married?" The woman to her left asked. Hermione turned to look at the woman, and could think of no answer. Her mind froze, and nothing would come out of her mouth. 

            "_What am I doing? I don't belong here_," Hermione thought to herself. She smiled politely at the woman, but couldn't form an answer. 

            "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling so well, I'm just going to go lie down," Hermione excused herself and all but ran out of the room. She ran down two hallways and took a few more turns before she stopped to catch her breath. Looking around she realized that she had no idea where she was. A chill ran through her body, and she began to feel very lightheaded. Sinking to the floor, Hermione wondered if she was going to be lost in the palace forever. 

            Moments later, Draco came around the corner to find Hermione in a slump on the floor. He dashed to her side and tried to revive her. 

            "Hermione!" he exclaimed, shaking her. Her eyes opened slowly but she sat up very quickly once they were open. 

            "You found me," Hermione said, looking around.

            "Yes," Draco said slowly, wondering what she was getting at. "Were you hiding?" He asked.

            "No, I was lost," she replied, sounding so confident that Draco was taken aback.

            "You were lost?" He repeated. Hermione nodded. "In your own house?" 

            "I don't think I've ever been here before," Hermione said, looking around the hall. Draco raised an eyebrow and stood up. He walked to the nearest set of doors and flung them open to reveal the library. Hermione's eyes widened. 

            "Draco, what's wrong with me?" she asked, geniunely frightened. "I know that I go to the library everyday, and yet I don't remember walking down this hallway ever." 

            "I don't know, but I'm going to have someone come and see you, because this worries me," Draco replied. He scooped her up in his arms and headed up to their bedroom. Tucking her into bed only a few minutes later, he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up snugly around her. Hermione smiled, closed her eyes and was asleep before Draco had left the room. He wondered what could be wrong with her the entire walk back to the dining room. 

            "Is she alright?" a voice called. Draco turned to see Breena standing at one end of the foyer. She was wearing tight, low cut, red and black dress robes. 

            "Yes, yes she's fine," Draco replied with more confidence than he felt. He headed towards the dining room, but Breena stopped him again. 

            "They've all gone home," she explained. "They weren't sure you were coming back this evening," she said jokingly. Draco shrugged and turned to head back up the stairs. "You know, there was cake for you," Breena added quickly. Draco sighed and followed her to the empty dining room, conspicuously free from house elves trying to clean up. 

A giant tiered cake sat in the corner of the room. Perching on the table, Breena cut a slice and put it on a plate. She picked up a fork and cut a little bite off the end of the slice. Raising the fork to Draco's lips, she managed not to break eye contact with him until the entire slice was gone. As she set the plate down, Draco looked down at the floor. 

"Breena, you, I uh, what I mean is," Draco paused. He couldn't stand falling over his words like this. He felt incredibly guilty, but couldn't think why. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. 

"Draco, don't worry about Hermione. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Breena assured him.  


	26. Requiem

A/N: Is it better to post short chapters frequently, or longer chapters infrequently? Let me know…

Chapter 26

Albus Dumbledore sat on a tree stump surrounded by tall trees and ferns smoking a pipe. The woods were quiet except for the singing of a few birds, and the innocent babble of a nearby brook. His house sat forlornly a few paces away. He had few visitors these days, except for the occasional visit from Professor Flitwick. But even these sessions were few and far between. Dumbledore could tell that his friends and colleagues were losing hope. The past eight months had taken their toll. 

Dumbledore had to admit that he too was wondering if young Draco would ever lose control. After all, Draco Malfoy had been one of Hogwart's best students, and Hermione Granger had been at the top of her class. Both had been candidates for Head Boy and Girl. Dumbledore had been the only one not surprised when their engagement had been announced. He remembered all too well that night when Harry Potter had been left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep that another infant was given to unsuspecting muggles with the instructions that she should never know she wasn't her parent's true child. 

Taking a long drag from his pipe, Dumbledore gazed up at the castle, then closed his eyes. His wand might have been taken away, but Dumbledore had spent so many years studying magic that he was aware of many methods to operate without a wand or other magic devices. After a few moments Dumbledore had settled into a hazy meditative state. Taking deep breaths he waited for the dreams to come. 

***

Draco closed the doors to his bedroom as quietly as possible. He quickly headed for his bed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. Hermione slept with a peaceful expression on her face, undisturbed by his entrance to the room. 

As worried as he was about Hermione, Draco fell right asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't dream, that he could remember, which was fine with him. The night passed quickly. 

***

Sorcha woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She was happy to be back with Ron, even if it meant she was separated from her sister. They didn't belong together anymore – they'd finally become completely separate people. 

Turning to face Ron, who still slept peacefully next to her, Sorcha took a fingertip and gently traced his features. He slept right through it, and she rested her hand on his chest. The Ron that slept next to her was a different Ron than the one she had left behind a few months ago. She could see it in his eyes, his face, his hands; she could taste it even. 

Ron opened his eyes and stared straight up for a second. His left hand came to rest on his chest, covering Sorcha's. Closing his hand around hers, he turned his head to face her. Her eyes closed as he leaned to kiss her forehead. He closed his own eyes briefly and took a deep breath, smelling her hair and savoring the moment. 

"If we ever get out of here, I'm going to marry you," he promised her, tipping her chin up to kiss her lips. 

***

Draco stood outside his bedroom, his ear pressed to the door. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more nervous. Tearing himself away, he began to pace up and down the hallway. 

Stretching her arms as she came down the stairs, Breena headed straight for Draco. She threw her arms around him in greeting. Draco sighed and pushed her away. 

"Breena, I thought I made it clear last night that I am in no way-" Draco stopped speaking as the door to his room opened. The Mediwitch stepped out and motioned for him to come to the room. He gave Breena a final look and tried not to run down the hall. He pushed the door open and was immediately at Hermione's side, noticing she was in tears. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair. Hermione shook her head, unable to speak. 

"She's pregnant," the witch said for her. Draco dropped his hands. His brow furrowed as he stepped back from the bed. Eyes flashing red and back to blue, Draco looked from Hermione to the nurse and back. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. The witch nodded. Draco turned to Hermione, furious. He was seething now. She would barely let him touch her, but she was sleeping with some other guy? "Slut," he hissed, not finding any other words. Hermione sobbed louder. 

"Please, your Excellence, it's not what you think," the witch tried to help Hermione. Draco turned to glare at her too.

"Are you mad? I know how this works, that was the only part of Muggle Studies I paid any attention to. This is exactly what I think," Draco snapped. The witch recoiled. 

"Sir, if I could just explain," she tried again, but Draco was on his way out the door. 

***

Dumbledore's eyes flew open, and he fell over backwards as he awoke from his dream. Struggling to his feet, he chuckled to himself. 

"Harry Potter," he murmered, shaking his head. "Harry Potter." 

***

Dark black rainclouds gathered in a spiral above the palace. Draco had locked himself in his study and wasn't speaking to anyone. Severus sighed to himself as he took the tray away from the door, untouched. 

He headed down the hall to visit Hermione. She looked very pale and tear-streaked, propped up against some pillows. Severus came in and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"How are we feeling this afternoon?" Severus asked. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked away, her eyes focusing on some intangible point across the room. Severus pulled a book out of his cloak and placed it in her lap. "I thought you might want to read it a little bit later, if you feel up to it," he offered. Hermione didn't respond and Severus slipped out of the room. 

Hermione pulled the book a little closer to see what it was. She looked up at the closed door in surprise, as if it were Severus. 

"The Holy Bible?" she asked aloud. She set it aside, thinking that maybe Severus had really lost it this time. 

***

"Draco, open the door," Lucius commanded. There was complete silence from the room. Lucius sighed. "Draco Malfoy, I am warning you," Lucius tried. He was getting very angry with his son. 

A runner came sprinting up the hallway just then, and addressed Lucius. 

"Mr. Malfoy, enemy forces are gathering on the border. They're ready to attack," he said. Lucius looked at the boy and then at the closed door. Without a moment's hesitation, he knocked the door in with his shoulder.

Draco stared at his dad, lying on the floor on top of the broken wood pieces and raised an eyebrow. 

"Attack," Lucius gasped. "We're under attack." 

***

Hermione Granger stood on her balcony, her shadow falling across the tile. The pale moonlight formed a halo around her enhanced by her white nightgown, and the white sheet that she had pulled around her. She watched the red glow of the torches lit by the enemy troops spanning the horizon. It seemed like they had just finished the first war only to start this second one. 

A soft noise behind her made her turn around. Breena was standing at the door to her room, a velvet pillow in her hands. 

"You're so pale," Breena gasped, her eyes focusing on Hermione. She crossed the balcony to stand with Hermione. "Maybe you should lie down," she suggested. Hermione shook her head. 

"I've been lying down all day," she protested. "How long have you been here?" 

"Not long," Breena lied. "Severus thought you'd want some company."

"Well, I'm alright," Hermione replied, not sure Breena was the kind of company she wanted. Breena smiled. 

"I know you and I didn't always get along, but don't you think we can put that behind us now?" Breena asked. Hermione shrugged and looked out across the horizon again. Breena lifted the tiara she was holding off the pillow and placed it on Hermione's head, adjusting it so it sat nestled in her curls. Hermione's hand touched the jewels briefly. Her eyes flashed red briefly. 

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. Breena nodded and left quickly. Hermione sighed and rested her hands on the cement railing. She knew that Draco was busy preparing to counterattack, but she wished he would come and see her. He had been avoiding her, and she couldn't blame him, but she wanted a chance to explain before it was too late. 

***

Draco sat at his desk pouring over map after map of the surrounding landscape. He was planning the Dark campaign, and had been for several hours now. His eyes were growing heavy and, whether he wanted it to or not, his head was soon resting on the desk. 

Draco, don't be an idiot. I've made sure that you can't fail. Don't waste your time creating elaborate plans, everything has already been seen to. Go tell Hermione you love her and get out of here the familiar voice spoke to Draco's subconscious mind. I know you don't understand what's going on, but trust in me, I won't lead you astray. 

Draco woke just then, startled by a sound in the room. Severus had just entered with a box. 

"Severus?" Draco asked. 

"Your Excellence, your army is assembled and waiting for your orders. Her Royal Highness is waiting for you on her balcony," Severus informed him. Draco nodded, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He'd been a total ass to Hermione the last time he'd seen her, and now he was heading off into battle. There wasn't enough time to set things right with her. Severus opened the box and placed a crown on Draco's head. 

"I had pictured a helmet of sorts," Draco admitted, frowning at his reflection. Severus sighed.

"It's tradition, your Grace," Snape explained. Draco nodded and then looked around the room. He couldn't stall any longer, it was time to head out. 

***

Hermione watched from her balcony as the Royal Dark Troops rode off the palace grounds, led by Lucius Malfoy. Draco was situated safely in the middle of the formation. He turned to look up at her as he rode away. Their eyes connected, glowing red. Hermione took a shaky deep breath and wondered if he was as scared as she was. She squeezed her eyes closed and a memory of a faraway time came rushing back to her. 

She and Draco were sitting in their lounge at Hogwart's, drinking hot cocoa. It was during the early days of being under His influence, and she was still in pain. Suddenly it seemed as if reality was disappearing and she was back at Hogwart's, safe in Draco's arms. 

_"Draco, please, why can't you save me from this?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arms. Her eyes pleaded with his…._

"Once he is dead, then we will be free," Draco whispered. 

Shaking her head fiercely, Hermione looked around to see the familiar balcony around her. Her entire body was shaking, Draco's words were echoing in her head. 

"Once he is dead, we will be free," Hermione whispered, looking around her. She didn't feel free. She was still here in the palace, wearing a crown. "What do I have to do?" she asked aloud. Without knowing why, she looked up at the sky just in time to see the first snowflakes start to fall. They swirled around her, starting to move faster as the temperature started to drop. 

Hermione headed inside, shaking her nightgown free of the water. She decided to take a hot bath. 

***

Pansy stood at the door of her house, watching the royal troops ride through the camp streets. A sick feeling formed in her stomach. She didn't think she could handle another war; the last one had been bad enough. Just then the troops reached the edge of the houses and turned around. Raising their wands, they set all the houses on fire. Screams rang out all around her. Pansy couldn't force herself to move, she was in shock. How could an army set fire to its own people? 

"They're barbarians," she whispered, answering her own question as she got caught up in the flow of people fleeing the fires. Not knowing how, Pansy found herself perched on the stone wall that surrounded the camp. It was the furthest she could get from the fires. She looked around, to see all the other women and children sitting with her. The men stood on the ground, watching their hard work disappear in smoke. 

"Why didn't they just take them away?" Pansy wondered aloud. "It would have been just as easy."

"It's a bargaining tool. If the Light side relents, they put the fires out. If not, then we all die and their work is for nothing," a voice answered. Pansy turned to see Sorcha sitting next to her. She couldn't force herself to recognize the girl; Sorcha had what Pansy wanted: Ron. 

"Do you think they'll give up?" Pansy asked.

"Never," Sorcha replied. 

***

Draco sat at the edge of a cliff, looking down into the valley where the Light warriors had made their camp. His men were looting and destroying what they'd left behind. The plan was to circle around behind the army and surprise them. 

The horse below him was the same one Lord Voldemort had ridden in battle. Anathema was coping just fine. Draco was another story entirely. His stomach was in knots having never ridden a horse before, and never having been involved in more conflict than just a few elementary duels. The thought had never crossed his mind to prepare for an uprising. 

Unlike the battles his father fought that had taken place on broomsticks, this war was being fought on horseback. It gave the Dark Side an advantage over the Light, who were on foot and equipped with primitive muggle weapons. Draco had his wand, but that was about all he had. Turning his horse around, Draco took his place in the formation and they headed to catch up with the Light army. 

When the enemy came into view, Draco was surprised to see how small they were. Their numbers had vastly dwindled since the last confrontation. They were caught off guard as the Dark Army surrounded them in a horseshoe-shaped formation from behind. Draco pulled his horse back to sit on the outside of the ring. He was safer outside, observing. His mind started to wander, the dream he'd had just before leaving entering his memory. Suddenly he felt very far from Hermione even though the palace wasn't very small on the horizon. 


	27. Hermione's Wish

Chapter 27

            Hermione sat in her bedroom a red glow emanating throughout the room. She could see the village on fire below her, and the troops fighting in the distance. No emotions came to her; she was completely numb. Sitting very still, Hermione could tell that His influence was gone. Cautiously she took a deep breath before testing this.

            "I hate Lord Voldemort," she whispered, bracing herself for immense pain. A slight tremor went down her spine, giving her the chills and nothing more. Despite the seriousness of the situation, a smile broke out on her face. Crossing the room to the balcony, Hermione walked out of the darkness and into the light. The village was burnt to the ground and the people were walking through the ash. Babies were crying and women were screaming. A light blanket of snow was covering the ground. 

            "Your Grace, Lord Draco has been injured," a runner gasped, bursting onto the balcony. Hermione turned slowly to look at the boy who was standing behind her. His words didnt register with her at first, but then all at once she realized what he had said. 

            She ran down the stairs to the foyer where they were carrying Draco in the doors. He was doubled over in pain, a dark stain spreading rapidly across his chest. Hermione gasped and began to sink to the floor. 

            "Gotcha," a voice said, sounding very far away from her.

*           *           *

             Prisoner 38983437, "the Boy who Lived," opened his eyes for the first time in months. Looking around it took him only a few minutes for the memories to come flooding back to him. He stood up and brushed himself off and walked out of his cell, which had been left open once he'd been pronounced dead. The prison was unguarded and completely empty. His body was stiff and sore, but he could walk again. The prisoner stepped out of the dungeon into the snow. 

            "What happened here?" he asked himself. 

            "One of your classmates was a little overzealous," a familliar voice replied. Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes shining at him. 

            "Professor!" Harry smiled, his face sore from the effort. 

            "Harry Potter, you do not know what a joy it is to see you again," Dumbledore said. Harry shrugged. "Follow me and I will tell you what has transpired, and how you can fix it.

*           *           *

            Draco was floating in a sea of glycerine. His limbs were light and his breathing was slow. He felt very calm. Far away the sound of voices travelled slowly to his ears, but they weren't saying anything he could understand. 

            He tried to speak, but the sound came out as a moan to those around him. His eyes refused to open, and soon Draco gave up. The effort was just too great. 

            Hermione sat by Draco's side, holding his hand to her chest. Her head was bowed over him and she was crying softly. She was surprised by the overwhelming emotion that she felt for him at that moment. Never had she loved him more than in that moment when each minute was capable of being her last with him. 

            The door shut softly behind her and Severus came into the room. 

            "Your Excellence, I must speak to you," he said. Hermione lifted her head, but didn't let go of Draco. "Our Army has successfully captured all of the enemy troops and bound them to us. The war is over, you must tell your people." 

            "Not right now," she said, bending her head again. 

            "Go," Draco spoke, startling Hermione. She turned to look at him and his eyes were open, watching her with love and admiration. "I'll just wait here." 

            Hermione smiled at his feeble joke, and kissed him gently before following Severus to the balcony. She stepped out onto the marble and felt her stomach start to churn. With each step she took closer to the rail, she felt more ill and increasingly weak. When she finally got to the rail she braced herself against it, clutching it for dear life.

            She looked out over the faces of the people below her, watching her expectantly, waiting to hear the dreaded words telling them they were still captives. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and feel her body start to shake slightly. 

            "Ladies and Gentlemen," Hermione began, her voice quavering slightly. "I stand here on this evening to bring you news," she paused, not sure of what to say next. She looked around at all the people again, and then glanced at the people on the balcony with her. They were all death eaters, and they were wondering what was taking her so long. 

            "As you all know there was a battle fought tonight that ended in triumph for the Dark side. All of those in opposition were captured and bound like all of you have been for the past months," Hermione stopped, watching the faces for a reaction. The crowd started to disperse, so she quickly moved ahead before she could change her mind. "I have made a decision tonight," she continued, taking a deep breath for strength. Lucius shot her a look, but Hermione ignored it. "I have decided to end the reign of Darkness, and restore the Light to power," she proclaimed. The air exploded with cheering. Hermione felt a smile cross her face, but it faded when Lucius grabbed her by the arms and shook her. 

            "You stupid girl! What have you done?" he asked, shaking her. 

            "She has done the right thing, Lucius," A harsh voice sounded. Hermione turned her head to see Dumbledore emerging from the palace. "Just like I knew she would all along." 

            "Dumbledore, you have no right-" Lucius began. Dumbledore held up a hand. Behind him, the Light Soldiers emerged taking all the Death Eaters captive. 

            "Your Royal Highness," he began, turning to Hermione and giving the traditional head bow of recognition. "If I may, I can help you to clean this mess up." 

            "Please," Hermione bowed her head, her cheeks pink from what she felt was undeserved praise. 

            "If I could have your attention please," Dumbledore stepped up to the railing and addressed the crowd. "Before the celebration begins, there is something that must be done. For this task, I will need assistance from a good friend of mine," Dumbledore gestured to a waif- looking boy behind him. 

            "It's Harry Potter!" a voice called from the ground. A cheer went up from the crowd. Harry stepped forward and turned to Hermione. 

            "It's good to see you, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him. 

            "Harry," Dumbledore gestured for the boy to step closer. He turned and addressed the crowd. "Harry Potter is the only one who can protect us from the Dark Side forever. He has agreed to do this for us, and for that we all should be eternally grateful," Dumbledore said. Hermione noticed at this point that the elderly man had tears in his eyes. Harry's face was drawn and somber. "Harry, it is time," Dumbledore said. 

            Harry nodded and stepped forward. Dumbledore stepped back, and pulled Hermione back also. Harry pulled out his wand, and with a shaky hand whispered the words Dumbledore had taught him. He moved his up and then down, and as he did so, a bright light shot into the air encircling the area. The snow around them began to melt, and the trees started to bloom as though it were springtime. Hermione looked around at the death eaters and watched their eyes flash from red to white before returning to their normal state. The palace behind the burnt village disintegrated, and the ashes of the village vanished. The light returned to Harry's wand and he collapsed onto the marble. 

            Hermione gasped and was at his side immediately. She cradled his body in her arms and tried desperately to revive him. 

            "It is no use, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, kneeling next to her. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "He knew that it would take all of his strength to rid the work of the Dark threat forever, and he made the choice to give his life up for all of you." 

            "No," Hermione whispered. She realized that he had done it for his friends, so that they could carry on without the Dark side ever coming back, but that didn't make it any easier. "Oh, Harry, I wish that I were back in school with all my friends without the memories of all of this weighing on my shoulders," she whispered, her tears falling on his chest. She set his body down on the marble for someone to take care of and turned to go into the palace. She went immediately to see Draco, but when she got to his office, he had vanished. Her body started to shake. "He left me," she said out loud. 

            "Never," Draco said behind her. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway. He crossed the room and took her in his arms. "Come here," he said, kissing her forehead. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and Draco wiped them all away. "Don't cry," he told her. "This is the beginning of a new era, and it wouldn't have been possible without you."

            "I don't care," she said, honestly. "Harry is gone."

            "For a Gryffindor, you're awfully selfish," he teased. Hermione managed a weak laugh. "I know it hurts, baby, but you know he did the right thing, and someday you'll be able to see that and be thankful for it."

            "I know already, and I am," she said. "But I wish I'd known that's what was going to happen, I would have-"

            "You would have what?" Draco interjected. "Stopped him? Apologized for something? Told him something? Hermione, Harry knows how much you cared about him because you set him free and gave him the chance to save everyone. Nothing you would have done before he died could have changed the way you feel now. It still would have hurt just as bad, and he would still be dead. You have to move on now. Time heals all wounds," he finished. Hermione nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's been a long day, you should get some rest," he told her. With one swift maneuver he lifted her into his arms, then carried her down the hall to their bedroom. 

            As he tucked her in, she whispered, "Draco, I love you." 

            "I love you too, Hermione Granger," he replied. He kissed her forehead and turned out the light. 

*           *           *

            Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around the room to see what it was that had awoken her so suddenly. Outside it was raining hard, and after a few moments, she saw lightening flash.

            "It was just thunder," she reassured herself. She could feel her heart still racing and wondered if she had awoken from a nightmare. Unable to sleep, she got out of her bed and put on some slippers before descending to the common room. 

            Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, her eyes staring off into the distance. She jumped when Hermione sat down next to her on the couch. 

            "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head no. 

            "I've been having strange dreams lately," Ginny admitted. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

            "About what?" she asked. Ginny shook her head. 

            "Oh, its nothing. Did the storm wake you?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. Hermione nodded. 

            "It's so strange. I woke up like I had just had a nightmare, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was," Hermione said. "I just feel really happy to be here," she added and wondered why. She felt very safe at Hogwart's, and she supposed that was a good thing, although she wasn't sure what reason she would have to feel unsafe. 

            "You know what's strange?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned to look at the girl. "I know we've only been gone the summer, but it really feels like we haven't been here in ages."

            "I have that feeling too. It's very odd," Hermione agreed.

            "Did you have a good summer?" Ginny asked. "I went to visit Seamus for a few weeks, we're dating now."

            "Really? That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. It didn't seem to fit inside her head somehow, as if Ginny should be dating someone else, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Who else would Ginny date? Certainly not Neville, or Colin Creevy. "My summer was nice. Pansy and I went to visit my aunt in California and then went to Italy for a few weeks." 

            "How is Pansy?" Ginny asked. Hermione had a feeling in her stomach that Ginny had only asked to be polite. 

            "Oh, she's fine. We had a lovely time in Europe," Hermione said. "What did Ron do all summer?"

            "He went to visit Sorcha," Ginny told her, making a face. "And I'm so glad. He would have been just unbearable if he hadn't. They did nothing but owl eachother the entire time they were apart until Mum threatened to take Pig away from him."

            "How silly," Hermione laughed. 

            "So, Hermione, tell me who you have your sights set on this year," Ginny teased. Hermione smiled.

            "There still isn't anyone," she admitted. Ginny sighed.

            "Hermione, you really ought to get out more," she scolded. Hermione shrugged.

            "I'm fine, Ginny. I'll meet someone eventually."

            "Eventually? Hermione, you have to be pro-active. You can't just sit there and wait for them to come to you, you have to go and get them!" Ginny informed her. 

            "But what if there isn't anyone you're interested in?" Hermione asked. _"Or anyone you're interested in who's available?" _she thought. 

            "There has to be someone," Ginny implored. Hermione shook her head no. "Well, alright then. I guess you're right. Someone will come along eventually." 

            "Yeah, eventually," Hermione repeated softly. She and Ginny sat in silence for a little while. "You know, I think that storm is over. I'm going to go back to bed," Hermione decided after a while. Ginny nodded.

            "Good idea," she agreed. The two girls headed up the stairs to their bedrooms. 

*           *           *

            The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sun shining in on her face. She got out of bed and hurried down the stairs to the prefect's bathroom. A nice hot bath would start her day off right. She murmured the password and hurried into the bathroom. 

            The room was still steamy from the person who had used it before. Without paying much attention, Hermione undressed and slid into the bathtub, already filled with warm lavender-scented water. She just rested, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her muscles. Swimming around a bit, panic set in when Hermione realized she wasn't alone in the bathtub. The steam cleared a bit and she quickly recognized the silhouette leaning against the edge of the tub.

            "Well, Miss Granger," Draco's voice was distinct as it echoed in the marble-filled room. "I had no idea you were so forward," he teased, realized she'd had no intention of sharing a bath with him. "Guys really go for that sort of thing. You know, I'm not single, but it's really hard for me to see a woman disappointed so we'll just keep this between the three of us," he said confidently, crossing the tub towards her. Hermione started to back away from him.

            "Th-three?" she asked, looking around worriedly. Draco nodded and gestured towards the mermaid painting on the wall. 

            "We have an audience," he whispered to her. Just then, Hermione hit the wall of the tub, and Draco swept in to kiss her. Hermione struggled at first, but soon found herself growing weak. She was pinned up against the wall, with no way to escape Malfoy, even if she had the strength. His fingers danced lightly on her shoulders as he ran them down her arms to grasp her around the waist. He kissed her insistently, with growing ferocity. Hermione was getting short of breath, and feeling slightly dizzy. With a mind of their own, her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, her breasts pushing into his chest. 

After a few minutes, Hermione began to wonder where this side of her had come from. She'd never done anything like this in her life, and yet here she was making out with Malfoy in the Prefect's bathroom. Knowing herself as well as she did, Hermione knew that she should feel compelled to smack him, not because of his presumptuousness, but because she should have been scared out of her mind to be kissing anyone without any clothes on, especially on school grounds. Yet here she was, and she was enjoying herself. Immensely.

Draco's hands moved to massage her breasts, and then he bent to take one in his mouth. Hermione arched her back as his tongue teased the nipple and then his mouth moved to the other one. He kissed her mouth again, his hands sliding down her sides as his fingers traced the small of her back. One hand traveled down her thigh to cross in between her legs. As if he'd done it before, he found the right spot immediately and began to massage it slowly. Hermione let out a soft moan as Draco's fingers moved faster and his lips sucked at the base of her neck. 

"Someone's coming," the mermaid giggled just then. Draco instantly separated himself from Hermione and got out of the water. Hermione collapsed against the side of the tub. 

Draco ran the towel across his head and tossed on his school uniform. Stepping outside, he saw another prefect heading for the portrait. 

"Sorry, Hermione just got here," he lied, shutting the door behind himself. "Try back later," he instructed. 

Inside, Hermione shook herself off. A feeling of disappointment washed over her. She was still stimulated to the point that every nerve of her body was standing on edge. There was nothing she could do about it either. Not wasting any time she washed her hair and got out of the bath. 

"Keep your mouth shut," she threatened the mermaid. "I know where they keep turpentine." 

*           *           *

            Sitting in transfiguration later that day, Hermione struggled to keep her focus. She scribbled notes furiously, but they were almost worthless. Thankfully, the class ended quickly and it was time for lunch before double potions. 

            "Hermione, are you alright?" Sorcha asked as they headed to the Great Hall. Hermione flushed a bright red.

            "Yes," she lied. Sorcha's face lit up.

            "Who is he?" she asked. Hermione shook her head furiously, trying to regain her self-control.

            "No one, it's nothing," she said. Sorcha raised her eyebrows, but didn't push the matter any further.

            "Well, you can always talk to me," she offered kindly. Hermione nodded.

            "Really, Hermione, you used to tell us everything," Ron added. 

            "It's nothing!" She said firmly. A lot more firmly than she felt. "I should re-copy my notes during lunch," she decided. "I'll see you all in potions," she promised before heading to the library. There wasn't any way she could tolerate their questions through lunch, and she still wasn't sure how to act around Draco during potions. For the millionth time since they'd been assigned, Hermione cursed Snape for sticking her with Draco, even if they'd gotten top marks together on every project.

            Lunch was over all too soon for Hermione and she left the library not remembering anything about what they'd studied in transfiguration at all. She headed for the dungeon hoping she wouldn't be late for class. Arriving out of breath, and pink in the cheeks, Hermione was dismayed to see Breena and Draco making out in front of the classroom for the entire world to see.  To her dismay, Professor Snape glided into the room without a word to the couple. Hermione slid past them into the room and took her seat quietly, taking out a fresh parchment for her notes. 

            Class started and Draco joined Hermione at their desk. He was a little out of breath and still a bit untidy which was uncharacteristic of Draco. 

            "I didn't see you at lunch, everything alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded, her eyes focused on Snape. "Are you not speaking to me for a reason? You're not upset about this morning are you? Because we were in a public place and I'm not sure what you expected," he continued. Hermione sighed, wishing he would just be quiet. 

            "No, it's alright," she said shortly. Draco sighed. Snape released them to work on a lab, and Hermione felt a knot growing in her stomach. She had hoped he would make them take notes all of class so she wouldn't have to talk to Draco.

            "So what's on your mind, Hermione?" he asked, cheerily. Hermione shook her head.

            "Nothing. I'm going to go get ingredients now," she said, walking away. Draco watched her go and raised an eyebrow. She was clearly flustered, and he assumed that the morning events were still weighing heavily on her mind. They were pretty focused on his mind as well, for some reason. Looking across the room, he caught Breena's eye, and blew her a kiss. He wasn't in love with her, but he was crazy enough about her that it didn't matter. She smiled and turned back to her work. Hermione returned with the ingredients and dropped them all on the table.

            "Careful," he warned, grabbing a vial before it rolled off the table. Hermione fell into her chair and started writing. Draco sighed and started to mix ingredients. 

            "Be careful with that," Hermione warned, not even looking up at him. Draco turned to stare at her. He'd been adding some ground boar's tooth to the mixture, which he knew was a very sensitive ingredient and thus had been being careful.

            "Do you want to do this yourself?" he asked. Hermione slapped her quill on the table and stood up. She began to add the potions quickly without much thought at all. As she dumped the last one in, Draco remembered Snape's warning about the properly completed potion. "Look out!" he exclaimed, pulling Hermione away from the cauldron. A small mushroom cloud emerged just then, and the potion made a loud bang. 

            "Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. Draco nodded and let her go almost reluctantly. He enjoyed the feeling of her against his chest like that.  

            "Well done, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. 5 points for both your houses for the proper and expedient completion of your potion," Snape said, looking up from a stack of papers he was grading. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other, their eyes meeting. Hermione blushed and forced herself to look away quickly. Draco put his hand on her shoulder. 

            "Will you meet me by the library later?" he asked. Hermione nodded. They worked together on the write-up and then cleaned up their materials until class ended. Hermione hurried out the door, thankful that she didn't have to sit awkwardly next to Draco anymore. She hurried to Arithmancy only to find that the class had been cancelled for the day. Finding that she had a lot of time on her hands until dinner, Hermione decided to head back to the common room. 

            Sorcha and Ginny were sitting by the fire when Hermione came in. They nudged each other when they noticed her, and Hermione braced herself for what she knew was about to come. 

            "So, Hermione," Sorcha began. "It's Draco, isn't it?" 


	28. Confusion sets in

A/N: I know some of you are confused. Just be patient, it will all be explained! 

Chapter 28

            "No, it's not Draco," Hermione swore. She spun on her heel and left the common room. She headed up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

            "My, my, it's been ever such a long time since I've seen you, Hermione," Myrtle said as Hermione came in. 

            "All summer," Hermione said. Myrtle giggled.

            "That's what you think," she said, before disappearing into her toilet. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

*           *           *

            Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room with Breena in his lap. She was sleeping peacefully, leaning on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, but Draco was getting bored just sitting there. Gently he tried to lift her, but she woke up anyway.

            "What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head. 

            "My legs were falling asleep, I'm sorry," he apologized. She nodded.

            "We should probably go down to dinner. Let me go freshen up," she said, standing up. Draco nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. A few minutes later, Pansy ran in to the common room and headed for her room. 

            "Where's the fire?" Draco teased. She stopped and gave him a look.

            "Why wouldn't I have put it out myself?" she asked him. "Gosh, you're weird sometimes." 

            "It's an expression," he sighed. "Never mind. What's your rush?"

            "I didn't want to be late for dinner," she explained. 

            "Right," he rolled his eyes and sat back down. After a few minutes, Breena descended the stairs and appeared at Draco's side. 

            "Ready?" she cooed. He nodded and they headed for the door. They were nearing the Great Hall when Breena cleared her throat. "You know, someone's spreading nasty rumors about you," she said.

            "Oh?" Draco was unconcerned. 

            "Yes. They've been saying that you've been less that faithful," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

            "Who said this?" he asked. Breena stopped walking.

            "Does it matter?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

            "Well, if you've noticed, I'm not exactly undesirable," he started. Breena drew a sharp breath.

            "I've noticed, Draco," she said. "But that doesn't explain much."

            "I just mean to say that someone might say something to convince you to break up with me," he explained. Breena rolled her eyes.

            "That's a bit second year, isn't it Draco?" she asked. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed firmly so that he backed into a wall. "To be honest, Draco, it doesn't really bother me," she said. Her voice dropped to that thick, seductive whisper that he adored. "It rather excites me," she told him, leaning in so he could feel her breath on his ear. Every hair on the back of his neck stood at attention, but he kept his expression placid. 

            "Does it?" he asked, quickly scanning the hall for other students. There was a relatively constant stream of pairs or small groups of students, so he decided to tease her. He slid a hand between her legs and rubbed her through her panties, feeling the moisture collected there. Then he drew his hand back. "That's such a shame. We can't be late for dinner," he decided, gently pushing her away and heading down the hall. Breena sighed and hurried to catch up with him. 

            "Two can play at this game, Draco. No more sex," she admonished. Draco laughed. "I'm serious," she said.

            "No you're not," he told her. 

            "Yes, I am," she replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "Oh, alright," he agreed, completely unconvinced. He and Breena entered the Great Hall and sat down next to eachother at the Slytherin table. After the meal started, Draco scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione. She wasn't at dinner, which didn't really surprise Draco. He made a note to take her something to eat when they met in their lounge later that night. 

*           *           *

            Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book she'd taken out of the library on that day's transfiguration lesson. She was determined to learn it, despite her inability to focus in class. Her notes were just starting to make some sense to her when her housemates returned from dinner.

            "You missed quite a meal, Hermione," Ron informed her, "Roast Duck with Orange sauce, and bread pudding for dessert."

            "Oh, that's a shame," she agreed absently. "Well, I think I'll go take a bath now," she decided. She headed for her room to get her bath stuff and then hurried through the common room before anyone could ask her any further questions. 

            "She's a bit off, isn't she?" Ron asked. Sorcha and Ginny exchanged glances. 

            "Didn't you see her in potions today?" Sorcha asked. "She and Draco, I mean, it was painfully obvious."

            "Sorry, I must have missed it. The lesson was just so riveting," Seamus mocked. 

            "You really think she's got it for Draco?" Ron asked. "That's so unlike Hermione, I feel like I should be shocked, but I'm really not. How strange is that?"

            "I know exactly how you feel," Ginny agreed. 

            Meanwhile, Hermione was sinking into a nice warm bath. She had been sure to ascertain that she was alone before she disrobed, although she was almost disappointed. After her bath, she slipped on a dark green robe that complemented her eyes. She dried her hair and then headed down to the lounge. 

            Draco wasn't there yet, which was fine with Hermione. She wanted some time to gather her thoughts. As far as she could tell, he wanted to talk about what had happened that morning and Hermione wasn't sure she would know what to say. She had enjoyed it, very much so, and she wouldn't mind if it happened again. However, she know that Draco was seeing Breena and she was afraid of what Breena would do to her is she ever found out. Which made her question the wisdom of telling Pansy what had happened. 

            Hermione sighed and leaned back on the couch, struggling to gather her thoughts. 

*           *           *

            "Draco, stop!" Breena said firmly, pushing him away from her. "I meant what I said. No more sex."

            "Breena, you can't be serious," he whined. She gave him a cold stare.

            "But I am," she told him. He heaved a sigh. 

            "I don't understand," he said. 

            "Listen, Draco, I have something to tell you," Breena began. He sat up to look at her. "My Father is transferring to the U.S. Ministry of Magic. Sorcha and I are leaving at the end of this month."

            "You're what?" Draco scrambled to his feet. "You're joking, right?"

            "No, why would I do that?" she asked, shaking her head. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but I needed to tell you sooner than later."

            "So what does that mean?" Draco asked. "Are we breaking up?"

            "I don't want to," Breena said. "I think we can make it," she told him, standing up to rub his neck.

            "But I don't want to," he said, suddenly. Breena's eyes flew wide open.

            "What?"

            "I mean, I care about you, but I don't want to be stuck in a long distance relationship," Draco clarified. Breena closed her eyes. She obviously hadn't been prepared for what he had said.

            "Well, if that's the way you feel," she said after a while. He could tell she was on the verge of tears. 

            "Breena," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. "You mean a lot to me, but I don't feel like it's fair to you to pretend that I'm in love," he paused. 

            "So it was just about the sex," she said finally. Draco shook his head.

            "Not at all," he told her. "It was great, but I really did care about you."

            "Draco, I love you," she said. He didn't reply, unsure of what to say. "I'm going to miss you," she added finally. He nodded.

            "I'll miss you too," he agreed. Breena pulled away from him and sat down on the couch. 

            "So, we broke up, didn't we?" she asked. He nodded. "I guess it's for the best." 

            "I have a prefect's meeting," he said suddenly, after a long uncomfortable pause. "I'll see you later," he said before he left. 

*           *           *

            Hermione's stomach was in knots. Draco was late, and she was hoping he wasn't playing a trick on her. She still hadn't decided how she felt about him and about what had happened, but she decided that she would just let the conversation flow naturally and the truth would emerge somehow. 

            Draco came down the stairs just then, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She studied him carefully, and she could tell right away that something had upset him. He crossed the room to sit next to her on the sofa. 

            "Are you alright?" she asked him. He shrugged.

            "I've been better," he replied. There was silence for a moment, and then he spoke again. "Breena and I broke up."

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was hope after all?

            "Don't be. It had nothing to do with you, if that's what you're thinking," he said quickly. 

            "I wasn't, actually," she said honestly. He nodded.

            "You weren't at dinner," he commented. 

            "I had some reading to do," she told him. "Dinner didn't seem very important."

            "But you weren't at lunch either," he remembered. Hermione shrugged.

            "It's not a big deal," she said. 

            "You should eat something. Breakfast is a long time from now," he took her hand and led her up the narrow stairway at the end of the room to the kitchen. 

            "I'll wait here," she said, as the portrait opened. Draco returned quickly with some leftover duck and a few pies. 

            "Not a fan of the kitchen?" he asked. 

            "Not a fan of house elves," she admitted. "It's hard for me to see them working like that, completely unaware of the barbaric-"

            "Shh," Draco said, pressing a finger to her lips. Hermione felt her heart flutter at this simple gesture. 

            "Sorry," she said after a minute. Draco shook his head.

            "Don't apologize. Sit down," he gestured to the couch. He put the food on the coffee table. Hermione felt her stomach turning around in anticipation of the food in front of her and only then did she realize how hungry she was. Draco lifted the fork to her mouth and she took a bite, the rich flavor of the duck drowned in a sweet orange sauce filling her mouth. 

            "Oh my goodness," she exclaimed. Ron was right; she had missed a treat.  Draco smiled.

            "I knew it," he said, "you were hungry." Hermione nodded her cheeks turning a little pink. Draco lifted another forkful of the savory meat to her lips. Hermione swallowed that bite and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed Draco. 

            He was caught off guard and raised his hand to her shoulder to push her away, but the taste of sweet oranges filled his mouth and he was hooked. Shocked, was almost a better word because he felt like he knew her so well. They had gone to school together for five years and a day now, but they'd only started speaking to one another the previous year. In truth, he barely knew her at all but he had this feeling in his stomach. 

            Hermione broke the kiss, and looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure how Draco was going to react to what she had just done.

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," she apologized.

            "You are going to have to eradicate that word from your vocabulary," he informed her. "Don't ever apologize to me again, Hermione." 

            "I'm so-" she paused, and looked at him. They both started to laugh. Draco took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

            "You know, it's the strangest thing, I feel like I know you so well, when in truth, we barely know anything about one another," he said finally. Hermione nodded.

            "I was about to say the same thing. I just have this feeling," she said, looking at their hands together. His eyes followed hers until they landed on a ring, placed on her left hand. 

            "Where did you get that ring?" he asked. "It's beautiful."

            "This thing?" she asked, holding up her hand. "You know, I don't even remember. I haven't had it very long," she told him. 

            "That's strange. The same goes for this ring," he said, gesturing to a ring on his left hand. "But somehow I can't take it off. Isn't that ridiculous of me? I'm so attached to this stupid ring that I can't even remember buying."

            "It's not ridiculous. It's just funny," Hermione replied. "It probably happens to a lot of people. I did so much this summer that I probably won't ever remember where I got this ring."

            "Me too," Draco agreed. "That's probably what happened. I bought it while I was on one of my father's whirlwind weekend trips. We had so many this summer I couldn't retrace my steps if I tried." 

            "They're fairly similar," Hermione said after a while. It was true, the rings were both silver with emeralds and diamonds on them. Hermione's had a diamond set in the center, with two emeralds on the side, while Draco's stones were just tiny chips embedded in the ring itself. 

            "Yours looks like an engagement ring almost," Draco commented, looking at hers more closely. Hermione nodded. 

            "My mother said the same thing," she laughed. 

            "Maybe it was, it could be an antique," he suggested. "Take it off, let me look at it," he instructed. Hermione slid the ring off her finger and placed it in Draco's hand. While he was focused on her ring, Hermione focused on Draco. He had grown almost a foot taller over the summer, and his muscles had filled in. "It's kind of dirty, but it looks like there's an inscription," he said, rubbing it on his robe. The inside of the ring had an inscription that read: _For Hermione with love, Draco_. Reading this, Draco went pale and handed it back to Hermione. "I guess it was just dirty," he lied. Hermione slid it onto her finger without looking at it, thankfully. 

            How she had gotten a ring that said that, he had no idea. What were the odds of another Hermione and Draco becoming a couple? She had been to the states and to other places in Europe, he supposed in that set of countries it was possible to find another, but the odds of Hermione picking up that ring weren't very good. Had she had it made herself?

            "You didn't have that made for you, did you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. 

            "I honestly do not remember where I found it, but I know I didn't have it made," she replied. Something about the way she said it convinced him she wad being honest, but he was still spooked. She yawned, reminding him that it was getting late. 

            "Maybe we should go to bed," he suggested. Hermione shrugged, but stood up with him. 

            "Was there a reason you asked me to come down here?" she asked, as they walked back to the library. 

            "It can wait," he decided. Hermione was confused, but she nodded. 

            "Well, goodnight," she said as they went their separate ways.

            "Night," he said absently. He all but ran back to his dorm, his heart pounding faster and faster. In his room, he slid his ring off his finger and set it on his pillow. Using his wand he muttered a cleaning spell. The ring sat on his pillow shining up at him. "Don't be an idiot, Malfoy," he said to himself. "It's just a ring," he reminded himself. He reached out with a shaky hand and lifted the piece of jewelry into his hand. Leaning near the lamp on the wall, he turned it in his fingers to confirm his suspicions. Inside his ring was inscribed: _For Draco with love, Hermione. _

*           *           *

            Ron sat in the common room watching the embers of the fire burn out. He felt like he was completely alone. Yes, he had Sorcha but she was leaving at the end of the month. In the pit of his stomach he had the strangest feeling, like he had lost his best friend. And yet, Ron had never had a best friend. He had only met Sorcha this year, and he was friends with his roommates, but he hadn't really had a confidante. No one to share his thoughts with, no one to get into mischief with, nothing. Ron had always been sort of a loner. True, he had Hermione, but once she had befriended Pansy, their time together hadn't seemed the same. 

            Until this point, Ron hadn't given it much thought. He'd never really needed a best friend. And he supposed he still didn't. If he could get through five years and a day of school without one, he could certainly get through two more years of school without one just fine. 

*           *           *

            Hermione sat in the window sill of the tower where she had sat just the year before. She still remembered Draco stopping her as she passed by and their conversation. How strange it had been for him to be so nice to her then when she had just seen him destroy her best friend.  But then she remembered how they had sat there in silence, a comfortable and safe silence, not an awkward one. Nothing made sense in her head lately. How was it that she felt this connection to Draco, like she knew him so well, when really they barely knew each other? What had he really wanted to talk to her about tonight? And why didn't he talk about it? 

            She stood up and stretched, deciding to sleep on it. Maybe everything would be clearer in the morning. 

*           *           *

            Draco wandered into the Potions classroom a week later, dreading the day's lesson. The past classes had all been lectures and note-taking, but today they were brewing a potion that would require them to speak to each other honestly. 

            "As much as I hate this lesson, it is a required part of your potions curriculum," Professor Snape began the class. Hermione sat in her seat, waiting to hear what it was that Snape didn't like teaching. "If you all will think back to when we made the curios potion, what did I say were the possible derivatives when the proper ingredients were added? Oh, let's see, Mr. Longbottom?" Snape looked down his nose at the boy who was shifting nervously in his seat. Hermione's brow furrowed as she flipped through her notes to find the answer. Somehow the pages for the Curios were missing. 

            "Professor?" Hermione asked. Snape's head snapped to stare at her, furious for the interruption. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but-"

            "If you were so sorry, you wouldn't have done it," he barked. "What is it?" 

            "Well, I don't believe we ever covered the Curios potion in class," she said. Snape's upper lip curled.

            "Miss Granger, are you questioning my teaching abilities? Are you suggesting that I would intentionally lead my students astray?" he asked. "Neville? I am waiting," Snape turned back to Neville. 

            "Curios Emotia, and Curios Scientifica," Neville sputtered. An evil grin crossed Snape's mouth. 

            "See, Miss Granger? Even Mr. Longbottom remembers," Snape said.

            "Actually, sir, I don't remember doing the lesson. I'm not sure how I know the answer," Neville corrected. Snape's eyes widened.

            "Professor, I think there may be some truth to Hermione's suggestion. I don't seem to have any notes on that particular potion," Draco spoke up. Snape turned to look at his favorite student and then flew to his podium to review his notes. After a bit he stopped and glared at all of his students.  

            "I don't know what kind of game you're all playing, but I don't find it very funny," He hissed, "Ten points off both your houses." The students all gave a disappointed groan. "Each!" he added. "Now, since you all think you're so smart, we'll just press on with our potions lessons and if you don't know the material, it's your own fault. Today we are making Curios Emotia, a potion intended to control the emotions of the person who consumes it. When asked the proper questions the influenced can experience a wide range of emotional side effects.  I expect a four parchment essay on the results of your experiment, the history behind it, and the uses of this potion next class. Well, get started!" Snape waved the class off and they hurriedly got their ingredients. 

            Draco mixed the potion quickly, not making eye contact with Hermione. If their eyes met, she would say something and then they'd have to speak to one another. 

            "Alright, once it's cool you can drink it," he said, walking away before she had the chance to protest. He asked to be dismissed and hurried down the hall to the restroom. Once there, he washed his face and studied his reflection in the mirror. "It's just a ring, Draco," he reminded himself. "Mind over matter," he said, as if saying it would make him believe it more. He sighed and headed back to the classroom. As long as he kept Hermione at arm's length then he would be alright. Just as long as she didn't ask him any questions, which was why he was going to make her take the potion. 

            "I was thinking," Hermione said when he sat down. "Maybe we should both take the potion. There's enough for both of us to have some, and then we could test the different effects on males and females."

            "I think that-"Draco began, only to be interrupted.

            "That's an excellent idea, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. "However, you will have to try it one at a time to make sure your records are adequate. I'll expect to see the results in your essays," he said, walking away. Draco glared at Hermione.

            "Nice going," He said,"Now I have to waste my free time working on some stupid potions project."

            "It's only fair,' Hermione pointed out.  Draco heaved a sigh.

            "Let's get this over with. You first," he said. Hermione took a sip of the potion, which tasted a great deal like vanilla pudding. She finished the appropriate amount and then sat there waiting for the potion to take effect.  Draco looked over the list of suggested questions that accompanied the directions, then looked back up at Hermione. "How do you feel?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

            "I don't feel anything yet," she said honestly. "Maybe it takes some time to kick in," she mused. Just then a light-hearted giddy sensation rushed through her body. She smiled at Draco. "I'm feeling it now," she giggled. Draco sighed.

            "I had hoped I'd never see you like this again," he muttered. Hermione giggled again.

            "That's what you thought," she teased. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to remember the last time he'd seen Hermione like this. The harder he thought, the more he realized that he hadn't ever seen her like that before. 

            "Describe how you feel," he instructed. Hermione took a deep breath and appeared to get serious before bursting into another fit of laughter.

            "Look at Hermione!" Seamus called across the classroom just then. All the students turned to look at Hermione who was having trouble staying in her chair she was laughing so hard. Ron turned and started to laugh at her. 

            "It reminds me of the time she came to visit me at the burrow, and she, Harry, and I snuck some of mum and dad's champagne," he told Breena, who was giving Hermione the evil eye as Draco struggled to keep from laughing at her. 

            "Who's Harry?" Breena asked, turning to look at Ron. Ron thought.

            "I don't know, did I say something about someone named Harry?" he asked. "That's odd, I've never met anyone named Harry before." 

            "Professor, may I take her out for some air?" Draco asked, propping Hermione up on his shoulder. Snape waved them out the door, and Hermione stumbled along next to Draco. They made slow progress getting down the hall. Hermione seemed to be unable to control her limbs any longer, and she tripped, skinning her knee. "Careful!" Draco called, a hint of concern in his voice. Hermione looked up at him from where she was sitting on the ground and burst into tears. 

            "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm such a mess, and I suck at life. I can't ever do anything right," she apologized. Draco pulled her to her feet.

            "What are you talking about, Hermione?" he asked. She kept crying, barely able to speak.

            "I know you hate having me for a potions partner," she said, "and I know that I'm horribly boring and that no boy could ever like me, and that not even Neville finds me the slightest bit attractive. I'm just a stupid bookworm, and I scare boys off because I'm too smart and opinionated. And I know that you feel sorry for me and that's why you did all that stuff in the bathroom the other day, and I probably ruined your life because of it, and I know you must have nightmares about it."

            "Whoa, hold on there," Draco said, interrupting her. "First of all, I'm really lucky to have you as a potions partner, because not only are you smart, you work fair and don't expect me to do all the work, or just do all the work yourself. And you don't scare boys away because you're smart and opinionated. Confidence is a very attractive quality in a woman. And as for what happened in the bathroom the other morning, I know you had no intention of doing anything with me. That was my fault. I was just testing you to see how far I could get. I wouldn't have taken things much further. You haven't ruined my life, I promise," he told her. Hermione sniffled.

            "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione wiped her eyes. "We should probably go back to class."

            "I don't think so," he said. "I want to make sure you're okay first. I don't want you to do anything to embarrass yourself." 

            "Draco, you're so sweet sometimes," Hermione cooed. Draco bit his tongue, wishing he had chosen some other words. "I mean it, gosh, you're always doing nice things for me."

            "It's not a big deal," he said. Hermione threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

            "You're the most amazing guy in the world, Draco Malfoy," she said. Draco was shocked and just stood there while she hugged him. After a while, he patted her back hesitantly. She pulled away when she felt his touch. "That was the most bizarre experience of my life," Hermione said. "All those emotions, Draco, you have to try it!" 

            "I think I'll pass, thanks," he said. 

            "But you have to, Snape is expecting something about it in our essays," she reminded him.

            "Can't we just interview other students?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. 

            "You'll enjoy it, I promise," she said. "Everything you've been holding back comes out; it's quite wonderful, actually."

            "That's what I'm afraid of, "he said to himself softly. The two headed back to the classroom to collect their belongings. 

*           *           *

            Hermione sat at a desk in the library later that night writing her essay for potions. She was hoping Draco would decide that he wanted to try the potion after all, and he was supposed to meet her there if he did. The essay was already six rolls of parchment long, and Hermione hadn't begun to cover half of the things she was supposed to. 

            "You know, your teachers don't even bother to read your essays, right?" Draco's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "They see your name and automatically mark 100% on the top," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes but looked up at him hopefully. "Let's go somewhere more private, huh?"

            Hermione gathered her belongings and rushed out the door after Draco, until they came to the courtyard. He sat down on a bench and motioned for her to do the same. She took out a fresh parchment and quill to take notes.

            "God, I'm not some bloody experiment, just talk to me normally," Draco said. He took the vial of potion out of his robe and swallowed it quickly. "At least it doesn't taste bad," he commented. Hermione smiled.

            "That's true," she agreed. They sat in the courtyard enjoying the warm fall night, waiting patiently for the potion to kick in. After almost thirty minutes, Draco stood up.

            "I don't think it worked," he decided.

            "That's so strange," Hermione started scribbling notes. "I'm sorry I missed class, I wonder how long it took for it to work on the other boys," she looked through her bag for a potions book. 

            "I'm going to bed," Draco called over his shoulder as he left the courtyard. Stepping into the school building, he was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He shook his head, and turned around to rejoin Hermione.

            "Did it start to work?" she asked hopefully. Draco shook his head no.

            "I just thought maybe it had something to do with how fresh it is," he suggested. Hermione's brow furrowed, and she flipped through the book. Draco watched appreciatively as she licked her finger before turning a page and his thoughts drifted back to the first night of school when she'd kissed him with the Duck l'Orange still fresh on her lips. "You know you're incredibly sexy when you're frustrated," he said, running a finger down her cheek. He took her chin in his hand and guided her lips to his. She pulled away almost immediately.

            "Draco, we really should concentrate," she scolded. "I don't know why this potion didn't work, and I don't want to get a bad grade because you can't keep your hormones in check."

            "They're in check alright," he retorted. "Women!" he spat, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're all alike, you know that? Just tease, tease, tease; you're never happy unless you're making us men completely miserable. You're one of the worst, Hermione. You act like you're so above anything and everything sexual, but you insist on wearing those short skirts to class and those tight robes of yours to study in. And then you flip your hair, and wear that perfume, and its enough to drive any normal person insane. You pretend like you're interested and then as soon as I show any interest, or make the slightest move you slip right away from me. I'm at my wit's end, Hermione," Draco was almost yelling at her. Hermione sat there, blinking at him, unsure of what to say. 

            "I'm not sure of what you're referring to," she said after a while. "I'm really sorry that I'm upsetting you so much," she apologized. "I guess, I should probably go now," she said, gathering her books. Draco felt his heart breaking instantly.

            "No, listen, I'm sorry," he apologized, taking her hands. She looked up into his icy blue eyes that were right now melting her soul. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I got a little out of control."

            "It's okay," Hermione said, pulling her hands away. "I think it's time for me to go anyway," she decided. Draco wasn't sure what to do, but he wanted her to stay so badly. 

            "Hermione, I'm sorry," he apologized again, hoping it would make a difference. "Please don't go," he begged her. Hermione turned to look at him.

            "You lied to me, didn't you?" she asked. Draco plastered a look of shock on his face. "The potion did work, didn't it?" 

            "Yes, it's working, "he said. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would ask me," he said honestly. Hermione's face fell.

            "What are you so afraid of?" she asked him, her voice sounding very small and meek. He looked away. 

            "Maybe you should go," he changed his mind. "I'll walk you," he offered. Hermione frowned. 

            "That's alright, I'll be just fine," she said, and left the courtyard. Draco closed his eyes and after a moment, wiped a tear from his cheek. 

            "If this is what PMS feels like, I have a completely new respect for the female race," he said to himself before heading back to his dorm. 

*           *           *

            Hermione flopped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. She was so frustrated with Draco Malfoy at that moment that she thought she would explode. But at the same time, her heart went out to him. He was suffering with some kind of secret that he didn't want anyone to know, not even Hermione, whom he should be able to trust. But why did she feel like that? Why did she feel like she was special to him? So special that he should be able to tell her everything? She thought back to when he had been ranting at her earlier. When he had been yelling, the things he had said had made so much sense, but then when she tried to remember the events he was talking about she couldn't remember them. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. 

            Drying her eyes, she headed down to the Prefect's bathroom to mull things over during a nice warm bath. As she slid into the water, her ring slipped off her finger and fell to the bottom of the tub. 

            "Darn it," she said, and ducked under the water. She tried to feel for it with her hand, but couldn't find it, so she opened her eyes, hoping the soap wouldn't sting terribly. Much to her surprise, the water didn't irritate her eyes at all. In fact, it was almost soothing. Catching a glimpse of her ring, she dove under and grabbed it. Before she put it back on, she dried it carefully with her towel, not wanting the metal to rust. Squinting, she tried to scrape off what looked like dirt on the inside. Looking closer, she gasped and dropped the ring. Draco had lied to her. Inscribed inside the ring were the words: _For Hermione with love, Draco. _


	29. The Rings

A/N: Here is your chapter. I've had quite a lot going on lately (APs, Finals, Graduation, College Orientation, etc.), and I hope, but don't promise that all of the madness is over and that the next chapter will be out soonish. But it's going to take some time, so just be patient. Sending me 100 reviews asking me to update soon just isn't going to help anything. So instead, just let me know you liked it, or didn't(and if you didn't, why not), because if I don't get reviews then I don't think anyone reads - and there are so precious few of you who do read that I really need to keep all of you. So thanks for putting up with me!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"And at last we come to our final note of business. Those of you who wish to hold the position of Head Boy or Girl next year should see me after the meeting," Professor McGonagall announced. "The rest of you are free to leave." Very few of the sixth year prefects left. McGonagall smiled at the students who stayed behind. She wasn't surprised. Hermione Granger was front and center, and directly behind her was Draco Malfoy. Though she knew she had to be fair and address all the students who stayed, she knew that those two were the strongest candidates. She cleared her throat before speaking again.  
"There are no surprises here. For those of you who are interested, you know that the position is one of utmost honor and with it comes utmost responsibility. The students are selected by a council of teachers and approved by Professor Dumbledore. However, a good way to demonstrate your eligibility is to take leadership. Help your younger housemates with their work and keep them in line in the hallways. You should also speak up in class and be sure to keep your marks up. Remember your O.W.L.s will also have a say in determining if you get the position or not. Does anyone have any questions?" she finished. The students shook their heads no. "Alright, then you are free to leave," she said, smiling warmly at them all.  
Hermione stood up and gathered her notes. Behind her, Draco stepped around the desk he was sitting at to stand behind her. She didn't notice him, so he reached forward and twirled one of her soft curls around his finger before moving his hand to her shoulder. Instantly she jerked away from his touch and almost fell over her chair trying to step away from him.  
  
"Someone's a little jumpy," Draco remarked. Hermione shrugged. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Talk away," she said. He took a sideways glance at Professor McGonagall and smiled at Hermione.  
"Well, I just wanted to discuss some ideas for the Yule Ball with you on the way to dinner," he tried to emphasize the last words so Hermione would take the hint that he wanted to speak to her in private. Hermione glanced at the Professor who was pretending not to listen intently.  
"Why don't we discuss them with Professor McGonagall right now?" she offered. Draco gave Hermione a look, which Professor McGonagall happened to see as she looked up to be consulted.  
"Oh, um, why don't you two go on to dinner, I have some things I need to get done right now," McGonagall suggested. Draco felt like kissing the old woman. Hermione on the other hand was getting upset.  
"You don't have just a minute?" she asked dejectedly.  
"Miss Granger, I believe that Professor McGonagall has made it clear she has no time to help you at this juncture. I suggest that unless you want to ruin all chances of being Head Girl next year, you and Mr. Malfoy take your discussion elsewhere," Professor Snape's voice rang across the classroom. Draco seized the opportunity and took Hermione's hand before proceeding to drag her out of the room.  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed, when he finally let go of her hand.  
"You are incredibly dense for making such good marks," he chided. Hermione shook her hand in pain.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"You honestly believed I had given any thought to the Yule Ball so early in the year?" Draco asked. He watched as Hermione put the pieces together.  
"Not everyone knows how to tell the truth from a lie, Draco. You've obviously mastered the art of lying, how was I supposed to know?" Hermione struggled to find a good comeback.  
"Oh, that cuts deep, Hermie," Draco mocked, clenching his eyes shut and clutching his chest.  
"Ugh!" Hermione stalked off down the hall, absolutely disgusted with Draco's behavior. Draco chased after her.  
"Hermione, would you just listen to me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and kept walking. "What if I said there was extra credit involved?" he said tantalizingly.  
"Draco, if you are lying, so help me-"Hermione began to threaten him, as she stopped to listen.  
"Or you'll what?" Draco asked, enjoying himself immensely. "Hex me back in time? Lock me in a broom closet with Snape?"  
"No, that's one of your tricks, Draco," Hermione started to laugh. Then she stopped suddenly, trying to remember when Draco had ever locked someone in a broom closet.  
"I did do that right? I'm not insane and imagined the whole thing, right?" Draco asked her, his eyes growing wide as the memory grew fainter in his mind.  
"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure," Hermione paused. "We can't both be imagining the same thing, can we?"  
"No way. It had to have happened. I'm sure it will come back to us," Draco said confidently, even though a little voice in his head was nagging him.  
"Extra Credit?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes, Snape wants us to try out another experiment. Like the one we did last year with the Muggle plants and spells," Draco paused. "But I told him I didn't think you were interested."  
"Draco! Tell me the rest of the project," Hermione demanded.  
"Well, I wrote it all down, but I don't really remember the details. Why don't you meet me in the library later?" he offered. Hermione heaved a sigh but agreed to meet him. She hurried to dinner before she realized that an extra credit potions project wasn't anything he couldn't talk about in front of Professor McGonagall.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco paced in the library, waiting for Hermione and hoping things would go so much smoother than he anticipated they would. He had no idea how to tell her what was going through his head. The ring was still on his finger, even though it scared him. It scared him more to take it off, but he could not figure out why.  
Hermione came into the library just then, and Draco quickly sat down at the table. An open book lay in front of him and he pretended to be very interested in what it had to say while he desperately racked his brain for something to say.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked, sitting down across from him. He looked up and gave her a small smile. Hermione took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you didn't ask me to come here to talk about potions, you could have said something in front of McGonagall. So whatever it is, maybe you'd better just get to it."  
"Fine," Draco agreed. He stood up and walked over to her side and took her hand in his. He slid the ring off her finger and tossed it onto the table and then took the ring off his finger and tossed it down next to hers. "I lied to you," He said after a few minutes. "But I was scared, and I'm sorry," he finished. "Look at the rings," he added, when she just sat there.  
"I don't have to," Hermione said, when she found her voice. "I saw mine last night and realized you'd been lying," she told him. Draco nodded and sat down next to her.  
"So what do we do now?" he asked her. She didn't respond for a while. Neither one of them could think of an explanation, and they really had no idea what to do about the situation.  
Hermione turned her head slightly so she could study Draco's face. His clear blue eyes were focused on some distant point, and she could see he was very troubled by the events of the school year so far.  
"You know, Breena and Sorcha are moving," Draco said suddenly, his train of thought had run completely off course.  
"I know, Ron's been on about it for weeks now," Hermione sighed, almost annoyed to have to hear about it again. "You'd think the world was coming to an end."  
"Funny, isn't it? Just a year ago you and I were-"Draco stopped, as a confused look came over his face.  
"Go on," Hermione waited for him to complete his thought.  
"See, that's just it. I can't remember what I was going to say. I think I'm going insane," Draco stood up and unconsciously started pacing behind Hermione. She turned to watch him as he elaborated on that thought. "I keep having these dreams about fighting a war, and my father being alive, and there's this funny old man who has a lot of money," Draco looked up at Hermione, whose sympathetic eyes were trained on him. "You probably agree that I must be insane, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," he added. Hermione stood up.  
"I have weird dreams too, Draco," she said softly.  
"Hermione, you don't understand," Draco snapped. "My father's been dead since I was a baby. He was executed for being a Death Eater. I've never even met him, so dreaming about him just, it's weird, it's beyond weird."  
"I didn't know," Hermione was stunned by the news that Lucius was dead. Although after a few minutes she felt like she ought to have known.  
"I didn't expect you to," Draco said after a moment. The two stood there in the middle of the library looking at each other in silence until they were interrupted.  
"I suppose I should have known my two favorite students would be here together," Professor Snape said, setting a hand on each one of their shoulders, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. Hermione and Draco exchanged looks. "I'm afraid you're both going to have to come with me."  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy sat on the end of her bed, watching Breena pack. Her long hair, currently dyed blonde, fell around her shoulders, perfectly straight. Stretching her arms out in front of her she studied her fading tan.  
"Draco and I broke up," Breena said holding a purple robe up in the mirror. She tossed it aside and picked up another one, which was very similar to the previous one. Pansy was still silent. "Did you hear me?"  
"Hmm?" Pansy looked up. "Oh yeah, that color's great on you."  
"Pansy, you're not paying any attention," Breena accused. Pansy raised her eyebrows. "I said Draco and I broke up."  
"Oh, why?"  
"I don't really believe in long-distance relationships," Breena said firmly. Pansy thought for a moment.  
"Didn't you just say a few days ago that you thought Draco was worth it?" she asked. Breena rolled her eyes.  
"Am I not allowed to change my mind?" she asked. "Besides, he's gotten a little weird since this term started, haven't you noticed?"  
"Not really," Pansy mused. Breena heaved a disgusted sigh.  
"He's been so absent-minded, and you know that's completely unlike Draco. He starts to talk about something and then stops mid sentence and cannot remember at all what he was going to say. Sometimes he talks about things that never happened. Like last year's Halloween Ball?"  
"We didn't have a Halloween ball last year, did we?" Pansy asked, confused.  
"No! Hogwarts has never had a Halloween Ball! Honestly Pansy, what's the matter with you?" Breena sighed and looked around the room. She picked up her wand and quickly made a circular motion with it. All of her belongings sorted themselves into her two trunks in a neat and tidy fashion. "Better," she pronounced.  
"I don't understand why you didn't just do that in the first place," Pansy said, yawning.  
"Never mind," Breena muttered. "I'm going to go wash my hair."  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope you both realize the severity of this offense," Professor McGonagall was saying. Hermione's mind was racing, trying to remember everything she'd put down on her application for head girl. She didn't dare sneak a look at Draco for fear it would make the situation worse.  
"Professor, I'm not sure I fully understand the problem," Draco spoke up.  
"You both wrote the exact same essay, Draco, word for word. I'm not talking about a minor infraction here; this is a very big deal. It's really not that difficult to comprehend. One of you used a cheating spell. I really believed that you both were above such a disgraceful practice," McGonagall said. Draco looked away. Hermione wouldn't cheat, would she?  
"So, are we being disqualified?" Hermione asked softly. Professor Snape sighed.  
"No, Miss Granger, you are not. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed this at length and we feel that based on the strength of your records you deserve the benefit of the doubt. You will be permitted to write another essay. However, you will both be given anti-cheating quills and parchment, and you will complete your essays in separate locations," he informed her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "So, Draco, if you'll come with me," Snape said, standing up. He and Draco left the room. Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk and came over to where Hermione was sitting.  
"I just want you to know, Hermione, that if you need to tell me anything, I am more than willing to listen," the older woman offered. Hermione smiled, touched by the gesture.  
"I'm fine, Professor. I didn't cheat on the essay, I wouldn't ever cheat on anything," Hermione said firmly. A smile came across the professor's face.  
"I didn't think so. Let's just get on with this, shall we?" she said, handing Hermione a quill and some parchment.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco wrote his essay easily. Snape hadn't been as friendly to Draco as McGonagall had been to Hermione, but he had provided Draco with an opportunity to admit anything he needed to. Draco had assured the man of his innocence and quickly wrote a replacement essay that he was sure would be satisfactory.  
He strode confidently out of the potions classroom and wondered if Hermione had finished her essay yet. They hadn't had any time to discuss their extra credit project, but the library would be closing soon, and curfew was soon after that. Draco decided that he would probably just visit the kitchen briefly and then head off to bed.  
On his way down into his and Hermione's lounge, he remembered their rings, which had been quickly forgotten once Snape and McGonagall had professed their concerns over Draco and Hermione cheating on their applications. Draco quickly ran up to the library and thoroughly searched the area they had been in for the rings, but they were nowhere to be found. He even asked Madam Pince, but she hadn't seen them and assured Draco she would keep an eye out for them. He thanked her and headed back to his room, confused.  
No one would have been in the library that time of night. He and Hermione had been alone except for a few other students who were sitting on the other side of the room. And even if someone had found the rings, they clearly belonged to Draco and Hermione. He definitely would have heard about them by now - it would cause a huge scandal if they were found. A scandal that Draco wasn't sure he really wanted to deal with at this point in time. Dejected, he kicked at one of the stones in the floor.  
"Draco!" Hermione's voice pulled his thoughts back to the present. She looked furious, and he realized she must have thought he was the one who had cheated on the essay.  
"Hermione, I know what you're thinking, and I didn't do it," He said quickly. "I wouldn't cheat, you know that. In all the time we've been working together I've never even let you do more than your share of the work, let alone ask you to let me cheat off you or anything."  
"But Draco, there has to be a logical explanation for it. Our papers were identical; Professor McGonagall showed them to me!" Hermione was near hysterics. Draco sighed.  
"Hermione, a lot of things have happened recently that don't have a logical explanation. Think about our rings," Draco reminded her. Hermione's face suddenly changed as she remembered the forgotten rings.  
"We left them in the library!" she exclaimed, and headed off down the hall. Draco caught her quickly.  
"They're gone," he told her. "I've already looked."  
"Oh no! Draco, what if someone found them? What's going to happen when the whole school thinks we're engaged?" Hermione was in a state of panic that Draco had never seen before.  
"Calm down," he said, almost laughing at her. "It's going to be alright."  
"I don't know how you can say that!" Hermione lashed out at him. He took a step back from her. She stood there in front of him clenching and unclenching her fists. "Draco, I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of rumors about us. All I want to do is go back to my room, get a good night's sleep, and start a fresh day tomorrow without any of this on my mind."  
"Wouldn't that be nice?" Draco commented under his breath. "Hermione, seriously, it's going to be alright. When Madam Pince cleans up tonight, she'll probably find them, and if she doesn't, one of the house elves will. I made her promise she'd keep them for me if she found them."  
"I hope so," Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll just go back to my room."  
"You could," Draco said, a thought crossing his mind just then. "Or you could stay and keep me company while I get a snack," he suggested. Hermione shook her head.  
"I'm so tired," she protested. Draco stuck his lip out.  
"You're just going to leave me all alone?" he asked. Hermione smiled. "Besides, you could use some cheering up," he added. Hermione consented and they headed down the stairs to the kitchen. As usual, Hermione waited outside while Draco retrieved the snacks. They headed for their lounge, and sat on the couch together to eat.  
The house elves had really outdone themselves. They'd given Draco two huge mugs full of steaming hot cocoa on a tray full of cookies, mince pies, rolls, soft pretzels, and every kind of pastry imaginable. Hermione wasn't sure she and Draco would be able to finish all of it, but then she decided it didn't really matter.  
"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," she said after a while.  
"It's alright; I thought the same thing of you at first. What else were you supposed to assume? We both knew we were innocent, so it's a logical conclusion," he dismissed her apology.  
"But I should have realized," Hermione tried to reconcile the problem.  
"No, really, Hermione. It's a very weird thing that's happened. When did you write the essay?"  
"Right after dinner, I turned it in before I came to the library. How about you?"  
"Same, right after dinner," Draco said. "That doesn't tell us much except that we both wanted to get it over with right away." Hermione nodded in agreement. She sipped her hot cocoa and stared off into space.  
"Can we talk about something else?" she asked, after they'd sat in silence for a while. Draco looked at her.  
"Sure," he agreed. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Anything but all the weird stuff that's been happening lately is fine with me," she said. "I just want to put all of that stuff out of my mind right now."  
"I don't blame you," Draco agreed. "So how was your summer?"  
"It was good," she said. "I traveled a lot."  
"With Pansy, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I sat around a lot and did nothing. It was a nice change of pace. But it seems like a very long time ago."  
"Doesn't it? It's the strangest thing," Hermione said.  
"I thought we weren't talking about the weird things," Draco teased. Hermione sighed.  
"Maybe we have to talk about it," she conceded. As much as she hated to, it wasn't just going to go away without some discussion.  
"I think you're right," Draco sighed. "The rings are very weird."  
"They are very weird, but they could just be a coincidence. It's possible that some Draco and Hermione were once married and then when their marriage ended the rings found their way to a jewelry store or pawn shop and we happened to buy the rings from the same place at different times," Hermione suggested.  
"And we both just have really impeccable taste," Draco finished for her. "That's a bit too coincidental, if you ask me."  
"Far too coincidental," a third voice broke in. Both Hermione and Draco cast nervous glances at each other before turning to see who had interrupted their conversation. "What, no hot cocoa for me?" Professor Snape asked, walking around to sit on the couch across from the two students. Hermione and Draco looked at each other again. "What I also find remarkably coincidental is the fact that both of your essays were perfectly identical once again, even with the anti-cheating spells placed on the quills and parchment." Hermione gasped.  
"You can't be serious," she burst.  
"I believe the muggle expression goes, 'serious as a heart attack,' am I correct, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. She nodded. "So I am as confused as you both are. There is no possible way you could have both written the same essay on purpose this time. And there is no logical explanation for these rings either," He added, pulling them from his pocket and placing them on the table in front of them. "But I suggest you keep a closer watch on such personal possessions next time," he said menacingly.  
"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, slipping the ring back on her finger.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.  
"I just," Hermione looked down at her hand. "It felt weird not to wear it, my finger feels bare," she tried to explain. Draco shook his head and Hermione took it back off. She examined it again, and suddenly a thought came to her. "My necklace! Come with me," she said, taking Draco's hand. Then it occurred to her that he couldn't follow her to her room, and she dropped it. "No, no, wait here," she decided and ran out of the room, leaving Snape and Draco alone, very confused.  
  
Hermione ran past Ron, Sorcha, Ginny, and Seamus who were all sitting in the common room by the fire without so much as a word. They all exchanged confused glances, which grew even more confused when they began to hear crashing noises from Hermione's room.  
"Maybe someone should go check on her?" Ginny suggested, getting out of her seat. She ran up the stairs and paused in the doorframe, just observing Hermione throwing all of her belongings around the room. Hermione finally pulled an enormous jewelry box out of the bottom of her trunk and ran past Ginny out of Gryffindor Tower. Ginny returned to her friends and shrugged. "I guess she found what she was looking for," she said, sitting back down.  
"She's been a bit off lately," Ron remarked. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's awfully near curfew," Professor Snape remarked. "Perhaps I should be heading off so I don't find any students out after hours," he suggested pointedly, gazing at his watch as he stood up.  
"Hermione and I will go to bed right after she shows me what she ran off to get," Draco promised as Snape left the area. Hermione came running in a few short minutes later.  
"Snape left already?" She asked, coming to sit next to Draco. She put the box down on the table and started to paw through the contents. Draco's eyes widened at some of the pieces she was tossing about so casually.  
"Hey, wow, those are really rare gems," he said, lifting a necklace out. It was all black, but the beads glowed red when the light shone through them.  
"Gosh I have a ton of those," she remarked, gesturing to the pile on her lap. Draco was taken aback at her blasé attitude. Even his mother didn't have as many intricate and precious pieces as Hermione had - and Draco didn't know anyone with much more money than his family.  
Hermione finally grew impatient and dumped the contents of the box onto the table. Draco quickly caught three tiaras that fell out, before they could be bent.  
"You know, these things are fragile," he scolded, setting them gently in the box.  
"It's not like I ever wear them anymore," she said pointedly. Draco froze, trying to remember anything about Hermione's family.  
"What do your parents do?" he asked. Hermione continued to dig through her jewelry.  
"They're dentists- muggle teeth healers," she said distractedly. Draco thought this over.  
"Do they make a lot of money?" he asked after a while.  
"Kind of," she said absently. Then she had a thought. "They didn't buy me all this stuff if that's what you're asking."  
"I was wondering," he agreed. "When did you wear the tiaras?" he asked.  
"Last- um," Hermione thought for a second. "I wore them with my dress robes, so it had to have been sometime recently, wait, this- no, hmm. You know, I can't remember," she said. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "It was recently, I know it, because I remember it like it was yesterday, but I don't remember where I was or what I was doing. Maybe it was this summer?" she looked at the tiaras as if they would answer her question. She gently lifted one of them out of the box and set it on her head. "I remember this one, it was so heavy. I was at a party and there was a big cake, so it was someone's birthday, and then I got lost in the hall," she paused to remember more, and shut her eyes.  
"I found you, in the hall," Draco said suddenly. "I remember that. It was so weird that you would get lost; I was really worried about you. Where were we?" he asked.  
"We didn't spend any time together this summer though," Hermione protested. "Except at your end of summer party and I didn't wear this. There was no cake."  
"That's right," Draco agreed. "But I remember finding you in the hall, and sending for a healer because I was so worried."  
"I don't remember that part. I just remember getting lost and you finding me," Hermione said. "Draco, you don't think someone has hexed us, do you?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, I mean, we both have these memories that are all mixed up, and we can only remember parts of them. It's like someone has performed a memory charm or something."  
"You're right about that," Draco agreed. "But I don't necessarily think that's what happened. It's just strange, that's all."  
"I'm not so sure, that certainly would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" Hermione asked.  
"It would, but I think it's a little irresponsible to blame a bit of memory loss on magic," Draco said. "Let's give it some time, maybe it'll come back later."  
"But what if it goes away completely?" Hermione asked, thinking back to some earlier memories she'd tried to remember unsuccessfully.  
"Then it goes away," Draco said. "Just wait it out."  
"If you're sure," Hermione agreed. She looked at the pile of jewelry sitting on the table and then carefully extracted a silver chain which had a heart in the middle of it. The heart was engraved with the letter D.  
"Oh boy," Draco said. He took the necklace away from Hermione and examined it carefully.  
"I remember a voice saying that the D could stand for anything I wanted," she told him. "But I was in my room alone," she added. Draco turned to look at her. She was telling him the truth; he could see it in her eyes. This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.  
"Let me borrow this, alright?" He asked. She nodded, and began to put all her jewelry away. Draco slipped the necklace into his pocket. "I promised Snape we'd go to bed as soon as you showed me this, so we'd better get going. He's bound to come check up on us," Draco said. Hermione nodded and they hurried off to bed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_On her nightstand was a silver box, with a note card propped up against it. For you, with love, You-Know-Who the voice read along with her._

_"Thank you," Hermione said, opening the box. Inside was another necklace, this one was a silver chain with the same black/red beads on it as the other one. The beads were spaced out evenly around the necklace and in the middle was a silver heart with a small capital "D" carved in it. It can stand for anything you like. Dark Lord, Dark Arts, or if you prefer, Draco Malfoy ___

*           *           *

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Seamus were walking down the hall to breakfast the next morning. As they neared the Great Hall, Hermione caught a whiff of the bacon, and suddenly felt very dizzy.

            "Oh, smell that, would you?" Seamus said. The others agreed that it smelled wonderful. 

            "I'm so hungry," Ron remarked. Hermione stopped walking, she couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach was rolling over and over.

            "I left something in the room, I'll catch up," she said, and ran off before anyone could decide to follow her. Running straight to the nearest bathroom, Hermione made a beeline for the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt immediately better, and decided she must have just eaten too much the night before. 

            Heading off to the Great Hall, as soon as the scent of food caught her nostrils, she was dizzy again. Feeling weak, she turned slowly and started to head back towards the bathroom, but knew she wouldn't ever make it. She gave it her best shot, putting one foot slowly in front of the other as her field of vision became narrow until the could only see small square of the floor. One more step and she collapsed, right into Draco Malfoy's conveniently outstretched arms. 

            Draco looked around, but he seemed to be the only person in the hall at that point in time – everyone had already gone on to breakfast. So he did the best he could and lowered her gently to the floor with her head in his lap. 

            "Come on Hermione, don't do this to me now, please," he begged her limp body, lying on the cold Hogwarts stone floor. "Get up, come on, wake up," he instructed, patting her face. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's eyes fluttered. 

            Her face was pale, and her eyes were glassy. She seemed disoriented but quickly pulled herself together.

            "What happened?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

            "One second you were headed to breakfast and then the next you were keeling over," he said. Hermione looked around. 

            "Thanks for staying with me," she said. "Funny, my head doesn't hurt from hitting the ground," she mentioned pointedly.

            "You didn't give me much of a choice. You kind of decided to pass out in the same bit of space I was occupying at the time," he told her. She laughed gently. "Feel better?" he asked, noticing some color come into her cheeks. She nodded and he helped her stand up slowly. 

They started walking towards the Great Hall, Draco keeping a close watch on Hermione. He noticed that the closer they got, the paler she grew.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She shook her head yes, but then shook it no. "Here, sit down," he told her, and helped her to sit down. "Do you want me to get a teacher?" he asked.

"No, stay here," Hermione whispered. Her head was throbbing. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"My head hurts, and I'm dizzy. I haven't felt this bad since, well, you know what I mean, right?" she asked. Draco looked down into her eyes, eyes that were begging him to understand. He closed his eyes briefly, willing his mind to remember what she was talking about, and suddenly it came to him, clear as though it had happened the previous day.

_"I don't feel so well all of a sudden," she whispered. Draco took her arm again._

_"You're fine," he lied. He knew all too well what she was going through. "It passes," he assured her. She turned to look at him._

_"What passes?" she asked, suspicious._

_"Time heals all wounds?" he suggested. "I didn't mean anything in particular."_

_            "I feel really sick," she said, pausing to steady herself. Her head was spinning, and her stomach felt like she was going to be sick if she took another step._

_            "Lean on me," he instructed, wrapping his arm around her. He watched the color drain from her face and his heart when out to her. He knew exactly what she was going through. "It's easier if you don't fight it," he whispered. Slowly the color returned to her cheeks and she stood up on her own. For a fleeting second, Draco wondered if she had won. But when she turned to look at him, her eyes flashed red, and he knew she was losing._

_  
_            Draco forced his eyes open, and he looked back into Hermione's eyes, his heart pounding. For a brief second, he thought he saw her eyes flash red, but then promised himself he'd imagined it. 

            "I remember," he said, trying to swallow the lump that was rising in his throat. "Can you stand?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Please, for the sake of all that is sacred, let everyone be in breakfast," he said, raising his eyes upward. With that, he bent and lifted Hermione into his arms and quickly carried her across the school towards their lounge. He laid her carefully on the sofa and sat next to her.

            "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. He shook his head no. "You can go on, I'll be alright," she promised.

            "Don't worry about me," he said. "I can grab something before potions," he told her. 

            "I'm feeling better already," Hermione commented. Draco nodded.

            "You look better, at least," he said. She blushed, which made him laugh. "You must be alright," he teased. He reached absently for a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "All of your blonde is gone," he informed her.

            "I know, I need to get Pansy to fix it," she said, examining the ends of her hair.

            "Nah, leave it," he said. "I like it better this way." 

            "I'm going to have her straighten it again," Hermione warned him, "Because it's so much easier to take care of that way."

            "Fine, have it your way," Draco laughed, just thankful that she had recovered from whatever was ailing her. 

            "Deal," she agreed. She sat up very slowly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Draco. I think that goes above and beyond the call of a potions partner."

            "Hermione, we're friends and you know it," he scolded her. A smile broke out on her face. 

            "It's still nice to hear you say it, Draco," she said. Then a thought crossed her mind. "What time is it? Are we  going to be late for class?" she asked, a note of panic coming into her voice. Draco laughed.

            "We have plenty of time. Besides, we're prefects, we're allowed to be a little bit late to class," he assured her. Hermione rolled her eyes at his last comment. She stood up and brushed herself off. 

            "Well, I'm going to head on then," she decided. "But I have to stop and get my books, so I guess I'll see you in potions," she said, giving him a smile before she left. Draco watched intently as she walked away. He had made himself remember something, which was a small victory, but it was a victory enough. And it told him something that he had hoped not to have to worry about. He and Hermione were definitely under some kind of memory charm. 

            But even that didn't bother him as much as it should have at that particular moment. The memory of Hermione in the hall had brought back the thoughts that had been going through his mind at the time. He was shocked to find that they were very similar to the thoughts that had gone through his mind before she'd asked him to remember. Closing his eyes Draco concentrated on bringing them back. 

            They were all just the same as he remembered. Her skin and how it was so soft to touch. Her eyes and the amazing amount of emotions she could convey with them. How sweet she smelled when he had her in his arms, and how amazing it felt to hold her there. 

*           *           *

            Draco's eyes flew open. He had to focus. Looking around him carefully, he made sure that no one had seen him daydreaming, especially not Professor Flitwick. Not that the tiny instructor would have minded much, but Draco didn't want to take the chance. 

            "You miss her, don't you?" a voice said. Draco turned to see Pansy sitting behind him. 

            "Yeah," he said softly, and gave her a small smile.

            "She'll come visit over Christmas break," Pansy reassured him. Draco bit his tongue. She'd thought he was talking about Breena. Breena had been the furthest thing from his mind.  Failing to see any need to correct her, Draco faced the front again and vowed to pay attention as though his life depended on it.

            After the class was over, he hurried to the kitchen and got a few pastries from the elves. Saving one for Hermione, he hurried down to the potions classroom so she could eat it before class started.

            He found Hermione already setting up the supplies for that day's class. 

            "I've got a surprise for you," he said, with a huge smile on his face. Hermione looked up, with her eyebrows raised expectantly. 

            "Oh? And what might that be?" she asked, taking a break from her work. Draco pulled the pastry from his pocket.

            "It's peanut butter, your favorite," he said, handing it to her. Hermione took it and held it for a minute.

            "Peanut butter?" she asked wearily. Draco's smile faded.

            "What's wrong? Isn't Peanut butter your favorite?" he asked. Hermione was turning pale again. "I thought you said you loved peanut butter!" 

            "You don't have to say it so much," she said, holding the pastry away from her.

            "Say what?" He asked. She gestured to the pastry. "Peanut butter? Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Hermione?" Draco watched as she dropped the pastry and ran from the room with a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "What the hell did I do wrong?" he asked himself, quickly picking up the offending breakfast roll before the professor saw it.

            "Trouble in paradise?" Professor Snape asked, in his usual slow drawl. Draco spun around, startled.

            "You might say that, yeah," Draco sighed. "All I did was say the words peanut butter, but apparently I said it too many times."

            "She looked rather ill, Mr. Malfoy," Snape intoned. Draco sighed.

            "I know, she was sick this morning too. I thought I was doing the right thing, she was too sick to eat breakfast, but then she was fine before class so I thought she'd be hungry by now, but I guess she's not as fine as she was," Draco decided. Snape raised an eyebrow and drifted towards the front of the classroom. 

            Hermione returned to class soon after it had begun, and managed to stay fine throughout the remainder of the class. She and Draco finished their potion and the write up with plenty of time left over. 

            "I'm sorry about earlier," Draco said. Hermione shrugged.

            "It's alright, you were just being thoughtful. Don't worry about it. I just must be sicker than I thought," she sighed. 

            "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how is the extra credit coming along?" Professor Snape asked, gliding up behind them.

            "Just fine, Sir," Draco lied. Snape raised an eyebrow, catching the confused look on Hermione's face.

            "Is that so?" Snape asked. "What foods have you decided to experiment on?" 

            "Well, chocolate, pean-uh, actually, chocolate was the only good one we had come up with so far, but we've mostly just been gathering-"

            "Wool. You've been wool-gathering, Mr. Malfoy. Have you actually put any work into this?" Snape asked. 

            "Yes sir," Hermione spoke up. 

            "Well, then why haven't you compiled a list of foods yet? I would think you would have found a plethora of things to work with," Snape said. "I have seen many excellent reports on this subject, many of which include foods such as bacon, and cheese, and peanut butter, in addition to chocolate. Really think about this, there are so many possibilities," Snape let his speech trail off as Hermione dashed for the bathroom again. Draco shot Snape a look. "Don't get cocky with me, Mr. Malfoy. Trust me on this." 

            Draco sighed and looked away. Snape smiled at him and moved on to observe the other students. When Hermione returned, class was about to be dismissed for lunch.

            "Miss Granger, please see me after class," Snape called out to her. Hermione nodded and made her way to her seat. Draco rubbed her back briefly, and then left with the other students to wait outside the classroom for her. 

            Hermione took her time walking to the front of the room. She wasn't sure what Snape was going to say, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to hear it. 

            "Miss Granger, you have always been an exceptional student, and I have no doubt that you always weigh your options carefully before making a decision. So I want you to know that I don't want to imply anything, but I think you should probably make a visit to Madam Pomfrey, and I would do it sooner than later," Snape told her, "That's all." 

            Hermione nodded her head and left the room, her cheeks burning. Draco was waiting outside the room.

            "What did he say?" Draco asked, seeing her face flushed with embarrassment.

            "Nothing. I have to go get something from my room before lunch, so I'll see you there," she said, and hurried off. 

            "Hermione, you can't go without me, what if something happens to you?" he asked.

            "I'll be fine, don't worry," Hermione assured him. She hurried up to her room and pulled out a spell book that Mrs. Weasley had given her one year. Wishing she'd had the foresight to memorize the spell, she quickly whispered it and swished her wand in a circular motion. Nothing happened, so she tried the spell again to achieve the same results. 

            Turning the page in the book, she confirmed her fear. It had been over four months since her last period. Feeling her knees grow weak, she sat down on the bed. Four months? Where had she been four months ago? An icy feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea. She couldn't possibly, not with all the memory problems she'd been having lately. Nauseated again, she slowly made her way to the bathroom where she vomited for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

            After she had regained her strength, she made her way up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took one look at her and quickly led her to a bed.

            "Now what seems to be the trouble, dearie?" she asked, taking Hermione's temperature. "No fever," she remarked.

            "I've been sick all morning, dizzy, and a headache. Every time I get near food I feel nauseated and usually vomit. It just started this morning," Hermione paused. "I think I might be pregnant," she added. The older woman's face grew more serious.

            "Do you remember when your last period was?" she asked. Hermione shook her head no. 

            "Over four months," she said. Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and pulled a screen around her. 

            "Lift your shirt so I can see your abdomen," she instructed. She then swished her wand with a similar motion to Hermione's earlier one, and whispered the words to a pregnancy testing spell. Upon seeing Hermione's abdomen glow with a bright white light, she frowned. "Miss Granger, you have taken muggle studies, correct?" 

            "Yes, I have, why?" She asked.

            "Sit up, dearie; let me explain something to you. Now, I don't know what your mother, or your grandmother, or friends have been telling you, but there's only one way a woman can get pregnant," Madam Pomfrey began. Hermione blushed. 

            "I know how it works," she assured the nurse.  

            "Hermione, you haven't even engaged in sexual intercourse, why are you so afraid of being pregnant?" Pomfrey asked. Hermione looked down at her hands.

            "Well, I've been having trouble remembering things lately, and so I thought it might have been possible that I forgot about it, you know?" Hermione tried to reason. The witch's face grew serious again.

            "What kind of memory problems?" she asked, "Little things or big things?"

            "Entire events," Hermione said. "I can only remember little pieces. And it's not just me, its Draco too," she remembered, hoping that would help her story be believable.

            "Draco Malfoy? Hermione, have you been using drugs?"

            "No! I wouldn't do that, and neither would Draco," Hermione's answer was so sure and so quick that the nurse didn't doubt her.

            "This is a serious problem, Miss Granger, I'm going to have to take you and Draco to see Headmaster Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey said, standing up. 

            "There is no need, Poppy, I have come to her," Dumbledore said, entering the room with Draco in tow. He gestured for Draco to sit in the chair next to Hermione. "I feel like it may be time to tell you both something very serious. I had hoped that you would have more time, but it seems to have become a pressing issue. Professor Snape came to me directly after he sent you here, Miss Granger, and asked me to share this with you and I'm afraid I cannot ignore his reasoning. You both must understand that this is a very serious matter and you must trust me. Are you willing to do that?" he asked. Hermione shook her head yes, and Draco nodded as well. Dumbledore stood up and walked across the room to the window.

            "You both have been placed under a very strong memory charm as a direct result of something that happened a few months ago. I have neither the power, nor the desire to remove this charm, so you must trust me when I say that it was for the best," Dumbledore told them. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances.

            "Can you tell us what happened?" Draco asked, leaning forward.

            "I'm afraid I cannot. That will return to you with time, through dreams and memories like you've been having. It may disappear entirely, or it may eventually all return to you.  The charm works differently on each individual," the headmaster explained. Hermione sighed.

            "So, what's wrong with me?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled. 

            "That I cannot say, Miss Granger, but is likely to return to you. Now, I believe you must rest, and Mr. Malfoy will collect your assignments from your teachers," he responded. She nodded and Draco left the room with Dumbledore. 

            "If I have a suspicion, will you confirm it for me?" Draco asked Dumbledore. The elderly man looked at Draco and smiled again.

            "Unless it is not correct, in which case I may have to deny it," he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

            "Were the rings a gift?" Draco asked. Dumbledore's smile faded.

            "They were indeed," he agreed. Draco looked down at his hand, where the ring had returned. He didn't remember putting it back on, but there it was anyway. 

            "They're engagement rings, aren't they?" Draco asked suddenly. Dumbledore nodded, and turned to face Draco. 

            "An old proverb tells us that out of misfortune must come something fortunate, and just the opposite," Dumbledore told him, before turning to face the entrance to his office. Draco walked away feeling somewhat cheated. He was thankful that the headmaster had at least confirmed a few of his suspicions, but he still had so many questions. 

*           *           *

            Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for about a week. Madam Pomfrey finally released her on the last day warning her to take good care of herself and to be attentive. The diagnosis had been a particularly nasty strain of flu, and as for her period, Madam Pomfrey had requested that Hermione keep track of her cycles and return in three months to have them regulated. 

            "Girls your age can have irregular patterns for any number of reasons," the nurse had said. Hermione left the hospital wing and headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Pansy was waiting for her there, and they straightened Hermione's hair and added a few layers.

            "Breena was really good at cutting hair," Pansy mourned. She sighed and muttered a quick hair-drying spell. Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

            "Thanks, Pansy, it looks great," she said, smiling. Behind her, Myrtle hovered closer. 

            "Hermione, I heard that Draco got you pregnant," she cackled. Pansy turned to Hermione in shock. Hermione shook her head.

            "I'm still a virgin, I assure you," she replied calmly. Pansy let out the breath she'd been holding.

            "So then tell me, Hermione, how is it that you have him so captivated?" Pansy asked. "He's usually into girls who are more um, promiscuous," she explained. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

            "I don't think I have him captivated at all. He's just my lab partner," she begged. Pansy rolled her eyes.

            "Like I really believe that," Pansy said. "You two spend a lot of time together. Don't play dumb with me, I know he sneaks out late to see you," she said. Hermione shrugged again.

            "We're just friends," she said firmly, "and we probably won't ever be more than that."  


	31. Extra Credit

A/N: I can assure you that "Have I Told you Lately That I Love You" was at one point sung by Van Morrison, although as one reviewer pointed out, Rod Stewart, whose name he/she spelled incorrectly, also sang the song. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short.I've been neglecting lately and I thought it was better to post what I had than to wait for inspiration. Thanks for understanding!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Settle down," Professor Snape said, coming into the classroom. "Today we're going to be making the convocos potion. The directions are on the board, I expect a seven hundred and fifty word essay on my desk next class on the most crucial use of this potion in addition to your normal write-up. Get to work!"  
Hermione sighed and started to flip through her notes. Strange as though it seemed, she found she already had the notes for the convocos potion. She turned to Draco and asked to see his notes. He showed her that he had already discovered his own set of notes.  
"He seems to be in a foul mood, should we say something?" She asked. Draco shrugged.  
"I don't particularly want to sit in this classroom today. It's worth a shot," he said. They made their way to the front of the room and approached the dais. Professor Snape sighed.  
"I was expecting this. Yes, Dumbledore informed all of us of your special circumstances. Very well then, go work on your project. But I expect perfect essays from both of you," he warned. They nodded and left the room quickly.  
"I can't believe he let us out," Hermione was shocked. Draco shrugged.  
"He's always been partial to me," he admitted. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"That's true, but I never would have expected you to admit to that," she said. Draco sighed.  
"Hermione, I'm sure I'm a lot of things you wouldn't expect," he said. "After all you've been," he added, surprising her again.  
"Have I really?" she asked. He nodded. They passed by an open window and the day was bright and sunny. "Oh, let's check out the books we need and go work outside. What a beautiful day!" Hermione said. Draco nodded in agreement and they quickly picked out a large stack of books each.  
  
They headed out to the lake, where the warm sun was shining off the top of the water. For a few minutes they sat reading through the books and taking notes, but the longer they sat, the lazier they got.  
"I'm getting sleepy," Hermione said as she sat up to stretch. Draco nodded in agreement and put his head in her lap. She giggled and stroked his hair softly.  
"Hermione, have you ever given any thought to why someone would put a memory curse on us?" he asked. "Or who they were?" he added as an afterthought. She stared out across the lake.  
"Only all the time," she replied softly. "It's all I can think about anymore. My lessons seem so trivial compared to this. There are untold amounts of time that I can't account for. Who knows what we could have done?"  
"The possibilities are astounding," Draco agreed. "But I think what I really want to know is what happened between you and I," he said tentatively.  
"What makes you think something happened?" Hermione asked. Draco tried not to laugh at her.  
"Well, these rings are engagement rings, Hermione, we wouldn't have just been engaged for the heck of it," he said, unable to disguise the laughter in his tone. Hermione sighed.  
"Alright, I see your point," she conceded. "So we're engaged - or were engaged."  
"We're engaged," he repeated. Hermione's eyes grew wide as a thought crossed her mind.  
"We're not married are we?" she asked, horrified. Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud at her question.  
"Obviously not, the marriage was never consummated," he chuckled, sitting up, "And I can assure you that if we were married, it would have been."  
"Oh," was all Hermione could think of to say. Her cheeks flushed light pink as she wondered how Draco had lost his virginity. Could she ask him to tell her about it or would that be too weird? She decided to go for it. "Draco, will you tell me something?"  
"Probably," he replied. "Depends on what you want to know," he said honestly.  
"I was just wondering and it's kind of personal so you don't have to answer, but I was wondering how you lost your virginity," she said the last part softly. Draco sighed.  
"It's not exactly the most exciting story I could tell you," he began. "But if you have to know, then I guess I can tell you. It was one summer when my family went on vacation with Pansy's. We'd been dating since the Yule ball, and it was summer and I was bored, and one night our parents went out and left us alone, and that was what happened. It wasn't spectacular, neither one of us was really sure of ourselves, and it was over right away. But somehow I was hooked," he said, a telltale grin spreading across his face. Hermione thought about this for a moment.  
"Why do you think it was like that?" she asked. Draco shrugged.  
"I guess it was because I wasn't in love with Pansy. Not really. She and I were best friends. We really grew up together. Mr. Parkinson was like a father to me," Draco told Hermione. She nodded, her eyes focused on some distant point. Draco watched her as she thought about what he had said. "I told you it wasn't the most exciting story," he reminded her. She turned to look at him, her eyes bright and inquisitive.  
"Have you ever been in love, Draco?" she asked. His face broke into a wide smile that answered the question for her right away.  
"Yes, after all I asked you to marry me, didn't I?" he said smiling at her with an expression Hermione tried to convince herself she'd never seen before.  
"That's not what I was talking about," she said quickly. He laughed  
"How isn't it? You asked if I'd been in love, and I was definitely in love with you at one point, if not still, or we wouldn't be engaged," he said. Hermione couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was he telling the truth? "I wouldn't ask someone to marry me unless I was in love, Hermione," he added as though he could read her thoughts. She took a deep breath.  
"That wasn't what I expected I guess," she said. "Are we still engaged?" she asked after a bit. Draco thought for a bit.  
"Do you want to be?" he asked. Hermione laughed.  
"That wasn't what I asked!" she said. Draco shook his head.  
"Hermione, you've got to work on this communication thing," he teased. She heaved a sigh.  
"Are we engaged even though we don't remember why?" she tried to rephrase her question.  
"I remember why," Draco said. "We were in love."  
"Were." she repeated wistfully. Draco reached out and took one of her hands in his.  
"Hermione, if I was in love with you once, I can see no reason why I won't be again. After all, what's not to love?" he asked. Hermione flushed a bright pink.  
"I guess it would be weird to be engaged if we haven't been dating," she mused. Draco shrugged.  
"It would be different," he admitted. "But different can be good."  
"Yeah, but so many things are different right now," Hermione said, without really finishing her thought. Draco nodded. Hermione looked over the notes she had taken, then looked at her watch.  
"We have an hour left," she remarked.  
"Time flies doesn't it?" Draco teased. Hermione laughed, but in the pit of her stomach she wished their time wasn't almost over.  
"I might stay out here for lunch," she decided, watching birds land on the lake.  
"Sounds good to me," Draco agreed catching her off guard. "Why waste a lovely day inside some damp castle?" he asked. He lifted a book in to his lap and continued reading. Hermione followed his example.  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her suddenly.  
"Go ahead," she agreed.  
"Did Madam Pomfrey ever figure out what was wrong with you?"  
"Not exactly," Hermione began. "She said it was a virus of some sort. But do you want to know something weird? She kept giving me morning sickness medicine - and it was the only thing that worked."  
"But, I thought," Draco thought the better of what he was about to say and shut his mouth, "Never mind."  
"No, what?" Hermione asked, frustrated. It drove her nuts when people did things like that.  
"Well, I just thought that you were still a virgin," he said, not really looking at her.  
"I am," Hermione assured him, laughing. But Draco didn't laugh.  
"Hermione, I know biology just as well as the next person. There is something going on here - something very serious," he said. "I just wish I could remember what it was."  
  
* * *  
  
"Have they been out there all class do you think?" Someone behind Pansy asked.  
"They must have," another voice replied.  
"It looks like he's gonna kiss her," a third voice spoke up. Pansy turned to look out the window they were crowded around. She could easily see Hermione sitting very close to Draco.  
"Who's gonna kiss who?" Ron asked, coming up the stairs to stand with the girls. A bizarre expression crossed his face as he took in the sight.  
"Gosh Ron, you're as bad as the girls," Seamus teased, patting his friend on the back. He followed Ron's horrified gaze across to the couple sitting in blissful obliviousness to the spectacle they were putting on. He let out a low whistle. "Looks like Mr. Malfoy has a new conquest," he commented. Ron slammed his fist into the wall, and all the girls turned to gape at him as he and Seamus headed to the Great Hall.  
"I thought Hermione of all people would have enough sense to stay awake from that bastard," Ron mourned, rubbing his now bruising fist.  
"Aww, Ronnie, what have you done?" Lavendar gushed, taking his hand into hers. Seamus raised his eyebrows and left the two standing in the hall.  
"Speaking of senseless," he muttered to himself.  
  
"She'll never last more than a night or two," someone said. "Draco's not interested in commitment - you saw how fast he dumped Breena once she stopped sleeping with him."  
"He dumped her because she was moving," Pansy spoke up. "Not because she wouldn't sleep with him. He told me she wasn't even that good at it."  
"Are you serious?" the others chorused. Pansy nodded knowingly.  
"Even so, Hermione's not at all his type. Just because she's smart.I hear she has the personality of a fish."  
"That's not true either," Pansy disagreed. "Hermione's a great person."  
"But she's not his type at all," someone pointed out.  
"I hope you're all discussing blood types, and that's why we're all clogging up the halls instead of eating lunch when we should be," Professor Snape intoned, coming up the stairs. The girls broke into a fit of giggles. Snape glanced out the window to see what was causing all the fuss. "Well, it looks like some students are more interested in love potions than extra credit," he remarked, brushing past the girls to head for lunch. The girls all exchanged glances again. Had Snape just made a joke? They burst into another fit of giggles and followed the professor across the school.  
  
* * *  
  
"Albus, I think they have a right to know a portion of the story," Minerva McGonagall pleaded. Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head.  
"The instructions are clear, Minerva. They must come to conclusions on their own, completely unaided and unprompted," he read from the thick book that sat on his desk.  
"Begging again, are we?" Severus asked, coming into the room. McGonagall shot him a glare.  
"I think it's detrimental to their mental and emotional well-being," she continued. Snape chuckled.  
"They'll come around," he said confidently.  
"But Severus, they've written identical essays for the past week now," she reminded him.  
"They're not aware of that," he informed her. "I think its fine the way it is. It will make them stronger."  
"Miss Granger has been ill, Severus," she said through clenched teeth. "She's having pseudo-pregnancy symptoms as a result of the suppressed memory. It cannot manifest mentally, so it has decided to manifest physically. Suppose the symptoms not only persist, but increase? There will be no way to explain to the other students - they have no recollections whatsoever. But you are aware that Draco and Hermione received the greatest shocks from this charm as their memories required the strongest suppression."  
"A sure sign of strong mental prowess. Their mental health will be just fine," Snape countered. "This should be significant proof that they are perfect candidates for Head Boy and Girl."  
"That goes without saying, Severus," McGonagall stated. "I have a firm belief that these children deserve complete honesty. There are certain facts that I believe they ought to know. And I believe at the very least, Hermione ought to know that the memory charm is a result of a dying wish. When Harry Potter died, she whispered a wish to him - that she could go back to school without any recollection of those events. And that's what happened. What she didn't know was that there are no memory charms strong enough to suppress those kinds of memories in a mind as strong as hers or Draco's. Shouldn't they know that?"  
"Minerva, I cannot allow you to tell them any of that. And we are not here to discuss that. We are here to discuss their future as Head Boy and Girl, and what our expectations are for them as such," Dumbledore reminded her. She nodded and sat down next to Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. It was late - the library would be closing soon. She made a quick list of books to consult before saying good night to Draco. He offered to walk her to the tower, but she declined.  
There was so much on her mind. Draco had said he had been in love with her. Did that mean that a part of him somewhere still was? She must have been in love with him too, or she never would have accepted. So somewhere inside was a part of her that still loved him too. The idea alone gave her butterflies. She tried to picture Draco in love. Had he treated her like he had treated Breena? Kissing in the halls and holding onto each other incessantly?  
A light, rosy flush graced Hermione's cheeks as she thought back to the day she had unwittingly walked into Draco's bath. Had they done more of that than she remembered? She tried to remember, willing herself to recall just one memory.  
"Are you aware that you are the center of gossip right now?" A sharp voice rang out. Hermione looked up to find herself right outside Gryffindor Tower. She turned to see her accuser, and found Seamus behind her, examining her from head to toe. "Well, you look like you're walking alright, and it's still early. Did Malfoy decide not to screw you senseless?" he asked her accusingly.  
"We're doing a potions project," she said.  
"No one believes that's all you're doing," he informed her. Hermione sighed.  
"What have we done to give them that impression?" she asked. Seamus raised his eyebrows and looked her over. Her uniform was wrinkled; her cheeks were pink as though from physical activity, the knee socks that covered her long, slender legs were slouching. Hermione looked down at her clothing and did her best to rectify the situation. "Better?" she asked.  
"It's likely that the damage is done," he said pursing his lips together. "Just be aware, Hermione: Everyone is watching to see what you will do next." 


	32. Independant Study

A/N: I am leaving for the beach tomorrow (today) and I wanted to get this posted before I left. I apologize for the length, maybe my next one will be longer…I hope! Also, I need to know how many people read this story…so if you just want to drop me a line saying that you read, that would be great. Thanks. 

Chapter 32

            Draco sat on the sofa in his common room with three large books open around him. He was concentrating so hard on taking notes that he didn't notice the Slytherin girls gathered around him. They were in pairs or larger groups all around the room, talking in hushed voices and glancing in his direction as if the way he held his quill would reveal something of relevance. Every so often a group of boys would walk through and upon seeing Draco, elbow each other and gesture in his direction. Obscene arm motions would follow and then they would break into laughter, much to the delight of the girls around them. 

            Pansy descended into the common room, her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders. After one look around the room she was well aware of what was going on. She rolled her eyes and walked directly up to Draco. Lifting a few of the books that sat on the sofa next to him, she planted herself directly in front of him.

            "Hmm?" he asked, not looking away from his work. Pansy put a hand over the book he was reading from so he had no choice but to stop what he was doing and look at her.  "Yes?" he asked again, a little annoyed. She leaned in so she could keep her voice low.

            "Take a look around you," she told him. He let his eyes drift casually around the room, seeing each group of girls divert their eyes in turn as he registered them. His eyebrows raised as he turned back to Pansy. "See?" 

            "Yes," he paused, "what's going on?" 

            "You and Hermione have caused quite a stir," she informed him, with a delighted smile on her face. For a second, his heart stopped. It quickly began again as he realized that she couldn't possibly have any idea.

            "Doing a potions project?" he asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

            "Honestly, Draco, do you think the majority of the female population cares about your extra credit?" she asked sighing. "No, they're on about you two carrying on out by the lake earlier. You're usually so much more subtle, Draco, I'm disappointed," she said, pouting. 

            "Oh please," he said. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "We're doing a potions project. A potions project!" he yelled the last three words for the benefit of those listening. 

            "Draco, I've known you since we were in diapers…do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked, lowering her voice. He nodded. "I see the way you look at her. I know that look, Draco." 

*           *           *

            Hermione had just gotten into bed that night when she remembered a chart she had wanted to copy from a book she and Draco had been using earlier that day. Slipping out of bed she looked over the stack of books at the foot of her bed. The one she wanted was missing. 

            Wracking her brain, she tried to remember if Draco had taken it. She had a very strong feeling that he hadn't, as she couldn't remember having the book since lunchtime. Then it struck her – she'd left the book by the lake. It had to be the only possibility. 

            She glanced at the clock – already two hours past curfew. A sudden clap of thunder made her jump. The book would be of no use to her if it was caught in the rain. Making her decision, she snuck quietly from her room and headed down to the lake. 

            The trip down was uneventful, and much easier than she had expected. Once she arrived at the lake however, she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

            "Pity I don't have Harry's invisibility cloak," she said aloud. Then she shook her head. "Harry who?" she wondered aloud. "I've only ever heard of one Harry, and that's Harry Potter."

            "Harry Potter died when he was an infant," a voice spoke up, making her drop the book. She spun to see who it was and was relieved to find that it was only Draco. "He was the one that managed to kill You-know-who," Draco reminded her. She nodded.

            "I know," she agreed, remembering their History of Magic lessons. Draco bent and picked up the book she had dropped.

            "I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized handing it back to her. "I remembered we left a book out here – there was a chart I wanted to copy."

            "On page 93?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. He smiled too and nodded. "You can take it," she offered. He shook his head no.

            "This way you won't have recopy it from my atrocious handwriting," he laughed.

            "It's not atrocious," she defended. "It's…creative." 

            "Thanks," he smiled briefly before a thought occurred to him. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm going to bed before anyone sees us," he said.

            "Are they giving you hell too?" she asked. He nodded. "Isn't there anything better to do at this school than sit around gossiping about what people are doing and not doing?" she asked rhetorically. They turned and headed back to the school. Though they had agreed to hurry back, they found themselves walking slowly. 

            "Hermione, do you think we could have known Harry Potter?" Draco asked. She nodded. 

            "This isn't the first time I've thought of him," she confessed. There was a clap of thunder that made her jump. An amused grin crawled across Draco's face. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked, indignant.

            "You are," he informed her boldly. She stuck out her lower lip and gave him sad eyes. He put his hand over her face and gently pushed it so she was looking away. They both burst out laughing. 

            When she had regained her composure, Hermione realized that they had stopped walking and were standing face to face. She looked up at Draco and felt faint butterflies in her stomach. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, gently guiding her lips to his. The kiss was brief, and their eyes met as they pulled away. Hermione bit her lip, and looked down. When she looked back up, Draco immediately kissed her again. 

            The sky opened up just then and within seconds they were drenched, but neither one of them seemed to notice. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him so he could feel her heartbeat. His own heart was swelling with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. 

            They separated and he ran his thumb over her lips, before running his fingers through her wet locks. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling as she stroked his cheek. 

            "We're going to get caught," she whispered to him. He pulled her closer.

            "I don't care."

*           *           *

            Pansy jumped as she heard the portrait slam closed. She turned to see Draco with a huge smile on his face, standing dripping wet behind her.

            "What on earth happened to you?" she asked leaping to her feet. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around before setting her safely on the ground again. Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, Pansy gave him a questioning look. 

            "I-uh, got a letter from Breena," he told her. He pulled it out of his pocket and dangled it in front of her. "She says to say hello," he read the postscript to her. In truth, he had gotten the letter a few days before but not mentioned it. Pansy broke into a huge grin. 

            "That's great!" she told him, buying the story completely. He smiled and nodded, tucking the letter back into his pocket. "So you do miss her?"

            "Of course," his voice was barely above a whisper. It wasn't a lie; he did miss having her as a friend. But there was someone new now that demanded his full attention. As a smile crept across his face, he realized that it wasn't someone new at all but someone who had been there all along. 

*           *           *

            Hermione let the portrait shut gently behind her as she entered Gryffindor Tower. Not wanting to alert anyone, she was careful to walk softly as she entered the common room. To her dismay, her foot caught on a patch of rug and she tripped. She steadied herself before she could fall, but not before she woke up Ron and Ginny who were dozing on the couch.

            "Hermione, you're back!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny kicked Seamus who was snoring in the armchair next to her. He awoke with a start and looked around to see who would dare interrupt his nap. 

            "I see you've weighed my advice carefully," Seamus sneered. Hermione sighed.

            "I went to get this book," she offered, lifting it so the others could see.

            "We're not first years anymore," Ginny informed her. "We can tell when something is going on that we're not being told," she said indignantly. Ron nodded in agreement and for the first time, Hermione noticed how similar they looked. 

            "You're twins!" she exclaimed. Ron and Ginny looked at each other in mock surprise.

            "Are we really?" He asked. "There's no way I'm that ugly," he joked. Ginny reached out and yanked his nose causing him to howl in pain. 

            "Yes, we are," Ginny said flatly. "You don't have to go reminding us," she turned back to Hermione with a glare. 

            "Why does that seem to come as such a shock to you?" Seamus asked, standing up. He walked across the room to where Hermione was standing and pressed a hand to his forehead and the other to hers. "You feel alright, but you're acting like you've got a fever."

            "Thank you," Hermione retorted. "I think I can tell when I'm sick and when I'm not just fine. It's late, I'm going to bed."

            "No you're not. We didn't wait up all night for nothing," Ron called. Seamus grabbed her arm.

            "What do you want?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

            "We want in on this gossip," Ginny said exasperatedly. "Honestly, Hermione, we're your best friends. Don't think you can keep us in the dark forever!"

            "There's nothing to know," Hermione protested. Seamus led her to the couch where they kept her until she had told them just about everything she could think of to tell them. 

            Absolutely exhausted, Hermione headed up to her room where she collapsed on her bed. Tired as she was, sleep refused to come. Her mind was brimming with unresolved issues. Biting her lip, a smile crossed her face when it felt a little sore from her encounter with Draco in the courtyard. 

*           *           *

            The sun shone into Slytherin Dungeon that morning as Draco hummed to himself coming down into the common room. The usual gaggle of girls that followed him around were surprised to see him in such a good mood first thing in the morning. 

            "Pansy said he got a letter from Breena last night," one of them crooned. They all rolled their eyes and followed him to breakfast. 

            Draco walked ahead of them completely oblivious to their antics behind him. He strolled into the Great Hall and sat down at his usual spot at the Slytherin table. Casually, he let his eyes drift around the room until he found Hermione. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled shyly at him. A bright smile spread across his own face and he felt like singing. Pansy came in and sat down next to him. Her eyes followed his stare until she realized who he was looking at.

            "Draco!" she exclaimed, elbowing him. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "What about Breena?" she asked. 

            "What about her?" he replied absently. Pansy sighed.

            "Didn't you tell me last night that you were so happy to have heard from her?"

            "I did, and I am," he agreed. "But uh," he cleared his throat, "Yeah." 

            "I see," she said, raising her eyebrows. "So, a potions project, huh?" she asked quietly. Draco wasn't paying any attention anymore.

            "Did you say something?" he asked. Pansy shoved a huge bite of pancake into her mouth to keep from saying something stupid, and shook her head sweetly. Draco stood up and left her sitting at the breakfast table. 

            As he was heading out the door, Professor McGonagall stopped him.

            "Draco, there's going to be a brief meeting for all Head Student candidates in my classroom after your first class this morning," she told him. He nodded and they both went on their way. 

            Hermione watched him leave and looked down at her eggs, growing colder by the second. She took a bite and sighed. Cold eggs were the worst way to start a morning. 

            "Go get him," Ginny whispered, giving her a little shove. Hermione shrugged. 

            "It probably was an accident," she replied. Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "Come on Hermione, accident or not, you have the option of taking past that, why not seize the opportunity?" Ginny asked. 

            "He's probably not interested," Hermione answered. Ginny sighed.

            "If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't have kissed you, I promise," she informed her. 

            "Oh for Merlin's sake, just go after him, Hermione," Seamus erupted, having overheard the better part of their conversation. Hermione turned bright red and looked around only to find that most of the Gryffindor table was waiting to see what she would do. Swallowing hard, she shook her head firmly. 

            "No," she choked before she took a sip of her orange juice. "No, I'm going to stay right here. We're potions partners, nothing more." 

            "Hermione," Ginny sighed. Hermione shot her a glare, which shut her up. Inside, Hermione was dying to run after him, and to feel his arms around her one more time, but she didn't want everyone else to be right. Why was it that they all could see something she couldn't? 

            Draco paused at a particularly sunny spot in the hallway. Sitting down in one of the low window sills, he leaned against the stone wall and closed his eyes. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Hermione one night in this spot. She hadn't seen him at first, but she had been crying. He'd grabbed her, and they had talked about how he was pure-blooded, and born to money and power, but how no one liked him. She on the other hand was well-liked. The only thing keeping him from her was that she was muggle-born. 

            But Hermione wasn't a muggle-born. She was the pure blooded daughter of Tom Riddle, born to some unsuspecting young witch, who became pregnant one day out of the blue – shocking her friends and family. She had been a strong, smart, and from the pictures Draco had seen in his history books, attractive young witch, who had been a virgin at the time. 

            And just like that Draco's eyes flew open. Another piece had fallen into place in the puzzle he and Hermione were trying to piece together. She was about the same age her mother had been when Tom had performed a spell on her to make her pregnant with his child without having to actually sleep with her. Was it possible that she could be re-living in a way what her mother had gone through? Draco had heard of sympathy pains, but never of sympathy pregnancies.

            Leaping to his feet he tried to think of what Hermione had first that day. Failing to remember her schedule he ran towards the Great Hall hoping to catch her before she left for class. 

            But upon arriving at the Great Hall, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Looking at his watch, Draco realized that he was about to be late for his class. He would see her afterwards at least. Sighing, he resigned himself to ask her about it then. 

*           *           *

            "I would like to propose a suggestion," Professor McGonagall was saying. Draco could barely focus on what she had to say. Hermione was sitting a few rows ahead of him, completely intent on the professor's words. He sighed. It was going to have to wait a little bit longer. "As you all have proven to be some of the most academically talented students at Hogwarts, we would like to try out a new program with you. Some muggle schools offer it as an option, and we think that all of you could benefit from it as well. It is called Independent Study. What it entails is you taking responsibility for learning all that you need to know for exams. The teachers will give you a list of assignments and their due dates, and the topics you need to cover and when your exams will be.

            "This program is beneficial because you will be able to work at your own pace and study in a method that is conducive to your personal learning style. But of course there are the downsides as well. Some students need the structure that the classroom provides. At the absolute least, this program will teach you more about yourself. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, including myself, feel that this will be an excellent learning opportunity for all of you," McGonagall concluded. "This will start at the beginning of next week, and last until the end of October. At which point we will have evaluating exams to conclude how well it worked. If it works for you, then you will have the option of continuing until the end of the semester in December. If it doesn't then you will begin attending classes again starting November 1st. Whether you are successful in this program will have no bearing on your candidacy for Head next year. Are there any questions?" she asked. The room stayed silent, and a few students shook their heads. She smiled. "All right, then you are dismissed."

            Hermione stood up and began to gather her things. Draco appeared at her side, and she felt butterflies form in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she tried to look nonchalant as she turned to see what he wanted. 

            "I need to talk to you," he said softly. She nodded and followed him out of the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her mind raced with the possibilities of things he might want to ask her about. He smiled briefly at her, which made her really start to wonder. "You know who your mother was, right?" 

            "Yes, of course," Hermione replied thrown off completely. "She was a sixth year here when I was um, created." 

            "Exactly, she was a sixth year," Draco agreed. "Do you see what I'm getting at? Maybe you didn't have a virus, maybe you were feeling sympathy pains for your mother," he said. Hermione looked him right in the eyes to be sure that he was serious. Without her being able to stop it, a little laugh escaped her lips. 

            "Draco? Sympathy pains?" she asked. He sighed. 

            "I thought it was something," he replied softly, kicking at a stone in the floor. "Forget it," he said, his eyes getting distant. "Class," he added before walking away. 

            Hermione turned to watch him leave and then went slowly back into McGonagall's classroom for Transfiguration. 


	33. The Memory Spell

A/N : I again have to apologize for the amount of time it's taken me to get this chapter out. I'm at school now, and we don't have internet access in our dorms right now. They say it'll be another two weeks, so we'll see. This chapter is at least a little longer than the others which I hope will make up for the amount of time it took me to get it posted. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Hermione walked down to the Potions classroom after her last class on Friday to ask Snape for some time in the lab. Following her to the room were several fifth-year Slytherins who had Potions as the last class of the week.  
"And she would know, cause you know, she grew up with him - they're like brother and sister. So anyway, Pansy said he got a letter from Breena the other day that made his day. So like, Hermione is just his potions partner, nothing more," a girl was saying. Hermione was shocked to hear it said aloud, even though that's what she'd been telling everyone for the longest time. Somehow hearing the words from someone else made it seem so harsh. And why did it matter? Why was the entire school talking about it? Did they really care what Hermione did in her free time?  
Changing her mind about the lab time, Hermione decided to turn around. She pushed confidently past the girls who were discussing Draco's social calendar and headed for the library. Turning a corner, Hermione spotted Draco talking to someone and prayed he wouldn't see her as she walked by.  
"Miss Granger!" a voice called just as Hermione thought she was in the clear. Hermione turned to see Draco talking to Professor McGonagall. The professor motioned for her to join them. "I was just giving Draco his book list," Professor McGonagall said, handing her a copy. Hermione looked over the list and started to speak but the professor silenced her, saying, "I have informed Madam Pince that you have my permission to access the restricted section."  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, trying to escape. She bit her lip hoping for a dismissal.  
"I really have a lot of faith in both of you," McGonagall went on. Hermione nodded. The professor didn't say anything else, so Hermione decided to go ahead and leave.  
  
Draco watched her go, wondering what she was thinking about. It was obvious to him that there was something bugging her, whether or not she knew he noticed. He was tempted to follow her to the library, but decided that he would give her some time to sort out her thoughts before he tried to talk to her.  
Instead, Draco headed down the stairs to the lounge. He sat on the sofa and put his feet up.  
So he'd been out of line with the sympathy pain idea. But was that reason enough for her to practically ignore him all week? He didn't think so. Obviously something had upset her. Was it maybe the prospect of a glimmer of truth in his idea or was she just upset that he had reminded her of the similarities between her and her mother? Not really knowing why, Draco suddenly felt the need to be with Hermione. He got to his feet and had to struggle to keep from running to the library.  
  
Hermione skimmed the list of books in the restricted section hoping to find one that would require her complete attention. The idea was to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't feel sorry for herself. A few of the books she recognized from previous work in the restricted section but most of them she'd never heard of. The one that stood out the most however, was called The Story of our Time. It seemed a little silly to keep a history book in the restricted section, but Hermione decided the book must have been cursed. Moving on, she selected a few titles and headed for a table. Just as she was leaving the section the history book caught her eye.  
"Why not?" she asked herself aloud. She pulled the book off the shelf in one fluid motion. As if she were watching a movie, teeny little vignettes of memory flooded back to her:  
The Sorting, visiting Hagrid with Ron and Harry, brewing the polyjuice potion, Draco calling her a mudblood, her first Yule Ball and the Triwizard Tournament, Quidditch games, being Pansy's confidante, getting Draco as a potions partner, kissing Draco, meeting the Dark Lord, Draco comforting her, kissing Draco, Draco proposing, the Dark Lord dying, the final battle, and turning power to the light.  
Overwhelmed, Hermione opened her eyes wishing Draco was there. Frustrated that the very thing that was supposed to take her mind off him was making her want him more, she turned only to find Draco right there by her side looking very concerned. Unable to speak, Hermione handed him the book. Draco's eyes closed and the color drained from his face. She could see his eyelids flutter as though he were dreaming. Only an instant later his eyes reopened.  
Draco wanted to tell her everything he'd seen, but he couldn't make his voice work. His eyes met with hers and he felt as though all of his muscles were full of cold steel. His arms and legs felt incredibly heavy like he had been standing in that spot for years.  
Madam Pince came back to check on the two students and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Hermione and Draco were literally frozen in their places. Their skin was pale blue and their hair was icy. Snow had collected in the folds of their clothes. Most peculiar of all though was their eyes - locked on each other, glowing bright red.  
  
* * *  
  
"I warned you, Minerva," Albus' voice was as raised as it ever got. Minerva could see in his eyes that he was furious with her, but she held her ground.  
"We don't know that anything is wrong with them," she said pointedly. "They may be just fine when they awake."  
"Or they may be mentally incapacitated. Capable only of drooling by themselves," Severus broke in. "Minerva, you know better. If I had the power, I would discharge you."  
"Thank Merlin for that," Minerva said under her breath. Severus raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.  
"It is more than likely, Minerva, that the two will remain in a coma," Albus reminded her. She nodded.  
"How long do you expect?" she asked. Albus sat down at his desk, and folded his hands around one another.  
"Quite honestly, Minerva, I do not expect them to ever awaken," he informed her. "The mental strain, as Severus has alluded, is quite enough to keep them in an internal battle for the rest of their natural lives, not to mention the possible emotional consequences."  
"But I researched the book carefully, Albus!" Minerva broke in. "Those who had already been regaining memory and then were able to read the truth in the book slept for a week at most and then awoke as if nothing had ever happened."  
"Those were all fully grown adults, Minerva," Albus corrected. Her face fell and she all but fell into the chair in front of him.  
"I wouldn't have done it if I had thought it would make the situation worse," she said softly. Severus snorted.  
"Spare us. Why would you want to make it worse?" Severus asked. "We know all that. The point is you went against a direct order."  
"I think maybe, Minerva, a brief sabbatical is in order. You have earned it, after all," Albus suggested. Minerva looked shocked.  
"You want me to go on a vacation while two of my best students are lying comatose in the hospital wing?" she asked.  
"At your doing!" Severus yelled. Albus held up his hand.  
"Minerva, I am going to have to ask you to consider this. Severus, you may go now."  
Severus crossed the room sulkily, and threw open the door to reveal an irate-looking Narcissa Malfoy, followed closely by an identically angry Colette MacGregor, Hermione's birth mother. Minerva threw a weary glance at Albus and then got to her feet.  
"Just what kind of a school are you running here, Albus?" Narcissa's voice was sharp and loud.  
"Please sit down, Narcissa, Colette," Albus gestured for the two women to sit down in the chairs recently occupied by Minerva and Severus. They sat on the edges of the seats, as though afraid that sitting comfortably would calm them down.  
"If my husband were around, I know he would have you replaced, Albus. What have you done to my child?" Narcissa leaned forward as if to appear more threatening.  
"I can assure you both that no harm was intended," Albus began. This prompted a shriek from Colette.  
"No harm was intended? How much does that matter now that they're about as good as dead?" Colette spat. "And why are they rotting up there in that hospital wing and not in St. Mungo's?"  
"They have been seen by a professional team from St. Mungo's that specializes in matters such as these. We were assured that keeping them in an environment familiar to them was the best course of action for a speedy recovery," Albus clarified. Colette raised her eyebrows, skeptically. "Narcissa, Colette, I want you to understand that we are doing our absolute best to care for your children. If you would like to see them, Severus would be more than happy to escort you to the hospital wing," Albus suggested. The mothers nodded. Severus shot Albus a pained look, but led the women from the room.  
"That went much more smoothly than I had anticipated," Minerva breathed. Albus nodded.  
"Minerva, I must urge you to take that sabbatical or I will be forced to ask the Board for a suspension," Albus' tone darkened. Minerva nodded. "I believe a month should be adequate," he suggested.  
"An entire month?" Minerva gasped. Albus nodded firmly. Minerva decided not to argue with him and quickly left the room. Heading directly for her office to write lesson plans, she was careful not to make eye contact with anyone she passed along the way.  
As soon as she was in the solitude of her office, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus left the women alone with their children and headed directly to find the headmaster. Luckily, Albus was already on his way to the hospital wing. Severus and the elderly man stepped into a nearby office.  
"Why don't they know their children had memory charms placed on them?" Severus hissed. Albus' eyes widened.  
"You didn't tell them that did you?" Albus asked. Severus shook his head.  
"No, I didn't. I know enough to know there must be a logical explanation," he responded.  
"Severus, they are under the influence of the memory charm also. But they aren't exhibiting any signs of struggle with it, and therefore they have no reason to know," Dumbledore explained. Severus nodded.  
"What are the odds that Hermione and Draco will recover fully?" Severus asked unable to hide the emotion in his voice. Albus' expression softened.  
"To be honest, Severus, I believe that in time they will recover fully. The question isn't whether or not they will recover - they are both strong-willed and possess the strength of mind to fight this off. The question is how long will it take?" Albus sighed. "I hate to be so hard on Minerva, she had only the best of intentions, however, she needed to realize the severity of her actions. Because the memory charm was so strong, and they were both working so hard to fight it, as soon as they touched the book they must have experienced a time-line almost of memories. They weren't ever given a chance to read what happened, and I believe that is for the best. Time will provide them with all the answers and I believe it is better that way."  
"Thank you, Albus," Severus nodded. The men went their separate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was floating. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of the waves below her and the warm rays of the sun above her. For the first time, she was in a new place - a place she'd never been before. Somewhere inside her mind she knew that everything was going to be just fine. Nothing could hurt her, no one could touch her. Everything was just fine, and she was calm beyond belief. She could feel sensation slowly returning to her limbs and felt like she should move them. So she did, curling up into a near fetal-position similar to the way she slept at night. As soon as she did this, faint voices drifted into hearing range. They were ruining her peaceful feeling and she wanted them to go away. But the voices got louder until she had to open her eyes and see who it was that was disrupting her lovely nap.  
Directly in front of her sat her mother, Colette, who was talking to Madam Pomfrey. Turning her head slightly, Hermione could see Headmaster Dumbledore engaged in conversation with Narcissa Malfoy. Turning her head further, and a bit more slowly, her eyes met with Draco's. Instinctively she knew he had just woken up as well. Looking at him she felt a peaceful feeling inside again.  
"They're awake!" Narcissa shrieked just then, breaking Draco's gaze at Hermione. He struggled to sit up and for the first time registered his surroundings. The usual tray of candies and gifts from well-wishers was dwarfed by the piles of packages of varying sizes that blanketed the room. His eyes met with Hermione's again, and he could see his own awe reflected in her expression.  
"You have quite a fan club," Dumbledore spoke. "We tried to keep this as quiet as possible. The gifts from Japan only started arriving yesterday."  
"Japan?" Hermione asked.  
"I've kept a scrapbook of the newspaper articles," Colette spoke up. "I'll bring it to you tomorrow," she offered.  
"Our schoolwork!" Hermione gasped. Her revelation was met with gentle laughter.  
"Your deadlines have been extended. Although I daresay you won't need it," Albus explained. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding.  
"Alright, everybody out!" Madam Pomfrey announced. "These two need their rest."  
"They've been resting for three weeks now!" Narcissa cried.  
"They've been working hard to fight off the coma," Madam Pomfrey explained. The mothers heaved a sigh and smothered their children in kisses before allowing Albus to escort them out. Madam Pomfrey pulled a curtain closed around the two beds.  
Hermione turned to face Draco. He was staring at her intently, a smile on his face.  
"What?" Hermione asked, unable to keep herself from smiling as well.  
"For the past three weeks, I have dreamed about nothing but you," he informed her. A pink blush rose in Hermione's cheeks. "Don't get all worked up, it wasn't anything like that," he enunciated. "I have remembered things I don't think I ordinarily would have remembered."  
"I've seen so much," Hermione agreed. "I'm still trying to process it all. All of those things really happened," she remarked. "All of those things we've been trying to remember."  
"I know," Draco nodded. "And I still don't know half of it."  
"Oh," Hermione suddenly looked down. "I don't know what parts you saw and what parts I saw," she said quietly. Draco wondered what she could be thinking about, and then he immediately realized what it was. He slipped out of his bed quietly and came to sit on her bed.  
"I saw the part towards the end, about you being pregnant," he said. "I never got to apologize to you for being angry," he added, "I'm very sorry, Hermione."  
"I understand," Hermione nodded. "I can imagine why you must have been so upset with me."  
"But I was right!" Draco realized suddenly. He looked down at Hermione, his eyes shining. "Partly right," he corrected himself. "You were having sympathy pains," he said, watching as a look of recognition came over Hermione's face.  
"I was, you're right!" she exclaimed. "But they weren't for my mom, they were for myself."  
"Right, and you must have been pregnant with the Dark Lord's heir before. That's the only explanation," Draco reasoned. Hermione nodded.  
"Of course, it was so simple," she agreed. "At least it was once we had all the information," she said. Draco smiled at her.  
"I feel fantastic," he told her. "I have never felt so relieved in my life," he admitted. Hermione returned his smile.  
"I feel so much better knowing all of this," she agreed. "I almost regret making that wish," she admitted.  
"You mean you don't regret it?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"I don't, because then everyone would know, and then they would be very, very angry with me," she told him. He had to admit she had a point. Life would be very rough if everyone knew all the evil deeds they'd been a part of. It was safer for them to have this as their secret. "I also feel like my mother has been my mother my whole life, and not that I was raised by some muggle family, and that's a good feeling."  
"But those aren't real memories," Draco protested. His brow furrowed. "And how did my dad die?" he asked, catching Hermione off guard.  
"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. They were silent for a little while. Hermione's eyelids began to feel heavy. Draco yawned, and stood up to go back to his own bed. Hermione took his hand before he could move away. "Stay with me?" she asked. A smile crossed Draco's lips as he slid into the bed with Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her took all the energy he had before he fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, Hermione and Draco walked out of the hospital wing full of energy. They talked excitedly about Halloween which was a few days away and catching up on what they'd missed while they were sleeping.  
All too soon they found themselves at the door to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione didn't want to say anything, but she hated the idea of letting Draco out of her sight. She bit her lip and hoped he would say something to break the silence.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner," he said, clearing his throat. Hermione nodded and looked away, afraid of what he might see in her eyes. Draco quickly kissed her cheek and walked away. He wasn't sure how she would react to the kiss and didn't want to see a negative reaction.  
Barely able to speak the password because she was fighting back tears, Hermione quietly entered the common room. Much to her relief, the room was quiet. She assumed everyone was at class and headed for her room. Just as she reached the stairs, all the Gryffindors burst out from behind the furniture.  
"Surprise!" they yelled. Hermione turned around warily and looked at them all, standing there expectantly. She could see them biting their lips and grinning, so pleased with themselves for organizing this event. But it was too much, and Hermione burst into tears. Immediately their smiles faded and they exchanged worried glances. Rather than try to explain, Hermione walked slowly up to her room and locked the door behind her. She knew it wasn't a constructive way to deal with her feelings, but she didn't care. At that very moment the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. Just before she drifted off, she lazily lifted her wand and unlocked the door so her roommates could get in.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco slept for two days straight. He awoke feeling as though his stomach was an empty tube of toothpaste that had been rung out several times. Judging from the muted snores coming from his roommates, it was still night or early morning. Rather than try to go back to sleep, Draco slipped from his bed and headed for the kitchens.  
He found the house elves still hard at work cleaning up dishes, so he decided it was still night time. His skin felt cold and clammy, which made him feel slightly nauseous when combined with the fact that he hadn't eaten for days.  
The elves loaded his arms with leftover foods, and he hurried off towards the library. Not surprisingly, he found Hermione sitting on one of the couches in their lounge.  
"I hoped you'd be here soon," she said smiling at him. "I think I've slept for three days. It's so strange."  
"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, watching her pick up a small roll and examine it carefully before taking a cautious nibble. She shrugged.  
"I'm starving, but for some reason none of these foods look good to me," she told him wrinkling her nose.  
"Now that you mention it," Draco agreed. "What a waste."  
"It must be one of the side effects. We should ask Madam Pomfrey how long it will take to go away," Hermione suggested. Draco nodded. "I've been dreaming about it all still. I feel like it's a movie on repeat in my head."  
"I see it too," he spoke up. "It's starting to get old. I already lived it once, why dwell on it?"  
"There's obviously a lesson to be learned," Hermione mused. "I just wonder what it could be."  
"It's probably something incredibly obvious," Draco remarked, yawning. "I really wish I could stay awake more than an hour," he added. Hermione nodded, yawning as well.  
"I'm never going to get any of my assignments done at this rate," she agreed, leaning her head against Draco's chest. He rested his chin on her head and enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy again, he considered trying to get up and let Hermione go but decided it was too much effort.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Hermione felt like crying as her voice rose to almost a yell.  
"I mean that you'll just have to be patient, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey tried her best to stay calm.  
"Until what? I waste away?" Hermione was shouting now. "I can barely stay awake for more than thirty minutes, I can't eat anything, which means I haven't eaten in two weeks, water tastes like chemicals, and I can't concentrate at all on my schoolwork. I can't just be patient, I'm going to die!"  
"There's no need for hysterics, Miss Granger, I can assure you that all of this is perfectly normal. You really will just have to trust me on this," Madam Pomfrey reassured her. Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Madam Pomfrey, there has to be something you can do, I can't keep up with my work, I'm going to fall so far behind," Hermione sighed.  
"Your professors will understand," the nurse said before leaving the room. Hermione heaved a sigh and headed down the stairs to where Draco was waiting.  
"Any luck?" he asked hopefully.  
"None whatsoever," Hermione said yawning. She had to lean against Draco to steady herself. "I guess its naptime. Again," she added rolling her eyes. Draco nodded and they headed for their lounge.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun set that night, a thick fog rolled onto the castle grounds. It crept into the old stones and settled into the hallways and classrooms. Stretching its long fingers around the crevices and corners and cracks, it enveloped Hogwarts Castle in a deep darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked down to the Great Hall the next morning alone. She pulled her robes tightly around her as she made her way through the thick mist that pervaded even the innermost recesses of the castle. In sharp contrast to the usual happy bustle of the hallways, the students moved quickly from place to place keeping their eyes downcast and barely speaking above a whisper. A bony hand grabbed Hermione's arm, and she gasped as she was dragged out of the hall.  
"Miss Granger, I wanted to apologize," a very sickly Professor McGonagall said. Hermione took a shaky deep breath and nodded before heading back on her way. The elderly woman looked terrible. Huge bags hung underneath her red-rimmed eyes, and her cheeks looked sunken and sallow. Hermione tried to shake the image from her mind.  
Even the Great Hall made Hermione feel sick as she took a seat at her table. No one was speaking as they slowly ate their food, which Hermione could barely make herself choke down. She hurriedly finished her breakfast and went immediately back up to her room to take a nap before she did any of her schoolwork for the day.  
Collapsing on her bed, Hermione was surprised to find herself out of breath.  
"Did I walk up here that fast?" she asked, still breathing heavily. Shrugging it off, she fell right asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was walking through a large crowd of people. They looked at her, some angry, some sad, but most of them just looked scared. Everyone was dressed in the same gray wool rags, and they all looked malnourished. A girl with flaming red hair was coughing into a scrap of wool she had pulled from her dress. As she pulled the fabric away, Hermione could see it was soaked with blood. Turning her head, she walked up to the castle ahead of her.  
  
A sudden noise awoke Hermione from her dream and she sat up straight in bed, gasping for breath.  
"Ginny," she whispered, realizing who the coughing girl in her dream had been.  
"No, just me, sorry," a comforting voice said, stepping into the light. Hermione hadn't realized until just then that she wasn't alone in the room. Draco sat down on the side of her bed. "You had a nightmare?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded and tried to catch her breath.  
"Draco, I can't breathe," she realized, clutching her chest. Draco stood up immediately and lifted her out of her bed. "Put..me..down," she gasped, causing Draco to almost drop her back into her bed.  
"I don't want to leave you," he protested. Hermione motioned for him to go on. "Don't laugh," he instructed her, before pulling his broomstick from behind a curtain. "I know it's terribly cliché, but I wanted to see you," he explained before he stepped out the window. "I'll be right back," he promised. 


	34. Draco's Surprise

A/N: Okay, so there's some stuff to clear up, cause I cannot think of any way to work it in, and everyone keeps crying about it so, here we go. 1 - Sympathy pains are a psychological illusion. They manifest when someone close to you is in pain. Example : Your best friend breaks their arm, and your arm is sore also. So Draco thought maybe Hermione was thinking about her mother's pregnancy and psychologically manifesting a pregnancy. As it turns out, she was manifesting her own pregnancy subconsciously because her memory was trying to come back. 2- Ginny and Ron become twins because Harry was Ron's best friend. Now that Harry is gone, Ron needs a new best friend. Who is the closest best friend? A twin sibling. More questions? Email me - Fractured_Faerie2000@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see the inside of the hospital wing. Groaning, she tried to sit up.  
"You certainly gave us quite a fright, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, coming around the curtain. Hermione just stared blankly at the woman. "By the time I arrived in your room you had passed out. We weren't sure you would make it. But again you have defied the odds.  
"I just wish you had come to me as soon as you thought something was wrong," Madam Pomfrey finished. Hermione heaved a sigh.  
"Every time I complained to you, you told me it was just a side effect of the memory spell that I would have to deal with," Hermione reminded the woman, who nodded in agreement.  
"But surely you realized this was more than just a side effect," Madam Pomfrey suggested. Hermione shrugged.  
"Where's Draco?" she asked.  
"I sent him to bed," the mediwitch informed Hermione, "It's rather late."  
"So, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
"It seems you've got quite a case of pneumonia," Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione sighed again and slumped in her bed.  
"I assume that means I'll have to spend the next week in bed?" she suggested dryly. Pomfrey nodded.  
"But, on the bright side, you should be out of bed in time for Halloween," she added brightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I have exams," she said bitterly. Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed.  
"Miss Granger, I really have to impress on you how important it is for you not to worry about your schoolwork right now. You need to focus your efforts solely on recovering. Your immune system is working very hard to recover from the effects of the spells its been under, and your stress level is undoubtedly what has landed you back in here. I have said it before, and I will say it again: Your teachers are flexible and understanding. You have nothing to worry about. Here, drink this," Pomfrey pressed a tumbler into Hermione's hand. Hermione sat up a little to drink the thick, sweet liquid and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, Draco was sitting by her side working on a potions assignment. A smile crossed her face as she rolled to face him. His eyes lit up when he saw that she was awake.  
"Good Morning, Beautiful," he said, putting his books away. "You've been asleep for four days. How do you feel?"  
"Tired," she answered honestly. He smiled.  
"I figured as much. Are you hungry?" he asked. Hermione thought for a moment and then sat up when she realized that she was.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. He laughed.  
"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" He joked. She nodded. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain back just then, with a tray of soup.  
"You're looking well, Miss Granger," she remarked. "Eat up, and if it stays down, you can have lunch. And if that goes well, you'll be out of here tomorrow morning. Just in time for the-" She was interrupted by Draco dropping all of his books on the floor. He looked up with a guilty expression on his face, and then realized everyone was waiting for him to pick them up. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and vanished behind the curtain.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked a knowing smile on her face. He shrugged.  
"What kind of soup?" he asked. Hermione took a small spoonful.  
"Cream of Chicken," she reported, taking another spoonful.  
"Good stuff," Draco nodded. He looked around, and then stood up. "Well, I've got to go, I uh, have a meeting with, uh, someone," he explained. Hermione put her spoon down and crossed her arms. Ignoring her, Draco kissed her forehead and quickly ducked around the curtain.  
  
He returned promptly the next morning just as Madam Pomfrey was letting her get out of bed. She gave him a look that plainly showed how frustrated she was with him at that moment. Ignoring it, he gathered up all of her belongings and followed her out of the hospital wing.  
"Draco, you know I hate surprises," she snapped at him as soon as they were out of hearing distance. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Do I?" he asked. She thought for a moment.  
"If you don't, you should," she retorted. He laughed, which made her more upset. "Now what is this big surprise of yours?" she demanded.  
"Why don't we go down to breakfast and you'll find out," he answered. She looked down at herself, wearing a nightgown with a lounge robe tossed hastily over it, and sighed.  
"Fine, I'll just go change," she said, taking her stuff from him. "I'll see you after we eat?" she asked. He nodded, and watched her walk away.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, anxiously waiting for her to get back. She looked around the room at the amount of stuff that the girls had accumulated. Each girl had several trunks full of clothes. The others were full of accessories - shoes, jewelry, and makeup. Envious, Ginny started to look through one of Hermione's boxes of jewelry. There seemed to be thousands of beautiful pieces, all made of extremely rare gems.  
"You could borrow them sometime," Hermione's voice startled Ginny so that she almost spilt the entire box. A smile spread across her face.  
"This one would look terrific with- Hermione, how are you?" Ginny quickly changed the subject. Her approach was so sneaky Hermione didn't catch it.  
"I'm doing much better. I had pneumonia, of all things!" she laughed. "Aren't you going to breakfast?"  
"Draco said you were coming back this morning, so I decided to wait for you," she said, standing up. "But I'm starving, so hurry up and get dressed!" Ginny demanded.  
"Alright, alright," Hermione laughed as she crossed the room to pull out a uniform. She dressed quickly and then she and Ginny headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione took a deep breath before opening the big heavy doors.  
The Hall was decorated in typical Hogwarts' fashion. Jack O' Lanterns floated above the tables, and a low fog gave the room a mystical look. The weather outdoors seemed beautiful though, and the sunshine streamed in through the windows.  
Hermione took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and was welcomed back by her housemates. Ginny took the seat across from Hermione and next to Seamus, who was sitting across from Ron.  
"As if you weren't getting enough attention," Seamus teased. Ginny gave him a playful shove.  
"Shove it, dear," she instructed him. Ron pretended to gag, until Lavender took her seat next to him.  
"What was that, Ronnie?" Lavender asked. Ron feigned innocence as Hermione bit her tongue trying not to laugh. "So, Hermione, have you heard about- Ouch!" Lavender winced as Ron stepped on her foot. "Never mind," Lavender corrected. Hermione heaved a sigh and tried to focus on her eggs.  
"The word 'surprise' doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Ron hissed. The others rolled their eyes. Hermione was getting just mad enough to leave when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.  
"Good Morning, Students," he began. "It is my great pleasure to wish you all a very happy Halloween. We have quite a variety of activities planned for you all this evening. First Years through Third Years will be having parties in their common rooms immediately following an early dinner. Fourth Years through Seventh Years are invited to attend Hogwart's First, what we hope will become an Annual Halloween Ball starting at exactly 7pm," he paused to watch this information sink in. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go put your costumes on!" he instructed. It took all of five seconds for the Hall to be cleared of everyone under fourth year. The older students walked out of the Hall calmly, belying their excitement about the evening's festivities.  
Hermione stood up slowly, and waved for her friends to go on without her. She made sure she was the absolute last student out of the Great Hall before she left. Two steps outside the door she paused as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Draco reached out to grab her, and even though she'd been expecting him to do something of the sort, it still startled her.  
"So this is your big surprise, huh?" she asked. Draco nodded, that familiar twinkle in his steely blue eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Draco quickly put one of his fingers on her upper lip and gently pulled her mouth closed. He left his finger there while he explained that the prefects had been planning the dance in secret while she'd been sick.  
"But there's more," he told her. "Meet me upstairs, by our window, after your last class today," he instructed. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat when he referred to that window as theirs. Draco traced her lips for a moment and then pulled her chin forward to kiss her briefly before he headed off to class.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N : What you just read was written a long time ago. I have since lost a lot of my inspiration for this story, and I really don't know where I want to go with it anymore, but I hate to leave it unfinished as so many stories have been. I am asking all of you a few questions 1 - do you still want read this story? 2- If you do, where do you want to see it going? Any feedback you have will be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much! -Brit 


	35. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 35

            Hermione spent the rest of her day in a sort of contented haze. She drifted from class to class with a faint smile on her face, and managed to take some semblance of notes in each one of her classes, even if she couldn't really remember what they'd discussed. Around her, the younger students ran amok, reveling in the upbeat holiday atmosphere. Even the ghosts seemed quite jovial. 

            Finally it was the afternoon, and Hermione all but ran up to the window where she was supposed to meet Draco. But instead of Draco being there, a little Slytherin first year was in his place. 

            "Draco couldn't be here, but he said to give you this," the little boy said. Hermione felt her heart sink. She took the plain white envelope from the boy and turned around to walk away. Her name was scrawled across the front, in a handwriting that seemed strangely familiar. She ran her fingers over it as she walked down the stairs and tried to place it. A sharp pain ran up her spine as she recalled where she'd seen the writing before, and she slid down two stairs. Catching her breath, Hermione made sure she wasn't injured from her fall. She could feel her heart pounding as she turned the envelope over to open it. A plain white card fell out, and Hermione opened it, to see more of the same handwriting. 

            "Dear Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you like we'd planned, but I would be greatly pleased if you would be my date to this evening's dance. I'll meet you right outside Gryffindor Tower at 7 o'clock. Love Draco," Hermione read. Now she was even more confused. The card was from Draco, but the handwriting was the Dark Lord's. Dusting herself off, Hermione headed for Gryffindor Tower to get ready. She decided that for the time being it was best to just put it behind her. There would be a rational explanation in time. 

*          *          *

            Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender sat around Hermione, each one with their wands busily occupied getting Hermione's hair and makeup done. In turn, Hermione was letting them borrow some of her jewelry, which she had let slip was custom-made special for her. The girls had all readily volunteered to help her after that. Lavender was busy twirling sections of Hermione's hair and weaving them together, while Ginny curled the rest into long, thing ringlet-style curls. Parvati was doing Hermione's makeup. 

            Hermione had almost panicked when she tried to figure out what to wear to the ball, but when she looked through her trunks, she discovered she still had the dress she' d worn the year before. No one would remember it though, so she quickly slipped it on and asked the girls for their help. 

            When they were finally done primping Hermione, they all turned their attention to the chest of jewelry. They were all stunned. Most of the pieces were made of very rare gems, and were definitely incredibly expensive.

            "Holy Shit, Hermione, I knew your family had money, but these are incredible," Parvati remarked, holding up a crystal tiara encrusted with diamonds and those rubies that turned from black to red. 

            "You should wear this one," Lavender suggested, lifting a tiara from its green velvet cushion to place it on Hermione's head. Hermione closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was standing on a terrace, little white snowflakes swirling in the air around her. The smell of smoke was in the air, and she could see the banners of the Dark side off in the distance. She quickly shut her eyes again and then reopened them to find herself back in her dorm. The other girls were staring at her. They must have noticed the confused expression on her face, because Ginny spoke up.

            "Your eyes," she choked. "They turned red. Bright red." 

            "What?" Hermione asked. She shuddered, feeling the icy cold of the terrace around her again. Suddenly the girls were screaming, but their voices seemed far away. Hermione was back on the terrace, watching the Dark troops ride off the battle. She spun around quickly, and grabbed Breena by the arm.

            "Yes, your Grace?" Breena asked, a look of terror crossing her face. Hermione tried to say something, anything but the words wouldn't come out. She felt dizzy and light headed, as though she was going to pass out. Breena turned to catch her in her arms, and carried Hermione back inside. 

*          *          *

            When Hermione awoke, Draco was sitting on the bed next to her. Hermione sat up quickly and looked around.

            "Shh," Draco whispered. "You're still here, in the palace," he informed her. Hermione's heart sank. "I don't know what's going on, but I didn't get wounded this time. I was the one who made the announcement that the Dark side had won for good."

            "What?" Hermione asked. Her head swirled with thoughts all at once.

            "Shhh," Draco tried to quiet her again. "Let me explain," he protested, but Hermione was trying to get out of bed. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward out of the shadows.

            "I told Draco to do it," Dumbledore told Hermione. "Harry gave his life already, he could not have done it again. It is up to the two of you to restore harmony to the world of Magic."

            "But why aren't we still at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore sighed.

            "That my child, we cannot understand. We must just assume that history is trying to correct itself. Do not dwell on this, simply go forth and fix all those things that must be made right again." Dumbledore advised. Hermione heaved a sigh and allowed Draco to tuck her back into the bed. 

            "You, my dear," he began, smoothing the wrinkles from the covers, "have been ordered to bed rest," he informed her, with a familiar twinkle in his eye. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly covered it with a finger. "Shh," he said, tracing her lips gently. He leaned in and gave Hermione a soft kiss. "I think we'll need an heir at some point, don't you?" he teased. Hermione blushed and looked down at her stomach.

            "Then I'm still…" she realized. Draco nodded.

            "Which is why our wedding has been scheduled for this coming Friday," he informed her, unable the hide the proud smile on his face. Hermione felt as though her heart had grown a thousand times its own size in that very second. An enormous smile crossed her face, and Draco leaned in to cover her with little kisses. 

            "This is kind of sudden," she remarked. 

            "Well, we have to protect Your Royal Highness's honor, don't we?" Draco teased, kissing her neck. 

            "I suppose," she agreed, "But you know what that means, right?" Draco stopped kissing her and looked up.

            "What does it mean?" he asked.

            "That I have a lot to do in just a few short days," she informed him, and gave him a playful shove. "So get out!" 

            "Oh come on!" Draco protested, but he couldn't keep from smiling. Hermione motioned for him to shoo, and he did, pretending to be dejected. But as he closed the door to their bedroom, he felt like dancing a jig. He headed down the hallway, humming to himself. 

*          *          *

            Ginny Weasley sat on the cold ground, hugging her knees and rocking slightly. She'd never known cold this terrible before, and it was just about the worst thing she could imagine. Her heart felt as though it had broken into a million pieces. When Draco had stepped out on the balcony, she'd had such hope that maybe he would announce that the Light side had conquered, but he had not. She coughed, a horrible cough that wracked her entire body. When she pulled her hand away she was not at all surprised to see spots of blood. She wiped them haphazardly on her skirt and pretended like it didn't bother her. 

            The sound of the royal horns broke the frosty air, and Ginny could barely muster the energy to go and see what the King had to say. But she knew the guards would help her if she didn't do it herself, so she stumbled to her feet and headed towards the balcony. 

            Draco stepped forward and bade the crowd to be silent. They looked up at him, their faces dirty and blank as though they didn't care what he said to them. Draco sighed. It made his job very hard knowing that they hated him so much. But he cleared his throat and spoke.

            "In honor of our recent victory, I have decided to present you all with a gift," he paused, but their faces didn't change, as though perhaps his words didn't register. He looked to Dumbledore, who motioned for him to go on. "As a token of my esteem for the trust that you placed in me as your King, I present you all with these," and at these words, Draco moved his wand across the crowd, as though gesturing. The land behind the crowd then filled with houses, and a small town square. The houses were made to suit each family perfectly. The Parkinsons, who had only one child had a home with two bedrooms in it, while the Weasley family had a home with eight bedrooms. The stores in the town square were similar to those in Diagon Alley, yet they were non-magic stores. Dumbledore had advised a gradual return of magic to the people. Draco would return their wands and the ability to do very simple magic after he and Hermione were married. He watched the people run happily through the streets, looking for their houses and then running about seeing their friends' houses. Draco sighed contentedly and then turned to head inside. 

            "I don't know what you think you're doing, Draco, but I can assure you this is not in the plan set forth by our Lord," Lucius was quick to inform him. Draco turned to face his father.

            "Our Lord is me now, father. You will address me with respect, and you will not question my actions. What I am doing is preventing an uprising. I will not let my people suffer needlessly. I have a heart, unlike you," Draco snapped. He'd been expecting this. "You and all of your minions will report to my office first thing tomorrow morning," he ordered. 

*          *          *

            Hermione lay in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. She hated to admit it, but it was probably good for her to be spending all of this time in bed. Her body just felt exhausted, and with all of the planning for her upcoming wedding, she was just doubly worn out. When she wasn't sleeping, she was working on flower arrangements and picking out dresses. The entire village was invited, of course, so she also had to decide on a menu for the feast. 

            A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Draco, standing in the doorway. She smiled and he came inside.

            "Are you busy?" he asked. She shook her head no, and he crossed the room to stand at her side. "I want to show you something," he said, and gently helped her out of her bed to stand outside on the terrace. Hermione saw the village below, and a huge smile crossed her face.

            "It's fabulous," she remarked, astonished at what she saw. She turned and gave Draco a gentle kiss. "You've done very well for your first day." 

            "I try," Draco said humbly. He grinned at her. "How are the wedding plans coming?" he asked. 

            "They're coming," she said elusively. "I think I've finished the menu for the feast, and I've decided on the flowers. I just need to pick out a dress, and see to the cake and then the major parts will be taken care of. I assumed you'd want Dumbledore to preside," she informed him. He smiled.

            "Well then I leave it in your capable hands," he decided. Hermione smiled.

            "I've actually had quite a lot of help from Severus," she admitted. "I really don't know the first thing about planning a wedding, or at least not one of such importance," she said. Draco smiled. 

            "I'm sure you're doing just fine," he assured her. Hermione smiled, the smile on her face a wide happy one that Draco absolutely adored to see. "I live to make you smile like that," he informed her. Hermione couldn't smile any wider, but she felt as though her heart were turning cartwheels. 

            "I love you, Draco," she said. His smile reflected hers.

            "I love you too, Hermione," He replied, before giving her a big kiss. "Now I suppose we ought to get you back to bed, hmm?" And with that he led her back indoors.

*          *          *

            Hermione awoke one morning to the sun shining on her face. She stretched happily, and snuggled in against her pillow before she remembered. Today was the day, her wedding day. Sitting up right away, she looked around the room frantically. The ceremony was at sunset, and there was loads to be done before then. She leapt out of bed and hurriedly slipped on a bathrobe and slippers. 

            "I begs your pardon, Your Grace," a little house elf piped up just then, "But I was told not to let you leave your bed." 

            "Well, I appreciate you following orders, but I really have a great deal to get done this morning," Hermione tried to explain. The house elf sighed.

            "I was told your Grace would say that as well, and despite all the work you need done, you are not to leave your bed." 

            "You really don't understand," Hermione sighed. Then her mind registered something. "How long have you worked here?" 

            "Kailinne is coming to work here just this morning. His Royal Highness put out a decree, offering jobses to any house elves who is needing them, your Grace. I is being assigned to be your companion until the B-A-B-Y comes," the small creature explained. Hermione smiled, in spite of her frustration. Kailinne motioned for Hermione to get back in bed, and without really knowing why, Hermione did so. Kailinne hopped up on the bed to sit next to Hermione. "Kailinne will tell your Grace a secret if you is wanting," she offered graciously. 

            "I would like that very much," Hermione agreed, "And please call me Hermione."  

            "Yes, Miss Hermione," Kailinne nodded. Then she looked around the room almost nervously. "His Royal Highness is paying these house elves," Kailinne whispered, "And giving us clotheses," Kailinne gestured to the neat looking dress she had on. Hermione smiled brightly, and shook her head. Draco was just full of surprises these days. 

            "Well, Kailinne, do I get breakfast this morning?" Hermione asked. Kailinne nodded. 

            "Yes, I will have someone bring it right away," she hopped off the bed and stuck her head out the door. When she returned, she was followed by Severus. 

            "Good morning, Miss Granger," he said cheerily. Hermione smiled at him. "I know you must be worried about getting everything taken care of, but you are still under orders to stay in bed. Everything will be seen to, all you need to do today is rest, and someone will come and get you ready when it is time," he assured her. "As is tradition, you will not see Draco today until you meet this evening at the altar, but he sends his love." 

            "Thank you, Severus," Hermione nodded. Severus left the room, and Hermione sank into her pillows. She was nervous enough when she thought she'd be able to watch over everything, but now that she was helpless to take care of anything she was almost on the verge of panic. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to focus on Kailinne. "Tell me the story of your life," Hermione suggested.

*          *          *

            Draco stood impatiently at the altar trying not to fidget. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was taking so very long. The entire town had gathered to see the wedding. Finally the moment arrived and Draco caught his first glimpse of Hermione, heading down the aisle. She looked exactly like an angel, cascading delicately along in her white gown. His heart stopped beating for half a second, and Draco nearly forgot where he was. 

            When she reached his side, Draco could tell from the expression on Hermione's face that she was feeling as excited and as nervous as he was. But she smiled brightly at him and he smiled back at her, and it seemed as though the ceremony flew by. Draco did not take his eyes off Hermione's for one second. Dumbledore announced that he could kiss his bride, and their lips met in what seemed like the best kiss of their entire relationship. The town broke into applause, and Hermione felt her heart jump for joy. She and Draco pulled away from each other, and turned to face everyone. 

            And there they were, facing the entire student body of Hogwarts, teaching staff included. Everyone had a huge smile on their face, and they were all applauding. Hermione and Draco turned back to face each other, and with only one look managed to communicate to each other that they were both very confused. Just then Dumbledore's voice broke through the racket. 

            "I am as pleased as you all are at the board's selection for next year's Head Boy and Girl. Can we have one more round of applause?" He requested. Hermione felt her heart stop and then start again. She and Draco had made Head Boy and Girl? Draco squeezed her hand to congratulate her. Dumbledore continued, "I must inform the student body of the terrible trial that these two students were put through to prove their worth as Head students. They have both proven through a series of incredibly daunting tasks, that together they can accomplish anything and that they work together as an excellent team. They are both fiercely loyal and are willing to put almost everything they have at stake to fight for what they believe in. I know that with Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl, next year may very well prove to be the best year Hogwarts has ever seen. Congratulations." 

            Hermione's head swirled. So all of this with the Dark Lord, everything had just been a test? None of it had been for real? That would have to mean then that- 

            "Harry!" Hermione shouted, as the dark haired boy came running up to her to give her an enormous congratulatory hug. Ron was right behind him. 

            "Congratulations, Hermione," Harry said sincerely. Ron nodded.

            "Not that there was ever any doubt in our minds that you would make it," he teased. Hermione smiled at both of them. 

            "Thanks you two," she said. She turned to Draco, who gave her another kiss. 

            "Congratulations," he said. She nodded.

            "You too," she replied. Ron made a gagging noise just then.

            "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I really just can't stomach the two of you together. I mean when you came out at the Halloween Ball, I just-"

            "Sorry about him," Harry apologized to the couple, before turning to Ron and dragging him away. "Are you still on about that?" They could hear Harry scolding. Hermione looked up at Draco.

            "So it was all just a test," she said. "So we're not-"

            "No, not yet. Although you're still wearing my ring," he pointed out. Hermione smiled at it, and then blushed and put a hand on her stomach

            "Then am I still?" She asked.

            "Definitely not," Draco informed her. She smiled again, and leaned up to kiss him. 

            "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she mused. "I wonder if I'll ever get to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy ever again."

            "I wonder," Draco agreed, before kissing her forehead. "We'll worry about that later," he decided. Hermione nodded, and then looked around to see that she and Draco had ended up alone on the terrace. 

            "It's awfully warm for October," Hermione remarked. 

            "May," a voice corrected. The couple turned to see Severus Snape stepping out of the shadow. "It's May, and if you two came out here to make out, then you have quite another thing coming," he informed them gesturing menacingly with his wand. Hermione and Draco laughed and headed back inside, but not without catching a glimpse of a familiar twinkle in Professor Snape's eye. 

            "So Draco," Hermione began. Draco turned to look at her, and she went on, "Do you think we missed finals?" 

The End

A/N: Yes this is really the end, and I will not continue this story any further. I don't believe in sequels. But I am working on another story, completely different from this one that will be titled "Advanced Muggle Studies." This should make its debut by the end of this week.  I hope you all will at least give that one a try, even if it will be completely different from this one. But if not, thanks for reading my story. To all of you who never gave up, thank you. Best Wishes – Britney. 


	36. Preview

A/N: Alright, alright. I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I got so many reviews…correction, I am STILL getting reviews asking me for a sequel. So I am giving in and I will write a sequel to this story. It will debut on September 1st. I have not yet decided on a title, but it will have something to do with evil hearts. And I know September is a long way away, but I need time to finish the story I'm working on now. Plus, I'll know by then if I still have enough people interested to bother with a sequel, and then everyone will have enough time to re-read this story!

Also, I have been going back and doing work on the early chapters of this story, so there will be fewer chapters of this story, but everything will still be there. Don't worry.

Thoughts? Title Suggestions? Leave a review.

* * *

And now, an excerpt from the sequel to "**Even Evil Hearts Can be Broken**"

_Just then the bells started to ring, signifying that the people should gather in front of Draco's Palace to hear him speak. The palace guards were out front defining a pathway from Lord Voldemort's Palace to Draco's. Ron and Pansy took their places near the front. They watched as Draco and Hermione, both dressed in somber black dress robes, walked up the path to their palace._

_Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if she would be able to make it safely to the palace promenade. She felt lightheaded and slightly queasy and, for the first time in longer than she could remember, she had no idea what to do or say. As she walked along the crowd, she looked at the faces of the people she was passing by. Suddenly she began to feel very ill, recognizing this walk from her nightmares. The faces all swirled around her, terrified and angry. Hermione tore her eyes away from them and forced herself to look straight ahead. She felt Draco squeeze her hand encouragingly, and relaxed a little bit. They reached the stairs of the palace and slowly ascended. _

_Taking their places on the promenade, Hermione surveyed the people around her. Lucius Malfoy was standing nearby, beaming at his son proudly. Severus was next to Lucius, his eyes fixed on the ground. Several guards stood around her. Draco stepped forward to address the crowd._

Hermione Granger sat upright in her bed, a cold sweat covering her skin. She struggled to catch her breath and glanced at the clock. Three AM. Tossing the covers back she climbed out of her bed and went to stand at her bedroom window.

This dream had been plaguing her for the past two weeks. It was no use trying to go back to sleep, the dream would only come again. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass windowpane. Only one thing would help her now.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She quietly shut the back door behind her and sat down on the stairs to lace up her tennis shoes. Creeping around the yard so as not to wake the neighbor's dogs, she set off at a slow jog once she reached the street.

Running had become a secret pastime of Hermione's. When she was struggling to sleep at night, she would sneak out the back door and head off around the neighborhood. Lately she had been running every night.

Turning left at the corner, Hermione headed down the dimly lit bike path. She knew her parents would be furious if they could see her running on this part of the road at night when it was poorly lit and consequently unsafe, but lately Hermione had been having trouble dealing with her parents. After all, they weren't her real parents.

Suddenly, it seemed out of nowhere, a bump in the asphalt caused her to trip and go skidding across the pavement. She landed hard on her hands as she had used them to brace herself when she began falling.

"Great," she said aloud, shifting so that she was sitting on her rear end. Both of her knees were skinned, and her left ankle was throbbing. Her knee socks would not cover these scrapes. Getting to her feet, Hermione realized that her ankle would not hold very much weight. She sighed and began to limp back towards her house.

Before she could get very far, an owl came flying towards her and perched on a nearby fencepost. Hermione did not recognize this owl, but she limped over to it anyway. It was a dark grey owl, with beady black eyes. When she got closer a familiar crest was visible on the ankle tag it wore. She took the letter from him and opened it.

"Hermione, meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon. We need to talk," the letter said. Hermione folded it up and tucked it into the waistband of her shorts. She limped towards her house while Draco's owl flew in impatient circles overhead.


	37. Sequel Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, here it is. The long awaited sequel to Even Evil Hearts Can be Broken. I promised it September 1st, and here it is. Problem being I have no title yet! So….I'm posting it with the original. If you can think of a good title for it, I will make it a separate story. The only rule I have is that it must have something to do with Evil Hearts. At any rate, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it!

Chapter One

_Just then the bells started to ring, signifying that the people should gather in front of Draco's Palace to hear him speak. The palace guards were out front defining a pathway from Lord Voldemort's Palace to Draco's. Ron and Pansy took their places near the front. They watched as Draco and Hermione, both dressed in somber black dress robes, walked up the path to their palace._

_Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if she would be able to make it safely to the palace promenade. She felt lightheaded and slightly queasy and, for the first time in longer than she could remember, she had no idea what to do or say. As she walked along the crowd, she looked at the faces of the people she was passing by. Suddenly she began to feel very ill, recognizing this walk from her nightmares. The faces all swirled around her, terrified and angry. Hermione tore her eyes away from them and forced herself to look straight ahead. She felt Draco squeeze her hand encouragingly, and relaxed a little bit. They reached the stairs of the palace and slowly ascended. _

_Taking their places on the promenade, Hermione surveyed the people around her. Lucius Malfoy was standing nearby, beaming at his son proudly. Severus was next to Lucius, his eyes fixed on the ground. Several guards stood around her. Draco stepped forward to address the crowd._

Hermione Granger sat upright in her bed, a cold sweat covering her skin. She struggled to catch her breath and glanced at the clock. Three AM. Tossing the covers back she climbed out of her bed and went to stand at her bedroom window.

This dream had been plaguing her for the past two weeks. It was no use trying to go back to sleep, the dream would only come again. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass windowpane. Only one thing would help her now.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She quietly shut the back door behind her and sat down on the stairs to lace up her tennis shoes. Creeping around the yard so as not to wake the neighbor's dogs, she set off at a slow jog once she reached the street.

Running had become a secret pastime of Hermione's. When she was struggling to sleep at night, she would sneak out the back door and head off around the neighborhood. Lately she had been running every night.

Turning left at the corner, Hermione headed down the dimly lit bike path. She knew her parents would be furious if they could see her running on this part of the road at night when it was poorly lit and consequently unsafe, but lately Hermione had been having trouble dealing with her parents. After all, they weren't her real parents.

Suddenly, it seemed out of nowhere, a bump in the asphalt caused her to trip and go skidding across the pavement. She landed hard on her hands as she had used them to brace herself when she began falling.

"Great," she said aloud, shifting so that she was sitting on her rear end. Both of her knees were skinned, and her left ankle was throbbing. Her knee socks would not cover these scrapes. Getting to her feet, Hermione realized that her ankle would not hold very much weight. She sighed and began to limp back towards her house.

Before she could get very far, an owl came flying towards her and perched on a nearby fencepost. Hermione did not recognize this owl, but she limped over to it anyway. It was a dark grey owl, with beady black eyes. When she got closer a familiar crest was visible on the ankle tag it wore. She took the letter from him and opened it.

"Hermione, meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon. We need to talk," the letter said. Hermione folded it up and tucked it into the waistband of her shorts. She limped towards her house while Draco's owl flew in impatient circles overhead.

There was something about August weather that Hermione just adored. The nights were crisp and cool but the days were beyond hot. It was like the season was at odds with itself and could not decide whether to be hot or cold.

But tonight Hermione didn't notice any of this. As she half-dragged her injured leg around the side yard of her house all she could wonder about was Draco and what on earth he wanted to talk about. There was a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach because she knew too well that the words 'we need to talk' are some of the most dreaded words in any relationship. She hoped at least that he wasn't going to break up with her.

"Mom!" Hermione yelled, switching on the light in the kitchen as she re-entered the house. "Mom, help!" she yelled again. Within moments her parents had descended to the kitchen to see what the problem was.

"Do you realize what could have happened to you out there?" her mother scolded as she pulled Hermione's sore ankle into her lap. "It's swollen," she commented and began squeezing it gently to check for broken bones.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed, jerking the ankle away. Her mother pulled it back and slapped a bag of frozen vegetables over it.

"It's not broken, thank God," she pronounced. "What on Earth were you doing going for a run at this hour?" she demanded. Before she allowed Hermione a chance to speak, she went on, "There are all sorts of horrible people who come out at night, you might have been killed, or raped, or kidnapped, Hermione, and we wouldn't have known because we thought you were asleep safe in your bed!"

"Well, none of those things happened, did they?" Hermione snapped. Draco's owl gave a soft hoot of approval, also reminding her that she still needed to send Draco a response. "May I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why should I let you go to Diagon Alley? I think you should be grounded," her mother replied. Hermione felt her heart sinking.

"I'm sorry I snuck out, but please, Mom, you have to let me go," Hermione pleaded. "Draco wants to meet me there and I haven't seen him all summer, and-"

"Oh, well if you're going to see Draco," her mother's tone of voice completely shifted. Hermione sighed, thankful that her mother was so in favor of Hermione having a boyfriend. Mrs. Granger had only prodded Hermione for the past six years about trying to find one and now that she had one it was like a dream come true for her mother. She was practically planning the wedding already.

Hermione just smiled as her mother began talking about when she was in high school. The story never changed, in fact, Hermione could recite it herself. It always ended with Mrs. Granger suggesting not-so delicately that Draco might be "the one" for Hermione. Though she wanted to get married someday, Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted to do that at the end of this year like so many of the other seventh years were doing.

It was almost expected of girls who went to Hogwarts to be well on their way to getting married by the time they graduated. You were supposed to do well in school and find a husband and try to get a decent job after graduation – but not too decent, of course. Your husband was supposed to have a better job so you could stay home with the children once they were born.

This had been staring Hermione in the face since she first started Hogwarts. The first years had anxiously watched as the seventh year girls announced their engagements and spent the days before N.E.W.T.s surrounded by taffeta and cake while the boys studied hard and took apprenticeships.

It was just another area where the muggle-borns were set apart from the purebloods. The pureblooded wizards graciously accepted marriage offers and planned bridal teas. The muggle-born girls were usually more hesitant to agree. Unless of course, their mothers were wedding obsessed like Hermione's.

"So I'll just drop you off in London while I do my shopping," her mother concluded. Hermione nodded and limped up to her room with the bag of veggies in her hand and Draco's owl in tow.

Once she had written Draco a short response agreeing to meet him in front of Florean Fortescue's the next day at noon, Hermione crawled back into her bed and arranged the frozen vegetables on her ankle. Unfortunately she was wide awake and couldn't get comfortable enough to doze off. It was approaching five in the morning and the sky outside was beginning to lighten. Instead of sleeping, Hermione tried to focus on the upcoming school year.

Being Head Girl was something she had been working towards since the day she found out about Hogwarts. To finally have that title was the greatest feeling in the world. Or it should have been. Hermione had yet to decide what she was going to do after school. She could apply for Auror training, or try to find an apprenticeship somewhere but the list of things she wanted to do for the rest of her life was much shorter than the list of things she definitely didn't want to do.

It occurred to her around six thirty that she was actually nervous about seeing Draco for the first time all summer. They had been writing back and forth since they left school but there had never been a way to see each other. The Malfoy family had gone to Africa on safari for an entire month, and Hermione's family had been to the beach for two weeks. The rest of the time they had both been at home but for some reason or another there was never a way to get together. This was the first opportunity for them to see one another and school was only two weeks away.

Heaving an enormous sigh, Hermione flung the now melted bag of vegetables on her bedroom floor and rolled over onto her stomach. She hugged her pillow and took a deep breath. There was no use in agonizing over things she couldn't control. At least she was getting to see him at all.

It wasn't until almost eight that Hermione's eyelids began to get heavy. She fought to keep them open as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. The hot water cascaded down her shoulders, and she let out a yawn into the now steamy bathroom. Once her hair had been washed she took a deep breath and braced herself against the shower wall. With a free hand she twisted the shower knob all the way to the right.

An icy cold stream of water came shooting out of the spigot, causing Hermione's eyes to wince shut and her whole body to stiffen. She let out an involuntary shriek, and quickly spun around to turn the water off. At least she was awake now.

Stepping out of the shower and onto the plush bathmat, Hermione wrapped a thick fuzzy towel around herself. She rubbed a circle in the fog on the mirror and peered at her face. Luckily enough, her skin had not broken out overnight.

"Hermione!" her mother's voice was right outside the bathroom door. "How's your ankle?" she asked. Hermione opened the door and brushed past her mother.

"It's fine," she lied, trying to walk normally. "Just a little sore," she admitted. Her mother sighed.

"After breakfast you can take some medicine for it," she decided. "Now go get all dolled up for Draco, and I'll make you something to eat."

"Yes, mother," Hermione sighed, heading into her bedroom. She dropped her towel on the floor and headed straight for her closet. After picking out a pair of light-colored jeans and a white tshirt, she blow dried her hair and got dressed. Descending to the kitchen, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the disgusted screech her mother let out upon seeing the outfit she had chosen.

"I will not take you to Diagon Alley in that," her mother protested. Hermione shrugged.

"I'll take the bus," she countered.

"For one, it's _August_ in _London_," Mrs. Granger said firmly, accentuating the words. "Second, you haven't seen Draco all summer, why don't you remind him what he's been waiting for?"

"I don't need to look like a whore to do that, Mom," Hermione disagreed, taking a bite of her toast.

"But, Hermione, please," her mother sighed. "You're not even wearing any makeup!"

"It's _August_, in _London_," Hermione repeated. "Besides, he's seen me naked, it's not like," Hermione shut her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"He's what?" Her mother repeated calmly, as though she had not just heard what her daughter had said. "Hermione Jane Granger! March up those stairs and change those clothes, and when you come back down here you will be wearing a skirt and makeup, or you will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall, let alone going to Diagon Alley today!" her mother screeched. "And I don't care what you say; you _will_ be going on birth control."

Hermione didn't look at her mother before she went back up the stairs to her room. Instead she just sprinted up the stairs and quickly changed into a denim skirt and added some eye shadow and lip gloss. This was not a good start to the day.

* * *

Draco sat anxiously outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor waiting for Hermione to show up. Granted, he had shown up an hour early and so each minute that passed seemed like an eternity.

After having not seen Hermione all summer, this last hour was about to kill him. The waiting, and the weight of the news he had to tell her were becoming too much for him to bear. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how well Hermione would take his news.

"Can I get you something else?" a snide, pimple-faced boy asked him, clearing away the empty soda glass in front of him.

"Another soda, please," Draco replied, slapping some coins on the table. The boy smiled patronizingly at him and turned away. The requested soda appeared on Draco's table within moments, and only a little bit sloshed over the edge of the glass when the boy set it down. Draco pretended not to notice this and looked up and down the street once again, searching for any sight of Hermione.

"Looking for someone?" a soft voice said in his ear. He jumped about a foot in the air and turned to see a smiling Hermione standing behind him. Getting to his feet, he smiled and gave her an enormous hug.

"You look fantastic," he said, looking her over. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Thanks," she replied, looking a bit sheepish. He sat back down and pushed the soda across the table to her.

"Would you like some?" he asked. She thought for a moment and then starting drinking it as fast as she could. Draco just sat there, watching her, completely in awe. When she finished drinking, she looked up at him, and realized he'd been watching the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I was really thirsty," she said, pushing the empty glass back to him. He shook his head.

"It's fine," he assured her, unable to tear his eyes away. He stretched out his hand across the table to take her hand. "It's been so long," he said, still staring at her.

"I know," Hermione agreed, cursing her mother for being right about the makeup. She was now thankful that she had put it on.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," Draco breathed, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I didn't remember you like this," he admitted. Hermione blushed and looked away, a little bit uncomfortable. He gave her hand a squeeze and then looked down at her hand. "You're still wearing the ring," he remarked. Hermione looked at their hands.

"So are you," she observed. He nodded.

"I've thought about you every day," Draco said. Hermione smiled, and bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling too widely. As sweet as it sounded, she was anxious to hear what he had needed to talk to her about so badly, and this was not sounding like Draco at all.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She watched him closely, and saw his expression change briefly. Then it was back to the same adoring gaze.

"That's not important anymore," he decided. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested, getting to his feet. Hermione followed, confused by Draco's behavior, but still glad to be with him again. She reminded herself that they had plenty of time until her mother came to pick her up for her to figure out what it was that Draco wanted.

* * *

"And so then she turned to her little sister and threw the shoe at her and repeated the exact words my father had just said to her!" Draco laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at Draco's story about his newest House-elves, despite her dislike for the creatures. She and Draco were having dinner in the Leaky Cauldron and

"It sounds like your summer was a lot of fun," Hermione decided. Draco shrugged.

"My favorite part was today," he replied. Hermione smiled from ear to ear, like she had been doing all day. But then she frowned.

"Draco, will you please tell me why you asked me to come here?" Hermione begged. "You haven't acted like yourself all day," she reminded him.

"I know," Draco sighed. He shrunk visibly into his seat. "I know I've been acting strangely," he said. "It's just that I haven't seen you all summer, and you are even more fantastic than I remember," he informed her. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I can't take my eyes off you," he added.

"I noticed," Hermione agreed. "But it's so unlike you," she frowned. "You've always been romantic, but now it's like you're reading from some romance novel, I don't know," she shook her head. Draco sighed again and reached out to take her hand.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Hermione, I've been dreading this moment from the moment I knew it had to come. And seeing you today has made it so much worse. I was so tempted to just write to you and explain everything, but I knew I had to do it in person. I owe you that much," he began. Hermione could feel her heart pounding. This did not sound like good news at all. In fact it sounded like he was about to break up with her.

"Go on," she said, her voice barely audible in the crowded tavern. Draco looked her face over and took her cheek in his hand.

"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart," he started, leaning in as close to her as he possibly could. "You are the absolute greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather spend the year with as Head students. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued, pausing to take a deep breath. Now Hermione was even more confused. Draco's speech had just changed tone completely.

"Hermione, I want you to know that you can count on me, no matter what happens, to always be there for you. But the thing is, we can't be together," he said. Hermione stared straight ahead, barely hearing the words that came next. Somehow she had known that this was the direction things were heading. The ominous owl post, the strange behavior; it all made perfect sense, except for one thing.

"But why?" she asked, her voice quavering. She bit her tongue, willing herself not to cry. No she wouldn't dare cry in front of all these people.

"Just trust me, it's for your own good," Draco sighed. "I wish I could tell you more," he said sadly.

"I don't understand," she repeated. "Please, Draco, just explain it to me. I don't need you to protect me," she protested. Draco shook his head.

"I can't," he said apologetically. Hermione bit her lip and got to her feet slowly.

"I have to go," she said. Draco nodded.

"I'll walk you out," he offered. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't," she requested. He nodded.

"I'll see you on the train," he said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and started to walk away.

She was almost at the door when Draco stopped her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around before she could even register what was going on. The next thing she knew his lips were covering hers in one of the most intense kisses she had ever received. Her knees buckled beneath her and she had to grab one of Draco's arms to steady herself. His hand found its way to its usual spot in the small of her back, and his tongue slid easily into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, once the kiss had ended. She struggled to catch her breath and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I couldn't help myself," Draco apologized. "I couldn't let you walk away without being sure you knew I loved you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me," she informed him. He opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to form words.

"We'll talk about this later," he said finally. "On the train to school. I have a lot to tell you."

"Fine," Hermione relented, shaking her head. "Goodnight, Draco," she said, pushing open the door.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he sighed, watching her walk away. He could feel his stomach churning as soon as the door was closed and she was gone. "Please don't let this be a mistake," he said softly to himself, taking the ring from his finger and putting it in his pocket with Hermione's. As he left the Leaky Cauldron for Diagon Alley, he hoped she wouldn't notice the ring was missing until she got home.


End file.
